


All the Ways to Show I Care

by Namesake



Series: Brainia Mini Fics [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mini fics, Prompt Fic, straight-up just brainy and nia being cute together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 121,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namesake/pseuds/Namesake
Summary: A series of mini fics focused on Brainy and Nia's relationship and the inevitable fluffiness that ensues.- Accepting Prompts! -





	1. Kissing in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Quite a few of you wanted more Brainia content and I wholeheartedly agree. Coincidentally, this first story was a prompt raised on my last fic that I had already written and was preparing to release. I figured I'd make it the first oneshot of (hopefully) many. 
> 
> I cannot guarantee regular updates as my schedule and life in general is a bit of a mess, but I'll do my best. I have some oneshots for this that I have already completed and will hopefully get around to releasing quite soon. I am happy to take on board any prompt ideas you have, but I will state for the record that I do not write smut and so I will not be able fulfill those kinds of prompts if they are raised. Let's keep it cute, fluffy, maybe a little emotionally turmoilly, and (mostly) PG around here, m'kay?
> 
> If you have any ideas, make sure to let me know and, as always, comments and kudos are always appreciated!

The clouds had been getting progressively darker the whole time they’d been on patrol. It was only fitting that the second they were set to head home for the night, heaven’s gates opened on them both and a storm broke out over National City.

Nia raised an arm over her head half-heartedly. Her suit was already close to being soaked through, but the mixture of humidity and exertion from their earlier fight had actually made the rain a pretty refreshing change of pace.

Brainy hadn’t bothered to try to protect himself against the rain. Nia figured he would have already known the likelihood of it happening and, besides, it wasn’t like their suits came with anywhere to stow an umbrella.

Brainy gestured for Nia to come closer. “Take my hand,” he told her. “I can fly us home. It will be much faster. And dryer.”

And Nia was going to take his hand, of course she was, but then an unexpected thought came to mind.

Because she’d _never_ gotten a chance this perfect before, but, here they were, stood outside in the midst of a storm, rain pelting down over them _and_ they were both in full costume…

She’d run this scenario so many times in her head, she’d started to wonder if she was becoming as meticulous as her boyfriend.

Her heart stuttered in her chest, sending a buzzing heat through her body. She shook her head, keeping her hands stock still at her sides. “Actually,” she told Brainy. “Hold that thought. I wanna try something first.”

“Nia,” Brainy said. His hair was practically plastered to his face. “This is hardly the time to-”

But Nia wasn’t listening. Instead, she took a step forward, wondering if Brainy might cotton on to what she was proposing. They’d watched a few romcoms recently during their weekly movie nights; despite Alex’s chagrin, Nia had insisted they were important to complete Brainy’s compulsory understanding of every existing movie genre.

_Surely_ , he remembered the most iconic of all romantic scenes in cinema? He’d certainly squeezed Nia’s hand hard enough when they’d watched them together.

And so, when Nia was finally close enough, she cupped Brainy’s face, glancing up at the rain pelting down above them. Okay, so the rain was harder than it was in the movies and staring up at the clouds only resulted in getting water in her eyes, but that didn’t matter. Because, when she glanced back at Brainy, she finally saw that understanding light in the backs of his eyes. They were both completely soaked through, but just like Nia, Brainy didn’t seem to notice.

He lifted his hands, drawing them around her back.

And then they kissed. Like two sparks igniting in weather conditions that would never allow a fire to spread and yet, spread it did - through Nia’s chest, shoulders, burning against her face. Nia pressed hard into the warmth of Brainy’s lips, sinking her fingers through his waterlogged hair. She felt Brainy’s hands explore her back, pressing deep into all the spots she adored the most. A shudder ran up her spine and she nipped his bottom lip before slowly parting. Brainy ducked his head, running kisses along her jaw, down her neck. Heat blossomed everywhere his lips touched, and Nia closed her eyes with a gasp, feeling the cool pelt of the rain against her face.

Eventually Brainy began to draw away, but before he could get very far, Nia caught his chin, kissing him once; a soft peck on his lips. She couldn’t keep a grin from her face, and it was clear Brainy couldn’t either, for a smile just as bright broke out on his own.

Nia chuckled, nuzzling her nose against his. “Just like the movies,” she said.

“The movies, yes,” Brainy said a little breathlessly. His eyes tracked hers. “I think we may have even outshone them.”

“I think we could do better.” Nia winked. “We should give it another go sometime.”

And then, not quite like the movies, now the moment was over, she realised just how monumentally _soaked_ they both were.

They held each other for a moment longer. Then Brainy glanced up at the clouds, squinting against the rain. “We should take off now, before the storm gets any worse.”

Nia wrapped her arms around him, tucking her head against his shoulder. “Okay,” she said. “And when we get home, it’s a warm shower and hot cocoa for both of us.”


	2. Naptime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex checks in on Brainy and Nia after she benches them when they're too tired for patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! :)
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated!

Patrol for the night had been cut in half, and Alex refused to feel guilty about it.

Alex had pulled the Director card – what Kara lovingly referred to as the _badass mom_ card – when they had been discussing patrol that evening. Kara and J’onn had been raring to go; Nia and Brainy, however, had been more or less dead on their feet and doing a spectacularly poor job of deflecting the whole situation.

Did Alex feel good about breaking the team apart for patrol? Not particularly. Was it necessary to keep her friends from doing something disastrously stupid? _Duh._

Nia hadn’t been sleeping properly for the last few nights. She’d admitted to it, but brushed off everyone’s concerns, instead claiming that she was used to it by now. The bruising beneath her eyes begged to differ.

Although Brainy wasn’t being plagued by nightmares like Nia, Alex knew he hadn’t been sleeping either. He’d been taking care of his girlfriend when he could and – last night – he hadn’t had the chance to go home at all. They’d been on mission straight through ‘til morning which had been a struggle for everyone, but when Alex had caught Brainy nearly passed out at his desk, he’d finally explained in strained detail what Nia had been going through, what he was helping her to overcome.

Nia had been exploring her dreams a little more vividly after the last few months. Since Lex’s death, she’d had the time to focus solely on her ability. The problem was, as Brainy and Nia had both explained, the deeper she went, the more she saw, and the harder it was to filter through.

They both needed to get some proper rest that didn’t focus on experimenting with Nia’s power, and Alex was not prepared to let them wander into the field with about an hour and a half’s worth of sleep between them. Nia and Brainy had both fought their case, but in the end it had been the unanimous decision of J’onn, Kara and Alex to keep them away from any possible altercations. When both their abilities were anchored by reflex timing, god only knew what might happen if Alex let them out in the state they were in.

Essentially, she’d sent them to bed without supper. Or at least, that’s how Brainy and Nia took it. They’d both looked at her as though she’d cast them out of the group entirely. It had been incredibly hard to keep her resolve when two of her closest friends were giving her the puppy dog eyes at the same time.

Regardless, it hadn’t worked.

Alex checked her watch for the seven hundredth time. It had been exactly three hours since she’d sent them home, and she couldn’t help but feel the tiniest bit of not-quite-guilt-but-exactly-that about the situation. Which was why she had to check on them. Just to make sure they were exactly where they should be. And that they didn’t hate her.

Alex reached her hand to the door of Nia’s apartment, fist clenched and prepared to knock. Before she did, she paused, frowning. She spread her fingers apart, pressing them against the door. She gave it a gentle push.

The door opened with little give. Alex couldn’t tell whether that was a good or bad sign. It wasn’t like Nia lived in a bad area, and any burglar would have hell to pay if they found themselves faced off against two literal superheroes. And yet, Alex couldn’t help _but_ worry. That was her reason for walking in uninvited.

The moment she saw them, she had to catch herself hard to keep from making any noise.

Brainy and Nia were fast asleep on the couch. Brainy’s right arm hung over the side, fingers brushing the rug on the floor, his face pressed against the cushions and a curtain of dark hair scattered across his lashes. Nia lay snuggled on the inside of the sofa, one arm was wrapped around Brainy’s chest, her fingers flexing softly against his shirt in her sleep. Her face was pressed into the crook of her boyfriend’s neck, soft breaths teasing the ends of his hair.

They were both completely at peace, content and asleep curled against each other, no nightmares in sight.

It was the most adorable goddamned thing Alex had ever seen.

She swallowed, trying hard to keep her composure despite the awed grin twitching at her lips. She blinked suddenly, fumbling for her phone.

She’d come all this way, she had to show _something_ for her efforts.

She snapped half a dozen photos, chancing a few closer angles when she was certain that the two of them may as well have been dead to the world. They both needed their rest, Alex was only ensuring they got it, after all.

She uploaded the best ones to the _Super Fam_ group chat, inching out the door as Kara responded almost immediately with several heart eye emojis.

Job done, Alex decided. She suddenly didn’t feel as guilty about sending them to their room.

Not that she’d ever felt guilty at all.

Obviously.


	3. Reaching New Heights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia and Brainy share an intimate moment above National City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When someone in a pairing can fly, it's literally impossible not to write a scene like this. Hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!

“Okay, fine, you were right,” Nia conceded. “Coming up here after patrol was totally worth it.”

She could hear the smirk in Brainy’s voice. “I would not have suggested it otherwise.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t ruin the moment.”

And it really _was_ stunning. Nia wandered over to the shallow edge of their apartment block’s roof, bumping her shin against the brickwork as she stared out over National City. The lights from dozens of businesses were still blaring, neon signs and tacky billboards that scattered the streets below like colourful fires, bleeding into one another the moment she relaxed her eyes.

Nia had lived in this city for some time now, she’d walked those familiar streets that might as well have been alien from the view up above. It was all about perspective. Everything was different at night - but, from up here? It was like looking into another world entirely.

“We could go higher,” Brainy suggested, tugging her from the moment. “If you would like.”

Nia spun to him, eyeing the Legion ring on his finger. “For real?” she asked.

“Of course,” Brainy said, raising a brow. “ _Is_ it something you would like?”

Nia shook her head with a smile. “Like you even have to ask.” She thrust her hand out. “Let’s do this.”

Flying with Brainy was always a blast and before they’d started dating, Nia had always been hyper aware of how it felt to be in his arms, to quite literally put her entire trust in someone who was holding her miles from the ground. If she’d ever slipped…

In the moment, she’d never thought about it like that. She’d always trusted Brainy to hold her, to keep her safe even in the dark above the clouds, with cold wind biting at her face.

And now that they _were_ dating, Nia was still _so_ aware of Brainy’s arms around her, maybe even more than she had been before. It felt more intimate now, because it was, because they didn’t have to hide that side of themselves from each other anymore. 

Nia guided Brainy to the edge of the roof and for a while, they just watched the sleeping city below. The soft blinks of cars in the distance, their engines not at rest just yet, and the quiet dark of a dozen streets where no ones’ footfalls touched the ground.

Nia felt as Brainy wound his arm around her and she smirked, leaning into the contact. They’d done this plenty of times before, but the warmth that blossomed inside of her chest, the pinpricks of excitement that jittered like static inside of her stomach, those feelings never went away.

“Are you ready?” Brainy asked.

There were many ways to fly. They weren’t looking to travel great distances, to focus on speed or agility. Nia turned so that she was facing her boyfriend, her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, threading through the ends of his hair. As had become the habit, she stepped onto his shoes to secure better purchase. She grinned, she couldn’t help herself, and blood rushed to meet her face.

Brainy’s eyes were bright and sincere, and he smiled at her softly, glancing out over the city. “Would you prefer a countdown?”

Nia squeezed him. “Screw that. Let’s just go.”

Nia’s stomach dipped as the floor fell away from them. The sensation travelled from her feet all the way to her head and she choked on a bubble of laughter. Flying never got old, in fact, she thought it got more exciting with every time she got to do it.

The apartment’s security disappeared into the dark as Brainy guided them directly over the streets, lifting further into the sky. Their apartment building was by no means the tallest, but as they rose further, cool wind breezing across their skin, Nia realised that they were soon reaching heights further than that of the tallest spires in the city.

Nia watched below, matching her feet with the streets that’s lights grew hazier the further they ascended. It was surreal, to be this high up and having nothing but the warmth of Brainy’s body as a tether to anything at all.

Nia glanced back to Brainy and her heart stuttered in her chest. Despite the amazing view, Brainy’s focus appeared to be solely on her.

“What?” Nia asked.

Brainy’s lips curled. His eyes were bright, glittering in the dark. After everything that had happened with Lex and the Children of Liberty, the patrols they still ran every night to ensure National City’s citizens remained protected from hate groups, it was rare to get a moment alone like this. Where they were both relaxed and happy and _together._

Brainy’s smile was infectious, and Nia found she couldn’t keep a grin from spreading on her face as well.

Brainy kept one hand secure around Nia’s back. With the other, he slowly drew it up the side of her body, brushing against her arm, shoulder, until he was cupping the side of her face. The warmth of his hand permeated through the cold air and Nia shuddered, closing her eyes.

“You are beautiful,” Brainy said fondly, stroking his thumb along her cheek.

Nia bit her lip, opening her eyes. With the moonlight flooding over them both, she could almost imagine it like a mini spotlight. Not that anyone could see them from this high up. Not that – with all the aliens out there – anyone would even think much of it if they did.

Nia knew just what Brainy wanted to do next, because it was exactly what she wanted, what she’d hoped for. Her heart fluttered excitedly in her chest and she surged forward, for a moment forgetting just how high up they were, that she had no ring to steady her should she slip.

None of that mattered when their lips met. Nia reached one hand further up Brainy’s arm, securing herself firmly against his shoulder, pressing her fingers into his back. Brainy made a muffled sound against her lips, a gasp or groan. Nia didn’t have time to decipher it before he was strengthening the kiss, running his fingers up and through her hair. The gentle tug sent electric sparks down her neck and she grinned against his lips.

They dipped slightly in the air before Brainy meticulously righted them both. The jolt was enough for Nia to remember where they were. She pulled away from him, startled, her heart a million-beats-per-second in her chest. She stared at Brainy, and he at her, and then she was laughing. Laughing at the absurdity of it all, of the fact that she was literally defying gravity, making out with her boyfriend high above the city. Under the moon!

She buried her face into the crook of his neck, squeezing him tight.

“This is awesome,” she said.

Nia felt Brainy grin. He pressed a kiss against her head. “I knew you would like it.”

Whether he was just cocky enough to be alluding to the kiss, Nia wasn’t sure. Honestly, she was so light-headed that she wasn’t sure what part _she’d_ been referring to. A part of her never wanted this giddiness to end, spiralling in the dark high above the city with her boyfriend in her arms.

Eventually it would. But for right now, Nia was determined to make the moment last for as long as possible.


	4. Poisoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy keeps watch over Nia while she recovers from the effects of an alien snake venom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! Your feedback is so important, so if you have the chance to drop a kudos or comment, please don't be afraid. I won't bite! 
> 
> My next chapter will be for one of the requests I've recieved, so keep an eye out for that. ;)

Brainy had never been more terrified in his life.

In truth, he had been apprehensive of the mission from the start. They had been tracking an alien species that they had next to no intel on other than the fact it shared many similarities with a common Earth snake. That is to say, if said snake was ten feet long and wider than a small canoe.

Brainy was no fan of snakes, although the size of the creature had definitely solidified his theory that it was unlikely to be able to travel as fast as a garden variety snake. That, and it would be significantly harder to lose sight of.

Of course, they hadn’t known about the creature’s venom or, for example, that it was potent enough to melt through clothing. Direct skin contact was _not_ advisory. 

Supergirl’s suit had been sorely damaged in the initial attack, but the 'snake's' venom had not been able to penetrate Kara’s flesh.

Nia had not been so lucky.

The venom’s effects had been instantaneous and entirely alarming to witness first-hand. Brainy hadn’t been able to collect samples from the small amount of venom left in the fibres of Kara’s suit and so, he had calculated their next moves perfectly through half a dozen simulations. The only way to save Nia would be to apprehend the creature and extract a workable sample that could be reverse-engineered into a cure.

In the time it took for Kara to find the creature, Brainy didn’t leave Nia’s side. Perhaps he should not have snapped at the highly trained DEO medical team when they had tried to assist – he had known they were trying to help, but what could they hope to accomplish when even he had no tools to devise a cure? _He_ was the twelfth level intellect; he had a millennia’s worth of information that their primitive minds could never hope to comprehend. And they had honestly thought they could better him?

He could concede harsh words had been thrown, and perhaps he had lost the good graces of several of his peers along the way, but at the very least, Alex had understood his pain. She didn’t say a word against him, didn’t try to fight him when he seamlessly took over operations, tirelessly monitoring comms for updates on the whereabouts of the creature.

Brainy’s logic was sound. Supergirl had a close to 99% chance of success, and in the mindset he was in, he could not have bettered those odds by joining the search. His efforts were best put to use keeping Nia stable. Being by her side.

She’d been so pale, a thin sheen of sweat glistening from her brow. Brainy had rarely seen her so vulnerable, and it hurt him in a way that had caused physical pain inside his chest, and an apprehension like nausea twist in his gut.

When the venom finally arrived in a reinforced vial, Brainy had gotten to work immediately. Reverse engineering a cure had taken precious time, but when it was ready, Brainy administered it to the drip in Nia’s arm.

After that, all he could do was wait.

He watched her, pale and still on the DEO’s uncomfortable medical cot. He’d gotten extra blankets from storage and tried in vain to position the cushions in a way that would give her the least amount of neck pain. Other than that, there was little else he could do other than wait for the antitoxin to do its job.

Brainy held his hand close to his chest, twisting his Legion ring thoughtlessly. He couldn’t stop replaying the last few seconds of their encounter before Nia had stopped responding. The look of shock on her face as the creature had spat venom against her sleeve, the clouded confusion as the world tilted around her. Brainy had grabbed her just before she’d lost consciousness entirely, manoeuvring her away from the snake as it tried to lunge again. He had accounted for Kara’s speed, had known she would reach the creature before it could attack again. In the moment, however, those trains of thought had not been his priority.

All he’d wanted to do was keep Nia conscious, keep her from slipping away. And he’d failed.

He would never fail her again.

Brainy’s internal clock was never wrong, and yet when Nia’s eyelids fluttered, he couldn’t for the life of him recall how long he’d been stood there, stock still, one fist pressed against his lips.

Her fingers spasmed and she flexed them, her dark eyes opening against the med bay’s stark fluorescents.

Nia winced, trying to lift her hand to shade her eyes. She tugged at the IV, a hiss of pain escaping her lips.

Brainy gestured at the ceiling and the lights shut out. A steady glow from the rest of the facility bled in through the glass panes, but that was far less stimulus for her eyes to adjust to. He reached for her hand, steadying it against the mattress.

“Try not to move,” he said lowly, although a slight tremor betrayed his tone. “You are safe, Nia. You are at the DEO.”

Nia’s eyes scrunched together. She lifted her free hand, completely disregarding his instructions, and swiped it across her face. Brainy couldn’t help but smile in exhausted disapproval.

“Brainy?” Nia asked unsurely. Her fingers curled together, and she stretched her arm above her head. “W-what happened?”

Brainy took a moment to respond. His throat had closed up the moment she’d said his name. He mentally shook himself. “You were poisoned,” he explained, his voice tight. “By the creature we were fighting. Do you remember?”

“The snake thing,” Nia said, running her hand down her face. She grimaced. “It sucked.”

Brainy chuckled, squeezing her fingers gently. “Indeed.”

“How bad was it?” Nia asked suddenly, her voice more subdued.

“Nia-”

“It must’ve been pretty bad if I feel this crappy.”

Brainy closed his eyes. “The likelihood of an antivenom being manufactured in time was always well above fifty per cent.”

He could feel her eyes on him. “That’s not really an answer.”

“You were never in serious danger,” Brainy said firmly, opening his eyes. “I would not have allowed it.”

Nia continued to stare at him. Her gaze softened, and her lips twitched into a small smile. “You kicked everyone else out, didn’t you?”

Brainy scoffed, clearing his throat. “What? No, I- I simply told the medical team that they were not required for a job where one vastly superior mind would carry the highest chances of success.”

Nia quirked a brow.

Brainy relented, rolling his shoulders. “Fine. I may have- I may have told them to _get lost._ ” He ran a hand across his jaw. “They were unnecessary distractions whose abilities would be better equipped elsewhere within the organisation-”

Nia laughed. The tension in Brainy’s body eased, and he cut himself off, shaking his head. “I may have lost several of their good graces, but it was necessary to ensure you were well.”

Nia was still smiling as she nodded, biting her lip. “How long am s’posed to stay here for?” She raised a brow. “I’d kinda prefer to be in our bed. No offence to the DEO, but these ones suck.”

Brainy smiled, squeezing her hand. “You should be under observation for twenty-four hours.”

Nia groaned. “A whole _day?_ ”

“Our apartment is not equipped with emergency procedure apparatus should it be deemed… necessary.” Finishing that sentence had been a struggle, but Brainy was confident Nia wouldn’t need it. The likelihood of anything going wrong now she had responded positively to the antivenom was close to zero. For most situations, he may have been lenient with odds like those. But, to ensure Nia’s safety? He wouldn’t leave anything to chance.

“I am sorry,” he said. “Would you like me to get you anything to pass the time? A book, perhaps, or your laptop? I took the liberty of bringing anything you might want here for when you awoke. I even brought along your favourite stuffed animal.”

Nia’s face flushed. “Captain Hugsy is here?”

“Yes,” Brainy said, raising a brow. “She is. I… did I cause you embarrassment? That was not my intention.”

“No,” Nia said shaking her head. She ran her hand over her mouth, muffling her laughter. It was curious, Brainy couldn’t quite discern her emotions. “I…” She took in a breath, grinning. “Brainy, that’s… that’s really sweet of you. I think I’m good for now, though.” She shuffled slightly, and Brainy held her hand firmly, adamant to keep her from tugging her IV out. “I’m still really tired,” Nia admitted. “Maybe I can start with a nap that’s not, y’know, induced by alien snake venom.”

Brainy couldn’t keep from wincing at Nia’s blasé tone. Nia must have noticed, because she sobered slightly. She placed her free hand over Brainy’s, linking their fingers together. A rough breath expelled from Brainy’s chest; one he hadn’t realised he’d been keeping.

“Hey,” Nia said softly, squeezing their fingers together. “There’s one thing I could really use to help me sleep.” Her eyes glimmered with mischief.

Brainy frowned at that. “Anything.”

Nia bit her lip, tugging his arm. “You.”

Brainy’s heart jumped into a much faster pace, causing a tingling sensation inside his chest. He felt heat rush towards his face and glanced about himself awkwardly. The med bay wasn’t exactly a private room, and besides, he was still on the clock.

“I am not sure that would be appropriate,” he said slowly, although he was certain that his heart would have said something much different had he given it the chance.

Nia pouted playfully. “C’mon. You said anything. Besides, isn’t your job right now to look after me?”

Brainy froze. Technically, that was indeed true. He responded to orders from Alex, and the only person who could override those orders was Colonel Haley, who was not presently operating from the DEO base.

Alex had wanted him to care for Nia until she was well again. She hadn’t disputed him even when he’d dismissed every other medical professional in the room. Officially, his orders were to remain with Nia until she was well enough to be released. That, or until his skills were required for an urgent matter. He did not foresee any occurring, and something told him that Alex would outsource other agents before trying to disturb them.

Brainy took exactly three and a half seconds to weigh every pro and con against each other – he could have processed it sooner, but he ran the odds a dozen times over to be certain of the results.

Brainy blinked, his lips twitching at the corners. “You are correct,” he admitted. “If this is what you want, then-”

“Oh, it’s definitely what I want.” Nia carefully shuffled to the side of the bed closest to her IV line. She patted the empty space affectionately. “Come on up.”

It felt incredibly odd to be climbing into a medical cot during work hours, fully clothed and with no health concerns that should warrant the attention of this particular facility. The bed was awkward and just as uncomfortable as Brainy had envisioned, however, the moment he slipped in next to Nia, they seemed to slot together seamlessly. Nia curled her back against Brainy’s chest, taking his arm and guiding it over her body so that she could hold his hand close. Brainy felt as she pressed her lips against his fingers, and a pleasant heat warmed his chest and face.

“Thank you,” Nia said softly, snuggling into both Brainy and her pillows. “For everything.”

“Of course,” Brainy said. He pressed his lips into her hair. “I would do anything to keep you safe.”

Nia chuckled. “Same here.” She paused a moment, and Brainy felt her relax against him as sleep began to tug at her. She yawned once and, on the same exhale, she said, “I love you.”

Brainy held her close, closing his eyes. “I love you too, Nia Nal.”


	5. Buzzed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incredibly over-caffeinated Brainy turns up at Nia's doorstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by ocean_dreamer who wanted to see a fic based around a conversation that took place in another of my fics "Virus of the Computing Variety". 
> 
> So, this fic is based on the following quote:
> 
> '“He fell asleep at his desk once,” Alex noted. “But we’d been running a mission that required round the clock attention. Brainy was confident he didn’t need as much sleep as the rest of us.” She shrugged, her lips curling. “Turns out that wasn’t entirely true.”
> 
> '“I remember that,” Nia said, thinking back. “He drank, like, six cups of coffee then passed out on my couch.”'
> 
> (This story is technically set before Nia and Brainy start dating.)
> 
> Thank you for the request ocean_dreamer, it was super fun to write! And, as always, thank you all for your support. :)
> 
> Kudos & comments are always appreciated!

“I’m fine, I can assure you.”

Nia stared at Brainy pragmatically, arms folded across her chest. Five minutes ago, he’d turned up at her doorstep, hair frazzled, dark eyes wide and alarmingly bloodshot. Not to mention the fact she’d just gotten home from work and, as far as she was aware, Brainy should have still been on shift at the DEO.

“You’ve literally blinked about ten times in two seconds,” Nia said, smiling knowingly. “Exactly how much coffee did you _drink?_ ”

Brainy blinked again, gesturing vaguely to himself. “Caffeine helps alleviate exhaustion, right? I simply drank enough to keep my energy levels from dropping too drastically.”

Nia quirked a brow at that. “And why would they drop?”

“Ah!” Brainy said, clasping his hands together. “A good question.” He looked at her seriously. “I have had to maintain a rigid schedule at the DEO for an ongoing mission of the highest importance. I took the shifts no one else was willing to due to my _superior_ Coluan biology. And now… everything looks fuzzy.” He paused, lifting a hand in front of his face. He frowned at it curiously, waving it in front of himself.

Nia tried desperately not to laugh. She wondered if this was what she looked like when she’d still been trying to figure out her powers. “How long was this mission?”

“Hm?” Brainy was thrown from his reverie. “Oh. Ninety-six hours.”

“That’s-” Nia quickly did the math in her head. When she did, she gaped at him. “Brainy, that’s _four_ days. You haven’t slept in _four days?”_

“It’s fine.” Brainy waved her off. “I require fewer periods of rest than a human does. I can still function to an adequate degree.”

Nia smirked, reviewing the state of him. “Adequate, huh?”

Brainy shrugged impassively, swiping a hand across his face. “So, there may be a few drawbacks to remaining conscious for this long. I am fine, regardless!” He looked at her sharply. “Do you have any coffee?”

Nia shook her head. “No! No way! I am not feeding your addiction. Do you have to be back at work today?”

“No.” Brainy shifted, suddenly awkward. “Alex sent me home.”

Well, that explained why he was back so soon. Nia had to remember to thank Alex for actually keeping Brainy from running himself into the ground. Still, she couldn’t help but feel a trill of something at the way he’d worded that particular sentence. “And you came here?” she asked.

Brainy’s gaze softened. “Where else would I go?”

For a beat, Nia’s heart clenched. Then, she shook her head, smiling despite herself. “Okay, emotional manipulation won’t work. You’re not getting any more coffee.” She raised a brow. “How much have you had, really?”

“Six cups.” Brainy’s eyes narrowed. “That I recall?”

“I thought you remembered everything?”

“Yes,” Brainy said, nodding enthusiastically. “But, that was before the room started spinning.”

Nia rolled her eyes. “Four days without sleep does that to you, _superior Coluan_ biology or not.”

“It is true!” Brainy insisted. “But, perhaps, four days has pushed my functions to their limits.” He blinked slowly, and Nia watched as he began to pitch slightly to the side.

She leapt forward, grabbing him before he could trip over his own feet. “Come here, idiot,” she said, “before you fall over.”

Brainy stumbled against Nia’s shoulder and she had to hide a smile. Feeling the warmth of him against her… he was rarely like this, in a position where he actually allowed for the instigation of physical contact. As Brainy’s shoulder pressed into hers, Nia felt blood rush to her face. She wound her arm around him, steadying him to her side as she helped him towards the couch.

“You need to get some rest,” Nia said.

“I fear I may be too _buzzed_ for that,” Brainy said.

Nia rolled her eyes. “Yeah, we’ll see.”

Brainy’s eyes were still far too wide, and from the way he was toying with his ring, she knew he still had a fair amount of energy to expend. It was kind of adorable, if she was being honest with herself. Nia bit the inside of her cheek, casting her eyes towards the TV.

“Okay, if you’re too wired, what about a movie?” she asked. “ _Oh!_ I’ve got the latest _Star Trek_ , you haven’t seen that one yet, right?”

“I thought we were to watch that with Alex and Kara?” Brainy asked.

“Eh, what they don’t know won’t hurt them,” Nia said. She slotted in the DVD.

Brainy remained upright for all of three minutes of the film’s runtime. By five, he was curled on the couch, hugging a pillow to his chest. By ten, he’d ducked his head, eyes drawn to a close as his breathing began to even.

Nia smiled. She leant over to his side of the couch, gently brushing a lock of hair from his face. Brainy didn’t react, which told her once and for all that he’d finally crashed. She wandered into her bedroom, grabbing the blanket from the end of her bed. Careful not to jostle him too much, Nia urged Brainy into a more horizontal position, taking the pillow from his arms and instead resting it gently behind his head.

She placed the blanket over him, her hand remaining against his shoulder for a beat longer than it needed to be. Her eyes skirted over him and, without thinking about it, she bent down, pressing her lips briefly against his head.

Brainy didn’t stir, Nia was counting on that. She didn’t want to startle him. Even still, she couldn’t keep a blush from flooding across her face as she smiled, awkwardly running a hand through her hair.

She left a glass of water on the coffee table, grabbing some extra blankets for the other sofa. She hadn’t exactly been planning on having a sleepover that night, but there was no way in hell she was waking Brainy after a monumental caffeine crash like that.

So, impromptu sleepover it was.


	6. Search and Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia and Brainy disappear during a party, Alex and Kara decide to investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have some more Brainia cuteness on this random Tuesday night! 
> 
> Thank you guys for your support, I'm glad you're all liking these lil fics so far! :)
> 
> Comments and kudos, as always, are greatly appreciated!

“You know, for Nia’s birthday party, we really haven’t seen much of the birthday girl,” Alex noted over the blaring music, sipping thoughtfully on her glass of scotch.

Yvette had been the mastermind behind this party and had taken complete control of the guest list as a result. There were people here that Alex had never met before and people, regrettably, that she did recognise – not that she remembered any of their names.

There were a mixture of aliens and humans at the party, and because of the BYOB rule, there was a substantial variety to the half-empty bottles of booze scattered across every viable surface. Kara was already on her third drink, a substance that Alex was almost certain might spontaneously combust given the opportunity, but that didn’t seem to deter her sister. She was already a little flush in the face.

Not that Alex could talk. She’d had enough to drink that the world had a pleasant buzz to it. It certainly made the music a little more bearable.

Kara studied the room with narrowed, half-serious eyes. “Huh,” she said. “You’re right.” She took another sip of her drink; she wasn’t even making a sour face over the potency anymore. Alex couldn’t help but feel a little proud. “Come to think it,” Kara continued, slurring slightly. “Where’s Brainy?”

Alex blinked. Brainy had been more or less glued to either one of them the whole night. He wasn’t exactly fond of crowded rooms of strangers and although Yvette had come to respect the fact he didn’t like getting pulled into the centre of attention, it didn’t mean that he wasn’t maintaining a practiced distance from anyone who was inebriated enough to drag him to the dancefloor.

Alex stared at her drink. Wait, did that include _them_ now?

“We should investigate,” Alex said, her lips curling. “Search and rescue.”

“Ooo!” Kara clapped her hands together, spilling her drink across her wrist. “I like that idea!”

Alex chuckled, steadying her sister’s arm. “Alright, we’ll search the back rooms. They’re both clearly not here.” She gestured to the living room, at the bright chattering faces of thirty or more drunk strangers.

“Okay,” Kara said, nodding seriously. She raised a finger. “Oh. Wait. Can’t take this with me.”

Before Alex could stop her, Kara knocked back the rest of her drink. She placed the glass on the kitchen counter with practiced delicacy, straightening her glasses as she started to giggle.

Alex rolled her eyes. “Come on drunk-ass, we have a mission.”

* * *

It was just like when they were kids. When they were bored during summer, Alex would make up little missions for the two of them to go on. Hiking to find a long-lost species or digging in the woods for buried treasure. Even when mom had asked them to do their chores, and Kara would groan because she wasn’t allowed to super-speed her way through them, Alex would turn the whole thing into a game. They had to clean the house because they were in search for a hidden relic – the dishes needed to be done so that they could decipher the code written on the plates behind the grime. Alex had let her imagination run wild, and Kara had followed suit, excited by the premise of adventure.

In that regard, they really hadn’t changed that much at all. Alex wandered the hallway, Kara trailing behind, as she tried to remember the apartment’s layout inside her foggy head.

There was a creak behind her and Alex turned to find Kara stood in front of the closet, peering inside the door.

“What are you doing?”

Kara turned towards her innocently, pointing inside. “Last time Brainy disappeared, we found him in the close _st-closet_. The closet.” She nodded as though to corroborate her own point. “He' _ss_ not in here now, though.” She threw her arm outwards, knocking her glasses askew. “Check it off the list!”

Alex laughed, shaking her head. “It’s checked off.”

They continued the search. The bathroom wasn’t occupied and no one was passed out in the tub, so there was that. All that was left were the bedrooms.

“Makes sense,” Alex said, almost to herself. “If they haven’t snuck out of the apartment, then there’s only one place left they could be.”

“What?” Kara asked, frowning. Then her eyes widened. “Wait, _wait,_ we can’t just barge into Nia’s room!”

“Why not? You were on board with search and rescue five minutes ago!”

“I know!” Kara said, shifting uncomfortably. “But, like, what if they’re… well… you _know._ ” She made a vague gesture with her hands, tapping her fists against each other.

Alex practically choked. “Get your mind out of the gutter! They wouldn’t do that…”

Kara raised a brow. “Really? On Nia’s _birthday?_ ”

Alex covered her face. “Oh my god, Kara, stop! They are _not_ doing that.” She turned determinedly in the direction of Nia’s bedroom. “I’m going to prove it to you.”

“ _Alex!_ ” Kara hissed. “Alex, don’t you-”

Alex spun towards her sister. "If you want me to stop so bad, go ahead and use your powers to see what they're up to."

"No way! That's an invasion of _privacy!_ "

Alex shrugged. "Fine."

Kara’s face fell. She reached for her sister desperately, but it was no use. Alex was still on mission.

She reached the bedroom door, and it wasn’t closed or locked or anything that one might expect should Brainy and Nia have decided to partake in _certain_ activities. Instead, it had been left ajar, and Alex could hear voices from inside.

“Okay, okay,” Alex heard Nia say, followed by a chuckle, “what’s my favourite colour?”

“You are fond of the purple hue you see inside of your dreams sometimes, _specifically_ it is known as wisteria purple, but you do not like to call it by its proper terminology. Or perhaps you just don’t like me clarifying it for you.”

Brainy’s voice. From the lilt at the end of his statement, Alex could tell he was messing with her.

Nia laughed again. “Alright, jerk, correct. Your turn.”

“Very well. What is my least favourite species of snake?”

“Trick question. All of them. And that includes other species outside of this planet _and_ time period.” Nia’s voice was incredibly smug. “Anything that even looks like a snake freaks you out.”

“Correct,” Brainy said. “They are abhorrent creatures.”

Nia laughed. “Remind me not to get one for the apartment.”

“Don’t even joke about that!”

“Aw, not even a little baby one?”

There was a rustle, and then Nia’s voice heightened. “Did you just throw _popcorn_ at me?”

Alex took the opportunity to peer through the gap in the door. Nia and Brainy were both sat cross-legged on the bed, facing each other. There were hand-written cards spread out across the bed sheets, and a bowl of popcorn sat at their centre.

Nia grabbed a piece and flicked it at Brainy, then her eyes widened. “Hey, have you ever played that game where you have to catch popcorn in your mouth?”

Brainy stared at her. “Nia, I lived with the Legion, of _course_ I have played that game.”

“Wanna play it now?”

Brainy frowned. “Weren’t we practicing our personal trivia so that we could beat Kara and Alex at the next game night?”

Alex knew Kara was about to say something at that. She reached out, slamming her palm over her sister’s mouth. She gave her a serious look, lifting a finger over her own lips.

Kara’s eyes narrowed.

“We can get back to that,” Nia said off-handedly. “This game is way more important now. I’ve just decided.”

Alex couldn’t help but smile. The two of them really were adorable with each other, and it was nice to see Brainy at a party and actually enjoying himself. He was fine with crowds when it was the Super Friends he was sharing his time with, but loud music, drunk guests and crowds of strangers had never been his scene.

It was no surprise that Nia had found a spot for them both to just spend time with each other, away from the obtrusive noises, somewhere that Brainy could feel comfortable without being pressured into acting a certain way.

God, Alex could actually feel her heart ache in her chest looking at them both, just enjoying each other’s company. She suddenly wished Kelly hadn’t had to leave so early. She sighed, grabbing Kara by the shoulders and steering her back down the hallway. Thankfully, Kara let it happen.

“C’mon,” she said. “Mission success. Let’s get some more booze.”


	7. Caged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Nia and Brainy are locked inside a power-dampening cage, Nia helps distract Brainy from a troubling side-effect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one week? What is this? Competence?? 
> 
> :) I'm really glad to know you guys have been enjoying this! It's wonderful to read your feedback! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.

Nia was getting a lot better in stressful situations. A month ago, for example, she would have been freaking out about being locked inside an industrial cage, columns of metal inhibiting her power from every angle.

Now? Now, she’d learned how to _meditate._

Which would have been great. If Brainy hadn’t been pacing erratically in front of her.

After ten minutes of trying to focus, Nia uncrossed her legs from the metal bench she was sat on. Brainy was usually pretty cool under stressful situations, but that was normally because he’d already thought up a dozen and one escape scenarios inside his head.

He kept fumbling with his ring, muttering nonsensical gibberish under his breath. He’d paced past her at least twenty times in the last two minutes alone and showed no signs of stopping. If Nia was being honest with herself, he looked like he was on the verge of genuine panic.

“Brainy,” Nia said, leaning forward. “Relax. We’ll get out of here. We just have to wait for back-up.”

Kara and J’onn would find them eventually. Even though the electrical interference in the cell had probably blocked their tracking devices, Nia was confident that between the DEO’s resources and Kara’s stubbornness, they’d be found in no time. It was just a matter of waiting it out. Something that Brainy didn’t appear to be very fond of doing.

Brainy practically spun towards her, hands pressed together. “No,” he said sharply, before shaking his head. “No… you don’t understand. I, I cannot stay inside this _prison._ ” His voice cracked, mechanising his words. Brainy’s eyes widened and he turned away from her. His hands balled into fists, uselessly swinging them at his sides.

“Brainy?” Nia asked carefully. “Are you okay?”

Brainy huffed, folding his arms as if only for something to do. “No,” he said thinly. “No, I a-am not _okay._ ” He gestured towards the cell. “This _room_ is working against me!”

Nia blinked. “Okay,” she said slowly. “Explain.”

Brainy sighed through his teeth, dragging a hand across his face. “There is a current,” he said. “It is well fortified, incredibly subtle.” He laughed tonelessly. “I would not have even realised it was there were it not for…” he drew off, shuffling uncomfortably.

Nia narrowed her eyes. “Brainy,” she said. “Tell me what’s happening.”

Brainy gestured indistinctly. “I am no longer connected!” he said, far louder than he probably meant to. “To _anything._ My mechanical half is, is, _is not_ responding as it should.” He blinked, patting against his forehead, right where his interface would be if his inducer hadn’t been running. He shook himself. “I am always connected to _something._ There is always a network to run through, even my _internal_ network, but the interference is s-s-scrambling that. I cannot _think_ clearly, I cannot _think_ of a way to get out of here. I-I- _I-”_

The robotic undercurrent was back, melting into his vocals, twisting his words into that of an artificial entity. His throat was choked with emotion, and Nia could see the fear ratcheting up in his expression.

Nia stood fluidly. Even without her dreams, she could still think clearly. Clearly enough to know what she had to do, at least.

“Hey,” she said softly, taking his arms. “It’s alright. Don’t focus on what you can’t feel, that’ll just make it worse.”

Brainy’s eyes tracked her unsurely. He swallowed. “It… it is hard not to.”

Nia bit her lip. Carefully, she drew her hands up Brainy’s chest, curling her fingers across his shoulders. She lifted herself onto her toes, pressing her forehead against his. Brainy’s shoulders shifted as he exhaled slowly, softening against her touch.

“Does this help?” she murmured. She opened her eyes, watching him carefully. “Or maybe…” She pressed her lips gently against the side of Brainy’s forehead. He didn’t say anything, didn’t move away, and so she continued, tracking kisses down his face, running her hand up the back of his neck, until her lips were inches from his. Nia could feel his breath against her skin.

She paused, unsure whether she should continue. Brainy was clearly distraught and she didn’t want to take advantage of that, to push him where he might not be willing to go.

And then he surged forward, his lips pressed against hers desperately, hungrily, and Nia knew that he needed this, some kind of a connection to feel like his mind wasn’t falling apart at the seams. She smiled, she couldn’t help herself, as she pressed herself further against him, one hand still curled against his neck, the other raking down his chest, catching against the front of his jacket.

She wasn’t in any rush to stop. Besides, she would be lying if she thought she didn’t need this too. Meditation was one thing, but it still didn’t hide the fact that on some level, seeing Brainy that distraught had terrified her. Terrified her because – simply – a part of her had thought he’d know how to save them. Even if Kara couldn’t find them. Even if-

And then Brainy’s fingers were digging into her back and suddenly nothing else mattered other than the sensations trailing down her spine. Nia groaned against Brainy’s lips, shuddering as his chest pressed against hers, the kiss intensifying tenfold. She could feel the frantic beat of her pulse matching the rate of Brainy’s heart, the heat between their faces, the cloud of emotions that sparked against one another like a budding storm.

And then Brainy gasped, stopping suddenly. Nia fell against him, breathing heavily, struggling to brush the hair from her face.

“Why’d you stop?” she asked, her voice barely above a murmur.

“Ahem.”

Nia’s heart froze inside her chest. The warmth of the adrenaline surged out of her – the equivalent of an ice-cold bucket of water being poured over her head. She turned, her hands still knotted against Brainy’s jacket, to find Kara and J’onn staring at them from behind the bars.

“Hey guys,” Kara said with an energetic wave. She had the remnants of the power source that had been used to affect their powers screwed up in her left hand. “We came to rescue you. But, I mean, we can come back later if you're busy.”

J’onn snorted. He looked away sharply, trying and failing to hide the grin on his face.

Nia was speechless. If the tension in Brainy’s back was anything to go by, she figured he was just as mortified as she was.

Still, neither one of them broke contact from the other.

“Hey,” Nia said, clearing her throat awkwardly. “How long have you guys been there?”

“Oh,” Kara said with a knowing smirk. “Long enough.”

J’onn laughed fully at that, stepping away to keep from losing his composure entirely.

Nia smiled, looking back up at Brainy. She squeezed him softly, biting her lip. “Your connection’s back, huh?” she asked him gently.

Brainy blinked, squinting his eyes as though to focus back on his internal network. Nia’s face flushed. If he hadn’t even noticed, her plan really had worked. She couldn’t help but feel a little bit proud about that.

“Y-yes,” Brainy said after a moment’s hesitation. He cleared his throat. “Indeed. It is. I-” He paused, branching off. “Thank you. For the, uh, distraction. It was…”

“ _Astazing?_ ” Nia asked impishly.

Brainy’s lips curved into a smile. “Astazing,” he agreed.


	8. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia has a plan when Truth or Dare is proposed at Game Night. Brainy has his suspicions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt for Kat who wanted to see some Truth or Dare cuteness set before Brainy and Nia are officially dating. Some prompts just grab you and this one gave me an immediate idea that I just had to write down. Plus, I'm a sucker for cute party games, (even if I had to google a couple of things to double check the rules. Shh).
> 
> Thanks again to Kat for the prompt!
> 
> And as always, thanks to everyone for following this story. :)
> 
> Kudos & comments are always appreciated.

Game night had taken a vastly unexpected turn.

Brainy suspected that it was because everyone had had more to drink than per usual, although the circumstances around that were foggy at best. Perhaps he had also had a little too much, which had not been his intention initially, but then Nia had proposed a _drinking_ game and from there, Brainy’s hold on the situation had deteriorated quite substantially. 

And now they were sat in a circle - what Lena had mocked made them look like a bunch of teenagers - drinks in hand, and a new game that Brainy was beginning to consider rather unnerving.

They called it _Truth or Dare._

He had surreptitiously run a quick search on the subject on his phone, relaying the results directly to his internal network. It appeared the game was as simple as the title insinuated; one by one, players would go about the circle and ask each other to perform a _truth_ or a _dare._

The suggestions on the sites he had browsed had been unremarkable at best. The truths generally pertained to questions of a sexual nature and the dares were quite honestly just as unsavoury. Brainy had not exactly been looking forward to the game, but James was already insisting he would do any dare proposed to him, plus Alex had been queuing up ideas with Kara and so, it appeared, he was stuck doing it whether he wanted to or not.

Fortunately, as the game began, Brainy was relieved to find that the questions and dares being _dished out_ were nothing like the sites he had browsed suggested.

For starters, Alex initiated the game by daring Kara to fly to the closest pizza place and buy them all pizza in full costume. Brainy had half suspected she might not do it, but then he weighed the odds against the alien alcohol she had consumed and was in no way surprised when she sped out of the door a few moments later.

From there, Truth or Dare spiralled into something chaotically wonderful. Nia dared Lena to order champagne to the apartment, James was practically goading people to dare him into exposés of his athletic prowess, and Alex was using up all her dares to make out with Kelly. A few truths scraped by after enough drinks were consumed, and after one of those truths involved Brainy’s voice modulator, he was dared to use it to speak in recorded quotes of his friends for an entire round. It had been rather entertaining to say the least.

During the game, Brainy noticed that Nia had been watching him a little closer than usual. She sat on the opposite side of him, separated by the space of the circle, and as Alex completed James’ dare of carrying out a shot race with Kelly and Lena, he noticed a flicker of something like mischief behind Nia’s eyes. He realised with a start that it would be Nia’s turn next.

He frowned at her.

The shot race went on longer than expected when Lena and Alex couldn’t decide who had won between the two. Kelly opted out as loser fair and square and Alex and Lena went on to a second round to determine the true winner. Brainy relayed playback on his recorded memory and deemed the winner as Lena by a hair’s breadth of a margin.

“My turn,” Nia said, grinning broadly.

Brainy hadn’t realised, but while using his abilities to decide a winner, Nia had located an empty wine bottle. That was - under the circumstances - not a particularly hard thing to do.

She placed it at the centre of the circle, looking Brainy directly in the eyes. “Brainy,” she said. “Truth or dare?”

Brainy may have been slightly inebriated, but even without his calculations, it was fairly easy to see that Nia was up to something. The chances of her plan working should he pick _truth_ appeared to be rather low, and yet, something compelled him to very confidently say, “Dare.”

Nia’s smile brightened tenfold.

Brainy’s stomach flooded with heat. That, he suspected, was the _something_ in question.

“Okay, Brainy,” Nia said, her smile sobering. “ _Spin the Bottle;_ one round. You have to kiss whoever the bottle lands on.”

There was a fair share of whooping from everyone in the circle. James whistled, Lena winked, Kara blew him a kiss and Brainy wished rather suddenly that his ring had also been outfitted with a camouflage feature. Maybe he could work on that…

For the meantime, Nia was still looking at him, waiting for him to either accept or refuse her challenge. Refusal was met with a strict drinking penalty and although a part of Brainy was willing to drown his system with enough alcohol to alleivate the sudden confounding cluster of emotions twisting his stomach, he realised with some clarity that he was more intrigued as to what Nia’s knowing smirk entailed. Besides, what was one kiss among friends?

Brainy nodded, eyes narrowing. “Very well,” he said.

“Good,” Nia said. Then she spun the bottle.

The bottle's weight and proportions didn't make it the best canditate for this game, but Brainy was surprised by just how quickly it spun regardless. Nia held her hand over the bottle, fingers tensed as though waiting for it to spin out of control. It didn’t, but Brainy suspected she had something else in mind.

It was subtle, incredibly so, but as the bottle began to slow to a speed at which its neck was able to pinpoint people individually, Brainy was certain he saw a spark of blue bounce from the glass.

He knew that Nia had been practicing her abilities rigorously, after all, he was the one training her, but that _spark_ … it had been short, abrupt and almost completely imperceptible. He was certain she wasn't wearing her gloves, but to create a small enough wavelength of dream energy that didn’t leave so much as a crack in the glass, the _precision_ that would take; he shook himself. Maybe he had imagined it, the alcohol he had consumed could have easily alluded to possible visual hallucinations.

One thing that he was clear on, however, was that the bottle’s neck had stopped exactly when the spark had ignited. And it was pointed directly at Nia.

Brainy blinked, glancing up at her. Nia’s expression was challenging, although he was certain he could see a blush climbing across her cheeks. Whether or not he had imagined the spark didn’t matter, she appeared to have been counting on this result.

The abundance of coiled energy restlessly bouncing inside of Brainy’s chest told a similar story.

They held each other’s gazes like that for a beat longer before the silence was broken.

“Ooooooh!” Kara said, covering her mouth.

“Called it,” Alex muttered.

“The tension is killing us,” Lena said flatly, although there was humour in her eyes. She raised her glass. “Kiss!”

Lena’s proclamation was quickly followed by the rest of their friends joining in, too. Soon, Brainy was entirely surrounded by excited chanting, ‘ _kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!’_

This was childish, exactly as Lena had said earlier, and yet, when Brainy caught Nia’s gaze, the sound of his friends faded to the background. His focus was on her, on the beat of his heart, the sting of soft heat in his body as he pushed the bottle out of the way, awkwardly scooting the small distance towards her.

Nia took his shoulders, her fingers electric even on the fabric of his shirt. The challenging look in her eyes had faded to something more sincere, and she bit her lip, lifting one hand to quickly swipe the hair from her face.

They were so close now. Brainy lifted his hands awkwardly, unsure what to do. He glanced at the floor, then back at her. She was beautiful, truly, and Brainy wondered yet again why he could think she had orchestrated this. Why she might _want_ to be with him. Surely, she could be with anyone, could choose someone more adept at emotion, at _relationships._ Someone better.

It was a silly game, he reasoned. And yet, he still felt the question on his tongue, thick in his throat, hammering at the back of his teeth.

“Are you sure?” he asked lowly.

Nia’s eyes flickered with something. She chuckled, her cheeks flushing. “Of course I’m sure.”

Brainy swallowed. Words were lost on him, and for a brief period he was certain he forgot how to breathe. His hand worked autonomously from the rest of his body, reaching to cup her face. Her skin was warm and soft and… and he was leaning forward without having given his body the command to do so.

Their lips were so close. He could feel Nia’s hands sliding behind his back, digging into his shoulder blades.

And then they were kissing. Brainy’s other hand moved to take Nia’s arm, squeezing softly as the kiss strengthened. Nia made a soft sound against his lips, digging her fingers further into his back, pushing forward, so much so that Brainy had to fight to maintain his balance. Heat flooded through his body, swirling at the centre of his chest. For a moment that felt both immediate and never-ending, all that Brainy knew to be true was the feel of Nia in his arms. It felt _right._ Undeniably so. In that moment, none of his fears mattered, because he felt wanted. _Loved._

When their lips finally parted, there was a pain in Brainy’s chest. A fierce ache of all the things he wanted to tell her, emotions that he had kept buried, boxed away, hidden until a day he thought might never come. When they were reciprocated.

But as he blinked back into the present, he realised that his friends were still watching them both. And they were still, _somehow,_ cheering.

Brainy tried to review the passage of time from his internal clock, to understand just how long he had really been locked in that moment. But his heart was beating so fast, so loudly, it drowned out any chances of coherent thought.

Even though Nia had withdrawn, her hands were still holding his arms loosely, her presence so close it burned, and she was beaming from ear to ear. Her face was flushed, eyes bright, and Brainy thought she had never looked more radiant.

Eventually, Nia shuffled back a little, breaking contact. Brainy remained in the centre of the circle, still somewhat dazed.

James reached an arm out nonchalantly, fist bumping Nia. “That was smooth, kid,” he said with a grin.

“Why thank you,” Nia returned.

Alex cleared her throat. “So, Nia, if you’re looking for other dare ideas…” She caught Brainy’s eye. “Ever heard of _Seven Minutes in Heaven_?”

Nia bit her lip playfully as Brainy felt his entire face flush. He _had_ heard about that game when researching Truth or Dare, but admitting as such would not help his case in any way.

Although, when he met Nia’s eyes again, something told him he would not be totally _against_ the suggestion, either.


	9. Not Quite Bulletproof [Part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy doesn't consider getting shot an issue worth mentioning; Nia worries accordingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to throw in some angst. I had to. And it's my first two-parter for this series! Fun, right? 
> 
> Thank you guys all so much for your continued support. 
> 
> Kudos & comments are always appreciated!

Nia had suspected something was wrong the moment Brainy stopped talking.

They were on their way to the rendezvous point they’d agreed with Kara and J’onn. The hired guns they’d been tracking had been smart enough to split up. Unfortunately for them, they hadn’t counted on Supergirl having a team big enough to be able to cover both groups.

The cops had recieved a few anonymous phone calls and so all that was left to do was meet up, debrief the last couple of hours and try and figure out who exactly had been behind the sporadic attacks that had been cropping up all over National City for the last couple of weeks.

Well, that was _supposed_ to be the plan. Nia wasn’t so sure anymore.

Brainy was clearly distracted. He’d hardly looked in Nia’s direction since they’d started walking, and he was keeping a pace that outmatched hers by several steps. If she looked closely enough, she was certain she could see tension running along his jaw, thinning his lips into a tight grimace.

Nia frowned, stopping suddenly.

“You’re hurt,” she declared.

Brainy paused, it seemed like it caused more effort than it should have. He turned to her, and Nia didn't miss the exhaustion that lingered behind his eyes. “I am fine,” he said. He pointed to her. With his _left_ hand. “You should focus on your own injuries.”

Nia folded her arms, wincing for her efforts. Okay, yes, she was pretty bruised, and she was kind of certain that she’d sprained something in her arm, but she was still walking and talking just fine. She snorted. “Way-to deflect the situation.” She stared him down. “Oh wait. You didn’t.”

Brainy sighed. “Nia, I am okay, you need not worry.”

“Oh yeah?” Nia challenged. “Then why aren’t we flying to the rendezvous point? Wouldn’t it be quicker?”

“Yes,” Brainy said tonelessly. “And we would also be far easier to spot from the skies should there be anyone trying to follow us.”

Nia didn’t buy it for a second. Especially considering he hadn’t moved his right arm at any point during the conversation. Her jaw locked. “Uh-huh. Take your jacket off.”

Brainy froze. “What?”

“Your jacket. Take it off. Prove to me that you aren’t hurt.”

“Nia…”

Nia folded her arms. “If you’ve got nothing to hide, then what are you afraid of?”

Brainy’s eyes darted away from her. Desperately, he glanced back. “Indecent exposure?"

Nia smiled, shaking her head. “Fine, then I’ll do it for you.” She walked towards him, reaching for his arm, but he jerked away from her at the last second. In the same moment, pain flooded into his expression and he stiffened, hissing out before he could stop himself.

Nia stared at him. From this close, she noticed that the ends of his hair were damp, coiled against his neck. She’d thought it’d been sweat. She’d _hoped…_

Nia’s stomach twisted. A step shy from touching him, she could clearly see a blue substance leaking upwards from his shoulder, splattered against his collar bone, up across the right side of his neck.

With his inducer running, it looked so out of place, like someone had shot him with a paint ball. Anyone who didn’t know him would have probably thought the same. But Nia knew Coluan biology. She knew that they bled blue.

“Brainy,” she said softly, reaching for him again. “Please. Let me see.”

Brainy had recovered somewhat from the pain. He was still curled in on himself, but straightened slightly. His eyes darted across her, scanning her unsurely. Nia took that as a cue to come forward. She gently unzipped his jacket, peeling away the leather from his right shoulder.

Brainy winced as the material came away. Nia’s gut twisted as she saw the blue blood leaking from beneath. His jacket was practically stuck to his skin with it. She hooked her finger beneath his shirt, curious to find the wound. More blood trickled across her fingers, hot and thick, and she stifled the urge to gasp. This wasn’t good. A sudden irritation burned inside her chest. Why hadn’t he _said_ anything?

There wasn’t much to see by in this dimly lit seemingly _never-ending_ warehouse, but even in the low light, Nia was certain she couldn’t see an entry wound. She frowned, pressing against the skin experimentally.

Brainy made a choked sound at the back of his throat, staggering away from her hand. “Don’t do that,” he said weakly, lifting his uninjured arm to cradle his shoulder.

Nia could only stare. “When did this happen?”

Brainy looked paler suddenly. He swallowed. “Do you recall when our adversaries caught us off guard and opened fire, I knocked us both out of the way?”

“Yeah…” If she was being honest, Nia remembered being distracted, precious moments that had been lost when she hadn't been focused on her precognitive abilities. She should have seen it coming, it had been so _obvious,_ but everything had happened so fast, and juggling both her powers and speeding bullets wasn't easy.

What she _did_ remember was Brainy pushing her to the ground so suddenly that the air had caught in her chest; she remembered the weight of him pressed against her, his hair tickling her skin, their faces so close together that she'd been able to feel his breath on her lips...

Brainy tore her from the memory as he continued, “I managed to get you out of the way in time, but it appears that a bullet caught my shoulder in the crossfire…” he drew off awkwardly, clenching his uninjured hand. “It is a clean wound, the bullet having pierced and travelled through entirely, but my body can repair the damage much faster than a human could. Blood loss is still an issue, I managed to stem it through the fight, but it has proved difficult to… to…”

For a moment, Nia thought he was going to fall. She grabbed onto his left arm, holding him steady. Brainy blinked, running a hand across his face. “My functions are focused solely on the wound. Everything else has become… slightly _difficult_ to manage.”

Nia gritted her teeth. The blood was definitely getting worse, but Brainy was right, it wasn’t pumping out of him. Whatever he was doing, it was stemming the flow. Just not as much as either of them wanted. “Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked.

“It wasn’t important.”

Nia stared. “How do you figure being _shot_ is unimportant?”

Before Nia could reprimand him totally, Brainy nearly slipped from her grip. He staggered, and Nia hooked her arm around his back, careful to avoid the damaged area.

Brainy grimaced. “I suppose, in hindsight, it may have been worth mentioning.”

Nia sighed. Brainy still hadn’t quite gotten used to the idea of asking for help when he needed it. She knew he came from another time, and he’d probably gotten hurt way worse than this during that time, but whether or not he was a fast healer didn’t matter. Right now, he could barely stand, blood was beginning to drip out from his sleeve, and – oh yeah – Nia couldn’t even see the wound.

Then she blinked. Oh, she was stupid. _So_ stupid. “Your inducer,” Nia said sharply. “Turn it off.”

“Nia, it’s fine,” Brainy said exhaustedly. “It will heal.”

“Brainy,” Nia said, trying to put as much force behind his name as she could manage. “You can barely stand. I need to see how bad it is.” She softened. “Please. Turn it off.”

Image inducers were pretty awesome devices. They could change a person’s appearance to just about anything, perfectly hiding their identity. But everything had limitations. The image inducer could hide Brainy’s wound beneath a layer of human-toned flesh, but it couldn’t affect the blood that was seeping from his body, staining that altered skin.

Brainy watched Nia. His dark eyes were clouded, not quite as focused, and Nia wasn’t sure whether that was due to blood loss or how much energy he was putting into keeping the wound from getting worse. Probably both.

Eventually, he sighed. “Very well,” he said, closing his eyes.

In the next moment, the inducer’s image lifted, revealing his true appearance beneath. Nia bit her lip, the blood looked so much worse now it was tangled against his white hair, and she was immediately able to pinpoint the hole in his jacket and the ragged wound that had been torn through his shoulder.

Brainy was right, the bullet had gone through, but if anything, that only made it worse. Nia’s hands hovered over the wound, unsure what she could do. They didn’t have a med kit; she wasn’t a doctor and the only thing she’d ever been told about a gun shot wound was to keep pressure on it. Brainy was already stemming the blood flow mentally. What else was there left to do?

A groan caught in the back of Brainy’s throat and his eyes scrunched with pain. Nia’s heart kicked into high gear.

“Screw the rendezvous,” Nia said. “I’m calling Kara and J’onn. You need that seen to.”

“It’s fine,” Brainy said through his teeth. “We should keep going.”

Nia stared at him. “Fine. You’re the probability master. What’s the likelihood that when I let go of you, you won’t make it one step before you keel over?”

Brainy’s eyes narrowed. “Was that meant to be rhetorical?”

“Not exactly, I can answer it if you’d like,” Nia said, taking her hand from Brainy’s uninjured shoulder.

Brainy’s legs buckled almost immediately. His eyes widened, his expression changing to one of forlorn betrayal, which Nia thought was adorably naïve. The moment he began to fall, the hand she had behind his back was already securing him to her side. She had to manoeuvre them both to keep him upright against her, but after a moment’s struggle, Brainy was stable again.

Well, maybe _stable_ wasn’t the right word.

Nia rolled her eyes. “Like I’d actually trust you not to fall over.”

Brainy’s eyes fluttered. Nia’s chest clenched; if the blood flow was anything to go by, it looked like he was getting worse.

“ _Can_ you keep that stemmed?” Nia asked him seriously.

Brainy gritted his teeth, ducking his head forward. Blood spattered hair brushed against Nia’s chin. “It’s taxing on my other functions,” he said evenly. “I-I should be able to maintain it.”

Nia’s stomach lurched. “Should?”

“A fifty-eight per cent chance…” Brainy said, his voice catching, as though the words were suddenly a struggle to get out. “I will… persevere…”

Nia closed her eyes. They weren’t going to get anywhere fast. Brainy was almost relying on Nia entirely now as he slipped further against her side. She couldn’t tell if he was losing consciousness or putting more focus on the wound, but either way, blood loss and sleeping were not a good mix. The onset of panic settled itself inside Nia’s heart. She hauled Brainy closer to her side, spying the closest wall.

“We’re going to sit for a while, okay?” Nia asked, a forced calm set into her voice. “Just, we have to take a few steps this way first.”

Brainy nodded minutely. Nia couldn’t tell whether he’d even really heard her, but it didn’t matter. She couldn’t hold him like this forever, and she needed to free her hands so she could reactivate her comm.

Nia managed to get Brainy to the closest wall of the warehouse. They slipped down together, and although Nia was careful, she couldn’t keep from catching Brainy’s shoulder against the panelled metal on their way down. He hissed out, bending his head forward.

Nia lifted a hand to her comm, taking a shaky breath. “Kara? Change of plans, I need you and J’onn to meet us at the warehouse. We’re…” she drew off, struggling. “I don’t know where we are, exactly, maybe like a ten minute walk from the weapon’s base we staked out? Can you get here?”

Kara’s response was immediate. “Of course, Nia. What’s happened? Is everything alright?”

“No. N-not really.” Nia chanced a glance at Brainy. His eyes were half-lidded, his jaw tight with pain. “Brainy got shot. I-I, he’s stemming the wound, but it’s not gonna last for much longer.” She swallowed thickly. “He’s, uh, he’s lost a lot of blood.”

“We’re on our way,” Kara said, her voice had taken on a serious note, but Nia could hear the tension behind it, the barely restrained concern. “Keep him conscious. We’ll fly you both to the DEO.”

“Uh-huh,” Nia said, but she wasn’t really listening. Her eyes were clouding with tears and she viciously wiped at her face. She wasn’t going to lose it, not here. Brainy needed her.

He was fading fast, the blood flow was increasing, and Nia could see rivulets of blue dripping from his fingers, splattering against the concrete.

She stared at her own hands, clenching them.

“Brainy,” she said softly. “Kara will be here any minute. You have to stay with me.”

No response.

Nia swallowed. Thinking fast, she lifted her hand over Brainy’s shoulder, closing her eyes. She focused on the flow of her dream energy, imagining it once more as a physical entity. She didn’t need a lasso or electric coils at her disposal. All she needed was the solidity of her energy, a small, bullet sized buffer.

A thick square of blue light visualised itself an inch from her palm, bending to cup around Brainy’s wound. She pressed her hand forward - _hard_ \- and the energy met against Brainy’s skin.

Brainy opened his eyes, sucking air through his teeth. He lifted his head so quickly, Nia had to reach out with her other hand to keep him from knocking it against the wall. He groaned out, staring down at her hand.

“Nia,” he said weakly. “What are you-?”

“Is it working?” Nia asked sharply. She had to physically keep her hand from trembling.

Brainy blinked dazedly. “It is slowing the rate of blood loss exponentially,” he said quietly. He winced, closing his eyes.

“Okay,” Nia said quickly. “Good. That’s good. Hopefully, together, we can keep you in one piece until Kara and J’onn get here.”

Brainy nodded. His expression was still drawn, knitted with pain, and he wasn’t quite as focused as Nia would have liked. But he was conscious, he was talking. As long as they worked together on this, that’s exactly how it would remain.


	10. Not Quite Bulletproof [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the last chapter. Nia looks after Brainy while he recovers at the DEO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to leave you waiting for long, so here's part 2! It's far fluffier than the first part I swear.
> 
> Comments & kudos are always appreciated! :)

Nia paced the hall outside of the DEO’s med bay, threading and unthreading her fingers uselessly in front of her. They were crusted over with blue blood, abrasive against her skin.

Nia didn’t remember the journey to the DEO. She remembered feeling _so drained_ from holding her dream energy like that, focused solidly in one place. She remembered being relieved when Kara had arrived, and yet the moment she’d tried to part them, Nia had snapped at her, demanding that she keep pressure on Brainy’s wound at all times.

Nia winced, pausing in the hallway. She didn’t think Kara was mad at her, but she probably could have handled the situation better.

Truthfully, she’d been terrified. By the time Kara and J’onn had reached them, Brainy had been close to passing out entirely, he’d barely reacted when Kara had pulled him into her arms.

She remembered yelling at someone on the medical team, demanding to see the Director when she was told that she couldn’t come into the room while they took care of the wound. _Standard procedure_ she’d been told, _to maintain a sterile environment._

Yes, she was covered in blood. But it was _Brainy’s_ blood. There was nothing for her to contaminate. She should have been there with him. To make sure he was okay, to…

A sob caught in Nia’s throat, but she quelled it. The hallway was mercifully quiet, but despite that, she could hear nothing from inside the med bay. She had no idea what was happening.

“Nia?”

Nia spun on her heels. Alex was stood in the doorway, her arms folded loosely across her chest.

Nia swallowed. “Is he okay?” she asked.

Alex’s lips twitched. “He’ll be fine. He lost a lot of blood, but as I’ve been told _numerous_ times in the past thirty minutes, Coluans can replenish their blood supply without needing a transfusion.” She rolled her eyes, smirking. “He’ll recover. He just needs to rest.”

Nia let out a harsh breath, folding in over herself. She could feel the burn of tears in her eyes. “Thank god,” she muttered.

“Kara told me how you kept him stable in the field,” Alex said. “That was good thinking, using your powers like that.”

Nia snorted, shaking her head. “Thanks, I guess.” She glanced up. “Can I see him now?”

“Uh-huh,” Alex said, lifting herself from the doorway. “I think he’d appreciate that a lot.”

Nia didn’t think about the blood on her hands or the weight squeezing against her heart. She gave one thankful look to Alex before she walked through the door.

Brainy had been stripped of his costume and was instead outfitted in standard DEO gear. He wore a loose-fitting dark shirt and Nia could see the gauze poking out from beneath the right sleeve, padded across his shoulder. He’d abandoned the use of his inducer and the lights on his forehead glowed dully.

He sat perched on the side of the medical cot, head bowed, brow furrowed slightly. His blue skin was paler than normal, and Nia could see the beginning of purple bruising dusted beneath his eyes. She wanted to say something, anything, to break the silence, but no words came.

And then his head lifted. He opened his eyes, blinking slowly, before his gaze moved to Nia’s.

“Nia-” Brainy began, almost timidly.

But Nia didn’t let him finish. She darted across the room, clearing the space in an instant, and wound her arms around him fiercely, careful to keep her left hand lifted to avoid putting pressure against the gauze.

Brainy softened against her. There was no awkward moment of tension, not like before, not like when he was first getting used to appreciating the contact of others. This was the rawest need for comfort, coupled with a healthy dose of bone dead exhaustion.

Nia felt as Brainy lifted his uninjured arm to hold her, pressing his face firmly against her shoulder. She could feel his breath against her skin, the soft kiss of his eyelashes against her neck.

She dug her hands protectively into his pale hair, pressing her lips against the top of his head.

“Are you okay?” Nia asked. It was all she could think to say. Despite what Alex had told her, despite the fact he was living and breathing in front of her, she _had_ to hear it from him. She needed to.

“I will be fine,” Brainy said softly. His fingers pressed gently into her back. “I should have told you sooner, about the injury, I mean. I apologise for that; it wasn’t my intention to scare you.” He frowned against her neck. “It wasn’t my intention to lose as much blood as I did, either. I should have been more careful. I’m sorry.”

Nia laughed, squeezing him as tightly as she could without jostling his injury. “It’s okay. You’re forgiven. Just don’t _ever_ try to keep something like that from me again. Got it?”

Brainy nodded. “ _Got it._ ”

Nia smiled, pulling away to press a kiss against his cheek. “Good.” She ran her hand along the side of his face, frowning. “How long does it take? Replenishing your blood?”

Brainy shrugged, wincing when he realised his mistake. “Around twenty-four hours, I would calculate it to an exact second, but all except for my baser functions are still catching up.” He glanced up at her. “Alex advised I remain here.”

Nia snorted. “Let me guess, you told her that _wouldn’t be necessary_.”

Brainy frowned. “Did you foresee this moment?”

Nia couldn’t keep from grinning at that. “Trust me, I don’t need my powers to know exactly what you were going to say.” She bit her lip. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but are you _sure_ you wouldn’t prefer to take Alex’s advice? Don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re in pretty bad shape.”

“Is there a way for me to take that the _right_ way?” Brainy’s lips twitched with a smile. He sighed. “I would rather not remain here. It only acts as a reminder that I cannot assist with any work-related matters while I heal.” His jaw clenched. “I did offer my help, but Alex told me that I would be wishing for just a hole in my shoulder if I so much as attempted getting near a computer.”

Nia rolled her eyes. “Sounds about right.” She patted his uninjured shoulder. “I could get us an Uber, or if you wanna be really ballsy we can tell Alex we’re leaving and get a ride from the DEO.” She winked. “It _might_ be in a hearse though.”

Brainy shuddered.

Nia grinned. “Uber it is! We can sneak out when she’s not looking.”

“She’s _always_ looking,” Brainy said grimly. Nia couldn’t tell whether he was joking. Honestly, he was right. Alex could be damn-near terrifying when she was on the clock.

“In that case,” Nia said, drawing her hands around his back. “Maybe we need to wait it out a bit longer.” She shrugged. “We can leave it a couple hours and, who knows, maybe Alex will even be lenient with us.”

Brainy looked at her ruefully. “You would rather I stay as well, wouldn’t you?”

“I support you either way,” Nia said with a shrug. “But you’re tired. And you just got shot.” She swallowed to keep her voice from catching. “If Alex thinks it’s a good idea, maybe, just this once, you should listen to her?”

Brainy didn’t exactly look thrilled at the idea. Nia sighed. “I’ll be with you the whole time, okay? Just a few hours, then I can demand Alex for your release.”

Brainy did smile at that. Nia pressed a quick kiss against the top of his head. “Okay, then, it’s decided.” She gestured to the cot. “Now get your ass in bed. I want to make sure you’re actually healed enough to leave when I break you out of here.”

Brainy’s jaw tensed. He looked out at the rest of the room. Although it had been cleared of personnel, Nia could understand why he was so nervous. It didn’t mean that various people wouldn’t come in at odd intervals, especially considering he was technically a patient until further notice.

Brainy closed his eyes, lowering his head. “I would still prefer to be at home,” he muttered. “To rest here… it is… it _feels_ humiliating.”

“That,” Nia said, striding across the room, “is what privacy curtains are for.” She reached out for the plastic curtains, tugging them to a close around their makeshift room. Once she was done, she wandered back towards Brainy, planting herself next to him on the cot. “I can’t promise no one will come in,” she said, “but I can stare them down until they leave. Sound good?”

Brainy nodded. He glanced at the bed uncertainly.

Nia took Brainy’s hand, threading her fingers through his. She squeezed tightly. “I’m staying right here with you,” she said. “That is, if you want me to.”

Brainy stared at her in confusion. “Of course I want you to.”

Nia blushed, she couldn’t help herself. She knew they’d been dating for a while now, and although Brainy had been opening-up to her both physically and emotionally, she was still aware that his upbringing had been vastly different from her own. His biological family hadn’t been kind to him, and he’d had to learn affection in a far longer, arduous manner than Nia could ever understand. She knew physical affection was still hard for him, but to know that he wanted her there, to go as far as to be truly confused that she thought he might want anything other than that…

Laughter caught in her throat and she lowered her head. “That’s great,” she said. She knew it was a dorky thing to say, but she didn’t care. She bit her lip, clearing her throat. “So, sleeping arrangements.”

Nia helped Brainy find a suitable position that didn’t jostle his shoulder too much. With thanks to DEO issued painkillers that actually responded to Coluan biology, Brainy’s reactions were far less intense as he shifted against the pillow, but Nia still winced every time the barest hint of discomfort tugged at his lips.

When Brainy was settled, Nia slid into the cot next to him. Being mindful of the gauze and the fact that the cot was not in fact designed for two people, it wasn’t exactly easy to find a comfortable spot. Brainy lay on his back to keep his wound stable, and Nia tucked herself against his uninjured shoulder, spreading her hand across his chest. She could feel his heart, steady and calm beneath his shirt. She watched as Brainy’s eyes fluttered to a close. She only followed suit when she could feel his breathing even out beneath her palm.

She’d keep her promise, of course. Brainy had an internalised timer to wake them in the next few hours and, blood levels permitting, Nia would either find Alex and demand they go home to a bed that wouldn’t leave a crick in their necks, or, if required, devise a sneakier method for their escape.

Both plans faded to black as her mind began to drift. But the warmth of her boyfriend was constant, the knowledge that he was alive and okay and tucked safely beneath her arm. She clenched her fingers, feeling the tug of fabric against her skin.

That was all she needed to allow the realms of her dreams to take her.


	11. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy overthinks things when Nia asks him to accompany her on her trip back to Parthas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt for ocean_dreamer who asked for a fic where Brainy met Nia's family. Sorry it took me so long to fulfill, but thank you so much for the prompt, it was very fun to write! I have some more prompts I'm working on so keep an eye out. :)
> 
> Once again, thank you all so much for your continued support! Seeing your excitement for this fic is so wonderful!
> 
> Kudos & comments are always appreciated!

Brainy had not cared to admit how sincerely terrified he had been when Nia first suggested they visit her hometown for the weekend.

It was not the _town_ itself that he took issue with; Brainy had heard only positive things about Parthas. A small community built on the premise of peace and unity for all. No matter who or what you were, everyone had a home in Parthas.

Brainy had always struggled feeling welcome anywhere, and the 21st century as a whole had not been an easy course in his life, but with the Super Friends, with _Nia,_ he had begun to build a home. It would have been selfish, if nothing else, to refuse Nia’s offer when she had asked that he might accompany her to where she grew up.

But of course, none of _that_ was the problem.

The problem was, simply, the fact that he would be meeting Nia’s father.

Brainy had no idea how to breach the subject. Nia clearly cared deeply for her father and he desperately wanted to make a good first impression, but he was aware that he was not quite the best at those… especially where humans were concerned.

He thought he had learned a lot both in the Legion and in the current century, but he had never thought much about the human custom of bringing one’s partner home to meet the family. Brainy’s biological family were… _unsavoury_ discussion topics. By not thinking of them, he had neglected to consider the very real possibility that someday, Nia may want him to meet her family. A family who loved her very much.

In that term alone, Brainy had no frame of reference. He could only assume that Paul Nal was a very good man and yet, why did that make him even more-so terrified?

Even on the drive over, Brainy could not keep it from his mind. He suspected Nia knew. He was locked deep in his own thought processes for most of it, though Nia did try to preoccupy his mind with the playlist they’d put together for the trip. He had tried for her benefit to display what he hoped came across as true enthusiasm, but his mind was riddled with a thousand approximations of what this meeting might entail, which only led to further tribulations on _what_ this meeting _might entail._

Although, Brainy had noted that the closer they had come to reaching their destination, Nia’s enthusiasm appeared to have dimmed quite noticeably as well.

He forced his anxieties to a nullified space in an unused thought track. It would not hold for very long, but it gave him a brief respite to fully examine Nia’s sudden change in demeanour.

When they passed the sign welcoming them to Parthas, Nia tensed. Instinctively, Brainy placed a hand on her shoulder, frowning. “What is it?” he asked.

Nia kept her eyes resolutely on the road, though her expression was clearly troubled. “It’s just… this is the first time I’ve come back since my mom…”

Brainy’s stomach clenched. “Oh,” he said quietly.

“Yeah.”

“We could pull over if you would like? If you… need time to, to _prepare_ in some way…”

“It’s not that,” Nia said quietly. “My dad, he wanted us to go see her together, a family thing. He wasn’t sure if you wanted to come and I…” she drew off.

Brainy squeezed her shoulder softly. “Would you like for me to come?”

Nia pursed her lips, nodding sharply.

Brainy’s expression softened. “Then of course I will. I would want nothing else.”

* * *

And so that was how Brainy found himself in a graveyard in Parthas. It was a beautiful location, surrounded by great trees and accompanying flora bursting with colour. Nia’s mother’s grave had been decorated with a vibrant array of flowers and wreaths and it was clear that they were well looked after and replaced often. A paintbrush was engraved over her name on her finely polished tomb stone.

Brainy had not suspected that the first time he might meet Nia’s father would be at the grave of his recently deceased wife. He entered Parthas without the use of his image inducer. He had no qualms about appearing as he truly was here, and he of course wanted to present his natural visage when meeting Nia’s father for the first time. No, the only concern Brainy had was intruding on a private moment between a grieving daughter and husband.

But… Nia had asked for him to be there, and so he was.

Brainy watched a short distance away as Nia took a moment alone with her mother’s grave. He could not hear her from this distance and refused to give himself the opportunity of reading her lips. Her body language alone told him that she was in pain, and it was not something that Brainy could easily assist with. Emotions were… strange. He had never understood them, but he supposed no one ever truly did. It was not something that took intellect to master. There was no true _master_ of emotions.

He was thinking nonsensically to bide his time. But, mostly, he was trying very hard to pretend that Nia’s father hadn’t walked over to stand by his side. He was a tall man, looming quite like the trees overhead. He was old, not as old as J’onn, of course, but for _human_ standards, well, he was beginning to grey, his features creased, but he still appeared very strong, especially under such circumstances.

Paul Nal cleared his throat. “I’ll be the first to admit that my wife was always the bad cop when it came to our daughters dating,” he said, voice even, “and you seem like a smart man.”

_A severe understatement,_ Brainy thought sharply. He had, however, run simulations on the possible outcomes were he to say such a thing out loud. They were… not good, to say the least. Brainy politely bit his tongue.

Nia’s father glanced down at him. “It’s good that you are, because I’m sure you’ll understand that if you did anything to hurt my daughter… well, I may not have any superpowers, but a father’s wrath can be something very severe.”

Brainy understood the wrath of family remarkably well, but that was not his focus. He glanced up at Paul Nal, eyes wide. “I would never do anything to hurt her,” he said, then swallowed, looking away. “Not on purpose and I _hope_ never unintentionally, however, I appreciate that in the past, I _have_ managed to do that and so I promise to… to strive to _keep_ from doing that…”

He was rambling, he was fully aware of that, and yet he couldn’t seem to stop himself. His hands clenched uselessly, and the nervous energy that had been swelling inside his mind since the car suddenly found an outlet in his words.

And then, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Brainy immediately stiffened. It was a knee-jerk reaction, one that he could not help, not after the fear, the tribulations, the stark memories he couldn’t keep from clawing to the surface. Parental figures were _not_ his strong suit. His chest felt tight, and a harsh breath locked in his throat.

As if Paul Nal had noticed Brainy’s discomfort, he removed his hand carefully a moment later. Brainy let the air out through his teeth, staring adamantly at the grass by his feet.

After a rough pause, Paul Nal cleared his throat. “It’s alright. I believe you.” His tone sounded honest, genuine, and something inside of Brainy relaxed enough that he didn’t feel like he was about to snap in half. “You make my Nia happy,” he continued, “I can see that; there’s a light in her eyes when you’re there that I haven’t seen since, well, her mother’s passing.” He paused. “It hasn’t been easy for her, and now with Maeve keeping her distance… they’ve always been so close…”

Brainy realised with a jolt that Paul Nal was also capable of rambling awkwardly. Perhaps they had more in common than he had previously thought. He suddenly, desperately, wanted to say something. Anything to make the man that Nia so looked up to feel even slightly better. “I… am sure she will come around eventually,” Brainy said. “As you say, they are close.”

Paul Nal’s shoulders loosened a little. He chuckled. “Family drama,” he said. “I never thought I would be the single parent to deal with it all.” He glanced back at Brainy, and Brainy realised that his expression was entirely sincere. “Look after each other, that’s all I ask.”

Brainy blinked. “Of course,” he said softly.

Paul Nal’s demeanour shifted; he rolled his shoulders as though to expel some of the emotions that still lingered. “Good,” he said, shoving his hands into his pockets. He looked outwards at the cemetery, his gaze everywhere and nowhere at once. “So… Colu. That far from here?”

The humour in his tone suggested that Paul Nal was more than aware that Brainy’s home planet was indeed _very far_ from Earth.

It appeared that Nia got her sense of humour from her father. Brainy smiled briefly, drawing a hand towards his ring finger. Perhaps this trip would not be so terrifying after all.


	12. After Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow-up to the chapter 'Truth or Dare'; Brainy stays behind to help clean up. Feelings are discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is for Laney who wanted to see a fluffy continuation from the chapter Truth or Dare. I will admit, this chapter got away from me. I made it, like, way more angsty than I had planned, but I thought this was a good opportunity to write Brainy's mixed emotions in more depth. I do hope you like it, Laney! Thank you for the prompt :) 
> 
> And thank you to everyone who is continuing to support this story. Your kudos and comments mean the world to me and are always greatly appreciated! <3

When everyone finally decided to call it a night, Brainy offered to stay behind and help clean up. Normally, Nia wouldn’t have thought twice about it, but _now?_ Things were different. She’d _made_ them different.

Okay, she’d probably had one too many, and even now her mind was warring with whether what she’d done had been the smoothest move _ever,_ or the stupidest. Kissing Brainy like that… in front of _everyone…_ now she was coming down from the buzz of the drink and the adrenaline of the kiss, she realised she’d put Brainy on the spot in front of all their friends and… and she’d kissed him.

Not like this moment hadn’t been coming, she'd reasoned. Not like Kara hadn’t high-fived her or Alex hadn’t congratulated her on the _new boyfriend_ on her way out. Even Kelly had winked at her, wishing them all the best.

But it was just a kiss.

Nia and Brainy cleaned up in relative silence. Normally, that didn’t bother her, and to a certain degree it still didn’t. After all, they worked well together. Training in the Fortress of Solitude had turned them into an awesome team, they didn’t second-guess each other. Nia could reach out her hand and know Brainy was there ready to pass her a bottle or empty pizza box. Part of that came down to their predictive abilities, most of it went somewhere beyond that.

But the silence had become stifling, the air thick with unsaid words. Nia could feel the tension surrounding Brainy, and every time he handed her something, or brushed past her in the kitchen, the touch felt electric. Even when he didn’t touch her, Nia still felt something, like a pressure in the air, begging to be lifted.

When Nia turned back from discarding an empty wine bottle, she caught Brainy staring. He twisted his ring in nervous thought, his eyes scanning her for precious moments before he glanced away again.

Nia sighed. “We should talk.”

“Should we?” Brainy asked. He didn’t sound so sure himself. He was skittish, tense and nervous. And Nia had caused that. Her chest clenched.

“Brainy,” she said carefully. “Look… what happened, it _happened_ and…” She clenched her jaw, searching for the right words. “I know what you told me; I know you didn’t think we would _work_ together.” God, the words felt bitter on her tongue. She ploughed on regardless. “Look, it was a stupid dare. Maybe I took it too far…”

“I was scared.”

Nia looked up at him. Her nerves felt like a living thing, writhing and tight inside her chest. She swallowed thickly. “What?”

Brainy stared at her, expression resolute, if not absolutely terrified. “I was scared,” he repeated, and she heard his voice dip, in the way it did when he was feeling stressed or awkward or on the precipice of tears. “I have never known someone quite like you, Nia Nal, and, and I did not think for even a moment that I could ever deserve you.”

Nia blinked in surprise. “I…” she drew off. “How could you _think_ that?”

“Is it not obvious?” Brainy asked, somewhat forlorn. He gestured to her. “Nia, you are beautiful and brilliant and funny and… and I am…”

“You’re what?” Nia asked. Her heart felt heavy, tight and packed with adrenaline. Brainy looked so lost, like a million thoughts were running through his mind at once. Maybe they _were._ It would explain the way his breathing caught, the moisture glimmering in his eyes, seconds from breaking free. Nia desperately wanted to take his hand, but she couldn’t. Not yet.

“I am… nothing,” Brainy said, so quietly that had Nia not been looking directly at him, his words may have been lost entirely.

“Nothing?” Nia asked. “Brainy, you’re a _superhero._ ”

“Yes,” Brainy said bitterly. “And yet I feel as though I cannot even do that right.” He was fiddling with his ring again, twisting it so tight that Nia was sure he might break skin. He bit his lip, glancing away. “I should not burden you with this. I can go.”

“Don’t,” Nia said firmly. She meant it. Of _course_ she meant it. She was the first to admit that she wasn’t great where sharing emotions was concerned, but Brainy… it was clear he had a lot on his chest. And she wanted to listen to him, to hear him out. She wanted to be there. Hesitantly, she stepped forward, reaching out her hand. Brainy’s eyes followed her as she placed it over his, fingers brushing gently over his ring.

Brainy released a harsh breath, and a little of the tension in his body lifted. Nia took that opportunity to thread her fingers through his, squeezing gently.

“Tell me,” Nia said. “Please.”

The last time she’d seen him like this, he’d been a mess at the hospital. Something inside of him had snapped and every emotion he’d been harbouring had surged forcefully to the front of his mind. Nia had seen that panic, the way he’d started talking a million-things-a-second, and she’d kissed him. She didn’t regret that, would never forget the feeling of holding his face in her hands as every piece of tension coiled inside of his body had lifted instantaneously and, for a precious few moments, the world had stilled.

But she knew it had also been selfish. Stockpiling emotions wasn’t healthy, and even though she might have quelled his fears for a moment with that kiss, she hadn’t let him say all that needed to be said. He’d been hurting, and instead of letting the wound breathe, she’d masked it with numbing agents so that he might not feel the pain for a little while longer.

But now his expression was open, a trace of pain worrying between his eyes. He needed to speak, desperately, and there was no way Nia would stop him this time. She squeezed his hand again, trying her hardest to relay her reassurance with her expression. “It’s okay,” she said softly. “Please, talk to me.”

“Nothing makes sense,” Brainy said suddenly, possibly louder than he had intended. He tensed slightly, jerking his hand from Nia’s. Nia's heart dipped as she watched him battle with something, his eyes scanning ahead of himself as he turned away, wringing his hands in front of him. “Which is incredibly distressing,” he continued lowly, “because everything _should_ make sense.” He turned towards her sharply. “I am a twelfth-level intellect! I should not be, should _not_ be _confounded_ by this and yet… I-I feel trapped. The AI plate took my home from me, my _family,_ and I should be angry, that would be logical, after all, but instead every _waking moment_ I second-guess the people I trusted, the people I _do_ trust.” He turned again, his voice picking up pace. “I remember scorn more clearly than kindness, and I cannot help but agree with it, because… because my family _did_ do wrong and I have tried so hard to be better than they were and yet nothing I do _feels_ as though it matters. I am living in a time where my ancestors prevailed, their sins pollute me even more here than they had in my own time. I feel _suffocated_ by their misdeeds, and my intellect keeps _failing_ me." He lifted a hand towards his head, twirling his finger in a loose motion. "Emotions are clouding my judgement more than they ever had before and I think I might know why, but _knowing why_ adds to the problem. Because I don’t deserve the feelings that I have.” He took in a sharp breath. Nia’s heart clenched as he turned towards her again. His dark eyes were glimmering .“For you,” he said shortly. “My-my feelings for you. I… am simply not _good_ enough. In any sense of the word.”

“Brainy,” Nia murmured. It was all she could say, a useless filler to accompany the dead silence that followed his words. What he’d said… it was a _lot._ But at the heart of it, she thought she could understand.

Brainy’s present was a thousand years away, and although he’d likely dealt with the cruelties of his family _then,_ Nia couldn’t imagine what it must have felt like to end up in a time where the worst of your bloodline were reaching their peak. Brainy had told her a little about how his mind worked, that he had ancestral memory, which was sort of like a storage space for everything his family had done, including, at its centre, imprints of their personalities. It was possibly the most fortified and hidden part of Brainy’s mind, something he despised more than anything else. Nia’s heart hurt just thinking about it. For most people, the chance of having a connection to your family that spanned generations would have been a comfort. But for Brainy, the idea alone sounded like torture.

She still hadn’t said anything. Brainy’s chest was heaving unevenly, and his eyes narrowed suddenly, a look of confusion crossing his face. Nia wondered whether he was only now processing what had just come out of his mouth. She wasn’t sure _she’d_ even processed it yet.

Carefully, she cleared her throat. “Okay,” she said slowly. “First of all. You’re wrong.”

Brainy blinked. “I’m-what?”

“You’re wrong,” Nia said, more confident this time. “Brainy, what you’ve gone through… I can’t say that I know what it feels like, but what you just said?” Her gaze softened. “Brainy, you’re good. You are _so_ good. No one who was bad would ever say the stuff you’ve just said, would even _care_ about that stuff. I knew there was something going on, something that you didn’t want to tell me. I thought maybe you were just worried about the timeline or… or I don’t know, the _science_ of it.” She chuckled grimly. She thought she might have caught a twitch at the corner of Brainy’s lips as well. “I get that you’re scared. But I want you to know that you do deserve love. And…” she drew off, closing her eyes. “I really, really like you. Which is why I kissed you.” She shrugged half-heartedly. “Twice. And I know I said it was a stupid dare, but… god… I didn’t _mean_ it like that. I wanted to do it. That’s why I dared you, because I was being selfish and stupid and just wanted to do it again and…” She gasped, pausing when she felt the warmth of Brainy’s hand surround her own. She glanced down at it, not even realising when he’d gotten so close. She stared at him. “Sorry,” she said. “I’m not great at superhero speeches. It’s a _lot_ harder than it looks. It’s easy to just…”

“You are not selfish,” Brainy said quickly. “You are _certainly_ not stupid.”

“Neither are you,” Nia said numbly. Her eyes narrowed. “And you’re not undeserving. You’re smart and strong and beautiful and _so_ sweet and…” She swallowed thickly. “Look. Brainy. What I say, I know it’s not gonna fix the way you feel. That’s not easy, _believe me,_ I get that. But I want you to know that any time you feel like you’re not good enough or undeserving, that I’m gonna be there to kick that feeling in the ass. Because that’s what friends do.”

She nearly choked on that word. _Friend._

She shouldn’t have. Because that was what Brainy was, right? Her friend? In ways, after the last few months, it felt like they were even closer than that. They were partners, every time she looked in Brainy’s eyes when they sparred, there was a connection there that trumped words. Their powers were igniting forces, keeping them literal steps ahead of each other, but always entwined, like a complicated dance routine. Nia knew Brainy in a way that she couldn’t truly say she knew anyone else. And that feeling alone was exhilarating to her.

Brainy’s hand loosened against hers, and Nia realised with a jolt that she hadn’t finished. She didn’t want to leave this here, not without saying it, without being totally clear.

“Brainy?” she asked softly.

Brainy glanced back to her. There was so much written over his expression, and Nia couldn’t touch half of it, couldn’t breach it right now even if she tried. But there was one thing, tight at the centre, that she could reach for. She lifted her free hand, cupping the side of Brainy’s face. He blinked at her, his mouth opening as if he had something to say, but no words came out. He frowned, and Nia thought he might have been confused by that, by not knowing what this meant. Even though it should have been obvious. After everything he’d told her, after everything she’d said _back…_

“You have feelings for me,” Nia said.

Speechlessly, Brainy nodded. There was tension in his shoulders, and Nia realised that his grip on her other hand had tightened, tensing for what may come.

“I have feelings for you, too,” Nia said, before rolling her eyes. She realised they were beginning to sting. “If that wasn’t already totally obvious.”

“Nia,” Brainy said quietly.

“I hear you,” Nia said, running her fingers down his cheek. Brainy closed his eyes at the gesture. “I don’t want to make you say or do anything that you don’t want to, but if you want-”

“I do,” Brainy said, like the words had fled his mouth with no say on the matter. His eyes widened in surprise.

Nia grinned. “You do?”

Brainy’s eyes scanned her face. “I-I do…” he said again, slower this time. “But Nia, are you sure?”

Nia was reminded of a few hours earlier, when she’d been sat cross-legged in front of him in a circle of their friends. She’d put a lot of practice into getting just the right amount of dream energy to stop the bottle, practice she hadn’t told Brainy about because – duh – how would _that_ have sounded? She’d been so focused on her plan that when Brainy had asked her whether she was sure, she hadn’t understood. She thought it was obvious that she wanted to kiss him, and from the way he had kissed her it was obvious he’d wanted that, too.

She hadn’t realised that, just beneath the surface, Brainy had been battling with his own psyche, constantly questioning whether he was good enough for anything. For _her._

Nia slid her fingers down around the back of Brainy’s neck; she could feel the tickle of his hair against her skin and didn’t miss the way a soft groan escaped his throat as she squeezed gently.

“I’m sure,” Nia said softly. “I’ve been sure for a really long time. Brainy, I want to be with you, baggage included. That’s what relationships _are._ ” She leant forward, pressing her forehead gently against his. Brainy breathed out, the heat of that expelled air tumbling across her throat. “We’ll help each other, okay?”

Brainy’s grip tightened around her hand. “Okay,” he said.

Nia smiled, biting her lip. “Okay. Good.” She didn’t draw away, not yet. Instead, she loosened her hand from Brainy’s, using it instead to climb up the side of his arm, securing herself somewhere at the centre of his back. Brainy watched her, his expression torn. She knew he wanted this, but she also knew that all his concerns hadn’t magically vanished just because they’d talked. He still wasn’t sure of himself.

But Nia was confident with what she’d told him. Baggage carried both ways and knowing now that she had Brainy wrapped in her arms, and that they may just be _together,_ it was both the best and most terrifying feeling in the world.

“Can I kiss you?” Nia asked. She hadn’t exactly _asked_ the last two times, and although Brainy had wanted it, right now, he was more vulnerable than both those times combined.

She half expected he might say no, that despite wanting her, he needed time to come to terms with things. After all, what he’d shared hadn’t been easy.

It was a nice surprise, then, when Brainy nodded wordlessly.

Nia’s grip strengthened around the back of his neck. She pulled away from his face briefly, eyes flickering over his expression before she pressed her lips against his. Brainy made a muffled sound, his hands reaching upwards to hold her, fingers digging restlessly against her back. Even through her clothes, his touch was electric, and the mounting pressure Nia had felt between them since their last kiss lifted in an instant, like a storm finally breaking across the horizon.

It was magnetic. With their mouths still locked together, Nia pushed against Brainy, enough to jostle him. He stumbled and his back hit the fridge. Nia laughed against his lips, her hands reaching away from his face and back, moving instead to his chest as she held him firmly in place, nipping his bottom lip. Her fingers raked down over his heart, playing with the fabric of his shirt. In turn, she felt Brainy’s hands reach up to explore the higher regions of her back, up her spine, his fingers threading through her hair.

Nia drew away slightly, and Brainy’s lips caught against her chin, a warm brush against her skin. She grinned, pushing forward again, running kisses across his throat. The hand in her hair drew further upwards, and she felt Brainy’s fingers against her scalp like tiny pricks of heat, sending a pleasant warmth through her face. Digging her fingers firmly against his chest, she grazed her teeth against the fleshy part of his neck, eliciting a small groan from Brainy as his hands fisted against her hair, tugging at the strands.

Eventually, Nia slowed, pressing her head into the crook of Brainy’s neck. Brainy rested his chin against the top of her head, running his hands down towards her shoulders, his fingers gentle but firm against her skin. Nia clenched her hand against Brainy's chest, closing her eyes.

They stayed like that for a long moment, breathing heavily, content with the feel of each other. Nia could hear the beat of Brainy’s heart, surging with the adrenaline of the kiss, but his muscles weren’t taut like before. He was relaxed, totally and completely as he held her close to his chest.

Nia smiled again. She couldn’t help it. Kissing Brainy like that, freely, without their friends there to break them out of it or a power surge to pull them apart; it left her blood all warm and tingly. It felt right, _so_ right - and she knew, in the same preternatural way she could tell what move he’d make in combat, that Brainy felt the same.

She kissed him once more on the throat. “It’s late,” she said softly, her voice hoarse. “Stay the night?”

Brainy tensed slightly. “I…”

“You don’t have to share my bed if you don’t want,” Nia said quickly. “I just- I mean, if you’d prefer to sleep on the couch, you can, I just didn’t want you to-”

“Nia.” Brainy pressed his lips against her hair and she groaned softly, closing her eyes. “The bed is fine.”


	13. Disorderly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's plan to loosen Brainy up with a night out goes horribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am of the firm opinion that Nia and Brainy would be chaotic dumbasses if they ever got drunk together. And so, that is exactly how this chapter was born. There's a bit of angst, of course, because apparently I’m incapable of remaining cheery for an entire chapter. Still, I do hope that you will enjoy!
> 
> Thank you all for your continued support!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)

If Kara was being honest with herself, she hadn’t expected the night to go _this_ wrong.

Brainy had been stressed out; ever since he’d reclaimed his control from his ancestors, he’d been struggling to pick up all the pieces. It was clear he was pretending that everything was fine, but when Nia had finally spoken to Kara about it, confiding how worried she had been, well, Kara hadn’t exactly found it surprising.

She’d also had the perfect plan to help.

Well, she’d thought she had, at least.

Brainy wasn’t exactly a social drinker. Sure, he would drink at game nights, but aside from that one time he’d accidentally consumed a bunch of alcohol at Lena's, Kara had never known him to get properly drunk; she figured that was out of personal preference.

But she’d wanted to help, and the alien bar down the street had never been more popular since Agent Liberty had been apprehended. Nia had been open to try anything and the second Alex heard there was booze involved, her schedule was suddenly clear for the night as well.

Thinking back, Kara should have probably kept a closer eye on what Brainy and Nia had been drinking. Or maybe she shouldn’t have asked the bar tender very specifically to mix something together that would be guaranteed to de-stress a Coluan. By that point, she’d already lost track of what Nia had been ordering.

Things only de-railed from there. Especially when Brainy decided that the laws of gravity should no longer apply to him.

And then.

Well.

Then Nia and Brainy had both disappeared.

“Tell me again,” Alex snapped as they crashed through the bar doors, back out into the open street. “ _Why_ was getting them both drunk a good idea?”

“You _know_ why!” Kara insisted. “It was part of the plan. The plan _you_ agreed on!”

“I thought we were talking human alcohol. Y’know, baby steps! How strong even _was_ that stuff you gave Brainy?”

Kara’s shoulders slumped in defeat. “Too strong. _Way_ too strong. Alex, I regret everything.”

Kara could practically hear her sister’s eye roll. “Now you know what it feels like to be the older sister for a change.”

“Yeah. And it _sucks!_ ”

“Exactly. Now, come on. Where did they go?”

“Uh.” Kara pressed a hand against her head, tipping her glasses down her nose so that she could activate her x-ray vision. She spied two vague Brainy-and-Nia shapes down an alley that led onto the next street. There was a gas station just across from the alley’s entrance, and sat a ways from the gas station were…

Kara’s stomach clenched. “Oh no.”

“Oh no?” Alex asked. “What do you mean _oh no?_ Have you found them?”

Kara started running forwards, only barely catching Alex’s concerned shout of her name as she hurriedly crossed the street, ducking into the alleyway after her two charges.

The second she was within human-shouting range, Kara raised her voice, pointing an accusatory finger. “Get _away_ from the vending machines!” she shouted.

Brainy and Nia barely reacted to her at all. Nia, who was swaying on the spot, put a finger over her mouth, shushing Brainy in an exaggerated fashion. She giggled, her hand slipping from her face. “Do it anyway,” she said.

Brainy grinned, and there was a mischief in the back of his eyes that Kara immediately felt wary of. He reached out his hand towards the vending machine, and although clearly as drunk as Nia, he still managed to hack into the network seamlessly enough for the machine to start spitting out free sodas in a high volume.

“Yes!” Nia said, whooping.

“Huzzah!” Brainy echoed. They both high-fived each other, although it took them three tries to get it right.

“Children,” Alex said in a strained voice. Kara hadn’t even realised she’d caught up to her. “We’re literally babysitting children.”

Kara’s lips twitched. She’d been half expecting the vending machine to explode. A surplus of soda wasn’t exactly the worst outcome. To be fair, it was petty theft at best and, honestly, the smile on Brainy’s face was so genuine, so _free,_ it was nearly worth it.

That was, until, Nia let loose on the snacks machine next door.

A spiral of blue energy shot from her hand, encasing the machine in a powerful vibration that shook it to its core. In the same moment, the entire pane shattered, exploding glass onto the sidewalk.

Kara gaped.

“Oh _crap,_ ” Alex said. “I really hope there aren’t any cameras around.”

Brainy pointed in Alex’s direction. “None that are functioning!” he said with an imperious grin that would have been hilarious had it not immediately followed an exploding vending machine.

Sighing through her teeth, Kara marched across the empty street. Nia had yanked three bags of chips and two chocolate bars out of the vending machine. One slipped from her hand and she stared at it as it hit the floor, eyes narrowed with betrayal. 

“Guys, no more destruction of private property,” Kara said, trying to keep the smile from her voice. Alex tended to turn on the stern mom act when it came to babysitting drunks, but Kara found the whole thing sort of adorable.

“ _I_ didn’t destroy anything,” Brainy said, in a tone that suggested he was trying very hard to keep from slurring. “I simply overrode the machine’s incredibly basic network, commanding it to release everything.” To emphasise his point, he snapped his fingers at the machine, and a final solitary soda fell out.

Nia nodded solemnly. “Impressive.” She raised her gaze to meet Kara’s. “I wrecked mine.”

Kara sighed. “Okay. You guys have had your fun. It’s getting late and the bar’s closing anyway, so…”

“The bar’s closing?” Nia asked, eyes wide. “But we need tequila!”

Alex spluttered. “No, no you really, _really_ don’t.”

Nia grabbed for Brainy’s arm. He stumbled as he was pulled towards her. “Fine,” Nia said, raising her chin. “We don’t need a bar anyway.”

Brainy turned to her, brow furrowed. “We don’t?”

Nia grinned slyly. Kara watched as she whispered something into Brainy’s ear.

“Hey, no conspiring!” Alex snapped.

Brainy blinked, looking at Nia. “An excellent idea.”

Alex turned to Kara expectantly. Kara pursed her lips, shrugging. “Nia wants to raid your apartment because you have the good stuff.”

“Nark!” Nia called out. She tugged on Brainy. “C’mon, let’s go.”

“No way, you guys have had way more than enough!” Alex insisted. “Brainy, come on, I know you can sober yourself up. We could use your help getting Nia home.”

Brainy turned his attention from Nia, still smiling. “I cannot,” he said simply. “Certain levels of inebriation go beyond my ability.”

Alex’s eyes narrowed. “Okay, so is that actually true or do you just not want to be sober right now?”

Brainy grinned. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

“Come _on,_ ” Nia said, tugging her boyfriend’s arm. “We can find another bar.” Her eyes widened. “What about that place with the big fountain outside?” She clapped her hands together. "Think of all the free _quarters!_ "

“Oh god,” Alex said. “Please no.”

Kara smiled. On some level, it would definitely be entertaining to watch them playing in a fountain, although it wouldn’t have been very responsible of her if she let it happen. Equally, the place Nia was describing wasn’t exactly close-by.

“We can fly there!” Nia suggested.

Kara’s eyes widened. “Oh. No, no way. Drunk flying is where I draw the line!”

Floating around an enclosed environment was one thing, but if Brainy tried to use his ring out here in the state he was in, he’d either crash into something or – even worse- if Nia tried to tag along with him…

“Brainy,” Kara said in warning. “Don’t even _think_ about it.”

Brainy glanced at his Legion ring, then at Nia. Finally, he looked at Kara. Something flickered in the backs of his eyes, that same mischief she’d caught from before, and a triumphant smile crossed his face.

Kara knew Brainy had a checkered past, but even though he’d told her that he’d been in trouble with the law, that he’d even been imprisoned for it before he’d joined the Legion, Kara had never quite been able to believe it.

Now, though? Seeing that glint in his eyes, it was like looking at a teenager who’d just gotten the bright idea to hotwire a car. Incidentally, that was probably something Brainy had done in his youth as well.

“Brainy,” Kara repeated.

He was just about to activate his ring when Kara sped towards him, grabbing his shoulders. She found the nearest wall, pushing him against it, keeping him locked in place while also ensuring she wasn’t actually hurting him.

“Relaaax,” Brainy said, for the first time betraying a slur in his voice. “I wasn’t _actually_ going to do it.”

“Yeah? Well, I’m not taking any chances.” Kara’s eyes narrowed. Brainy’s face was flushed across his cheek bones, his hair lank and falling into his face. He was at the precipice of disaster and Nia was soon to follow. Kara gritted her teeth. “Enough’s enough, Brainy,” she said. “Sober up. _Now._ ”

Brainy stuck his tongue out at her.

Kara gaped. “ _Brainy!_ ”

A second later, a concentrated blast of dream energy cracked against the wall, just next to Kara’s head.

“Let him go!” Nia yelled out.

“Nia!” Alex said. Kara turned to see her sister struggling as Nia tried to pull from her grip.

Kara turned back to Brainy desperately. She could handle dragging one of them back to their apartment no problem, but dealing with both of them would be a struggle. Alex would have to look after one of them and, honestly, right now Kara didn’t know which one would be less of a pain to manage.

Everything would be a whole lot easier if Brainy just sobered _up._

Kara’s eyes flashed. “Sober up,” she said slowly, “or Alex will take you off field duty.”

“Yes!” Alex chimed in from behind. “And I can make desk duty _very_ boring.”

Brainy’s eyes skirted over Kara’s shoulder, focusing without quite focusing on Alex. His lips parted, eyes narrowing. Kara could tell that even with limited lucidity, Brainy was still able to appreciate the very real threat they were proposing.

“You’re bluffing,” he said uncertainly.

Kara smiled. “Are we?” she asked, squeezing his shoulder. “Because I think you’re just temping me to bench you on the Super Friends as well.”

A murmur of panic crossed Brainy’s expression. He frowned at her, nodding stiffly. “Very well,” he said, closing his eyes.

Kara had never actually seen Brainy’s little sober-up trick in action. All in all, it took less than ten seconds to perform. A look of sincere concentration overcame Brainy’s expression and a brief shudder ran up his spine. Then, it was over.

The moment he opened his eyes, Kara loosened her grip. She almost wished she hadn’t, because Brainy very nearly toppled over. He grabbed the wall for support, dark locks slipping forward. He grimaced as though he’d swallowed something vile.

He groaned, rubbing at his face. “This… this is _nothing_ like normal. I should be back to my usual capacity instantaneously. Why do I feel so…?”

“Gross?” Kara guessed.

Brainy stared at her, blinking slowly. “Yes,” he agreed. “ _Gross._ ”

Kara shrugged, taking a step back. “Probably because the alcohol you drank was way stronger than anything on Earth. And it might have also been illegal.” Her eyes narrowed. “Either way, you need to help me with Nia.”

Brainy cringed away from her. “Why are you _talking_ so loudly?”

Kara blinked. “I’m not I’m-” She paused, lowering her voice. “Brainy. Are you going to help me or not?”

“I shall,” Brainy said, rubbing at his head. He glanced upwards, blinking. “Oh. And duck.”

“What?”

Kara was just able to pick up the vibrations of yet another blast of dream energy as it hurdled towards them. She stepped out of the way, steering a clearly dazed Brainy from the electrified light’s path of destruction.

“Traitor!” Nia called out, pointing an accusatory finger at Brainy before Alex managed to grab her again.

Kara’s eyes widened as the blast hit the wall. “A little more warning would have been nice!”

“I am currently working at a substantially lowered capacity,” Brainy grumbled. “You are fortunate I can help at all!”

Alex chuckled. She’d managed to get a hold of Nia’s wrists. “Note to self, don’t piss off a hung over Brainy.”

Brainy glowered at her.

“Look, this is good,” Kara said. “With you… uh, well, at least you’re not _drunk_ anymore, we just need to focus on getting Nia home safely.”

“Easier said than done,” Alex said as Nia tried yet again to pull away from her. “Nia, stop it, you’re going to get someone hurt.”

“Just let me _go!_ ” Nia insisted. “This isn’t fair. I just wanted to have _fun._ ”

Kara’s chest clenched at that. After all, that had been the plan from the beginning, for the both of them. Have fun, relax, try to get Brainy and Nia to focus on enjoying themselves and not their own anxieties. Now Brainy was hung over for perhaps the first time in his life and Nia was trying desperately to escape from Alex if it meant being free to have fun for even a second longer.

They’d both needed this, Kara knew, but she couldn’t deny the fact that they’d taken things overboard, even if Nia couldn’t see it right now. She would.

Brainy finally disengaged himself from the wall, walking carefully over to Nia. Nia stiffened slightly, lifting her chin resolutely despite the fact she had her arms bound behind her.

“Nia Nal,” he said, his voice filled with a warmth Kara hadn’t expected from the disgruntled state of him. “It is time we went home.”

Nia’s eyes narrowed and, like a lead balloon, she sank to the ground, causing Alex to gasp as she lost her grip on Nia’s wrists.

Kara had half expected for Nia to try and escape. But instead, she simply sat cross-legged on the ground, shooting daggers at Brainy.

Brainy smiled down at her before straightening. He held his hands behind his back, maintaining a composure that almost made up for his ruffled appearance. “I look the liberty of running several simulations in line with previous drunken excursions Nia has experienced. If my calculations are correct,” he rubbed his head, “and I believe that they _should_ be, Nia will run out of energy in about three minutes, twenty-eight seconds.”

Nia glanced up at him. “Oh yeah? Well, I don’t feel sleepy at all!”

Brainy grinned smugly. “Three minutes twenty- _two._ ”

And, just as he had claimed, by the end of the count down, Nia could barely hold her own head up. She still mumbled that she was fine and wanted to keep going when Alex helped her to her feet, and even tried to pry herself from Kara’s grip when she heaved her into her arms full-on bridal style. In the end, though, she gave up in favour of passing out in Kara’s arms.

Kara tried to imagine what this would look like to an outsider. Here she was, carrying her unconscious friend in her arms while Alex trailed behind with Brainy, who was doing an impressive imitation of a startled deer every time a streetlight so much as caught his eye. It was Saturday night, she reasoned, and they would not be the only group of friends coming home from a crazy night out, but even still, the less people that saw her carrying someone around like they weighed nothing at all, the better.

Eventually, they made it home to Nia and Brainy’s apartment. Brainy appeared to be fairing a little better now they were in a darker environment and even managed to open the door on his first try. Carefully, Kara lay Nia out on the sofa, tucking a pillow beneath her head as an afterthought.

Brainy studied his girlfriend for a moment, and Kara couldn’t help but smile at the fondness she saw in his expression. “She will need water,” he said, almost to himself, and headed to the kitchen.

“So, this didn’t go as badly as I thought,” Alex admitted while he was gone, folding her arms. “I’m just glad Nia switches to sleepy drunk after, y’know, chaotic destroyer of public property drunk.”

“Yeah,” Kara said with a smile. “It’s hard to believe they were smashing vending machines thirty minutes ago.”

“Yes…” Brainy said as he returned from the kitchen. “I do apologise about that. I will pay for any damages.”

“To be fair, you didn’t actually break yours,” Alex said.

“Ah.” Brainy placed the glass of water he’d made on the coffee table. “Yes, about that. I may not have shattered the machine, but I did fry its inner systems in order for it to release all of its contents. It is doubtful that the machine could be fixed at this stage.”

Kara snorted. “It’s fine,” she said. “Who hasn’t destroyed a vending machine every once in a while?”

“I feel like fighting super villains doesn’t count,” Alex said, bumping Kara’s shoulder.

Kara pursed her lips. “Yeah. Right. I was _definitely_ talking about that.”

“Wait, what?”

Fortunately, Kara was saved from an explanation when Nia groaned out from the sofa, scrunching her eyes together. “Wher-m, wha-?” she asked incoherently, swiping a hand over her eyes.

Brainy darted forwards, grabbing the glass as he knelt by the sofa. “You are home,” Brainy said quietly.

“Brainy?” Nia croaked, opening her eyes. She winced. “You look all blurry.”

“This might help,” Brainy said, lifting the water towards her. Nia’s eyes caught the glass, and she reached for it. Her grip wasn’t exactly strong after a heavy night’s worth of drinking and so Brainy linked his hand with hers, gently guiding the glass to her mouth. Nia took a few long sips before sighing, pushing the glass away with her other hand.

Brainy placed it back on the table. He reached to cup the side of her face, stroking stray curls from her cheek.

Nia blinked. “I didn’t mean to call you a traitor,” she said. “You’re cool, cooler than cool, you’re awesome.” Her eyelids fluttered and Brainy took her shoulder to keep her steady. “I’m sleepy,” she said, then giggled. “Dreamer’s sleepy. Figures.”

“Sleeping would be an excellent idea,” Brainy agreed.

He made to stand, but Nia reached out for him, her fingers grasping uselessly at the air. “Noo, _Brainy_ ,” she practically whined. “Stay.”

Kara watched Brainy’s expression soften. It was adorable, she couldn’t deny that, especially when Brainy dutifully sat on the sofa just as Nia had requested. He placed the cushion she’d been lying on over his lap and Nia immediately snuggled into it. She lifted her hand and Brainy took it, squeezing softly.

Brainy hadn’t been the best at physical contact when Kara had first met him, and that could still be said in a lot of situations, but for Nia, the change in his demeanour was dramatic. There was something in his eyes now that hadn’t been there half a year ago, like a missing piece of a catastrophically difficult puzzle had finally been filled. Maybe the whole thing wasn’t quite finished yet, but that piece was essential to figuring out the final image.

Kara’s heart squeezed. She turned towards Alex, whose expression gave way that she was thinking something not entirely dissimilar.

“Do you think you’ll be alright with her?” Alex asked. “We can always stay a while, just in case.”

“It is fine,” Brainy said, though his gaze didn’t leave Nia’s. “I have studied her reactions to alcohol, and I am more than equipped to assist with the results.”

Kara didn’t disagree. Despite the fact that Brainy was still obviously feeling the effects of his hangover, he was clear eyed and looked well in his element to care for Nia. Kara trusted he’d do everything he could to ensure she was as comfortable as she could be.

“Great,” Alex said, folding her arms. “I’m gonna grab a bucket for her. Just in case.”

* * *

When Alex and Kara left, Brainy sighed, lowering his head. To say that he did not feel great would have been a vast understatement. Hangovers, he was quickly learning, sucked.

His head hurt, and his mouth felt dry, like someone had shoved cotton into it. The back of his throat still tasted vaguely of the mix of alien alcohols he’d consumed, and it was taking far more effort than he cared to admit to keep his stomach from upturning the contents that lay inside.

But he could ignore those things because Nia was safe and curled on his lap; her dark hair covered most of her face and she was snoring softly. She still had a firm grip on his hand, squeezing it to match with every other exhale of breath.

Brainy wanted nothing more than to sleep alongside her; he felt certain that he could fix the damage that his usual toxin evaporation process had been unable to complete so long as he allowed his body the stillness of an unconscious state. His head was beginning to feel heavy, and there was an ache that ran through his nerves like the bitter burn of unwarranted chemicals.

Nia was asleep. Would it be the worst thing in the world if he, too, followed suit?

And then Nia shifted on his lap, and the sluggishness in Brainy’s head cleared in an instant. She squeezed his hand again, a sharp pinch against his fingers.

“Brainy?” she murmured.

Brainy ran his free hand through her hair. “Yes?”

“’m sorry I called you a traitor.” She scrunched her eyes. “You’re the least traitor-y person I know.”

Brainy smiled. “You have already apologised for that.”

Nia shifted on the pillow, she let go of Brainy’s hand, placing her arm beneath her chin. “Yeah, but I was mad at you and I shouldn’t have been. I was just so…” She sighed. “I wanted tonight to go perfectly, I wanted you to feel like you could let loose and have fun and, y’know, _not_ commit a crime… which I’m pretty sure goes against one of the superhero rules.”

Brainy looked down at her fondly, eyebrow quirked. “Superhero rules?”

“Yeah,” Nia said, gesturing vaguely. “Like a code. The _superhero_ code.” She closed her eyes. “Anyway, I shouldn’t have talked you into doing that and you trusted me with your past, with what you did before the Legion and I still let you…” She breathed in sharply. “It was _so_ stupid.”

Brainy’s chest clenched. In truth, he hadn’t been thinking about his past where petty crime was concerned. In the moment, all he’d seen was Nia’s smile, and the fact that she was so happy to have been having fun, even if it did involved a dubious outlook on certain laws. Did he regret breaking private property? Of course. The rush of joy he’d felt, however, had had nothing to do with breaking a vending machine and everything to do with the radiance that had been Nia’s happiness.

“It was not stupid,” he said finally. “I had fun.”

Nia glanced up at him. “You did?”

“Of course.” Brainy ran his hand through Nia’s hair once more and she closed her eyes, sinking her head back against the pillow. He smiled gently. “I do not regret what happened. Perhaps it was not the smartest idea, but we had fun. _You_ had fun. I want nothing more than that.”

Nia laughed, but it sounded strained. “You wanted me to have fun?”

Brainy frowned. “Of course.”

“Brainy. I’ve been worried about you. _Constantly._ ”

Brainy’s hand stilled in his girlfriend’s hair. An unease settled inside his stomach. “I know.”

Nia’s fingers clenched against the pillow. “You’ve been so stressed out, and I know you’ve been struggling and I just… I asked Kara and she thought a night out would be a good idea.” She was quiet for a while. Then, in a voice so soft Brainy had to strain to catch her, she said, “I just wanted you to be okay.”

Brainy’s breath caught in his throat. Something warm clouded in his chest, and he swallowed sharply. He had known that Nia was concerned, after all, although less frequent, his nightmares still woke her on occasion and even he could admit that there were days where he felt as though he could barely connect to himself at all. He had been working hard to ensure that his ancestors remained only memories, husks of personalities that he would not reach for ever again. He had prepared countermeasures, but the damage had already been inflicted. He felt unguarded at times, and alone even when surrounded by the people he cared about. Nia had been a reassuring force through it all, but he hadn’t wanted to tell her the full extent of it, to worry her more than she already was.

Hearing her now, his stomach sank. He had failed, perhaps before he had even begun. Nia knew. She had always known. And he had allowed her to feel that way.

“Nia,” Brainy said lowly. “I…” He wasn’t sure what to say. His mind raced in circles, creating and dismantling simulations, projections of conversations, a variety of social structures that might assist him. He discarded it all in an instant, leaving a single thought track open. The one he wanted to construct in the moment, with words that came from his heart.

He cleared his throat, trying again. “I do not want to lie to you,” he said softly. “But I have been, by not telling you the truth in its entirety.” He swallowed roughly. “I am not always okay. There are times when I am, but they are not constant, and that is at least in part because of what occurred with my ancestral memory.” His eyes narrowed. “Even before then I have had trouble sharing my emotions. Even with the Legion, I never felt comfortable talking about my insecurities or fears, those were things that generally had to be pried from me.”

Nia made a sound between a laugh and a sob. “Sounds about right.”

Brainy pursed his lips. “But I do… I _do_ want to share those things with you. I have been scared of my own mind for so long, of the things that I could be capable of that I-” He caught himself. “I love you Nia Nal. Of everything, that emotion I can be most certain of. Which is why I know you are right. I have been worrying you by keeping this to myself. I thought it would protect you, but I can see now that I was wrong. And I am so, _so_ sorry.”

Nia turned onto her back. “Hey,” she said softly. She reached up her hand, cupping the side of Brainy’s face. Brainy sighed, leaning into the warmth of her palm. He could feel the sting of tears in his eyes, a reaction to the abundance of emotion he had set loose. For the first time in a while, he felt completely free to allow those emotions to run their course.

He felt Nia’s hand move along his cheek, catching a stray tear he hadn’t even realised was running down his face. “I love you too,” Nia said gently. “I’m not mad you didn’t tell me, but I know what keeping stuff bottled up can do. And you’ve got a lot.”

Brainy chuckled. “I cannot dispute that.”

“I want you to talk to me about it,” Nia added. “But more importantly, I want you to feel comfortable sharing. Okay?” Her thumb brushed his cheek.

Brainy nodded. The heat in his chest swelled tenfold. “Okay. I will. I do- _want to_ that is. I would like to talk to you.”

“Then we will.” She shuffled. “But… can we do it later? I feel like crap.”

Brainy nearly sagged in on himself with relief. “Yes. Yes, _please_ let’s go to bed.”


	14. Night Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Painful memories resurface for Nia in the early hours of the morning; Brainy comforts her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday 13th/Harvest Moon/Micromoon! 
> 
> I swear I can only write fluffy scenarios if they are following up lots of angst. Regardless, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Comments and kudos mean the world to me! :)

Sleep had become far different than what Brainy had been accustomed to since he’d moved in with Nia.

He’d used to run a strict internal timer, only allowing for deviations in his sleeping pattern if the DEO were to pull him into an emergency mission. Now that he shared his bed with someone else, fluctuations in that pattern weren’t just normal, they were expected.

And so, when Brainy turned in his sleep and his fingers found the empty space where Nia should have been, a warning trilled through his system and his eyes opened with a start.

Brainy didn’t need to look at the clock on Nia’s side of the bed to know that it was close to 4AM. There could have been a multitude of reasons for why Nia wasn’t there, but her pillow was cold, the heat of her having fled the sheets some time ago. Brainy’s fingers tightened against the bedspread, his eyes scanning the dark as he considered what that could mean. Of the number of possibilities, none of them, he decided, were good.

Brainy opened the bedroom door, careful to keep noise to a minimum. His night vision implant activated automatically, and he scanned the hallway restlessly until he reached the main living area.

His chest clenched.

Nia was sat on the sofa, legs arched on the cushions, chin rested firmly on her knees. She stared outwards at nothing in particular and, despite there being no light source available, Brainy’s improved vision caught the glimmer of moisture in her eyes, and the recently expelled tears that were now smeared across her cheeks.

“Nia?” Brainy asked softly.

Nia started, her head snapping up in surprise. She raised one hand, ignited with blue light, and choked on a breath. “ _Crap._ Brainy you scared the-” She shook herself. “Your _eyes._ ”

Brainy blinked. It took a moment to realise what she was referring to. With his night vision implant activated, his eyes reflected light much like that of a nocturnal mammal. He frowned. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I can turn it off…”

“Then you wouldn’t be able to see,” Nia pointed out. She swiped her free hand over her face and the light extinguished. “It’s fine. I’m used to it now; it was just kind of strange.” Her lips twitched. “Did I wake you?”

Brainy frowned. “I am sure you not being there was a factor,” he said slowly. “Nia, is something… is something wrong?”

It was an obvious answer. Nia would not have been sat alone in a dark room at four in morning had everything been _right_. Even still, Brainy had come to learn that Nia liked it when he asked the obvious, it gave her the perfect opportunity to answer on her own terms.

Nia sighed, pressing her face against her knees. A tremor ran through her back and Brainy realised that she was crying again. He knew that she had come here to be alone, but something told him that it would not be wise to leave her like this. He didn’t _want_ to leave her like this.

Hesitantly, Brainy made his way to the sofa. He sat a small distance from her, waiting patiently for her to feel ready.

Eventually, a small hitch caught in Nia’s chest, and she sniffed, lifting her head. “I dreamt about her again.”

Brainy’s heart tightened. He had learned enough by now to know that by _her,_ Nia was of course referring to her mother.

Nia rubbed her eyes. “It’s like… I _know_ it isn’t really her. It can’t be. She’s…” she branched off, sucking in a breath. “But she’s so real it hurts. And I think on some level, every time I see her, I _know_ she’s dead, but she looks like her and smells like her and she tells me exactly the kind of stuff I know she would tell me. But…” She closed her eyes. “It’s _never_ enough.”

Brainy listened carefully. Dreaming was not quite the same for his species; it was more controlled, except for when it wasn’t. Nightmares could be very real for him, simply because, in the untethered realms of sleep, there was always the possibility that he might hear a whisper of his ancestors, or that his worries might bleed into the very real and actualised pockets of his subconscious.

He understood that Nia’s dreams were also more actualised. As a Naltorian, she had access to a dreamscape that was much more advanced than that of a regular human being. This wasn’t the first time she’d spoken about seeing her mother, but where a human might only have one realm – the collective unconscious – Nia had several. The one her mother presented herself in was always the collective unconscious, and never the gate of the Naltorian dreamscape, where reality and unreality sometimes melded. Possible futures, altered states of consciousness… it was there that the chances of truly communicating with someone became possible. Indeed, recently, he and Nia had been experimenting with that ability, with Nia drawing him into her dreamscapes, designing plentiful sceneries around them.

What Nia was seeing was understandably heart-breaking. Because it wasn’t real. Naltorians had a unique gift to impart knowledge on their kin for several days after their death. After that, however, they disappeared from existence such as all lifeforms did eventually.

Brainy didn’t say any of that out loud. He knew Nia had more to say and he did not want to speak before she was ready to listen. Instead, he shuffled a little closer, winding his arm carefully around her back. She felt fragile beneath his arm, but the contact did cause her to look over to him. Her dark eyes glimmered, and Brainy was reminded of how they had lit up beneath her dream energy, glittering like a thousand stars.

Nia blinked slowly. “I thought I’d get more time with her,” she said honestly, her voice wavering. “I thought that she’d be there for me when I… when Maeve…” Nia swallowed thickly, and a small sound caught in her throat.

Brainy’s brow furrowed. He took her shoulder with his other hand, gently guiding her towards him. Nia let the contact happen, she was running on fumes, empty and exhausted by the dream she had experienced. The moment she was close enough, she wrapped her arms around Brainy, curling so that she could press her head just beneath his throat. Another sob caught in her chest, and her fingers dug desperately into his flesh.

Brainy held her, pressing his lips into her dark hair. Her back was as tense as densely packed wire as he ran his fingers along it, searching for every knot as he normally did, digging in so that he might alleviate some of that pain. He found a spot by her rotator cuff, and Nia groaned softly, pressing her face tighter still into the fabric of his shirt.

He could feel the cool compress of tears against his throat as Nia’s breathing finally began to slow. Brainy leant back against the sofa, shifting so that Nia could twist herself into his lap. She kept her face against his chest, unlocking her fingers from behind his shoulders so she might run them down his front.

The soft tickle of her touch sent a warmth through his chest, but it didn’t take from the fact that he knew she was in a great deal of turmoil. Even safe in his arms, he knew her mind was crowded and coarse with thought, sharp and scattered like shrapnel.

“I wanted her to teach me, y’know?” Nia said softly, staring blankly against his chest. “She was a true Naltorian, she knew so _much._ ” She stiffened suddenly, fingers tense against his shirt. “Not that I don’t think your training isn’t awesome, it is, and you taught Nura, too, so you must know about…”

Brainy lifted his lips from her hair. “Nia,” he said softly. As much as it pained him to stop her, he had to. She was cutting across a dangerous path, traipsing on ground he could not breach with her.

Nia ducked her head further, and Brainy caught a glimpse of her expression, stricken in the dark. “God. _Sorry._ I just…” She lifted her head away, slipping her hands over her face. “I never thought about her not being here and _every time_ I think that it’s starting to hurt a little less, I see her in my dreams and it just makes it so much worse, because… because I _know_ she isn’t really… she _can’t…_ ” More tears tumbled down her face. She sucked in a breath, finishing in a close to monotone, “She isn’t real.”

Carefully, Brainy ran his thumb along Nia’s cheek, brushing some of the moisture away. “She is to you,” he said softly, eyes narrowed. “Perhaps _real_ is subjective. Your dreams are an incredible power, but your memories of her will always be there, and you can access her in that way.”

Nia stared at him. She smiled briefly, a pained expression. “I don’t have a memory like yours, Brainy,” she said thickly. “I don’t-I can’t just store this stuff away for a rainy day. Sometimes, I hate dreaming about her, other times… I- I’m scared that when it stops… I might lose her for good.”

Brainy understood. No mind was as well adept as a Coluan’s at remembering every small detail. Sometimes, he hated his mind for that exact reason. But, fearing a day where he might forget the face of a loved one… a fierceness caught inside Brainy chest. Nia’s mother meant the world to her, and continued to do so even after her passing. Brainy may have not been able share a similar mindset where his own mother was concerned, but why should that matter?

A sudden thought occurred to him.

“Excuse me for a moment,” Brainy said, gently shifting Nia’s from his lap. She blinked at him, eyes narrowed with confusion.

“Brainy?” Nia asked as he stood.

Brainy didn’t answer her; instead, he moved across the living room, back to their bedroom where he had stashed something away. Wrapped with tissue paper, hidden beneath a floorboard by the dresser, Brainy had placed something he had hoped to give to Nia for a Christmas gift. It had become abundantly clear, however, that when he had glimpsed this particular item in the storefront window, a part of his mind may have been imparting knowledge from something of which he had not yet known.

But, now he did.

When Brainy came back into the living room, he motioned towards the lamp on the table. “If you will allow me?”

Despite the dark, Nia must have understood what he was referring to. “Yeah, of course,” she said, her voice lilted with curiosity. Brainy didn’t miss the way she subconsciously ran a hand through her hair, wiping against her face to get rid of some of the tears. It was rather adorable, but of course, she must have known that he was able to see her just as clearly without the light, and that he loved her no less for it.

Still, Brainy allowed her a moment before he gestured to the light, switching it on. A soft glow permeated the air, and Brainy’s night vision extinguished. The low light highlighted Nia’s face in a way that hadn’t been as obvious in the dark, the exhaustion in her eyes, the curiosity knotted into her brows as she watched him come forwards.

Brainy unfolded the paper carefully, sitting by Nia. This time, he didn’t leave a gap. Nia immediately shuffled to his side, close enough that her leg overlapped with his.

“This was meant to be a Christmas gift,” Brainy said quietly, unfolding the tissue in his fingers. “But, I think that perhaps you may benefit from having it a few months early.”

Something crossed Nia’s expression as Brainy lifted the object from the tissue. It was an intricately carved golden locket, shaped like a small heart. Strands of gold threaded over themselves to create the shape, leaving small gaps in its design. At the centre, though, no gaps penetrated at all. For one exact purpose.

Brainy gently pressed his thumb and forefinger against the locket, unsnapping it to show the small hollow space within. Large enough for a lock of hair, or a scrunched note, or, perhaps…

“At the time, I merely thought you would like it for its beauty, and, of course, its multifunctional design,” Brainy said, and he heard his girlfriend snort in response. “But… now I see that it has the perfect purpose for you. I thought, perhaps, you might like to keep a photo of your mother inside of it, so that she can always be close-by. I know that she will remain in your heart, but I understand that for minds that exist on a purely biological level, memories _can_ be fleeting. There are things that we do not wish to forget, ever, and so, maybe this will help.” Brainy held the locket towards her, smiling softly as Nia took it, her eyes wide and sparkling as she processed what she had been handed. “Whenever you need her,” Brainy continued, “she will be there to remind you of all the years you had together.”

Nia’s eyes collected with tears. As a gut reaction, Brainy feared he may have caused her further pain, but when she looked up at him, she had a smile on her face that’s brightness certainly trumped that of their small table lamp. That smile lit up her features in a way that caused an ache in Brainy’s chest. He couldn’t help but smile back.

“Brainy that’s… _this is_ amazing. I love it.” She grabbed for his hand, squeezing it tight. “I love you. _Thank you._ ”

She surged forwards, pressing her lips quickly against his before pulling away again. She wound her arms around him, leaning her head against his shoulder. Dazed, Brainy hugged her back. “I’m glad you like it.”

Nia kissed his throat before lifting her head, holding the locket tightly in her grasp. She smiled at him again, a healthy blush crossing her cheeks. “I can keep her in my heart, literally and metaphorically.” She chuckled, her eyes glistening. Brainy watched as she sobered slightly, her lips twisting. “Hey,” she said softly. “I have this, uh, well, it’s a photo album my dad sent me from the wake. It’s got a bunch of photos in it of my mom, some that I've never even seen of her.” She shook her head. “I’ve only really looked at it once, and I didn’t get all the way through. But… maybe, maybe we could look at it together, tomorrow? Find a photo that I can use for the locket?”

Brainy’s chest clenched. “Of course,” he said, realising rather suddenly that his voice was far more choked than he had anticipated. He cleared his throat. “We will find the perfect photograph.”

“Cool.” Nia’s fingers folded over the locket and she lifted it towards her chest, smiling briefly. She glanced back up at Brainy, and he could see the exhaustion behind her eyes. “Can we… can we sit together for a while?”

Brainy understood that feeling all too well. The feeling of a night’s worth of terrors fresh on your mind, that exhaustion tugging incessantly at your skull. Nia didn’t want to go back to bed quite yet, and Brainy was more than happy to accommodate her.

Brainy cast his gaze to the TV. “Would you like to watch anything?”

Nia shook her head. “No, I just. I just wanna be here. Like this.”

Brainy smiled softly, nodding his understanding. Nia shuffled on the sofa so that she could curl up by Brainy’s side. She locked an arm around his chest, pressing her face against his shoulder. Brainy ran his hand along her arm, turning so that he could place a kiss in her hair. A little more of the tension released itself from Nia as she sighed softly, settling further into his side.

It wasn’t long before exhaustion claimed the both of them, and even though Brainy did not quite get the optimum amount of rest from falling asleep upright on their couch, he would have wanted to be nowhere else.


	15. Drunken Declaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy gains the encouragement to declare his feelings for Nia. Although, that courage mostly comes in the form of a bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt for Anna who wanted to see Brainy drunkenly confess his love for Nia and then totally forget about it upon waking. Drunk Brainy is always a blast to write for and I don't think I could ever get tired of inventing new ways for these two to admit their feelings for one another. Thank you Anna for the prompt, it was super fun to write!
> 
> And once again, thank you to everyone for supporting this story. 
> 
> Comments & kudos mean the world to me. <3

Game nights at Kara’s could get way out of hand. Nia blamed it on the alcohol. It was easy to blame _everything_ on the alcohol.

And despite that, she really did wish she could have stayed longer. But she was already behind on work thanks to her double life. Which was _awesome,_ but also _exhausting._ She honestly couldn’t remember the last time she’d gone to bed on time. Either she was out on vigilante business with Kara, J’onn and Brainy, or she was staying late at CatCo desperately trying to catch up on the pile of work that was steadily stacking up around her. She was _Dreamer,_ she kind of needed to catch some z’s to be able to function as a hero.

But, most importantly, she needed to finish her article. Not like James have would been mad if she didn’t, but she’d end up having to hand the slack to someone who could make the deadline and she was _not. Losing this._ Not again. Not for the _third time._

So, she’d skipped out on Kara’s game night a little early, right around the time Alex had suggested a drinking penalty for their card game. If nothing else, her liver would definitely be thanking her come morning.

Nia was nose deep in her article, the light of the screen a white glare in her face, typing fiercely before the last dregs of her caffeine binge betrayed her, when she heard a knock at the front door. That was quickly followed by several rapid-fire knocks, a pause, and then one final, solitary knock.

Nia’s eyes narrowed. She glanced at her clock.

_Crap._ It was 2am. When the hell had _that_ happened?

Her phone buzzed. Nia frowned, grabbing it from the nightstand.

It was a text from Brainy.

Except, all it said was: 👽✌

Nia’s frown deepened.

Did that mean…?

Wordlessly, she pushed her laptop from her folded legs, scooting to the edge of her bed. She walked down the hall, careful not to wake Yvette, and paused at the front door.

An odd flutter penetrated Nia’s chest. She bit her lip, opening the door.

Brainy stood out in the hall. Maybe _stood_ was too strong a word; he was teetering on the spot, barely holding himself upright.

Nia’s lips curled. She couldn’t help it. Brainy was _wasted._

“Nia Nal!” Brainy said, loud enough to wake the neighbours. “It is I!”

“I can see that,” Nia said, trying to keep her voice steady despite the grin threatening to split her face in two. “Uh, you know this isn’t your apartment, right?”

Sober Brainy knew the city like the back of his hand. _Sober_ Brainy could probably download _Google Maps_ right to his brain and never get lost. Period.

Drunk Brainy, though? Nia suspected he couldn’t even navigate a straight line.

“I am aware of that,” Brainy said, somehow sounding indignant despite the epic slur to his voice. “I came here _purposely._ ” He lifted a bottle Nia hadn’t realised he’d been holding. It was about the size of a beer, but the label was scrawled in an alien language Nia didn’t recognise. “I brought this!”

“Okay,” Nia said, somewhat curious. “Why?”

“Lena and Alex both informed me that _alcohol_ works remarkably well as a form of _liquid courage!_ ” Brainy said. He leant forwards as he spoke, dark eyes wide and confiding. Nia didn't miss the way that every emphasis was more slurred than the last.

That did answer the _why_ at least. Alex and Lena. Of course. Nia’s chest tightened suddenly; she wasn’t entirely sure why. “Uh-huh.”

“So,” Brainy continued, unperturbed. “I experimented with how much it might take to… to _find_ that courage to come here!” He finished his sentence several decibels higher than he had begun. “And to tell you,” he suddenly took a step forwards, and in the same motion, he took the side of Nia's face in his free hand, causing her breath to catch in surprise, “that I love you.”

Warmth flooded through Nia’s face where his palm met her skin. It was an electric heat, sending static down through her chest, plummeting into her stomach.

Nia felt as a blush rose across her cheeks. She took his hand gently, trying to unwind his fingers from her face. “Brainy, you’re drunk.”

“But it is the truth!” Brainy insisted, and his thumb ran along her chin, sending a spike through her blood. Nia’s breath caught in her throat. “Alcohol merely emphasises that of which we already know for ourselves.” Brainy’s eyes softened and, despite the glazed shimmer across their surface, Nia saw something very genuine in his expression. “And I know that I love you.”

Nia’s lips thinned into a tight smile. She decided against removing Brainy’s hand. Instead, she patted him firmly, eyebrow raised. “Do you also know that you’re about to fall over?”

Brainy frowned. “I-what?”

And then his legs gave out.

* * *

Wrestling with Brainy’s dead weight wasn’t exactly easy, but Nia had seen this moment coming. Not exactly from a dream, but more-so because it had been obvious from the second she’d opened the door.

She suspected he wouldn’t be out for long. Not that Brainy had been pass-out drunk many times in the past, but every time he had, his body automatically evaporated the alcohol from his system. It was incredibly efficient for human-made alcohol. The problem was, Brainy hadn’t been drinking alcohol from Earth. He’d been drinking whatever the hell it was that Nia now had safe on the coffee table, away from prying Coluan fingers.

As Nia shifted Brainy’s weight across her shoulder, reaching for her bedroom door, the more prominent sound of her roommate’s door creaking open caught her attention.

“ _Girl,_ it is two-thirty in the morning, you _better_ have a-” Yvette paused, looking from Nia, who had frozen like she’d been caught red-handed in a murder, to Brainy, who was slumped against her shoulder, face buried against her throat.

“Oh,” Yvette said. “Oh, _damn._ It’s about time!”

Nia gaped. “What?” she asked. The air left her chest in one fierce exhale and she nearly choked. “Wait, wait- _no!_ ”

Yvette grinned, any exhaustion in her expression vanished in an instant. She raised her hands in a half surrender, lowering her head. “You don’t gotta say nothing,” she said. “I see how it is. You do what you do, I've got headphones.”

“ _No, Yvette!_ ” Nia tried, but Yvette was already winking, closing the door in front of her.

Nia’s chest clenched. She stared at Brainy, snuggled close to her side, and closed her eyes in frustration. She honestly didn't have the energy to dwell on the excuses she'd be making come morning. 

* * *

Nia had to admit, Brainy was incredibly adorable when he was asleep. His hair was ruffled, falling loosely across his eyes, and he’d tucked one arm up towards his face, fingers clenched just beneath his chin. His eyes flickered behind his lids restlessly, head ducked against the pillow.

It took about twenty minutes for him to come around. Nia suspected the alien potency of the alcohol had given his system a lot more to deal with than it was used to, because he was only able to open his eyes to slits before closing them again, wincing.

Oh yeah, he was definitely suffering.

Nia’s lips twitched as she grabbed the water glass she’d left on the bedside table. “Brainy?” she asked softly, mindful of his likely headache.

Brainy grimaced. “Nia?” he croaked.

“Yup,” Nia said, tapping her fingers against the glass. “It’s me. How do you feel?”

Brainy groaned, shoving his face further into his pillow. “ _Awful_.”

She chuckled. “That really doesn’t surprise me.” She paused, biting her lip. “I’ve got water, if you want it?”

“Does that require movement?”

Nia rolled her eyes. “Come on.”

Carefully, she took his shoulder, helping him as he carefully managed to sit in a somewhat upright position. Slowly, Brainy opened his eyes, taking the glass that Nia was offering him.

He drained it in about ten seconds, wincing as he handed it back to her. “What happened?” he asked groggily, glancing about the room with bloodshot eyes. “What am I doing here?”

Nia’s heart constricted. She wasn’t sure why. Sure, she’d assumed he’d remember, but did it really matter if he didn’t? Wouldn’t that be easier?

There was a sour taste at the back of her throat. She swallowed it down. “What do you think you’re doing here?”

Brainy blinked. He was clearly dazed, confused, and suffering from a huge hang-over. And even still, a part of Nia wished he might suddenly look at her with absolute clarity and announce exactly what he had not half an hour ago.

_God._ Why was she doing this to herself?

There was no point pushing him, he clearly had no idea. Nia sighed through her teeth, trying hard to not appear as disheartened as she felt. “It was nothing,” she said simply. “You just… you had too much to drink at Kara’s and you ended up here.”

“Oh.” Brainy’s shoulders stiffened. He looked up at her. “Did I… did I say anything?”

Something hot seared Nia’s chest. “Kinda.”

Brainy grimaced, rubbing a hand over his face. “What-”

“You were drunk,” Nia said firmly, practically biting her tongue before she could say anything else.

Brainy paused. Though glazed, his eyes scanned her with the same ease as they always did. He’d noted her frustration, and Nia felt her stomach twist under his gaze. “And I said something,” he said quietly, gesturing to her. “Which has clearly affected you in some way.” He deflated slightly. With his ruffled hair and tired eyes, it just made him look even more vulnerable. Nia hated it. “I’m sorry,” Brainy continued, frowning. “Whatever it was, I-” He sighed, pushing himself upwards. “I should not be here. I will leave you to your evening. Or- uh, morning.”

As he tried to stand, Nia grabbed him. Half for support but, as her fingers sparked against his skin, she realised it was more than that. Words were practically choking her, and she had no idea what they might be, what the hell it was she was about to say. But she had to say _something._

“Will you remember?” she asked, biting her lip. “What you said, I mean. Will you remember it?”

Brainy looked at her, eyes narrowed in confusion. “Memories retained during alcohol consumption are harder to recall,” he said slowly. “The alien alcohol may have damaged them during the storing process. It is… hard to say. I may know when I am fully recovered.”

Nia let go of him sharply, a harsh breath hissing through her teeth. There was no point to this, why was she even bothering?

“Nia?” Brainy asked quietly. He was stood now, although still not quite steady on his feet. The look in his eyes suggested he was worried for her. She shouldn’t have let it get this far. She should have just let it go and move on and yet…

She shook her head. “It’s fine. Just, just go, it’s not important.” Yeah, _why_ would it be important? It was just Brainy confessing his love for her. After _everything_ they had been through, after the way he had so adamantly tried to put things on pause, for fear of the future, maybe, but Nia had never really bought that. A thousand years was a long time, most of the history between the way wasn’t even in the data banks. How could Brainy have possibly known what happened here and now? He didn’t. No one could. He was scared, Nia knew, scared of where this might go, but he had _feelings_ for her. She knew that in the way he had kissed her back so briefly in the hospital, she knew because, because if he _didn’t,_ then all that she was feeling, _everything_ would be for nothing.

She felt like she was going to cry. She could taste salt in her throat, choking her. Suddenly, Nia stood, just for something to do.

Hesitantly, Brainy took her arm, his curious expression softening to something fonder.

She couldn’t take it anymore. There was too much going on in her head, too many thoughts and feelings and _god_ if she didn’t say it then who the hell else was going to?

“You told me you loved me!” she blurted. Then she froze, slamming a hand over her mouth. _Oh._

_Oh crap._

Brainy’s fingers tensed around her shoulder, but he didn’t let go. Instead, his eyes scanned ahead of himself briefly, a lost expression on his face. Then, something clicked. He looked at her, dark eyes resolute. “I did.”

It wasn’t a question.

Nia swallowed thickly, trying to ignore the racing of her heart. “This is stupid. You were drunk, it, it doesn’t mean anything.”

“But it does.” Brainy looked at her frankly, drawing in a breath. “Nia Nal, I-I am sorry to have told you in such a way. At the time, I had thought that it appeared a good idea.” He glanced sideways. “I will be speaking to Lena and Alex about that tomorrow.”

A bubble of laughter caught in Nia’s throat and she smiled despite herself.

Brainy looked back towards her, stilling the buzzing in her chest. He sighed. “No matter what led me to say it does not change the fact that it remains the truth. Nia, I _do_ love you and… and I had been afraid to say it to you, I thought…” He shook his head. “There appeared to be so many reasons to be _scared_ before, and now with everything that has happened, it all seems rather negligible.” He closed his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise,” Nia said quickly. She laughed awkwardly, running a hand behind her neck. “I mean, seriously crappy execution but you still _said it._ ” She took in a deep breath, placing her hand against Brainy’s shoulder. He was warm and buzzing and familiar. “I love you, too.”

Brainy opened his eyes, his brow furrowed. “You do?”

Nia grinned. She couldn’t believe this was happening. Here they were, stood in her bedroom at close to 3AM. She was exhausted, Brainy was hung over and they were both declaring their love for each other like total idiots.

She didn’t voice any of her thoughts out loud. Instead, she squeezed Brainy’s shoulder, biting her lip. “Uh-huh.”

Brainy ducked his head in that way he often did when he was flustered or confused. He twirled his fingers over themselves, staring at them intensely. He glanced upwards, eyes narrowed quizzically. “What- what do we do now?”

“Honestly?” Nia asked. “I kinda wanted to finish my article.”

“Oh,” Brainy said. “Of course. I…”

“You can help,” Nia said swiftly. “That is- if you’re up to it.” She grinned, swiping away some of the loose hair that had fallen into Brainy’s eyes. “Either way, maybe you should stay the night.”

Brainy frowned at her. “Are you sure that would be wise?”

Nia shrugged. “It’s late, you need to sleep off your hangover, besides, Yvette already thinks we’re sleeping together so-”

" _What?_ " The sudden blush across Brainy's face was nearly comical.

Nia grinned sheepishly. “Yeah, I’m kinda hoping if we wait it out, you can sneak out after she leaves for work.”

Brainy looked like he had several questions on the tip of his tongue. Instead, after a moment to gather himself, he sighed in defeat, nodding. “Very well.” He gestured to her laptop and the screen lit up. Nia grinned, that was still so cool. “Where would you like to begin?”

“Okay,” Nia said, nodding. “You type, I’ll dictate, we’re getting this article done before sunrise. Which is…?”

“Six thirty-six.”

Nia snapped her fingers. “We got time.”

Brainy offered her an exhausted smile, sitting himself back onto the bed. Nia sat down as well, cross-legged beside him. She knew they still had a lot to talk about, but for right now? Well, right now, Nia was more than happy to sit with her knee brushing Brainy’s, rattling off the last of her article in a rapid-fire monologue that Brainy’s alcohol muddled mind was only barely able to keep up with.

They finished the article, although Nia didn’t quite remember that. What she _did_ remember was waking to the blare of her alarm clock, horizonal across her bed, with her face tucked securely against Brainy’s chest.

Going to work that morning had never been more difficult.


	16. Starlight and Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy surprises Nia with a romantic 'date-night' activity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt for Kat from quite a while ago (sorry!) who wanted to see a cute romantic chapter where Brainy and Nia get together by the end. It took me a while to think of something appropriate and then this adorable scene came to mind and, well, ta-dah! It's short but sweet and I hope you like it, Kat! Thank you for the prompt!
> 
> Thank you everyone for continuing to follow this story, your comments and kudos mean the world to me!

“Do you ever miss space?” Nia asked. “I mean, travelling with the Legion all over… that must have been amazing. Does it ever get boring here?”

They were lying on the rooftop of Nia’s apartment block. The roof didn’t get too many visitors, aside from a few very dedicated chain smokers, and with Brainy’s Legion ring, it made it that much easier to sneak up undetected.

It was a beautiful night; the sky was clear, and they were laid out across an old picnic blanket situated at the roof’s most elevated point so that they could watch the stars together. Soft candlelight flickered from all directions, but the entire set-up had been constructed long before Nia had even known what they were doing that night. Brainy had kind of surprised her with this one. Not that she wasn’t enjoying every second immensely.

Brainy’s dark eyes glittered beneath the candlelight. He kept his gaze tilted upwards. “I had thought I would have been drawn back to it more often than I have.” He paused reflectively. “I haven’t missed it as much as I had suspected, not since…”

Something warm blossomed in Nia’s chest. She turned towards him, watching him expectantly. “Since what?”

“I… uh.” Brainy grasped for words, clearly flustered. “ _Since."_ He pointed skyward. "Is-is that a shooting star?”

“It’s a plane and don’t change the subject,” Nia said quickly, although she didn’t take her eyes from Brainy. She grinned mischievously. “Since what, Brainy?”

“Since.” He was flushed slightly; Nia could see the red pigment to his skin beneath the starlight. “Since… I came to be spending more time with you.”

Nia beamed. “Really?”

“I would like to do it more often,” Brainy continued awkwardly. He reached a hand towards his chest, fiddling restlessly with his ring. “And I would like to pre-emptively take the opportunity to confirm that seeing each other in that regard would be a date.”

It was Nia’s turn to flush. She bit the inside of her cheek. “You want to go on a date with me?”

“I do.”

Nia laughed. She couldn’t help it. She nuzzled her face against Brainy’s shoulder, and he shifted to look at her. His eyes were so open, drinking in the sight of her, like he wasn’t quite sure what her reaction might be. Except, surely that was obvious by this point?

“Why not start now?” Nia asked impishly, squeezing his arm. “I mean, this set-up. This is _prime_ date cliché right here. Candlelight, stargazing, blankets.”

If it was possible, Brainy’s blush increased in its intensity. “Ah, yes,” he said. “There may be a reason for that.”

Nia pulled away slightly, quirking a brow. “Really?”

“I may have downloaded several books on the subject of dating, as well as scanning through blogs on _dating recommendations._ Star-gazing came under the top fifty suggestions, in fact, a lot of them were night-time activities.” He stuttered before continuing, “In any case, unlike paint ball or dancing, this seemed to involve the least amount of physical excursion, and I did not want to impose on you, especially on a work night and so-”

Nia planted a kiss on his cheek, digging her fingers against his chest. “It’s perfect,” she said.

Startled by the kiss, Brainy blinked at her, eyes wide. “I’m glad.”

After a moment’s pause, Nia felt Brainy shift beneath her. A moment later, his arm wound around her, his hand warm and secure against her skin. Nia stifled a grin, resting her head against his shoulder, glancing up at the sky.

“My mom used to tell me about the stars,” Nia said fondly. “Naltor had a whole different solar system, but they would tell stories about the constellations, just like they do on Earth.” She felt Brainy’s fingers curve against her shoulder, sending a trill up her spine. “I bet you heard lots of stories.”

“I did,” Brainy conceded.

“Can you tell me any?”

Brainy was quiet for a moment, and Nia watched as his dark eyes scanned the skies above. She couldn’t quite read his expression, but if she had to guess, it almost looked sort of nostalgic. It made her feel warm inside, seeing that side of Brainy - the side that could look back on his memories of the Legion with fondness instead of heartbreak.

Eventually, Brainy squeezed her arm. “I can.” He blinked out of his reverie. “I compiled many stories in my databanks over the years. You would like to hear about a constellation?”

“Anything,” Nia said. And she meant it. Hearing about space had always filled her with a childish wonder, and she hoped that one day she might be able to experience it all for herself. For the time being, however, hearing Brainy recount the stories he’d learned on his travels would be enough.

She snuggled against his side, content beneath the glow of their candles and a trillion stars above, and was reminded suddenly of a time in Parthas when she had listened to her mother recount similar stories of her past as they’d sat out at night on their garden patio.

It wasn’t the same, she wouldn’t have wanted it to be, but she supposed Brainy wasn’t the only one feeling nostalgic tonight. She pressed her lips against his neck and closed her eyes, listening intently as she was taken on a journey through the universe.

As first dates went, she had to admit that this one was pretty spectacular.


	17. Anchors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy has his ups and downs when it comes to crowded environments. Nia helps him through a particularly bad reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a prompt for ocean_dreamer who wanted a fic focused on Brainy's general aversion to touch; unless, of course, it's Nia's. It took me a while to think of a focus for the plotline, but this one jumped out at me and, who would have guessed it, it's an angsty one! Thank you so much for the prompt ocean_dreamer, I do hope you like it!
> 
> And, to everyone, thank you as always. Your kudos and comments mean the world to me! :)

Nia had never been to any event bigger than a house party.

Had she ever expected to be invited to a fancy fundraiser whose expansive guest list included some of National City’s most elite? Nope.

It was still pretty cool, though.

Drinking from champagne flutes in a flowing dress, surrounded by people she didn’t know while haughty laughter echoed from every direction - it was a buzz, if nothing else. Not to say she didn’t know _everyone,_ Kara was there, as well as Alex and Kelly. And of course Brainy.

Although, Brainy hadn’t exactly been as enthusiastic as Nia about the party. They nearly hadn’t gone, but Lena was hosting the event, and Brainy had wanted to go if nothing else than to show their support. It was for a good cause, and Nia had promised they didn’t need to stay for very long. Lena would understand.

Brainy had been doing okay at the beginning, the venue was pretty massive, with a penthouse view and a garden balcony that extended past even that of Lena’s apartment, but Nia knew he was starting to tense up. The longer they were there, the more people that showed up, and the ones who had been present since the beginning had begun to drink. And the rich could drink. _A lot._

Nia surreptitiously threaded her fingers through Brainy’s, squeezing tight. He squeezed back.

“How’re you holding up?” Nia asked carefully.

Brainy lowered his head. “I didn’t think an event such as this would be so… _crowded._ ”

“I get what you mean,” Alex said, appearing with Kara and Kelly in tow. She must have misunderstood what Brainy was referring to, because she continued: “And you can tell a lot of these people are only here to show off how much money they have. Makes my skin crawl.”

Kara batted her playfully. “ _Alex!_ ”

“What?” Alex asked, a slur betraying her voice. “It’s true!”

Nia chuckled half-heartedly, but she didn’t miss the way Brainy’s hand tightened against her own. He wasn’t looking at Alex, or anyone for that matter. He still had his head ducked, and Nia realised with budding concern that he’d begun to pale.

Kelly and Kara seemed to notice in the same instant, although the look on Kelly’s expression relayed exactly what Nia had suspected.

“Hey,” Kara said suddenly. She frowned, reaching out her hand. “Brainy are you-?”

“Kara,” Kelly said quickly, trying to stop her.

At the same time, Brainy jerked away from Kara’s touch, stumbling back a pace. Nia reached out with her other hand, steadying him. His chest was rigid with strained breath, his eyes suddenly very wide. He looked ill with nerves, and his hold on Nia’s hand was close to uncomfortable.

Alex sobered immediately. “Brainy?” she asked unsurely.

Kelly placed her hand against Alex, a silent assurance for her not to make the same mistake as her sister.

“Please,” Brainy said breathlessly, looking at Kara before glancing back to the floor. “Don’t.”

Something crossed Kara’s expression, a soft murmur of understanding. She lowered her hand, nodding. “Sorry.”

Nia knew Brainy was close to breaking point. He couldn’t stay here, not with all these people, not in the state he was working up to. She tugged his arm gently, just to grab his attention.

At first, Brainy stiffened, like he had forgotten his hand was still locked against Nia’s. When he realised, he closed his eyes, a tense breath catching inside his chest.

“We’re gonna get some air,” Nia said. She waited for Brainy to start moving and then, carefully, she wrapped her arm around his back. When Brainy got like this, it wasn’t always easy to assume she’d be welcome, but she’d told him that night that if he needed her, she’d be there, and if the way he had squeezed her hand was any indication, he definitely needed her.

Brainy felt weak in her arms by the time they got outside. No one paid them much heed, people were either too drunk or too caught up in their own conversations to notice two strangers struggling their way to the balcony.

Thank god for prissy rich people not taking enough layers with them to a penthouse event. The balcony was nearly deserted, aside from a few chatting individuals, one who was close to passed out, and two who were smoking something a little stronger than tobacco by the fire escape. Nia guided Brainy to the furthest right side, towards a little alcove with a bench that sat facing the city beyond.

Brainy grabbed for the railing, fingers pressing firmly against the bars. Nia’s eyes widened in alarm when the metal dented slightly. He was enhanced beyond a normal human’s capabilities, but Brainy rarely displayed those strengths, he was generally in total control of his implants and their various functions.

“Hey,” Nia said softly. “Breathe, like we practiced.”

There was a reason Kelly had stopped Alex and Kara back in the penthouse; although Brainy wasn’t totally comfortable sharing his anxieties with people, he’d relented to allow Kelly to help him in small ways. Panic attacks weren’t fun, Nia had had a fair few in her life, but most recently, since her mother’s passing, she’d found that they crept up on her way more often, even in places she didn’t expect them. Around her friends, at parties, _work,_ places her mind should have been occupied.

Brainy’s anxiety came from a different place, Nia knew, but the result was the same. Kelly had helped them in private sessions to understand the best ways to look after each other during an episode. Although Kelly had discovered Nia responded well to touch, Brainy had been very elusive on the subject. He didn’t _like_ people getting close to him when he felt like everything was too tightly packed already, but he also didn’t respond well to trying to come down from one alone, either.

Brainy’s chest heaved with a weighted breath, almost immediately locking again. His shoulders tensed as he ducked his head, a small shudder running down his spine. “I-I can’t,” he gasped.

“Yes, you can,” Nia said firmly. Gently, she ran her hand along his back, her touch was careful but pronounced, a firm press against his spine to confirm exactly what she was doing every step of the way. Brainy needed that. He couldn’t access his predictive talents during a panic attack, could barely even think at _all_.

So, Nia moved slowly, ensuring he was aware of what she was doing. She pressed into the taut muscles of his back, rubbing firm circles in a repetitive fashion.

Another sharp breath was expelled, followed by another. His breathing picked up pace, no longer locked inside, but rather flowing too fast, hitching and falling so quickly that Nia was sure he must have been getting lightheaded.

A sound caught in Brainy’s throat, a groan or a whimper, it was hard to tell, but heart-breaking nonetheless. Tears sprang to his eyes, dashing his lashes with moisture, and he bent in on himself, clenching his teeth.

He shook his head fiercely, unable to keep the breaths from coming.

Nia’s heart hurt for him. This was a long one, and she knew with a sinking sensation in her chest that her words weren’t reaching through to him. She wasn’t even sure if he could feel her hands on his back. The panic attack would run its course eventually, but if he didn’t get a handle on his breathing, he could end up hurting himself.

“Brainy?” Nia tried again, digging her fingers against his back. “Please. Listen, okay? Like Kelly said. Try to focus on my voice.”

He wasn’t hearing her. His fingers dug deeper against the rails, his chest heaving in vicious pants. She could see the moisture on his cheeks, glimmering from the city lights.

She had to do something, _anything_ to get his attention. Sometimes, a shock or surprise helped anchor a person from a panic attack, but Nia knew Brainy wouldn’t respond well to that. She needed something simple, something genius, something…

Her hands stilled on his back. Softly, she reached for his shoulder.

“Querl?”

Brainy’s eyes shot open.

He was still breathing harshly, but that name struck a chord. _His_ name. Nia rarely used it, in fact, hardly anyone did. Most of the time, Brainy preferred being called by his nickname. But that name came with a lot of weight, a mounting pressure enforced by an infamous bloodline. There were times that even Brainy felt he couldn’t bear to uphold his clan’s name, and in those times, he responded better to his real name. Honestly, Nia hadn’t known whether it would work, but her heart felt a little lighter knowing he’d responded.

“Hey,” Nia said quickly. Utilizing the moment, she squeezed Brainy’s shoulder, urging him towards her.

Brainy’s fingers released reluctantly from the rails, and Nia tried to ignore the dents they left behind. Instead, she pressed her hand firmly to his chest, rubbing circles into his diaphragm. “I’m here,” she said softly.

Weakly, Brainy grabbed a hold of her hand. His fingers tensed around hers, another harsh breath hissing through his teeth. The hyperventilation was easing off, and as Nia pressed firmly into Brainy’s hand, leading his breaths to a steadier fashion, she was relieved to find he was finally able to listen and reciprocate when she started gently guiding him.

“In,” she murmured, squeezing his hand tightly. “Out.”

Brainy followed her words, and slowly, his breathing began to match hers, albeit a little shakier. Nia continued the soft circles against his chest for a few minutes longer, feeling the warmth of him beneath her fingers, trying to ignore the way her heart hammered rapidly in her chest. She was terrified for him, she hurt for him, but in that moment, she needed to be there for him.

Though they needed different tactics from one another, Kelly had been right. They were each other’s anchors.

Eventually, Brainy sighed, lowering his head. Nia reached her hands up, cupping his face. Brainy didn’t raise his gaze from the floor, but a soft breath escaped his lips as he leant forwards, bumping his forehead against hers. Nia felt a buzz at that contact, like she could see straight through into his crowded thoughts. She shifted from his touch, instead moving to press her lips against the side of his face. Brainy closed his eyes, lips twisting as he ducked his head.

He was exhausted, Nia knew, emotionally and physically. She slid her hands down his face, reaching around his shoulders, and was unsurprised when he fell into her embrace, pressing his face tightly against the side of her neck. Nia could feel the prick of salt against her skin, the cool moisture of his tears. Desperate for touch, Brainy’s hands found her back, his fingers tightening against her dress, searching for purchase.

Nia wasn’t sure how long they stood by the railing, holding each other like they were the only two people in the world. Eventually, Nia felt Brainy grow heavy in her arms. She smiled sadly, squeezing him gently. “Come with me,” she murmured.

Brainy didn’t question her. In a daze, he followed her to the bench that sat just at the corner of the building. It wasn’t cushioned or fancy like the furniture indoors, and the metal framework was cold against her exposed skin, but Brainy needed to sit down somewhere far from the noise and chaos of an elitist party. Somewhere safe.

The moment they sat down, Brainy tucked his face back against Nia’s shoulder, his hand resting in her lap. Thoughtlessly, Nia threaded her fingers through his. She could feel the slowing pulse in his palm, the heat that penetrated every digit. She turned slightly, reaching her free hand to cup Brainy’s face, teasing loose strands of hair that had stuck to his cheeks with salt. They felt rocky against her fingers. She pressed her lips against the top of his head.

The city was beautiful from up here, and Nia wondered if it did anything to ease Brainy’s mind. He’d always preferred heights, and though they weren’t flying, the view was still pretty spectacular. She felt as Brainy began to relax against her, and for a while, she was certain he might have begun to doze. A little of her own tension loosened from her back. Feeling the calm breaths of her boyfriend against her throat as he finally found some semblance of peace did wonders for her psyche.

For a while, all that mattered was that moment. The city, Brainy, the cool air that tickled Nia’s hair, lifting it behind her shoulders.

Honestly, for a second, she completely forgot she was at a fancy charity ball at all. They could have easily been anywhere else.

Eventually, Nia felt a small squeeze against her fingers as Brainy came to. He pressed his lips against her throat, sending a warm trill through her blood.

“Nia?” he murmured, a soft buzz in her ear.

“Yeah?”

“Can we go home?”

Nia smiled and, a second later, she could feel tears prickling in her eyes. She wiped them away, squeezing Brainy’s hand. “Of course. Let’s get out of here.”


	18. Shockwaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy and Nia go head-to-head against a creature with electricity nullifying powers. When Brainy is targeted, it's up to Nia to keep him safe until help arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting closer and closer to Supergirl (and the whole Arrowverse) returning to our screens and so I'm trying to fulfill as many prompts as a sort of pre-hype up to that! This is for Jane who wanted a chapter where Nia and Brainy are in battle and one of them is hurt and has to be taken care of by the other before help arrives. Nia's powers are super fun to play around with - there's so much you can do with energy! - so I really took the opportunity to explore certain aspects of her abilities in more depth. I hope you like it, Jane, and thank you so much for the prompt!
> 
> As always, thank you to everyone for keeping this story alive with your support. Kudos and comments are always welcome and if you want to see anything in particular, don't be afraid to drop a prompt my way!

This hadn’t been the plan; it wasn’t supposed to _have happened_ like this.

The DEO had been trailing an alien lifeform for the last week; though vaguely humanoid in shape, it had no discernible features and stood at least ten feet tall – well – when it had a body, at least.

It was some kind of electric-based lifeform. The DEO hadn’t known anything about its species, J’onn had never heard of anything like it. Even Brainy had little information on the creature, but he’d been apprehensive. Nia had known that. The second he'd realised what they were facing, he’d closed himself off from the subject.

Nia knew. As much as Brainy didn’t want to say anything, she knew he was afraid. He was techno-organic and the creature they were facing could fry any computer it touched. No one knew exactly how powerful it was, but it wasn’t too hard to imagine.

The plan had been simple. Draw the creature into an enclosed environment, close off all the exits aside from one. Take it down, take it into custody.

But the plan hadn’t _worked._ It was supposed to go out the main exit of the old warehouse they’d staked out. That was the _whole point._ The exit where Kara and J’onn were, where an entire team of DEO soldiers were waiting to apprehend the thing.

And despite everything, _everything_ they’d done to ensure it went that way. All the tech they’d stationed there to draw it out…

It had activated the fire alarm.

It had gone out the fire door.

The door Nia and Brainy were patrolling. Because Alex had known it was dangerous for Brainy to be in the field, because Nia had insisted he had back-up if he wasn’t running surveillance from the van. Because he was too _damned stubborn_ to admit that he shouldn’t be anywhere near a creature like that.

But oh no, he was Legion, and the Legion didn’t run away from big scary monsters that were the very definition of Kryptonite to them.

Nia’s dreams saved her from the weight of the fire door hitting her square in the face. She jumped out of the way, powers flaring, a spark of fear rooted deep in her chest.

The fear kept her fast, at least. She could deal with that, _use_ that, even. But she needed to focus.

She knew Brainy was positioned halfway up the fire escape, that if the creature hadn’t sensed him yet, they might still be able to go for a sneak attack.

She fired with her energy. It was a messy blast, fuelled with the shock that they’d been caught in the first place, and missed by a hair’s breadth. She winced behind her mask.

_Crap._

She couldn’t afford to miss again.

It didn’t seem to matter, because the creature wasn’t paying attention to her at all.

“ _Coluan,_ ” it said, in perhaps the most disturbing voice Nia had ever heard. Maybe _voice_ wasn’t the right way to describe it. She’d certainly heard the words, but it was as though the sound vibrated inside of her. It wasn’t musical, more disjointed. Like a swarm of hornets flying through shattered glass.

It was _awful._

But it knew Brainy. Well, it knew his species, at least. Which was definitely not a good thing.

Brainy was smart, he wouldn’t be baited by the creature. Unless, maybe, if Nia’s life was in danger. Sizing the creature up, in a physical form it appeared less terrifying. At least she could see it like this, maybe she could even figure out a way to hurt it. Her dream energy worked on wavelengths, after all, and she’d been able to use coils of it in the past to shock her adversaries.

Her mind worked quickly, following the patterns Brainy had enforced in her training. Multitasking had never been more important, and yet she still found a small section of her mind focused solely on Brainy.

Especially when the creature let out a horrible sound, reaching its energised hand towards the fire escape.

Nia’s eyes widened. The whole thing lit up in an instant. One great big conductor.

_Brainy._

The word didn’t get a chance to actualise on her lips. She let out a sharp breath, and pain like a blade stabbed through her lungs. Nia’s hands burned with energy, but she couldn’t expel it, not yet, she didn’t have the right frequency, she wasn’t even _sure_ if she could…

But then Brainy was in front of her. She wasn’t even sure when that had happened. He’d fled the fire escape when it had been ignited, and he _should_ have run. There was no sense staying here, not when a single blast from that thing could… could…

His hair was messy, Nia realised almost dazedly, and despite everything that was happening, he turned his head to her.

“I know you can do this,” he said lowly. Then, he turned to the creature. “You wanted my attention, yes? Well, you certainly have it.”

“ _Coluan_ ,” the creature spoke again, it’s voice no less unsettling.

“Is that the _only_ word you know?” Brainy asked curiously. He made a face, eyes narrowing. “I suppose I should be flattered.” He was toying with the creature, Nia could see it all over his body language. He knew he couldn’t beat the alien, but he didn’t need to. He just needed to keep its attention away from her.

Nia focused, because she had to. She tried to ignore the glare of the fire alarm, the dark knowledge that Kara wouldn’t be able to make out where the creature was through the noise. She didn’t know how long it would take for her and the DEO to figure it out, but she couldn’t dwell on that. Not now, not ever.

Nia was a superhero too.

She remembered Brainy’s training, remembered how it had felt to send those coils out against those crazed alien haters some months ago. It had been a different feeling from her usual dream energy, more potent, more energised, more dangerous.

It was like a voltage running through her blood. A thick, magnified current.

She almost had it. She _almost…_

Brainy’s differential calculus came in excellent use when fighting a creature nearly twice his size. He was able to dodge it almost effortlessly, incredibly careful not to so much as brush against the creature’s mass. But something about his movements had been waning, Nia had noticed it from the smallest window that wasn’t focused on her powers. It was like it didn’t matter that he wasn’t touching the creature, it was still – somehow - draining his battery.

And then the creature struck out.

It was so quick. It shouldn’t have been that quick. The creature was massive, lugging its electrified weight like some kind of behemoth, and yet that one move had been fast, precise and struck right at Brainy’s core.

The entirety of the creature’s right arm passed through Brainy’s chest. Blue and yellow light streaked out like a storm, zig-zagging in jolts through the air. Brainy didn’t make a sound, or maybe he did, it was hard to tell.

Nia’s ears were ringing. Blood pounded in her head. A scream ripped through her, although she couldn’t hear herself. She could feel it tear her throat though, could taste the iron tang in her mouth.

Her hands reached out instinctively. The voltage could have been wrong, she hadn’t had the time to perfect it, but that didn’t matter. Her arms were on fire with it, polluted, electrified energy that felt wrong in her fingers, sending an ache through her bones. She needed it out. She needed to stop everything from _happening._

Blue light shot from her gloved hands. It was brighter than her normal energy, and made a horrible hissing sound as it touched the moisture in the air. It curved around the creature in front of her, coiling around it in dozens of directions. She felt something, like a fuse snapping in her chest, and her connection to the energy disappeared.

At the same moment, the electric creature flew backwards, hitting the wall with such force that its physical form dissipated into a million miniscule sparks.

Nia watched in muted shock as trails of electrified light climbed the warehouse, disappearing somewhere by the roof.

Nia put her hand to her comm. “Kara?” she asked numbly. “Alex? J’onn? Does anyone read?”

Her comm was fried. Just like all the tech around her.

Just like Brainy.

Oh _god._

Brainy.

He was on the floor; his legs had given out the second the creature had touched him. Reached _through_ him. He wasn’t limp, instead, his limbs were tight, fists clenched, shoulders hunched, enough tension holding his jaw that Nia feared it might snap. His eyes were closed tightly as vicious shudders ran down his body.

He was seizing.

Nia didn’t know very much first aid, but she knew enough to get by. Her body worked on automatic, her brain felt alien to her, numb and buzzing in her skull. She didn’t even feel the gravel as her knees hit the ground. All she felt were the static imprints on her fingers as she brushed them against Brainy’s body. She ignored the sting it sent through her hands, instead reaching carefully to cushion his head. She could feel moisture running down her face, but couldn’t quite connect to the emotions there. She could only watch rather uselessly as the electrified currents worked their way through Brainy’s system.

Brainy’s inducer had fried the second the creature had touched him, and she worked her fingers through his white hair the moment the seizing began to ease. The lights on his forehead were flashing erratically in a jolted sequence. Even as his body began to still, his eyes remained squeezed shut with pain.

“Brainy?” Nia murmured. Her voice sounded so far away.

Brainy didn’t open his eyes. Instead, he curled in on himself, one arm wrapping protectively over his chest. A fierce shudder ripped through him, but it wasn’t the tight jerking movements like before. This time it was just pain. Hot and violent.

“It _hurts,_ ” he choked out, his jaw clenched. His voice sounded nearly as disjointed as the creature’s, echoed and hollow, mechanised by his failing modulator. His free hand curved against the gravel, nails biting deep. “Make it _stop._ ”

And that was it. That was all she needed to hear to make the walls she’d subconsciously constructed crumble into dust. Her chest heaved once and a sob broke from her chest. She grabbed Brainy’s back, ignoring again how he seemed to sear her skin, and leant forwards.

“I’m here,” she murmured. “ _God,_ I don’t know what I- if there’s anything I can-” She took a sharp breath, closing her eyes. “The comms aren’t working,” she stammered. “I can’t…”

Brainy whimpered, a sound wrought with so much pain that Nia could barely stand it. She pressed her face against Brainy’s stark hair, feeling the pinprick sensations of static kiss her face. “I’m here,” she repeated, trying to sound more confident. “I’ve got you.”

Brainy shuddered again, and he nearly choked on his own breath. He coughed sharply, painfully, strengthening the hold against his chest. His other hand reached out blindly, grazing Nia’s arm.

Nia breathed in sharply. The electric discharge practically zapped her skin, unlodging a sudden realisation from her mind.

Brainy was still in pain.

Whatever that creature had done to him, it was _still_ doing to him.

“Brainy,” she murmured suddenly, urgently. “I need to see your chest.”

Brainy didn’t respond.

Nia rolled her eyes, gritting her teeth. Of course that wouldn’t work.

She grabbed for him instead, gently encouraging his arm from his ribs. Brainy gritted his teeth, jerking from her grip before his arm shot back to his chest, cradling it tightly. Another shudder of pain travelled down his spine.

Nia tried again, slowly winding her fingers around Brainy’s arm. With her other hand, she brushed her hand gently through his hair, trying desperately to calm him in any way that she could.

Whether it worked was hard to say, but Brainy did allow her to move his arm eventually. She could feel the burn of energy at his centre, the bitter smell of ozone in the air.

There was no blood on his suit, no vicious hole torn through his chest. The electricity had penetrated every layer and gone straight through without knocking a single hair out of place. But as Nia watched the pain in Brainy’s expression, the tightness restricting his breathing, she knew that it had never left him. Instead, it was coiled inside, a live wire in his chest, releasing random charges in rapid fire bursts.

“It hurts,” Brainy said again, his energy waning. He was losing consciousness, the pain reaching a crescendo even his body couldn’t bear.

Nia had to act fast.

“I’m gonna help, okay?” she said. Carefully, she lifted both hands above his chest. “This might… uh, feel weird.”

Blue energy surged through her fingers, the same discorded feeling from before. It was bitter in her hands, making her wrists ache, but she knew that the outcome would help. It _had_ to help. Otherwise…

Nia could feel more tears burning in her eyes. She ignored them, clenching her hands over Brainy’s body. And then, she released it.

Ten sharp strikes of blue energy fired in a single motion from her fingers, searing directly through Brainy’s clothes and touching through to the flesh beneath.

Nia felt it. The corrosive electric current that had been infecting Brainy’s internal tech flooded out of him the same way her own energy left her. She saw it like a spark in her mind, two warring energies fleeing the same host in a single, destructive blast.

In the same moment, Brainy gasped for air, jerking forcibly upwards. His hair caught in her fingers and she tugged a few strands out in her haste to pull away. But she still wasn’t fast enough. Brainy’s chest collided with her hand, and Nia’s fingers tightened against the material of his suit, the solidity of his sharp breaths beneath her palm.

Brainy stared at her, dark eyes wide and dazed, a million aches and pains still written all over his body.

Nia blinked. “I had no idea whether that’d work,” she said numbly.

And then she grabbed him, wrapping her arms so tightly around him that she burned. But not for reasons like before. This was a warm and soothing heat, one that filled her with such relief she wanted to cry all over again. She settled for tucking her face tightly into Brainy’s neck, pressing her lips against the warm flesh there. “You’re okay,” she said in a breathy exhale. “ _Are_ you okay?”

“I’m,” Brainy said faintly. He moved one hand up, cautiously, and gripped her arm. His hold on her was weak, his body buzzing and uncertain, but he didn’t seem to be in as much pain anymore. “The charge is gone,” he said eventually. “Thank you. I-I did not think the creature would...” He sucked in a breath. “Thank you.”

Brainy tucked his face into her shoulder. She could feel the soft brush of his eyelashes, the heat of his breath. He felt so weak, so spent, and Nia knew that she needed to call for someone, anyone.

Almost like a sign, her comm buzzed to life.

“- _ia?_ Do ‘ou copy?”

“Kara?” Nia said, not even trying to hide the flood of relief in her voice.

“Nia!” The comm’s signal strengthened. “We found the creature on the roof. It’s alright, it’s detained, we couldn’t reach you on comms. Are you guys alright?”

“Sorta,” Nia said. Brainy groaned against her and she pulled her arms around him, digging her fingers into his back. “The creature hit Brainy with some kind of current, I don’t really know, I think most of it's out his system, but he needs to be checked out.”

“We’re on our way.”

After that, everything was sort of a blur. Kara turned up with Alex in tow, and after a brief check-up, Alex agreed it was safe for Brainy to be moved to the medical van out front. Nia caught the briefest glimpse of the creature being taken into custody as they came out from around the back, and from the tightness in Brainy’s expression, she knew he was still feeling the aftereffects of the attack.

Nia stood to the side as Alex carried out a more thorough check-up, filtering through some tech that Nia had never seen before that appeared to be running scans on Brainy’s implants. His interface was still flashing, and Nia listened with curiosity as Brainy confirmed that he would just need time to rest to allow his systems to return online fully. Until that point, he wouldn’t have complete functioning power, but more than enough to get by. He was, however, signed off work until he was completely recovered, despite his insistence that it wouldn’t be necessary.

Alex won the argument with one blood-chilling stare.

When Alex was called away to further matters, she bumped Nia’s shoulder. “Make sure he doesn’t go anywhere,” she said under her breath. “I’m taking him home the second we’re given the all-clear to pack up.”

Nia nodded mutely.

She bit her lip as Alex disappeared, glancing over to Brainy who was staring at the floor. Alex had given him a blanket that he wore on her instruction, and Nia couldn’t help but see the irony in wearing a shock blanket for _literally_ being shocked. She walked over to him casually.

“So,” she said.

Brainy blinked from his thoughts, glancing upwards. He stared at her. “So?” he asked cautiously.

Nia’s lip twitched. “I saved your life.”

Brainy’s gaze softened. “You did.”

Nia shrugged. “And I guess I have electricity powers too, so, that’s pretty cool.”

“You actualised your dream energy on an electronic frequency,” Brainy agreed. “It was impressive. I hadn’t expected…” He stopped himself before he could continue. Nia suspected it had something to do with what he already knew of her species and her descendants. “Thank you,” he said instead, sudden enough to surprise her. “Without your assistance, the electric charge distributed inside of my systems could have very well caused irreparable damage.”

Nia started when she felt Brainy’s hand reach for her own. She looked down, taking his fingers in hers, and squeezed gently. He was warm, no longer burning with static, although she was sure she still felt something electric shoot up her arm.

“You would’ve done the same thing for me,” Nia said, then blinked. “I mean, if I was techno-organic, I guess.” She winced. “You get what I mean.”

“I do.”

They stayed that way for a while, silently respecting each other’s company. With the dark backdrop set alight with sirens and DEO assault-issued headlights, the world took on a bleary hue if Nia stared at it for too long. It was hard to focus on anything, although she wondered briefly if that was less to do with the lights and more to do with how much energy she’d expended in the fight.

She’d been checked over herself, and although there wasn’t anything wrong with her physically, Alex agreed that she’d probably put a strain on her powers. Kara had given her a few helpful tips on ways to work on that, building up her ability both mentally and physically, but for now she’d have to live with a major post-power exertion headache and a dead weight in her legs threatening to pull her to the floor.

With that in mind, she took a seat on the edge of the van next to Brainy. He didn’t react to the change in position, she figured he was probably just as exhausted as she was.

“Will you be okay?” Nia asked quietly. She continued to stare out into the glare of assorted headlights, ignoring the pain drumming behind her eyes. “I heard what you and Alex were talking about. Your interface got shot out by the attack?”

Brainy reached a hand to the three lights on his forehead. The central light was still unsteady, flashing intermittently. “Most of my systems rebooted easily enough once the electricity dissipated,” Brainy said slowly. “I still do not have full access. My balance has been affected, and any enhancements to my biology are on hibernation until I am fully healed.”

“So, you’re human?” Nia asked, grinning impishly.

Brainy ruffled at the thought, tensing his shoulders as he straightened slightly. Without thinking, Nia reached for his shock blanket, righting it across his back.

“I am still a twelfth-level intellect,” he grumbled. “And all of my neural networks are functioning perfectly well, which allows me a far wider scale of-” He stopped himself suddenly, frowning at her. “Oh. You were joking?”

Nia giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. She shook her head. “The look on your face.”

“That was _not_ funny.”

“Comparing you to humans?” Nia asked, raising an eyebrow. “What’s wrong with that? I’m half human.”

“Y-you are,” Brainy agreed. “I…” He cut himself short, shaking his head. “I’m sorry. Old habits. I thought I’d grown more used to _mocking,_ especially after the Legion.”

“No one really gets _used_ to it,” Nia pointed out. She pursed her lips, bumping his shoulder. “Sorry. That was mean, after all, I did just _save your life._ ”

Brainy bumped her shoulder back. “You are still joking,” he muttered, although there was a smile teasing his lips, and Nia could see genuine humour in his eyes, lighting up his expression, hiding away a little of the exhaustion that had been present there.

Nia stifled a yawn, tucking her head against his shoulder. “How long ‘til we get the all clear to go home?”

“Thirty minutes to an hour, mostly likely,” Brainy said. “Although, as you do not technically work for the DEO, you could leave now?”

“And what?” Nia deadpanned. “Get a bus? At midnight? In the middle of nowhere? Alex drove me here!” She buried her face against his shoulder. “Not all of us can _fly._ ”

“Ah.”

“Exactly.” Nia rolled her eyes, smiling. “Besides, it’s kinda nice, sitting here.” She paused. “With you.”

She felt Brainy stiffen slightly, but he made no move to shrug her off. Instead, after a brief moment of silence, he relaxed again. Nia felt as he shifted in position and, for a moment, she thought he might want his space. Instead, she felt as his arm wound around her back, securing her to his side. A comfortable heat spread down her spine. Nia smiled, ducking her head further against his shoulder. Maybe it was the exhaustion talking, but with her lips so close to his skin, his stark hair tickling her nose, Nia couldn’t help but press a quick kiss against his neck.

Brainy squeezed her gently, moving slightly so that he could lean his head against hers. The warmth of him chased away the chill of the night air, and Nia breathed out, feeling again as exhaustion tugged at her.

“Don’t go anywhere,” Nia said, yawning. “Alex wouldn’t like it, sure. But you’re my pillow now. At least until we can go home.”

Nia didn’t open her eyes, but she was sure she could hear the grin in Brainy’s voice as the sounds of the outside world faded to a distant hum. “Very well.”


	19. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia is wounded during a fight, Brainy does his utmost to fix her up with somewhat limited resources.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had two rather similar prompts for Brainy or Nia getting injured and the other looking after them or fixing them up, so I thought it'd be a good opportunity to write two chapters side-by-side, one for Brainy getting hurt and one for Nia. It's Nia's turn to get hurt this time ;) 
> 
> This one's for you, ocean_dreamer, I really hope you like it! (I'm a sucker for writing a good superhero speech).
> 
> Thank you to everyone for following this story, your support means the world to me!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!

Of all the possible surprises Brainy had calculated, secondary weapons sheathed in the folds of skin of their adversary’s forearms had _not_ been one of them.

A quick run through his stored memory banks proved he had seen nothing like this before for a creature matching this profile, and a brief historic view of similar lifeforms only furthered his opinion that hiding _blades_ inside of one’s _flesh_ was cheating.

He hadn’t been prepared, as much as he wished he could admit otherwise, it was the truth. But Nia – Nia’s dark eyes had flashed with something, just before the creature struck. Brainy had seen that look before, the briefest glimpse of a dream touching her mind. She’d remembered this scenario, or perhaps she’d been drawn to it after seeing the unidentified alien’s weaponry.

Whatever the reason didn’t quite matter, because before Brainy could do anything, Nia had jumped in front of him, knocking him backwards, and blasted the creature with her dream energy.

The altercation was brief but thorough, so much so that it was over by the time Brainy realised he’d been thrown to the ground. Despite that, Brainy knew something was off when Nia didn’t end the fight with a witty one-liner. He’d come to grow rather fond of the way she always seemed to have a dream-related pun at her disposal, indeed, he’d even helped her come up with a few on their nights off.

But there were no puns, nothing to be said at all. Nia kicked the creature in the face, knocking them out, and immediately moved to Brainy, helping him to his feet.

Which was when Brainy noticed it. Something wet and glistening on the side of Nia’s suit.

His stomach twisted.

“Nia,” he said, forcing his voice not to waver.

Nia’s eyes were wide, glittering with false energy. She forced a smile. “It’s fine, _I’m_ fine. It’s just a scratch.”

Brainy frowned. He reached out for her, but she took a step back. Her face was bright with adrenaline, but the manic glitter at the backs of her eyes proved that this was something more than post-fight energy yet to be expelled.

Nia seemed to catch the way his expression fell, because she looked away. “Those blade things were massive, though, right? Like, it could’ve been _so_ much worse.”

Brainy grimaced. “Nia, your suit, it’s-”

“Brainy,” Nia said through her teeth. She laughed, a short sound. “ _Look,_ I’m okay! I’m…I’m…” She blinked suddenly, frowning. “Whoa.”

The glitter in Nia’s eyes muted and in that moment, Brainy knew. He surged forwards, grabbing her just as her legs gave out. He clutched at her desperately, blood thundering in his ears as he watched Nia’s own trickle from the tear in the side of her suit. An ugly gash marred her pale skin, a deep scarlet already soaking into the blue material.

Fear penetrated Brainy’s normal processes as he lifted Nia into his arms. He felt a thickness in his throat, a haze in his head where his calculations _should_ have kicked in.

Instead, he acted on instinct alone. Keeping one hand secure against the wound, Brainy lifted them both carefully into the air. The clarity of that height was just enough to overcome some of the static in his head and he was able to map out a course of action. Nia made a pained sound in his arms, grabbing for his chest weakly, and he strengthened his hold around her.

He knew what he needed to do.

* * *

The DEO was too far, and even if he had made the journey, Brainy knew there would have been a flood of medical staff on the scene the moment he’d touched down into the central hub. Even if he _had_ informed Alex over comms, she would not have been able to stop the flurry of chaos that bringing in an injured vigilante would have caused.

He didn’t want to have to deal with the questions or, quite honestly, the people, and so it was only logical to find a safe, adequately sterile alternative with all the apparatus he required.

No such place actually _existed,_ and so he opted for the next best thing.

Home.

Brainy had enough medical equipment stowed away to make use of the limited space he was given. He’d taken a fold out medical table from the DEO several months ago, mostly out of habit. With the Legion, he had been well-enough qualified with medical technology to more-or-less work the role of onboard physician should the job be required. Working with a group of superheroes, of course, always made the job necessary.

He didn’t have the same technology at his disposal. On the ship, he could have knitted the tissue together rather easily with several medical devices from a variety of future time periods. Here on Earth in their two-bedroom apartment, the best Brainy had to offer was a rudimentary medical kit, sutures and rubbing alcohol.

It would have to suffice.

Brainy had always been gifted at splitting his attention for jobs such as these. He had had to take care of many close friends in the past, in some cases very well knowing their survival rate even as he had worked on them, but there was something different about this.

His focus was marred. He was having heart palpitations, his chest rising and falling in uneven beats. He felt unsteady, but he couldn’t afford to be. Not with Nia’s health on the line.

By the time he had her on the table, a large portion of the left side of her suit was soaked with blood. It was slightly lighter than human blood, with a vague shimmer to it that would stand out against a control vial. Brainy knew how much Nia’s suit meant to her and so he tried not to cut away too much of the material to get to the wound.

Nia made a sound at the back of her throat as he peeled the material from her skin. She groaned, her hands clenching. She wasn’t conscious, which was good, but if she accidentally triggered her powers in this state, it would not make patching her up any easier.

Carefully, Brainy took some cotton and rubbing alcohol and gently sterilised the area. Blood dribbled from the laceration, although the flow wasn’t quite as alarming as before. She would not require a transfusion, but that still did little to ease his mind. Brainy took a deep breath, activating several commands inside his brain to ensure complete control over his motor functions. As much as he wanted to feel afraid, that emotion would do no good for either of them. Although he hated to do it, he had to box away his negative thoughts. He had promised himself he would keep from that habit, it made it far easier for his ancestors to reach him, but he would have to make an exception.

He had never accounted for a situation quite like this.

* * *

When Nia’s wound was adequately stitched and bandaged, Brainy moved her to the sofa. He’d administered a small dose of local anaesthetic – something Alex did _not_ know he had taken from the DEO – which meant that the only thing left to do was clean up and wait.

As Brainy disinfected the table, he couldn’t keep from glancing up to capture Nia’s unconscious state. He’d tried to keep her from moving too much in her sleep by placing the couch cushions strategically around her body, but even as he watched, he noted the small movements she made. A twitch of her fingers, a small jerk of her head. Several times she unsuccessfully tried to move to her side, the cushions a successful deterrent. It was quaint – when Nia accessed the Naltorian dreamscape, she had full control of her body, but normal rest did not appear quite so _profound._ He could see every expression on her face as she dreamt, the way her brow knitted together or her nose creased, her lips twitching to form half-formed conversations.

He could have watched her forever.

Instead, Nia’s knee knocked the pillow at her side and she finally rolled over, immediately hissing out as she pulled at the stitches in her side. It appeared her heightened biology was already beginning to burn out the anaesthetic.

Nia gripped onto the cushion beneath her head, pushing her face into it. She let out a low groan, brown waves falling across her face.

Brainy’s heart stuttered and he abandoned the table, instead moving to Nia’s side. He hesitated, lifting his hand towards her before thinking better of it. She was in pain; he could not take away that pain so easily.

And then she took a sharp breath, and a small whimper tremored from her lips.

Any logical thought was blotted out in an instant. A fierce ache penetrated Brainy’s chest and he crouched to her side, sinking his fingers into her hair.

He could not take her pain away with a gesture, but perhaps that didn’t matter, for Nia relaxed against his fingers, her hands unlocking from around the cushion. Unthinkingly, Brainy ran his fingers through her hair, tugging gently as he caught small knots in the strands. Nia’s eyes fluttered, and she stared up at him. Breath caught in Brainy’s chest and he paused, staring back at her curiously.

“Brainy?” Nia croaked.

“Yes?” Brainy replied numbly.

Nia closed her eyes again. “I got stabbed, didn’t I?”

Despite his better judgement, Brainy let out a breathy laugh. He glanced away from her, realising rather suddenly that his eyes were beginning to sting. He blinked in quick succession, rubbing absently at his face. “Not quite,” he said. “The creature’s blade caught you, it sliced into your side. It did not cause any damage that won’t heal with time, but…”

“Give it to me straight, doc,” Nia murmured. “Will I ever walk again?”

Brainy blinked at her.

Nia grinned. “What? Too intense?”

“The blade did not cause any damage to your spine…”

Nia rolled her eyes. “Forget it.”

“What I was going to say,” Brainy continued with a frown, “is that the area is likely to scar.”

“Seriously?” Nia asked. “ _Cool._ ”

Brainy opened his mouth, then closed it again. “That was… not the reaction I had anticipated.”

“Oh, come on,” Nia said, and she lifted her arm in an attempt to push herself up. She winced immediately, clearly thinking better of it.

Brainy grabbed her, holding her so that she didn’t collapse back onto the sofa. He really did not want her tearing out her stitches. Instead, slowly, he assisted her into a more up-right position, although he ensured her back was still supported by the couch cushions.

When she was settled, Nia glanced back at Brainy, smiling sheepishly. “What I was going to say was _come on,_ this is my first superhero scar. That’s pretty rad.”

“Ah,” Brainy said, eyes narrowing. “I see.”

Nia ignored his disapproving stare completely. “I can tell people that my first superhero scar was caused by an alien with blades for _arms._ And I won’t even be _lying._ ”

“Technically, they were sheathed inside folds of their skin and they were not actually _part_ of the alien’s biology-”

Nia’s eyes narrowed. “Let me have this. It’s my first-”

“ _Superhero scar_ , yes, I am aware.”

Nia’s expression sobered. She stared at him unsurely. “Are you angry?”

Brainy blinked. _Was_ he angry? He didn’t feel it, although some of his emotions were still being numbed from his earlier commands. His chest felt tight, and his jaw was tense. There was a slight burning sensation penetrating the forefront of his skull, something he would closely relate to frustration. Not quite anger, although emotions were incredibly hard to deconstruct, there were too many parts and not enough time to-

He sighed. His throat felt tight. “Nia,” he said slowly. “I… I understand how you feel right now, but I would like for you to understand that what happened, what-what _could_ have happened…” It was hard, _so_ hard to form the right words. The emotions were flooding back, pushing him to say what they so desperately needed him to, but they were as abstract as a fleeting dream. He couldn’t form them in the way they needed. This would not be perfect.

He closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them again, his vision was blurred with a haze of moisture. He blinked quickly and reached for her hand. Nia’s expression had lost the light-hearted note she’d carried before. Her brow was creased, and she took Brainy’s hand reflexively, squeezing his fingers.

The warmth of her was enough to push him to continue.

“Nia, you have to be more careful,” Brainy said stiffly. “What happened, had the blade been an inch closer, had it penetrated something _vital…_ ”

“But it didn’t,” Nia said, confusion tinging her voice. “Brainy, I wasn’t just going to let that creature _hurt_ you. I knew they were going to attack you, I saw them with my powers, and I knew I was going to fight them off…”

“Did you know you would be injured?”

Nia flinched. “I…”

“Nia,” Brainy said again, cupping her hand in his. He looked at her fingers, the chipped glittery nail polish that really was not up to superhero grade. It nearly gave him reason to smile. Instead, he glanced back at her. “Seeing brief glimpses of our futures does not make us immune to what happens in them, and it most _certainly_ does not make us invulnerable.” He smiled sadly. “It is easy to think of ourselves as indestructible when we know that we can act to stop a terrible thing from happening. We forget that not everything can be changed, and that some things…” A brief shudder ran up his spine. He considered something before taking her hand more firmly, gently guiding it up towards his chest.

Nia’s eyes followed him as he gently tucked her fingers beneath the hem of his shirt. He had discarded the leather jacket some time ago, leaving his DEO issued clothing beneath. He tilted his head. “When I first perfected differential calculus, I thought that it set me apart from my peers, more than even my twelfth level intellect could. I thought I was untouchable, that I could quite literally always be a step ahead of my enemies.”

Nia didn’t say a word, and so Brainy thought it safe to allow her fingers to gently graze across his shoulder. He connected himself to his inducer, dispelling his human visage instantaneously. In the same moment, he allowed Nia’s hand to explore the flesh there. A knotted scar she had found before during more intimate moments, though she’d never asked about it. He knew she had been curious, but she respected his boundaries enough not to push the subject. Now, he allowed her the freedom to graze across the raised surface, the puckered flesh that would never fully heal, no matter what his heightened biology could do to compensate. “Knowing future events will not always prevent them from happening. I thought I could prevent this, for example, but I was not fast enough. I was still impaled, despite knowing the outcome, and the resulting trauma from the rod that struck me could have well killed me had the Legion acted only seconds slower.”

Nia’s eyes glimmered. Brainy knew he was reaching through to her, perhaps even scaring her. But it had to be said. He squeezed her hand. “We can all be broken,” he said simply. “Every one of us. But Nia, the gift that we have especially, we cannot take it for granted. We must be smart.”

Nia’s lips quirked sadly. “Easy for you to say.”

“Perhaps not.” Brainy shrugged. “Intellect can be marred by pride. My species like to think they are indifferent to those things, but they are not. It can be said of all of us.”

Nia’s eyes narrowed. “You’re saying I was too cocky?”

“Yes.”

“Wow, Brainy,” Nia laughed, “say it how it is I guess.”

Brainy shot her a pointed look. “Do you disagree?”

Brainy watched her intently. Nia sighed, shifting uncomfortably. “No…” She closed her eyes, wincing. “I guess, I _guess_ I’m still getting used to all of this. I never thought I’d even _have_ these powers and at first, I thought using them would be this impossible thing. I didn’t know any of the stuff Maeve did, hadn’t ever bothered to study it or even talk to my…” She drew off, inhaling sharply. “When you started training me, everything started falling into place and I _knew_ I could do it.” She shrugged. “And yeah, I think maybe I started thinking seeing the future meant I could make myself untouchable. Like Kara.”

Brainy stiffened at that. He couldn’t help himself. “Kara may have impenetrable skin,” he said, voice lowering, “but that does not make her unbreakable.”

Brainy saw something brief flash in Nia’s eyes. In that moment, he thought she understood. He had told Nia how he had first met Kara, just after she had been defeated by Reign. He had not expected it – after all, he’d planned with Imra exactly what they would be achieving from that time period and yet… he had instead spent the first few days of the 21st century inside of Supergirl’s mind palace, trying to save her from her own fears while her broken body regained itself in stasis.

Nia’s fingers were an anchoring factor against his chest, and he took her hand once more. He felt a phantom sting where Nia’s touch brushed against his scar, but it wasn’t unpleasant.

“We all have weaknesses,” he said eventually, looking again into her eyes. “We can all be hurt. I believe that once we truly accept that, we become better heroes for it.”

Nia smiled tightly, curving her fingers against his old wound. “Too bad, thinking I was a god was pretty badass.”

Brainy chuckled and Nia’s eyes brightened. She untucked her hand from his and shifted on the couch, although the action caused her to wince, and she grabbed at her side.

Brainy’s chest tightened. He reached for her. “Is the pain getting worse?”

“No,” Nia said, shaking her head with a short smile. “It’s fine, I just moved too quickly.” She looked back at him, causing the breath to still inside his lungs. “I’m sorry, by the way. I… I promise that I’ll be more careful next time.”

Brainy’s eyes softened. He reached for her, cupping her face in his hands. Nia sighed softly, closing her eyes as her body gave in to the contact. Gently, Brainy pressed his lips against her forehead. “It’s all I ask.”

Nia’s dark eyes skirted across his face. They were bright, dazed from the anaesthetic, but determined. Brainy realised too late what that kind of determination meant.

Nia’s hands reached for him suddenly, and she leant forwards just enough that it wouldn’t tug at her stitches. Her hands were electric on his body, her lips hot and familiar as she kissed him, firmly at first, like she was afraid he might push her back, and then gently, relaxing into it. Against his better judgement, Brainy kissed back. His mind exploded in a warm fog, clouding any coherent or logical thought. In that moment, nothing else mattered anyway.

But then he felt her hands again, toying with the edges of his shirt before slipping beneath the fabric. Her fingers explored his bare stomach, a feather’s touch that ran across his abdomen, reaching for further purchase as they chased upwards, hungry for it.

But she was in no fit state. That thought in itself finally gave Brainy reason to pause. The haze in his mind evaporated and he stilled against her lips, smiling softly. Nia’s fingers still grabbed for him, grazing against his skin. Carefully, Brainy took her arms, guiding her hands out from under his shirt.

Nia looked at him, her cheeks flushed, eyes bright with mischief. He was sure he didn’t look much better.

Brainy smiled at her frankly. “You need to rest,” he said, clearing his throat.

Nia pouted. “But-”

Brainy sighed, taking the blanket that hung over the back of the sofa and gently tucking it over her legs. “Not buts,” he said firmly. His expression softened. “Sleep, Nia Nal, I will be right here when you wake.”

Nia gritted her teeth, rolling her eyes. She looked like a child who had been caught awake past her bedtime. In a similar fashion, she ducked away from him, lying back against the cushions, arms folded tightly across her chest. “You better be,” she grumbled, although she allowed Brainy to run the blanket further across her body, tucking it just beneath her chin.

Brainy ran a hand down her face, shoulder, across her arm, and felt her relax beneath the gesture. By the time he had pulled away, Nia’s face had taken the peaceful tone of someone caught beneath the dreamscape.

Brainy sighed, making to stand. He still had to finish cleaning the apartment. There were still bloody rags that had yet to be disposed of and the table still needed to be packed away. When he was done, of course, he would keep his promise.

He suspected Nia would be out for several hours, but no matter what, he would ensure he was the first thing she saw upon waking.


	20. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy gets jealous over another guy's affections for Nia, Kara notices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter post-season 5 premiere and I am LIVING. Brainy and Nia's moments together were so precious and I'm excited to see where this season leads!!
> 
> I noticed this fic has gained a sudden burst of attention since Sunday and so if you are new to this story, welcome! If you are revisiting, welcome back! 
> 
> I had initially planned on posting a different chapter today, but what with the themes of the first episode circling very intensely around honesty, I decided to post this prompt for Jane who wanted to see a chapter where Brainy and Nia aren't together yet and Brainy gets jealous over another guy flirting with her. I think you'll see where those themes fall into play. ;) 
> 
> Thank you so much for the prompt, Jane, it was super fun to write! I haven't had a proper chance for a heart-to-heart with Kara and Brainy yet so this was a nice interaction to write for! 
> 
> Comments and kudos keep this story's blood flowing, so thank you to everyone for supporting this fic!

Brainy wasn’t listening to her, he hadn’t been for a while.

Honestly, Kara really should have caught on sooner, but with Brainy’s skills at multitasking, she’d come to expect that he always had at least one ear open to whatever was happening around him. Like their conversation, for instance.

Although, Kara supposed, what he was watching so intently was something she suspected would definitely take his full attention.

She, Nia and Brainy had gone out to grab coffee together. It was something of a mid-afternoon ritual when Brainy had a chance to slip out from the DEO and Kara and Nia weren’t too overloaded at CatCo. Nia had gone up for a second coffee, but from what Kara had been able to pick up with her super hearing, she’d accidentally knocked arms with the guy stood behind her in the line and, from there, _said guy_ had started up a conversation.

Kara pursed her lips, trying her best not to smile. Brainy’s expression was intense, focused, as he watched with narrowed eyes over Kara’s shoulder.

Kara cleared her throat. “So, anyway,” she said loudly. “I was thinking of shaving my head. What do you think about that?”

Brainy nodded, just as he had been doing to everything Kara had been saying for the past five minutes. His eyes hadn’t met hers once the entire time.

“I was also considering getting a pet snake, kinda like a team mascot. Maybe a python. What do think of that, Brainy?”

Brainy didn’t respond. He’d lowered himself where he was leant on the table, almost using Kara as a shield to ensure he wasn’t caught staring. It was definitely not working.

Kara sighed exasperatedly. She snapped her fingers in front of Brainy’s face. “Hey, Earth to Brainy?”

Brainy blinked, straightening in his seat. He threaded his fingers loosely beneath his chin. “Huh?”

Kara grinned, picking up her cup. “You were staring.”

Brainy opened his mouth, then closed it again. “I-I was?”

Kara snorted into her coffee. “It wasn’t exactly discreet.”

“Oh.” Brainy unlinked his fingers, frowning down at the table. Kara watched as his eyes scanned the mottled wood. He glanced up at her suddenly, shifting in his seat. “I-just, what do you think that man’s _intentions_ are?”

Kara bit the inside of her cheek. “What man?”

Brainy glared at her.

Kara raised her hands in a half-surrender. “Okay, okay, kidding aside, I think he’s probably, _maybe,_ trying to ask Nia out.”

Brainy’s eyes narrowed. “Are you listening to them?”

“What? _No!_ ”

Brainy deflated slightly. He looked again over Kara’s shoulder, and she was sure she could see the calculations he was running behind his eyes. He was fidgety in his seat, like a kid on a sugar rush. It was adorable if not exhausting to watch. After all, Kara had been watching Nia and Brainy dance around each other like this for months, and none of it was even necessary! All Brainy had to do was find the guts to just _talk_ to Nia about-

“Would you be opposed to the idea should I suggest that you _did_ listen to them?”

“I cannot believe we’re having this conversation,” Kara said, draining the last of her coffee. Something told her she was going to need the kick. She sighed. “Brainy, I’m not eavesdropping on them. I mean. Not _now,_ at least _._ I may have caught a little bit of their conversation already but that’s _private._ Besides.” She grinned. “I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

Brainy shuffled, and Kara sensed his defences had gone up. He looked decidedly uncomfortable with the direction she was taking the conversation. “Why would I have concerns?” he asked stiffly. “Nia is free to do as she pleases.”

“Of course,” Kara agreed. “But, nothing against this guy or anything, I don’t really think he’s her type.” She was finding it hard not to smile now, and wondered whether her tone of voice had given it away. Brainy still appeared fairly oblivious. Kara cleared her throat. “What I mean is, I think she’s already got a crush on someone. But so far, that _someone_ hasn’t exactly been forthcoming with what he wants. Other than, well, getting jealous over guys who bump into her in crowded coffee lines.” She shot him a pointed look.

Brainy lifted a finger, brow furrowing. “Are you- are you referring to me?”

Kara sighed deeply. “I don’t know, Brainy, _am I?_ ”

Brainy stared at her. He looked on the precipice of saying something, but it was like the words hadn’t quite caught up to his head. It was kind of the equivalent of watching a high-grade computer struggle with a simple task after being overloaded.

“Oh Rao, this is exhausting,” Kara muttered. “ _Yes,_ Brainy. I am talking about you.” She cocked her head to the side suddenly. “And, Nia just turned him down.”

Brainy's mouth dropped open. He pointed an accusing finger. “You _were_ listening!”

“And you’re not owning up to your feelings!” Kara snapped in a hushed tone. “So, I guess that makes us both liars.”

Brainy’s expression turned somewhat crestfallen. “My feelings?” he murmured.

Kara winced. She hadn’t exactly meant to come right out and say it, but Brainy _had_ been asking for it. Now, of course, he looked uncomfortable just sitting there. He no longer seemed to be paying much attention to the now abandoned conversation behind Kara’s back, but she didn’t think it was so much to do with the fact it was _over_ and more to do with whatever was going on inside his own head.

Kara sighed. “Brainy… it’s kind of obvious you have feelings for her.”

Brainy’s eyes darkened. He glanced away.

“Hey,” Kara said softly. She reached her hand out over the table. “You know she likes you too, right?” She offered him a smile. “That’s also obvious, by the way.”

Brainy’s lips twitched, but his expression shifted back just as quickly. He sighed, shaking his head. “I-I know that she has feelings for me,” he said lowly, “and I… I think that I may reciprocate those feelings, more than I ever have for… for _anyone._ ” He blinked, and Kara saw something close to distress in his expression. “But, there is so much that I have done, that I could-” He swallowed thickly. “Relationships come with a certain level of trust, and I wish to be honest with her, but I fear that if she came to know all of me… she would not…”

“Want you?”

Brainy’s eyes widened. He nodded mutely.

That answer in itself was heartbreaking. Kara offered him a reassuring smile. “Brainy, listen, what you _think,_ in this circumstance, at least, isn’t true. Nia likes you, and I don’t think a couple of skeletons in your closet are going to scare her off. We’ve all done things we’re not proud of, and none of us can ever be sure that parts of our past won’t resurface.” She winced. “Uh, trust me on that one.” When Brainy only stared at her, she sighed. “But, Brainy, take it from someone who has made this mistake many, _many_ times. Honesty is always the best policy. If you keep giving Nia mixed signals, she’s not going to know what to think. I’ve watched you both fawn over each other for the last couple of months and yes, it’s pretty adorable, but maybe it’s time you actually both just sit down and talk to each other? Figure this out for yourselves?”

Brainy deflated. His eyes glimmered and he swiped at them quickly. “I would not even know where to start.”

“Here’s a good way,” Kara said, making to stand. “I’m going to make an excuse to go somewhere far from this table, which’ll give _you_ the perfect opportunity to talk with Nia alone. Deal?”

A blush cut across Brainy’s face. “Right now? Over _coffee?_ ”

Kara grinned. “Why not?” Her expression sobered and she reached out, patting him on the shoulder. “She likes you, Brainy, and you like her. It really doesn’t have to be rocket science.” She frowned. “Although, uh, maybe you’d actually find that easier.”

“Emotions are _far_ harder to determine than aerospace engineering,” Brainy agreed quietly. Hesitantly, he placed his hand across Kara’s fingers, accepting the gesture. “I-I think I would like to talk to her.” His eyes softened. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Kara said, grinning brightly. “But you owe me, like, four coffees.”

“Four?”

“Don’t question the math," Kara said; she was already backing away from the table. She pointed at him, righting her glasses across her nose. "I expect those coffees to be hand delivered, by the way, or else the sentiment is useless.”

Before Brainy could say anything against her, Kara had already seamlessly bled in with the rest of the coffee goers making to leave by the front door. She slipped out onto the street, but made a point to keep within superhearing distance. Not that she was _necessarily_ planning on eavesdropping on the two of them, but she was definitley going to be one of the first to congratulate them when they finally, _finally_ made themselves official.


	21. The Stray that Came to Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kitten follows Brainy home; he calls Nia for back-up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter written up for a while but I kept getting distracted by other things and so I didn't post it until now! As a cat lover, I had to make sure there was a chapter about a cute lil kitty coming to visit, so I do hope you guys will enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to everyone for all your support. Comments and kudos mean the world to me! 
> 
> As always, if you would like to see anything in particular, let me know! :)

Nia had learnt from experience that getting a text from her boyfriend that only read _help me_ was not, necessarily, a life or death situation. In fact, it rarely was.

However, on the off chance that something _was_ wrong, she rushed her coffee order and got home as fast as she could.

Nia had been prepared for many things; unlocking the apartment to find a kitten sat on the coffee table was not on her list.

She was, however, elated to be able to make it an addition.

“Oh my god,” she said, walking straight towards the kitten. “Hi! Who are you, little buddy?”

The kitten wasn’t _quite_ a kitten, probably just growing into adolescence, but still way smaller than your average house cat. It had ginger striped fur and adorable white socks streaking up its legs.

Tentatively, Nia reached her hand out, allowing the cat to sniff her. A moment later, it was purring up a storm, running its face against her fingers with the aggressive intent to get as much of its scent on her as possible.

Nia had been cooing over the cat so much, it took her a full two minutes to realise Brainy was nowhere in sight.

“Uh, Brainy?” she called out, scratching the cat behind its ears. “Where are you?”

“Up here.”

Nia frowned. That sounded like it had come from…

She paused petting the cat just long enough to glance upwards. To find Brainy. Lying on the ceiling with an intense look on his face, like he was trying to figure out a complicated problem and not – in fact – staring down at an adorable ginger kitten.

“Why’re you on the ceiling?” Nia asked.

Brainy shot her a look. “Is that not self-explanatory?”

Nia glanced back at the cat. “Uh. Honestly? No.”

Brainy sighed. He gestured to the cat. “I… did not know how to breach the situation with the feline without your assistance. I was not sure what he might do. So, I found somewhere that he could not reach.” He narrowed his eyes. “I have discovered that he can reach many, _many_ places.”

“He’s a cat,” Nia said frankly. “He won’t-” she stopped herself. “Okay, so, he _might_ bite. But this little guy seems pretty friendly.” She grinned when the cat’s tail brushed against her wrist as he spun around her arm for the third time in a row. “Where’d you find him?”

“I believe the term is _he_ found _me,_ ” Brainy said. “He must have found his way into the apartment complex somehow. He followed me inside. I was not prepared for him to do that and now every time I try to _extract_ him, he vibrates his entire body, like a small engine. It is rather unsettling.”

“He’s a _cat,”_ Nia repeated, trying to keep the exasperation from her voice. “There are cats in the thirty-first century, right?”

“Of course,” Brainy said. “But I did not spend a great deal of time near them.”

Nia’s lip quirked at that. He was definitely becoming more lenient with talking about the future, and some of that tension she’d used to see when he mentioned even the slightest detail had begun to lift. Nia shook herself. This wasn’t the time to point it out.

“Someone could be looking for him,” she said instead. The cat had abandoned her for his own chosen corner of the coffee table where he had proudly begun grooming himself. Nia looked back up at Brainy, who was still studying the cat intensely. She sighed. “We should take him to the vet, see if he’s chipped.”

Brainy’s dark eyes met hers. “He isn’t,” he said quickly.

“How did you- oh,” Nia paused. “Right. Duh. Computer powers.” She bit her lip. “Even still, he could belong to someone. Maybe even someone in the apartment block. We should check with the neighbours. I can print some fliers out at work tomorrow if no one knows who he belongs to, just to cover all bases.”

Brainy glanced at her. “And if no one responds to them?”

Nia shrugged. “Then, I guess we’ll have a cat.” Brainy stiffened at that. “I mean,” Nia added hastily, “unless you don’t want one?”

Brainy sighed. He disengaged himself from the wall, floating so that he touched down on the other side of the sofa, still a safe distance from the cat. Nia rolled her eyes.

Brainy lifted his hand to his chest, twisting his Legion ring in nervous concentration. “When I first met Kara,” he said slowly, “she told me about her first pet on Earth. A cat named Streaky.” He paused, narrowing his eyes. “They developed a bond that helped her greatly to fit in on this planet. Looking at this feline, I do not understand how he would be capable of such a task.”

Nia laughed. “Not every cat is the same, Brainy. They all have their own personalities, just like people do.” She pursed her lips. She could tell that whatever had transpired between Brainy and Kara had been important to him. He took little things to heart, especially when someone opened-up to him. Nia also knew that the first time he’d met Kara, it had been inside of her own head. From personal experience, Nia knew that everything carried more weight when it came directly from the subconscious.

And Brainy was still twisting his ring, an almost forlorn look on his face as he watched the cat continue to clean his coat.

“I’m sure Kara’s cat did help her, especially as a kid,” Nia said eventually. She sighed. “You still feel out of place, huh?”

Brainy tensed, looking up at her. His hand stilled at his ring, as though he had only just become aware of the action. “That is not…” he began, ready to dissuade the situation. But then his gaze caught Nia’s, and something shifted in his expression. He shrugged. “It is far easier than it was, and I do feel as though I have found a place here, a-a family, with everyone. With you.” He sighed. “But with followers of Agent Liberty still out there, those tainted ideas spreading like poison…”

“I get it,” Nia said. “Like it’s never been harder to be an alien on this planet.”

“Exactly,” Brainy said softly, folding his arms across his chest.

Nia watched Brainy for a moment. He was still watching the cat, but she could tell that he was troubled, and she didn’t like that. She wished she had the right words to say, like she could break out a speech just as easily as Brainy could in times of crisis. But this wasn’t really a crisis, it was just… life. And Nia wanted to find her own words.

She crossed behind the sofa, sliding her arm around her boyfriend’s back, leaning against his shoulder. “I don’t think a kitten will be able to fix everything,” Nia said honestly. “But they are really great company.” She looked at Brainy thoughtfully. “Do you wanna hold him?”

Brainy blinked, glancing at her nervously. “I-” he stuttered, clearing his throat. “I did not think he would _want_ me to…”

Nia scoffed at that. “Brainy, he’s a cat. A _friendly_ cat. I’m pretty sure he’d let you bowl him across the room for a can of tuna.”

“That doesn’t sound safe…”

“For a cat?” Nia shrugged. “They’re sturdy. Here.” The cat had finished grooming himself and appeared to be settling on the coffee table. Nia tucked her hands beneath the cat’s belly, lifting him into her arms.

Brainy recoiled as she turned towards him, a murmur of panic behind his eyes. He stared at the cat nervously, swallowing sharply.

“Relax,” Nia insisted. “He’s fine. Listen, he’s purring.”

Sure enough, soft purrs were rumbling from the cat’s chest. He twisted in her arms, claws like pinpricks tickled against her skin as they pierced through her shirt. She giggled.

Brainy didn’t look impressed, but, hesitantly, he inched a step closer. He was light on his feet, and Nia was pretty certain he’d activated his ring in preparation for finding the furthest corner of the ceiling should the cat try and pounce. She had to refrain from rolling her eyes.

Eventually, Brainy cleared the space between them. The cat had fallen lax in her arms, accepting his new-found fate. She could feel Brainy’s presence as he stood idly, hesitant with what to do.

Nia jerked her chin towards the cat. “Reach your hand out,” she said. “Let him get your scent.”

Brainy frowned, but after a moment to consider, he lifted out his hand, holding it a few inches from the cat’s face.

Nia watched fondly as the cat came to life in her arms. He reached a paw towards Brainy’s fingers, small claws catching against his skin. Brainy winced, but didn’t move his hand, he knew enough about cats not to startle them, at least. The cat’s claws caught against his ring finger, and he reached his small head forwards, licking Brainy’s hand.

Nia’s heart just about melted in her chest.

Brainy stared at the cat uncomprehendingly. “It is like sandpaper,” he said. “It is… less unpleasant than I had expected.”

Nia grinned. “Do you wanna hold him?”

Brainy started. “I-”

“C’mon. I know you want to.” She lifted the cat, and he made a small sound of distaste as he was removed from Brainy’s hand. Nia raised her eyebrows. “See? He totally wants to be your best friend.”

Brainy leant back slightly, scanning the cat unsurely. After a long moment, Brainy reached his arms out, taking the cat beneath his shoulders so that he hung like a rag doll in his grip. Nia couldn’t help but grin as Brainy held the cat an arm’s length from his body, staring into the furry creature’s adorable amber eyes as though trying to garner something from his expression.

“Hello, small feline,” Brainy said loudly. “Would you like to… to _bond_ with me?”

The cat made a small squeak of a meow. The first Nia had heard. A squeal caught in her throat, and she slammed a hand over her mouth to keep from freaking the cat out.

“Oh my god,” she said once she could breathe again. “I’m sorry, but now we have to keep him.” She reached for the cat, pressing her fingers into tufts of warm fur. “And stop holding him like that. Here, try it this way.”

Carefully, Nia helped shift the cat into Brainy’s arms so that he was cradled to his chest, just like an infant. The cat began to purr again, nestling his face against Brainy’s shirt, small claws kneading against the fabric.

Brainy didn’t say anything for a long time. He simply stood as still as possible, staring down as the cat got comfortable in his arms. Nia could spy his thumb rubbing gentle circles into the cat’s back, a barely perceptible gesture she wasn’t even totally sure he was aware he was doing.

God, she really wanted to take some photos, but if she started sharing them around the group chat, everyone would try to encourage them to keep the cat before they could try and find his owners.

But that did raise the question.

“So,” Nia said, petting the kitten’s head. “If we can’t find the owners… would you want to keep him?”

Brainy blinked from his daze, glancing up at her. “Well,” he said, clearing his throat. “We could not just _abandon_ him. That would be cruel and wrong and… and… unheroic.” He looked down at the cat. “We would not want to be those things, would we?”

Brainy had lowered the tone of his voice as though he was speaking to a small child. He was _babying_ the cat.

Nia beamed from ear to ear. Oh, she’d definitely won him over.

She immediately began scanning the room. They’d need supplies if they were keeping the cat, even if it was only temporary. Somewhere for him to sleep, food, toys… a litter box. And she’d print some fliers in the morning. It was too late to start going door to door… they’d do that tomorrow.

“Okay,” Nia said. “We need to get to the closest pet store. Listen carefully, I need you to memorise our shopping list.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think, should they keep the cat? ;)


	22. Dream Walker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia tests her abilities in astral projection to comfort Brainy when he finds himself restless late at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week has been LONG for me, personally, and even though it hasn't been that long since my last chapter, it FEELS long, you know? I haven't posted since the last episode, though, so, just one word comes to mind with the Brainia content from 5x02: ADORKABLE. Simply. Adorkable. Having grinned like a fool through the episode, I really want to write some more adorkable scenes, I just have to figure out how to do that without, y'know, hitching a ride on the angst train along the way. If anyone has any ideas, hit me up!
> 
> Speaking of angst... this chapter is a prime example. It was, however, great fun to write as I love expanding upon Nia's powers. Like I said, there's just so many possibilities when energy comes into play! 
> 
> Thank you everyone for your constant support, it truly means the world to me. Your comments and kudos really make my day! :D

Nia couldn’t fly. Which was a bummer, for a _lot_ of reasons.

Everyone else on the Super Friends could fly. Well, not _everyone,_ but enough that Nia was totally and completely outnumbered. Not that she didn’t like flying with Brainy, she did, a _lot,_ but if Brainy was the person she was trying to reach…

This wasn’t the first time Nia had awoken to an empty bed. Honestly, it wasn’t even the first time this month. Nia knew he’d been having nightmares, but as much as she wished she could wake up on command the second he was in distress, after all the late nights they’d been having and the amount of energy she’d put into testing her powers, it wasn’t always easy. Which just made it easier for Brainy to slip out.

And, unlike Nia, Brainy wasn’t restrained by gravity when something was on his mind. He didn’t aimlessly wander the living room at 3am like she did. Instead, he’d take to the skies.

A place that Nia most definitely couldn’t follow.

Well, not _exactly,_ at least.

At first, Nia had wondered whether she should ask J’onn or Kara to keep an eye on him, but that felt invasive. What they told Kelly was confidential, after all, and including anyone else in that felt like a breach of trust. Nia didn’t want to ask her friends to spy on her boyfriend. Honestly, she just wanted the chance to talk to him about it, but between work and vigilante justice, she just hadn’t had the time to bring it into conversation.

But she had to know that he was okay. As much as she knew that Brainy was more than capable of taking care of himself, she couldn’t help but worry. His nightmares were nearly always about his ancestors, and those kinds of things weren’t just anxieties climbing to the surface. They were real, as real as the Naltorian dreamscape, at least. Brainy shared a part of himself with his bloodline, and Nia knew that when he slept, sometimes, he’d hear them. Traces of their personalities banging at the fortified gateway inside his mind, trying desperately to reach out to him.

He’d not touched that part of himself since he’d been tortured, since the components that controlled those aspects of himself had malfunctioned and set everything loose. Since he’d shut himself off completely to keep from giving the worst parts of himself free rein.

Alone, Brainy would only have those thoughts, and she knew from times when she’d been awoken to him slipping back into bed that even the clarity of the sky wasn't always able to calm him entirely. There were nights that, no matter how long he idled, he would return only to lie awake until their alarm went off.

Nia knew Brainy required less sleep, but even for him, this was a push.

But tonight would be different. At least, she hoped it would be. She _had_ been practicing, after all.

Nia didn’t know how long Brainy had been gone, but she still felt a trace of warmth on his pillow. She sat up, cross legged, and straightened out her posture. J’onn had taught her something similar for meditation, which made it the perfect position to tap into her dream abilities.

Most importantly, her astral projection.

Nia still wasn’t used to it. Although Brainy had been helping to train her to use it more fluidly, it still felt so weird to push herself out of her own body, to connect with a part of herself that was so _alien. Literally_ alien. This was her Naltorian side, an ability that honestly scared her a little bit. There were times she worried she might not be able to find her body again, that she might be stuck in a plane where so far, her best attempt at communication had been writing a couple of words across a condensed window. But Brainy had assured her that she would always find her way back. She just had to feel for it.

But as she sat there, she wasn’t looking to find herself. Instead, she was reaching out. For most people, she needed a physical object to connect to, but for Brainy? The room she was sat in was more than enough. Nia placed her palm against his pillow, feeling the indentation that still remained. She focused on him, his face, his voice, the way he felt in her arms. Warmth blossomed in her chest as she felt something, an otherworldly sensation as her dream state began to detach from her physical form.

It was true - Nia couldn’t fly, but the laws of physics didn’t apply in the dreamscape. Her astral projected self was more than capable of going wherever she pleased, including high into the night sky, above even the tallest skyscrapers of National City.

As Nia’s projection actualised itself, a shudder ran through her body. She couldn’t feel the cold in this form, but she knew that she was high enough to warrant the reaction. Her senses were heightened, focused solely on the person she had connected with to get this far. She felt him, like a tug in her chest, and saw him outlined in a soft blue light that mirrored her own powers. He wouldn’t be able to see it, but Nia could, and her heart tightened at the sight.

Brainy hovered in the air, his arms clenched across his chest, head tucked so that his eyes could stare listlessly at the city lights below. His back was tight, his posture exuding that of someone in deep, troubled thought. He had his inducer on, which seemed to intensify the blue that lifted from him like an aura, bringing a focus to features that might have been lost in the night.

He was anxious, Nia knew, and she could see by the tightness in his forearms that, by folding them in place, he was keeping from toying with his ring. Nia couldn’t see his face from this angle, but she could imagine the intense look she might find. The furrowed brow, the narrowed dark eyes, the small crease of vulnerability across his nose. She knew this side of Brainy, and she’d been there for him when he’d needed her.

By flying here, Nia knew that perhaps he didn’t need her, or even want her, and a part of her ached even considering that. Even still, she understood that feeling, the overwhelming emptiness or even the restless energy that came with waking in the middle of the night. The urge to get out, to fly away, to disappear.

To hide.

Nia didn’t have the luxury of hiding quite as effectively as Brainy, and he had always respected the times when she preferred to pace the living room alone. She swallowed, although the gesture was pretty useless in a body that didn’t _actually_ exist. Maybe her physical self had mirrored the action. Maybe she would never know.

Maybe she should just leave. Maybe it was stupid to have come out here, to think that it was necessary to spy on him just because she’d been worried. That she was even _needed._

“I know you’re there, Nia Nal.”

Nia stiffened, so much so that she thought she felt her real self stiffen too. A part of her desperately wanted to cut the connection, shoot back to her body and claim complete ignorance should her boyfriend bring it up. But that wouldn’t have been right. She had to own up to it.

Well, actually, she couldn’t. Because she couldn’t say anything that Brainy would hear. Honestly, she wasn’t totally sure how he’d been able to sense her in the first place.

“Logic dictated you would try to find me eventually,” Brainy said carefully. There was a wistful sadness to his voice, something strained at the back of his throat. “I calculated it as a ninety-four per cent likelihood that you would choose tonight.” He shrugged. “Of course, there is a chance that you did not choose tonight. In which case I am talking to myself.”

Nia laughed, she couldn’t help herself. She covered her mouth as an afterthought, only to realise the gesture wasn’t necessary at all. No matter what she said, Brainy couldn’t hear her. The only reason he knew she was there was because of his skills with differential calculus. She could still play dumb if he brought it up later, she realised. After all, there was a chance she might not have come at all.

But she _was_ there. And god, she _wished_ she could say something to him. To touch him, even.

Although…

Carefully, Nia manoeuvred her projection closer to Brainy. It felt weird with nothing beneath her, like she was moving with a constant pit in her stomach, anticipating her fall.

She stopped, not quite as gracefully as she’d hoped, just behind Brainy’s back. She stared at her hands. They shimmered, a vague translucent hue, but still real enough to appear mostly solid. She clenched her fingers together, staring back up as Brainy continued to stare outwards. He wasn’t watching the city anymore; he didn’t really appear to be watching anything.

“I wish you could hear me,” Nia said softly, closing her eyes. “Then I could say how monumentally sorry I am for spying on you like this. And how I wish I could do something to help you figure all this out.”

“You are able to affect the molecular structure of elemental factors,” Brainy said, in no way acknowledging her words. Nia hadn’t expected him to, but what he’d said did raise questions.

“I can,” she said, eyes narrowed. “You taught me that. Back when you weren’t you.”

Brainy glanced upwards, the starlight caught his face, casting shadows across the curve of his jaw. “The elements are the building blocks to this world. By that logic, you could interact with substances far greater than water vapour.”

“I’m not following,” Nia said. Then her eyes widened. “ _Oh._ Wait. Seriously?” She looked back at her hands. “Does that mean I could…?”

She reached out for him, her hand an inch from his shoulder. She’d had to put a lot of focus into the water vapour trick, but she _had_ been on a time limit at that point under a seriously stressful situation. Right now, her body was sat in a dark bedroom without a care in the world. There was no time limit. Only a suggestion and her ability to carry it out.

Nia focused on her hand, on the energy that glittered around her fingers, mingling with the aura that still glowed strongly from Brainy’s body. He was right, if she could draw her finger across a glass pane, then she was more than capable of reaching out to other solid objects. If she could scrawl a message, then, theoretically, she could just as easily…

Her fingers brushed against Brainy’s shirt. It was barely a _touch,_ but she felt it, like a sharp knock through her system.

Brainy must have felt it too, because he tensed, a small shudder running up his spine. He closed his eyes, lips twitching. “My calculations were correct, then. You’re here.”

Tentatively, Nia spread her fingers across Brainy’s shoulder. She felt his warmth, but also something different, something new. The blue aura permeated across her hand, sending a strange trill through her astral self, a soft resonance. It felt odd, but not uncomfortable. Kind of like how she imagined it must feel for Brainy to connect to something mechanical. Except, in her case, it wasn’t quite the same. It was a connection of energy, the same energy that beat around the both of them, easing in and out like waves.

She ran her hand across Brainy’s back, experimenting with the new sensation. Brainy remained very still, but his arms had unfolded slightly, and some of the tension he’d been holding seemed to ease as her fingers continued to explore his back. Nia lifted her hand away, looking at him unsurely.

“There’s nothing I can tell you that you’ll hear,” she murmured. “And even though this is cool, if you knew I’d be here… then you also know why.”

“You’re speaking,” Brainy said. His eyes were still closed.

“Of course I’m speaking, idiot.” Nia smiled sharply, shaking her head. “I’m trying to tell you that I love you, that I’m here for you, even when you try to run away. Because you knew…” She bit her lip. “You could have stayed quiet, but you chose to let me know that you’d figured out I was here. But, you didn’t tell me to leave, either, so, I have to think that might mean something.” She narrowed her eyes. “That maybe you’re ready to talk about this.”

Brainy sighed, lowering his head. “My calculations rarely fail me, but with you…” Brainy branched off, jaw tensing. “I believe, in this instance, my intestinal inclination is that you would like to know what is bothering me. Logic dictates something rather similar, but I would prefer to, to use _emotion_ in this instance.”

Nia’s heart clenched. She reached out again, using her focus to connect her palm with Brainy’s arm. She squeezed softly, hoping the message carried. Of course, she wanted to hear him out. Why else would she be here?

Brainy lifted his head, enough that Nia could see his eyes scanning the city below. “Things seem so inconsequential from the sky,” he murmured. “It is a reprieve if nothing else than to be able to come up here, to take a step away from everything that weighs me down.” He swallowed thickly. “The more I come up here, however, the more I realise that nothing changes. Quieting the mind for hours at a time does not stop the noise from returning when I am back on the ground.” He narrowed his eyes, and Nia could see a soft sheen to them beneath the starlight. “I think, perhaps,” he continued, “I should try a new method, but I fear that… that if I _do_ try, I will fail.” He made a vague gesture, twisting his hand towards the city. He choked out a laugh. “I do not even know how I will fail, but that is part of it, isn’t it? These anxieties and, and _fears._ There is no logic to them. I cannot stand that.” He lowered his voice suddenly, glancing away. “I’m-I’m sorry, I should not do this here. I…”

Nia could see the tears glistening in his eyes, could understand the rawness in his voice. This was the closest she’d gotten to breaking through to him in a month, to help figure out the chaos that was constantly running through his mind. She wished again that she could say something, anything, to let him know it was okay. That she wanted to help him through this.

But she couldn’t. And so, instead, she forced her astral self forwards, closing the space between them, and wrapped her arms around him. A strange warmth encompassed where her arms touched him, like brushing against the static motions of open water. It didn’t feel totally solid, but she could feel the essence of him, and, hey, her fingers didn’t slip through his body, so she knew that she was on the right track.

Brainy started at the new sensation. After a beat, his breathing slowed and he relaxed into it. Nia smiled softly, pressing her face against his shoulder, the same heat permeating along her forehead. She closed her eyes, the darkness a mass of shapeless blue waves inside her head.

Somehow, Brainy found exactly where Nia’s fingers had wrapped over his chest. He pressed his hands against hers, resting them over the energy that exuded there.

Something thick caught in Nia's throat. She swallowed. “Come home,” Nia whispered against his back. “Please.”

“I require time,” Brainy said quietly. His words could have very well been in answer to her, and that thought alone caused her heart to still in her chest. “I know that is not what you want to hear, but-”

Nia squeezed him tightly, or, she guessed, as tightly as she could in this form. Keeping the focus to hold him like this was _not_ as easy as she’d first considered. Still, she hoped that he could understand what she meant. That she wasn’t trying to force him, that she was ready whenever he felt ready to share.

Neither one of them said anything for a while. Nia found it kind of pointless to try, but she also didn’t want to ruin the moment. Feeling him there, even if he couldn't hear her, even if it wasn't quite like being there in the flesh, it didn't matter. Being there for him in any way felt good.

After a considerable amount of time, Brainy sighed, squeezing across Nia's fingers. “Return to your body, Nia Nal,” he said softly. “I will come home soon. I promise.”

Words pressed against the back of Nia’s teeth, but she resisted the urge to speak. Her grip lingered, her arms relaxing around his back. She wouldn’t have needed to ask the question out loud even if he’d been able to hear her. Brainy would have answered her in the same way regardless.

“And when I do,” he said. “We will talk.”

It was a start, and that in itself caused a warmth to spread through Nia’s chest, clouding her head with blue fog.

Oh. Actually, maybe that was the dream energy talking. She realised rather belatedly that whether she liked it or not, she wouldn’t be able to hold this form for longer than a few more seconds. The feel of Brainy’s touch lessened against her skin, and she gasped as her fingers grazed through his chest before she was forced to relinquish her hold entirely. Her arms melted right through him, glowing dully, a husk of the once close-to solid state she’d been not seconds prior.

She wondered briefly whether Brainy knew she was about to lose her grip to the astral plane. She narrowed her eyes, opening her mouth despite herself.

And then something sharp tugged at her chest, forcing the air from her lungs. The world turned blue, and she lost Brainy to a sea of glittering energy.

The next thing Nia knew, she was being thrown rather unceremoniosuly back into her flesh and blood body. She bolted from her cross-legged position, sagging heavily against the headboard as the night's events caught up to her. The world bled in slowly and she blinked away the dizziness that came from being forced back into her physical self.

Despite the fact she should have felt exhausted, her mind was buzzing, her chest alight with static. She could feel the lingering touch of Brainy, the energy that had danced across her skin, and clenched her fingers, staring at them in wonder.

Brainy would come home eventually. And when he did, he wanted to talk to her about what was on his mind.

Nia’s lips twitched into a soft smile. As Kelly had said, every step was a victory, and Nia couldn’t wait to share this one with him.


	23. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia and Brainy go undercover to catch an illusive shapeshifter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO. It's been a while! Life has been super busy as of late and I haven't had as much of a chance to sit down and write. However, I have been working on this prompt the whole time! Just in ittie-bittie pieces. This is for Anna who wanted a B-99 inspired chapter where Brainy and Nia go undercover before they start dating and find themselves in a position where they have to kiss to maintain their cover. 
> 
> Brooklyn 99 is a great show and so this was really fun to play around with. I didn't want to copy the scene entirely, but I hope you notice the few nods I gave in it's direction. Also, as an apology, this chapter is somewhat longer than previous chapters. It... sort of got away from me to be honest and grew it's own plot. Also, when two characters go undercover, there are SO many opportunities for romantic cliches that I just had to write them all. You're welcome.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! And thank you everyone for your support, it means the world to me. As always, comments and kudos are always appreciated :)

Brainy wasn’t always great in crowded spaces, but something about his demeanour always seemed to change when he was on mission. Focusing on his objective had a tendency of distracting him from any factors that might otherwise cause problems. Unfortunately, that didn’t extend to when the objective was to simply have a _good time_.

In this case, at least, what they were about to do was far more complicated than that.

Alex had asked Brainy if he’d be up for a bit of undercover work. He’d done it before on a much smaller scale, it was just, Nia hadn’t expected to _also_ get called in to help.

Nia had listened to maybe 80% of the plan. The rest of her attention had simply been on not freaking out that she was _in_ the DEO, as a _liaison._ She’d even been given an official visitor’s badge.

The short story was that Alex and Supergirl had been working on tracking a dangerous alien shapeshifter. Her power scale wasn’t completely known, but Kara had managed to procure a lock of the alien’s hair after a short altercation that had ended when she’d changed shape and blended into the crowd. She was crafty, Alex had warned, incredibly wealthy, and was using that wealth to obtain a dangerous power source from a dealer at a gala event for the rich and obnoxious.

…Alex’s words, not Nia’s.

The plan was to take the shifter into custody upon her exit from the event. That way, they could take down both the criminal and the power source in one fell swoop. It was a pretty good plan, through and through.

Except, maybe, for _one_ detail.

“I know this is weird,” Alex told Nia after the debrief. “And I would go undercover myself if she hadn’t already seen both mine and Supergirl’s faces. J’onn tells me that shapeshifters are usually incredibly perceptive when it comes to identity and so we can’t risk trying to disguise ourselves.”

Nia knew what Alex really meant. Supergirl couldn’t go in as Kara without the chance of getting found out. Which left them with fewer options.

And so, Nia had volunteered. Well, she’d been asked, and she’d said yes. Although, she was kind of starting to regret it.

“So,” Nia said. “Just to be clear, you want me and Brainy to go in undercover as… as what? A couple?”

“Actually, your official cover is newlyweds,” Alex returned with an unapologetic smile. “It works better for your cover story.”

Nia bit the inside of her cheek. "Newlyweds. Great."

Nia hadn’t known how to react, so she’d kept her cool. Alex had explained they needed two people with believable chemistry, which was _definitely_ a not-so subtle prod at the fact that she and Brainy had been getting… closer recently.

But it wasn’t anything intimate. Not really. Just… friends. Sure, training so much had brought them closer together, and they’d been going out more often, and _maybe_ Brainy had spent the night a couple of times. But that was normal. For friends.

Totally normal.

And now, she supposed, they were married.

How she hadn’t laughed at the sheer incredulity of it all, Nia wasn’t certain, but she’d forced herself to remain focused on the plan.

That was, until, she was taken to meet with Brainy to get a run-down of the tech they’d be using for the mission.

Brainy was in his element amongst all his gadgets. It was odd seeing him in an environment like this, so well-suited to his needs. There was tech discarded on every surface, and at its centre stood Brainy, adding what appeared to be the finishing touches to a small device at the tables’ centre.

“Brainy?” Nia asked unsurely.

Brainy started, spinning towards her. He blinked before his expression lit up. “Nia Nal!” he exclaimed. "Welcome!”

Nia’s lips twitched into a smile. “Thanks, I guess.” She walked over to him. “Alex said you had something to show me, before we, y’know, head over to the venue.”

“Ah, indeed,” Brainy said, gesturing for her to join him by the table. Nia bit her lip, moving to stand by his side.

Was she stood too close? Did it matter? She felt his proximity by her arm, although Nia wasn’t sure whether he even noticed. She shuffled away a step, glancing down at the impressive array of tech laid out across the table’s surface.

Brainy picked up a small oval shaped object that appeared to be the same thing he’d been working on not a few seconds prior. He turned to Nia, extending it out on his palm. “Behold!”

Nia stared at it. “Uh. Beholding.” She narrowed her eyes. “What is it?”

Brainy’s fingers folded over the device, snatching it towards him. “The alien we are locating tonight will think that she is safe because of her shapeshifting capabilities, however _,_ her ability is not as superior as, say, a _Durlan._ She is limited to changing her outward appearance, not her DNA. Which is why we can _detect_ her, with this!”

Brainy slipped the device between two fingers, extending it towards Nia again. She stared at it, frowning. It looked like a slab of black plastic, no larger than an electronic car key. It had a small red nodule on the side closest to her; Nia suspected that it could light up.

“That’s the detector?” Nia asked. “It’s so… tiny.”

“Yes,” Brainy agreed. “Although small, this device is capable of detecting alien DNA from a short to medium range. From the lock of hair Kara was able to obtain, this device is now capable of locating the alien shapeshifter, no matter who she may appear as tonight.”

“Cool,” Nia said. And it _was_ cool. Brainy had that glint in his eyes, the one she’d become familiar with whenever he was especially excited with an invention of his own devising. His excitement became her own, and she found that she was smiling again.

Then a thought occurred to her. “Did you say short to _medium_ range? So… we can’t just walk in and immediately figure out who she is?”

Brainy frowned. “Unfortunately, no. We will need to mingle with other guests to gain close enough proximity for the device to work at its full capacity.”

“Right,” Nia said. Her heart felt tight in her chest.

When Alex had told her that they’d need _characters,_ she’d assumed they were just for show. To get past the security at the front doors, maybe, and then spend the rest of the night avoiding obvious detection by keeping quiet. She hadn’t thought they’d actually have to speak to the guests, that they’d have to _actively_ keep their roles intact.

“Is that… a problem?” Brainy asked slowly. “The device must be small so as not to raise suspicion, that does create limitations for what it is able to do, of course, but-”

“It’s fine,” Nia said quickly. She looked at him awkwardly, catching his eyes. He was frowning at her, confusion laced in his expression. Nia cleared her throat. “It’s just, uh, did Alex tell you the roles we were playing tonight?”

“Yes,” Brainy said, and Nia was certain something shuttered behind his eyes. He frowned. “Although a _newlywed_ is not quite as interesting as playing a frat bro, I can assimilate to the task.” He shrugged impassively. “Alex says she needed two people with believable chemistry to help accentuate the roles. It was only logical that she pick us, especially considering our heightened abilities in the field should the need arise.”

Something in Nia’s chest deflated. “Yeah,” she said. “You’re right. It was… totally logical.”

* * *

That conversation played on her more than it should have. Not an hour later, she was wearing a dress provided by the DEO that was easily more expensive than her entire wardrobe put together. Brainy was given a suit by a designer she couldn’t pronounce, and with his hair tucked back neatly, she had to admit that he cleaned up pretty well. Alex had done a good job ensuring they looked the part of two successful newlyweds with enough money to have been invited in the first place.

Brainy had hacked into the guestlist beforehand, adding their cover names so that they would gain easy access to the party.

“Barnabas?” Nia whispered as they passed through security, arm in arm. “Seriously?”

“It sounded appropriate,” Brainy said under his breath.

“Yeah,” Nia said, smiling despite herself. “You tell yourself that.”

She’d picked the name Veronica – mostly because Alex had shot down Veruca. But, sure, _Barnabas_ was fine.

The venue was pretty big, a reception hall at a five-star hotel in the central part of National City. Nia had only ever seen it from the outside, but the place looked exactly as she expected for the stars it boasted. The walls were gold and red, the carpets plush and well-kept, all the tables were overflowing with hors d'oeuvres and champagne, plus there were waiters everywhere with plates stacked high with various foods and beverages. Nia blinked back her amazement. Honestly, if Alex had started with _free food,_ she would have been up for playing any role, no matter how ridiculous.

Nia picked up a fish cake from one of the many platters, popping it into her mouth. She winked at Brainy. “Maintaining cover,” she said through a mouthful.

Brainy smiled, but Nia could tell that he was more interested in their objective. He was a little tense, but focusing on the crowds as possible suspects seemed to ease any nerves he might have been feeling. Nia tried to scan the faces of the people around her as well. They’d only been here less than a minute and already she could see how the guests had grouped into their own little cliques, chortling and sipping from champagne flutes, otherwise ignoring everyone else around them. It kind of reminded her of high school.

“What are you thinking?” Nia asked calmly, glancing about herself.

Brainy’s eyes narrowed. “We walk the perimeter of the party in search of a table, locate one at the epicentre of the room and use that as a vantage point.”

“Cool.” Nia nodded, grabbing another fishcake. “Sounds like a plan.”

* * *

Free food and drink aside, the rest of the party was _super_ dull. There was faint classical music playing in the background, dusting the atmosphere from an unknown speaker. Everyone greeted each other with a kiss on the cheek or an overzealous exclamation, as though they hadn’t seen the other person in decades. Nia suspected half these people didn’t even remember each other’s names, but presentation was everything.

She propped her face against her palm, glancing to their closest table. No one even caught her gaze. This was _so_ much harder than she’d expected.

They’d managed to walk through several groups on their way to a table, and Brainy’s device hadn’t gone off once. They’d covered enough of the guestlist that Nia was beginning to think they’d infiltrated the wrong billion-dollar party going on tonight. She stared Brainy down.

“Be honest,” she said. “What are the odds we wouldn’t find her yet?”

Brainy hadn’t been paying attention, but his eyes snapped to her the moment she spoke. He frowned, making a vague gesture. “Working on the basis she had been present at the party since our arrival, there _should_ have been an eighty-two per cent chance the device would have triggered by now.” Brainy sighed ruefully, spinning the car key in his fingers. “Which means…”

Nia blinked. “You don’t think… what? That she’s not even _here_ yet?”

“It is possible,” Brainy said through his teeth. “After all, she could be anyone, and I have heard the term _fashionably late_ exchanged between the guests here at least fifteen times.” He paused, glancing to the table two rows down. “Make that _sixteen_ times.”

Nia snorted into her champagne flute, choking on bubbles. The glass was mostly for keeping appearances, it wasn’t like they could actually get drunk on mission. Although, Alex hadn’t exactly said anything _against_ it…

_“Darlings!_ I hadn’t expected to see you here!”

Nia’s skin prickled at the high-pitched exclamation. She turned her head slightly, noticing that a tall slender woman had joined the table closest to them. She was clearly of a high status, wearing a narrow blue dress that complimented her hourglass figure perfectly. Fine diamond jewellery twinkled at her throat, running across her skin like tear drops. She had a band of gold brandished to her wrist, wrapping in folds up to her forearm. Her jet-black hair was knotted into a high bun; two stray locks twirled into perfect ringlets across her cheekbones, bouncing as she reached forwards, embracing another guest tightly.

At the exact same moment, Brainy’s car key started flashing.

Nia’s eyes widened. There was no question who had set it off – of _course_ it was the most perfect person in the whole room, with money and power practically dripping from her pores. The device beeped faintly, but the light was the most distracting thing about it, bright and red and unmistakable for the clear warning it presented. Nia didn’t dare look back at the woman, but she was certain that a silence had descended upon the table. Maybe that was just her, maybe not, but instinctively she reached out her hand, taking Brainy’s, and enveloped her fingers around the escaping light.

When the light persisted, Nia thought fast, drawing Brainy’s hand to her, pressing her lips against his fingers.

Brainy stared at her. Nia stared back. His skin was warm on her lips, tasting vaguely bitter from where he had been holding the device. She squeezed his hand firmly, lifting her lips away. Carefully, she glanced to the table.

In the same moment, Brainy’s eyes refocused, his expression hardening. He lowered his chin, a barely perceptible nod of affirmation.

Great, they were both on the same page.

Perfect. This was perfect. They’d found their mark, which meant they wouldn’t need to go around the party exchanging the small excerpts of trivia they’d memorised of their fake marriage. No talking would limit the possibility of giving up their cover, and it also meant they were free to ease up a bit and not freak out over the characters they were meant to be fronting.

Nia’s fingers relaxed from Brainy’s hand, releasing him enough so that he could tuck the device back into his sleeve.

“My, my, _more_ new faces!”

Nia’s heart leapt into her throat. Without looking, she knew the voice belonged to their mark. Just as she knew that she was no longer sat with the guests on the table next to them.

Nia could feel her presence by her side and the skin on her arm prickled. Her wrist stiffened and she dug her fingers into Brainy’s palm, slamming both their hands into a hurried pile on the tablecloth. Brainy squeezed her hand, and Nia wondered if it was meant to be a reassuring gesture, or simply confusion by her sudden and nervous reaction.

Either way, the only thoughts running through her head were _crap, crap, crap, crap!_

Their mark had found them. The alien shifter who was here to buy a literal _bomb_ was starting up a friendly conversation.

What in the hell did they _do?_

* * *

“Forgive me,” their mark continued. “I have only recently moved to National City, but I am eager to meet with some of the city’s finest. I am Elena. And you are?”

Nia swallowed sharply. From the conversations ‘Elena’ had been having with other tables, it appeared she was genuinely curious about everyone at the party. Alex had said something about how this shifter was particularly obsessed with power, only picking the faces of people who could boast it around with relative ease. It wasn’t just the bomb’s power she was looking to obtain, it was the power of social hierarchy as well. She wanted the city to bow down to her.

Nia nearly felt bad for her. After all, it was a naïve dream if nothing else for an alien to think they could gain the adoration of a city by forcing them to bend to their will. Unfortunately, with every new foe defeated, she was beginning to realise just how often people believed it could truly work.

“Barnabas Reeves,” Brainy said quickly, lifting his chin. “The third.” He gestured to Nia. “And this is-”

“Veru- _onica_ Reeves. Uh. The one and only.” Nia smiled, bringing her glass to her lips to hide her discomfort.

Elena’s green eyes glinted. Nia tried not to feel intimated. “A couple? How exciting, a lot of the conversations I have had so far have been about failed marriages. How long have you been together?”

Nia’s mind blanked. “Three years,” she said, at the exact same moment Brainy expertly answered with, “One.”

_Crap._ That was an easy one, and she’d screwed it up. How had she forgotten that?

“I think what my _wife_ means to say is that we met three years ago, although we did not get engaged until last year.” Brainy reached out his hand, placing it across Nia’s in an almost mirror gesture of before. Nia’s chest welled with something she couldn’t quite place.

She blinked dazedly. “Yup. That’s exactly what I meant.” She shook herself, lifting her glass. “I think I may have had one too many of these…” She laughed, trying to keep her tone light.

“Ah, but that is exactly what these parties are for! Engaged last year?” Elena’s eyes were bright. “When was the wedding?”

This was a question Nia did remember the answer to. “Just last week,” she said confidently, squeezing Brainy’s hand. “Actually, we only just got back from our honeymoon in Paris. But we couldn’t miss this party, it’s so rare National City’s wealthiest can get together for a _good_ cause. Don’t you agree?”

Brainy’s fingers tensed across her hand, but Nia barely noticed, her heart was hammering a whole new rhythm in her chest as she caught Elena’s eyes. Kara had always told Nia that when it came to being a superhero, there was always room to hope. Hope that the enemy might not have to _be_ the enemy forever, and something about Elena made her wonder…

Elena laughed. It was a strange sound, not quite genuine, strained somewhere at the back of her throat. “Oh, I do,” Elena said, and for just a second, Nia was certain her expression changed to something else. Something knowing. “Believe me.”

Nia’s throat closed-up. Had she gone too far? Had _Elena_ figured it out?

But then her eyes moved from Nia’s, instead to where Brainy’s hand was still enclosed over hers. Her blood red lips curled as she spied the Legion ring on his finger. “I simply must see your rings! Is that-?”

“No!” Nia said quickly, at the same moment Brainy jerked his hand away. She reached into the collar of her dress to yank her character ring free. Nia had no idea what this alien knew of the Legion, or whether she could tell it was made from Nth metal, but there was no way in hell she was chancing it. She laughed faintly, dangling the eighteen-karat ring from her chain. A diamond shone from its centre, small but brilliant in the low light. It was a loan from Lena, to help accentuate their roles. “ _This_ is my ring,” Nia said, realising she didn’t have to fake the awe in her voice. It was an impressive ring, after all. Not as cool as Nth metal, but for human standards, it’d work just fine. “I prefer to keep mine around my neck, close to my heart.” The words felt sour on her tongue, but she couldn’t exactly say that the real reason she wore it there was because it didn’t fit her finger just right and she was terrified of losing one of Lena’s incredibly expensive rings whilst on mission.

“Oh!” Elena took Nia’s hand, threading the chain beneath her fingers. Nia had to bite back the urge to react. Her hands were cold, delicate things and although Nia had half expected them to feel as alien as she _knew_ Elena was, there was nothing artificial about her. She felt as real as the woman stood before her, even if the face she bore wasn’t technically her own.

“A ring like this tells its own story,” Elena said, making herself comfortable at the table. She lifted her hand, gesturing for one of the waiters to bring more champagne. She turned to Brainy suddenly. “So, who proposed to who?”

“I-I did,” Brainy said, and Nia couldn’t help but notice the dip in his voice, as though he had been caught off guard by the question. She frowned. They’d already talked over how their characters had proposed, a generic easy-to-remember beach story. _Barnabas_ had proposed to _Veronica_ on her birthday. Again, an easy enough lie to remember.

Elena’s smile sharpened. “Tell me then, Barnabus, how did you know that Veronica was the one for you?”

_Oh._

That question was loaded and entirely _not_ what Nia had expected. Her heart suddenly felt twice as large in her chest, impacting on her lungs. She let out a slow breath, trying desperately not to look as awkward as she suddenly felt.

“Well,” Brainy said stiffly, looking nervously at the table. “She is…” He gestured vaguely, frowning at his glass of champagne. He was struggling, Nia could tell, as he stumbled over his words. She pursed her lips, reaching out for his hand again. She squeezed it gently, trying hard to reassure him with that small gesture. He glanced up at her suddenly, startled by the contact. His eyes were wide for half a moment before they relaxed. Nia’s lips parted as she caught a soft shimmer at the backs of them, a little of the tension lifting from his expression.

“She is… wonderful,” Brainy said simply. “Beautiful. Kind. Strong-willed.” He raised his free hand. “She is not afraid to speak her mind, and she has… has _changed_ my mind for the better on so many levels. For instance…” He paused, reaching out so that he could place his other hand across hers as well. Nia’s breath stiffened in her chest. “Not long ago, I had never thought that I would ever fall in love with anyone.”

Nia smiled. It felt like the first genuine emotion she’d had all evening. A warmth spread through her chest, and she had to bite hard on her bottom lip to keep the sudden bubble of giddiness from escaping. She leant across the table, looking at him directly, her expression challenging. “And he’s sweet, handsome, a _major dork,_ but he always makes me smile.” She shrugged, grinning. “I always thought I’d fall in love one day, I just didn’t think it’d happen so soon.”

Brainy’s eyes were bright and sincere. He swallowed thickly, clearing his throat as a blush climbed across his face. He tucked a finger into his collar, pulling it away awkwardly. Nia ducked her head, laughing softly. “Dork,” she muttered.

“You two are so sweet,” Elena cooed.

Nia looked up to her in surprise. She pushed a stray lock of hair from her face, feeling her cheeks flush as she realised she’d nearly forgotten that their mark had been there at all.

“I do wish we could speak for longer,” Elena said, and something about the honesty in her voice made Nia both hopeful yet dubious. “Alas, I made a promise to myself to meet everyone here before the night was up. And so, I shall bid you a good night.” She winked. “By the way... there is a bathroom on the second floor that is closed to the public tonight for the party, although most of the guests do not know about this. It is a perfect place should you later need a _private_ moment.”

Nia’s eyes nearly popped out of her skull. Brainy choked on his champagne.

Nia gathered herself first, looking back to Elena. “Thank you,” she said, trying very hard to keep her voice from cracking. “But, Elena, before you go…” she drew off, reaching for the shifter’s arm. “Do _you_ have anyone special?”

It couldn’t have been a coincidence that Elena’s questions had circled around relationships. Not just with Nia and Brainy, but with other guests as well. Nia wondered if that was her way in, a chance to reach out to Elena without her realising the exact implications. It was always possible to save someone, Nia rationalised, even if that someone _was_ trying to buy and use a bomb.

Elena’s expression shifted, closing off in an instant. Her smile soured. She took a step back, shaking her head. “No,” she said quietly. “No one special.”

She left the table without another word. Nia could see a new smile etched in place as soon as Elena reached her next crowd of followers, the lost look in her eye already a distant memory.

Nia sighed.

“I know what you were trying to do,” Brainy murmured.

Nia started, glancing towards him. “It was stupid,” she muttered, taking a sip of champagne. It was a bad habit to get into, she wished Elena hadn’t brought more over. “I thought for a second that maybe I could get through to her.” She sighed through her teeth. “It doesn’t matter.”

“It matters very much,” Brainy said. He lifted his hand, almost experimentally, before placing it against her shoulder. The warmth of him spread up the side of her neck, and she stifled the sudden shiver that ran up her spine. “Do not feel _foolish_ for trying, Nia. It was… a valiant attempt. We do not know much of her species, but if she has found herself here, alone, then it is possible that… that she may have lost more than we can imagine. In which case, perhaps her motivations for doing what she believes is necessary now can be stopped at a later time.”

“Yeah,” Nia said. “Just not tonight.”

Brainy’s eyes softened. “Let us continue with Alex’s plan,” he said steadily. “We have a vantage point from here, we just need to lay low until she…” Brainy paused suddenly, glancing away from Nia. His eyes scanned the room before narrowing. “ _Sprock,_ she is already moving again.”

Nia frowned, looking out across the room. Brainy was right, Elena had already abandoned the group she had been speaking with and was making her way to the other side of the room. She passed the dance floor, slipping through couples and groups who had started to make use of the music. Nia was just able to see her dark hair accompanied by the glitter of jewels through the crowds of people, but it wouldn’t be enough. She checked her watch absently, wondering what time Elena had planned for this hand off to happen at. It had to be late, a point at which most guests would be too tired or drunk to notice if she slipped away.

Nia pursed her lips. “We need a new spot,” she said. “We can’t see her from here, we need…” She looked around, but every table was occupied by at least one other person. They couldn’t afford to keep up appearances with another group _and_ make sure Elena didn’t disappear on them. They needed somewhere inconspicuous, a spot closer to Elena that wouldn’t draw any unnecessary attention. They couldn’t very well stalk her all night.

The classical music had picked up its pace. At some point the music from the speakers had died down and been replaced with an actual band who had set up on the small stage at the head of the room. Nia watched as several more couples joined the dance floor. She swallowed.

“Hey,” she said suddenly, tugging Brainy’s arm. “Wanna dance?”

She didn’t miss the way he tensed at the idea. She bit her lip. “If it’s too crowded, that’s fine, we can find a different way to watch her.”

“No,” Brainy said stiffly. He cleared his throat. “I, uh, that is to say, that is a good idea. We shall dance.” He nodded once, as though to convince himself of the idea, and stood from his chair. He extended his hand to her, a formal gesture Nia had seen in just about every romantic film ever made. She took his hand, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning, and followed him onto the dance floor.

Nia realised incredibly quickly that maybe this hadn’t been the best idea.

She’d been to a thousand parties and, sure, she could dance - _if_ the music of choice was something poppy and fun where all you had to worry about was jumping on the spot. The only _choreographed_ dance moves she knew came from the Cha Cha Slide… or the Macarena.

But the music the band was playing was slow and melodic, and the couples on the dance floor all seemed to be following the same steps. Nia knew that a lot of rich people paid for dance classes, or were born with the kind of cash that meant private dance tutoring was just as important as learning the quadratic formula.

Personally, she'd never thought she’d be in a situation where learning to _waltz_ would be important. Hell, how did she even know it was the waltz these people were dancing? What did the tango look like? They were dancing in a sort of squared off formation, with foot work that looked close and complicated and easy to screw up.

Panic settled inside Nia’s chest, and she paused as they got to the dance floor.

Brainy looked at her worriedly. “Are you okay?” he asked.

Nia opened her mouth, but no words came out. She shook her head. “Uh,” she said. “Please don’t laugh.”

Brainy frowned. “Nia?”

“I don’t know how to dance,” she said sharply. “I don’t want to blow our cover if we can’t match whatever it is these other people are doing.” She lowered her gaze, glancing at the other dancers. “Waltzing? Is that it?”

Brainy’s expression softened and his lips twitched into a small smile. He took Nia’s hand a little firmer, threading his fingers through hers. Nia stared down at the contact, frowning.

Brainy guided her hand to his shoulder, encouraging her to do the same with her other hand as well. After a moment’s hesitation, she did just that. She stared at him unsurely. Now they were face-to-face, it was easier to ignore the other dancers around them. Nia swallowed down her anxiety, squeezing his shoulders gently. “Now what- _whoa._ ”

Brainy spun her once, a quick and fluid move that nearly caused her to trip over her own feet. The move was practiced, perfect, and as they finished their one-eighty spin, Nia realised Brainy’s hands were pressed gently against the centre of her back, a guiding factor to keep her posture in line with his. She stared at him.

“Whoa,” she said, chuckling. “I didn’t know you could dance.”

Brainy raised a brow at that. “I can do a great many things,” he said, only sounding a _little_ indignant. He narrowed his eyes. “Can you see Elena from this point?”

Nia blinked. So that’s what the spin had been about. She glanced over his shoulder, spotting Elena a short distance away speaking with another table. She seemed bored, her lips a red smear of distaste as she took steady sips of champagne. Nia could see a little of the disturbed alien she was slowly beginning to understand Elena as. Although obsessed with gaining information on the humans she was speaking to, she no longer held the same intrigue in her expression as before. A part of Nia desperately wanted to try and reach out to her again.

Nia didn’t voice those thoughts out loud. Instead she nodded. “Yup.”

“Good,” Brainy said. “Now, follow my lead.”

Nia made a muffled sound of surprise as they began moving. Brainy took her hand again, threading his fingers back through hers and extended it outwards. His pulse beat against her palm, a steady rhythm, and Nia realised she could use that to follow the steps of the dance. The footwork wasn’t nearly as intimidating as she’d first thought, and with Brainy gently encouraging her with soft “ _One, two, three’s,”_ it actually became surprisingly relaxing.

“Dance is simply a number of coordinated moves executed in a preconceived pattern,” Brainy explained lowly as they picked up the tempo to match the next song. “Once you have mastered the pattern, it is hard to go wrong.” With that said, he made a quick move with his arm, guiding Nia into a sharp spin that nearly caused her to stumble over her own feet. She swallowed her breath, glaring at Brainy before he pulled her back towards him, much gentler this time around.

“Show off,” she muttered.

Elena continued to chat through tables, but it was becoming steadily clearer that she was biding her time. Nia and Brainy took turns watching dependant on their angle or which song was playing, but eventually the tempo changed yet again, and Nia found that this dance required little to no movement on either of their part.

As she looked around, she realised that almost everyone on the dancefloor had slowed to the same pace. Some had their heads tucked against their partner’s shoulders, swaying gently on the spot. A few were using the opportunity to kiss.

Nia looked away quickly, feeling her face warm up. Before, her focus had been on getting the moves right, or other people judging her. Now that no one was paying attention and the dancing wasn’t even _dancing_ anymore… she had nothing to focus on aside from Brainy. The feel of his arms locked against hers, the fact that their chests were only inches apart, maybe not even that.

None of that mattered. It _shouldn’t_ have mattered. This was just another part of the ruse, a clever addition to their characters. It didn’t mean anything.

So why could Nia feel every touch against her back like tiny pricks of heat? Why did every time Brainy’s hands run across her, she felt compelled to hold her breath in case she said something she’d later regret? In case she…

Somehow, without thinking about it, she caught Brainy’s gaze. His eyes shimmered as they met hers. Nia couldn’t help but smile. He looked just as confused as she felt. Maybe she wasn’t crazy for thinking it, but this was hardly the time or place to figure out those complicated feelings.

Nia knew if they kept looking at each other like that, they might start talking. And if they started talking, she was afraid what might come out of her mouth. And so, gently, she ran her hands down Brainy’s shoulder, tugging at his suit jacket, and wrapped her arms around his back. She leant forwards, far too aware of the feel of him as she tucked her chin against his shoulder. He smelt of a sharp, unfamiliar cologne. Something expensive to match his character. Brainy didn’t tense this time, but she did feel his fingers bite into her dress, a nervous reaction. She smiled, rolling her eyes.

“Relax,” she murmured. “Follow my lead. I think I’ve mastered this dance.”

Brainy’s hand lifted from her back, a confused murmur an inch from her skin as he decided what to do. Eventually, he held her again, bringing his face in gently, his chin brushing against her cheek. Nia closed her eyes, squeezing him gently.

She wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that. The song went on for a while, a harmonic melody that encouraged everyone to slow down, lulling them through lethargic steps. They swayed together on the spot, and Nia found that the longer she stayed in that position, the more content she felt, like she could stay that way forever, locked in Brainy's arms.

And then she noticed a shock of black hair in her periphery. She tensed suddenly, lifting her chin from Brainy’s shoulder. She turned towards his face, lips so close to his skin that it felt electric. She used that to her advantage, angling herself so that it looked like she might be simply whispering gentle nothings into her husband’s ear.

Instead, she said, “Elena’s on the move. She’s headed towards the back exit.”

Brainy tensed.

“What’s there?” Nia asked. She knew that Brainy had memorised the schematics of the hotel as well as the itinerary for the night.

“Two empty conference rooms that were closed-off for the party,” Brainy said under his breath. His eyes scanned the room ahead of him. “We must follow her. If the hand-off is occurring there, then there are several modes of escape she could take from that point. We must ensure we give Alex the correct information.”

Nia nodded. A little reluctantly, she pulled away from Brainy, dislodging herself from his arms. The back door of the reception hall opened, and Nia took Brainy’s hand, tugging him along. “Come on,” she said. “I don’t want to lose her.”

* * *

Just as Brainy had said, the entire hall had been blocked off for the duration of the party. There were two conference rooms as well as a stairwell that led to one of several emergency exits, plus a staircase to the next floor. A fancy velvet rope had been hung across them.

One of the conference doors was stood ajar and, from an angle, Nia was able to spot movement from inside.

“You are sure this will be effective?”

Nia’s chest tightened. That was Elena. The hand-off was happening _now._

“Trust me, sunshine,” another voice said. Gruff and masculine, it didn’t take a genius to figure that this was the arms dealer the DEO had been monitoring. “That power core is more than enough to get the job done. Now, you want something with a bit of an extra kick, I can show you somethin’ that could blow this whole city wide open. Not even Supergirl could stop something on _that_ scale.”

Elena’s voice was intrigued. “You care for this city so little?”

“It ain’t a home, it’s a business,” the dealer shot back. “Beauty of working for myself, I can up and outta here whenever I want.”

Nia was certain she could hear the smile in Elena’s voice when she said, “Thank you. I will stick with this core; it is more than substantial for my plan.”

“Whatever floats your boat.”

Nia bristled and she glanced to Brainy meaningfully. Okay, so it wasn’t exactly a mark of a good guy to say no to a bigger bomb when still buying a _regular_ bomb, but it was something, at least. Nia had to hold onto that.

But for the time being, they still needed to watch her, to make sure that-

Brainy’s sleeve flashed. The proximity must have sent it off again as Elena had headed towards the door. The exchange was over, Nia hadn’t even heard her footfalls, but that didn’t matter. Whether or not the light was perceptible wasn’t important when it was joined by a monotonous beeping not a half-second later.

Brainy, panicked, glanced towards his sleeve, switching it off with less than a thought. But the damage had already been done.

“The hell was that?”

Nia’s heart leapt into her throat. If they were caught out now, all of this would be over. Sure, maybe they could fight it out, but the second they lost their cover, the DEO would come in guns a-blazing. Yes, they wouldn’t be hurting bystanders, but causing a scene like that? For a shapeshifter like Elena, it would be more than enough to give her the perfect opportunity to sneak away during the uproar.

No. They had to play this right. Panicked, Nia took in her surroundings. The reception doors were too far, there was no way they could disappear in time before Elena investigated. It was too suspicious to be caught running, but they couldn’t do _nothing_ either. They had to improvise, had to act natural, had to do something, _anything_ that'd draw the attention away from what they'd actually been doing.

Impulsively, Nia took Brainy's face in her hands. Brainy, startled, had about half a second to question what she was doing before she forced their lips together, just as she heard the door open behind them.

The feeling was magnetic, hot and instant. A numbing shock crashed through Nia’s body as her brain realised what was happening. Static warmth filled her face, and a moment later, she felt Brainy’s hands graze against her arms. He pushed into her, returning the kiss with matched strength, a startled passion that made her question just how _real_ any of this was.

Nia gasped against Brainy’s lips, pulling away slightly. Her heart thundered in her ears as she stared at him dazedly. “Are they still watching?” she murmured.

Brainy, face flushed, nodded mutely.

Nia’s lips curved. “Okay, then I hope this works.” She pushed him into the wall across from the conference room and reached for his tie, loosening it from his throat. With the same desperation, she fiddled with the buttons of his shirt, popping them from the holes.

“Ahem.”

Nia whirled around, so fast that for a moment, the world continued to spin. Her face was hot and flustered, and she desperately hoped it came across as both parts embarrassed and aroused instead of, well, _just_ aroused…

“Oh my god,” Nia said, her voice trembled, but it was easy to attribute that to being found in a compromising position. “I-I am so sorry, we didn’t know anyone was here. We were-”

“Looking for the bathroom that you mentioned,” Brainy said very seriously. Nia had to bite her tongue to keep from choking.

Elena had come alone to the door and her shocked, somewhat irritated expression melted into something softer the moment she realised the ‘misunderstanding’. She laughed. “I see.” She winked at them, jerking her head towards the stairs. “You can cut through that staircase, just duck under the rope. I promise not to tell a soul.”

Nia smiled, and she realised with a start that it was actually genuine. Something in Elena’s eyes told her that there was more to her story. Yes, she was doing a bad thing now, but if they had the chance to figure out _why_ she was doing any of this, not just for money and power, but why she even thought any of it necessary in the first place…

But this wasn’t the time. She felt a tug on her arm as Brainy pulled her against him. “Come on, _darling,_ ” he said with some effort. “We should go somewhere vastly more private. Don’t you agree?”

“Uh-huh.” Nia smiled, waving half-heartedly to Elena and mouthing a silent _thank you._ She turned, and, realising that they had no other choice, she followed Brainy up the stairs to the second floor.

The moment they got there, they each looked down from the bannisters, spying Elena as she exited the conference room for real this time. She bypassed the reception doors, instead heading for the emergency exit.

Nia reached for her comm. “Alex, the shifter is on the move. She’s leaving at the bottom floor emergency exit, far left of the building. She’s in a blue dress, you _really_ can’t miss her.”

“Good job,” Alex said over the comms. “Wait for our signal and we’ll get you out of there. Station yourselves by the doors in case she tries to backpedal.”

Nia nodded. “Got it. Ready and waiting.”

They didn’t see Elena again, and after five minutes, Alex gave them the all clear that it was safe to come outside. Brainy had been staring down the hallway with meditative practice, hands clasped in front of him across the bannister. He hardly reacted to Alex’s message from the comms.

Nia cleared her throat. “That’s our cue to go,” she said quietly.

Brainy blinked, and with it his expression cleared. “Indeed,” he said, pushing himself upright. He didn’t catch her eyes as he walked past.

Something hard settled inside Nia’s stomach. That had been the first proper thing he’d said to her since they’d broken character and it sounded… distant. The change in his demeanour was more than noticeable and Nia couldn’t help but wonder whether she’d done something wrong.

As they stepped out into the night, they were just in time to catch Elena being manhandled by two DEO personnel as she was pushed into one of the vehicles. Nia flinched, she couldn’t help it. It felt wrong to see Elena being treated in that way, especially after what she’d learnt.

She glanced away, only to find herself meeting Brainy’s gaze. He’d paused just ahead of her and had appeared to be watching Elena too, right up until that moment. Nia swallowed, trying to garner anything from his expression, but it felt so far away suddenly, like even Brainy wasn’t sure how to feel.

Alex had been conferring with a few agents when she noticed Nia and Brainy’s arrival. She smiled at them both, gesturing for them to come over.

“Hey, there you are!” Alex grinned. “Great job out there, guys, we should ask you to go undercover more often.”

Nia laughed tonelessly. “Hah, yeah, please don’t. I’ve never been more stressed out in my life.”

Alex’s expression softened. She clasped her hands in front of her. “In any case, thank you both for helping, you kept a lot of people safe tonight by making sure this arrest ran so smoothly.”

“Yes, well,” Brainy said quickly. He turned to Nia, and though his eyes were guarded, his expression appeared sincere. “Well done, partner,” he said, extending his hand at the exact same moment Nia took a step towards him, arm raised automatically to hug him. When she realised that hadn’t been his intention, she stumbled, dropping her arms. Brainy cleared his throat awkwardly, and their hands brushed together before he was able to take hers and offer a somewhat flimsy handshake. Nia’s face burned as she forced an awkward smile.

Alex raised an eyebrow at them but didn’t say a word.

When they drew away from each other, Brainy quickly turned again, averting his attention to Alex. “Director Danvers, _about_ the capture… I think it would be beneficial if Nia was present for the interrogation. She reached through to Elena, the shapeshifter, during the party. I have no doubt in my mind that given another chance, she could do so again.”

Nia’s mouth dropped open. Between ignoring her, the _handshake_ and now this… his behaviour was beginning to give her whiplash.

Alex’s smile was knowing. “Is that something you’d be up for, Nia?”

“Uh, yeah, I mean yes, totally.” Nia shook her head in an effort to clear it. “I was actually gonna ask the same thing.” She looked at Brainy, offering him a thankful smile. He nodded his head, but she was certain that for just a second, she saw his lips twitch at the corners.

Then he straightened, glancing towards the car that held Elena as it began to pull out from the parking lot. “I should fly ahead to the DEO and prepare the modifications for Elena’s holding cell.” He turned towards Nia again, expression hopeful. “I will see you tomorrow?” He stumbled over himself. “I-uh, for the interrogation, that is?”

Nia chuckled, a little of the tension loosening from her chest. “Yes, Brainy, I’ll see you there.”

This time, Brainy offered her a real smile, nodding his affirmation as he backed away from her. “Very well, until tomorrow, then!”

He turned and, in the next second, he was gone, the darkness of the night sky covering any chance of catching a further glimpse of him.

Even still, Nia stared at the sky for several more seconds, just in case.

Alex cleared her throat theatrically. “ _So._ Nia, did anything _else_ worth mentioning happen at the party?”

Nia’s eyes widened. She shot a glare at Alex, folding her arms. “I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about.”

Alex raised her hands in fake surrender. “Fine, be that way. I’ll figure it out for myself.” She winked. “Well, actually, I’m pretty sure I already have.”

Nia stared her down, heat buzzing at the base of her neck. “What?”

“Oh yeah,” Alex said. With that, she reached into her pocket, pulling out a small packet of tissues. She threw them Nia’s way. On reflex, Nia caught them, staring down at them in confusion.

Alex’s smile sharpened. She gestured to her face. “Your lipstick’s a little smudged.” She rolled her eyes. “Wonder how _that_ happened.”

Nia gaped. “Alex, I-”

"Also, did you notice, Brainy's shirt was unbuttoned at the top? _Weird,_ right?"

"Stop!" Nia hissed. " _Please_ don't tell anyone!”

“Who said I was going to?”

“I’m serious, _no one_!” Nia huffed, looking back up at the sky. Her expression sobered. “I need to talk to him about it first.”

"Aw." Alex smirked. “You two are too adorable.”

Nia sighed, rolling her eyes. “Can I go home now? Please?”

Alex shrugged, gesturing to the many DEO issued vehicles ready and waiting at her command. “Pick a car, any car.” As she walked away, she grinned over her shoulder. “I’ll be seeing you tomorrow.”

Nia knew her face was burning as she headed towards a car, but she didn’t care. She made a promise to herself that after the interrogation, she’d talk to Brainy properly about the kiss and about… _them._ That thought alone sent a bubble of nervous heat through her stomach.

Maybe, just _maybe_ they’d figure this out.

Together.


	24. Possessed [Part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy struggles to save Nia when she is affected by an alien parasite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried not to leave it as long this time! Also, thank you all so much for your comments from the last chapter. It was a much longer project than previous chapters and I must have edited that bad-boy over and over again so many times. Needless to say, I am so glad you liked it! Now, back to some more manageably sized chapters, eh? (Although a part 2 is not entirely out of the question...)
> 
> This is a prompt for Katherine who wanted a chapter where Nia is influenced by the Naltorian-equivalent of Red Kryptonite. It was a challenge to create something that might affect her in that way, but it gave me an opportunity to play around with what exactly something like that might do to Nia, how it might change her mannerisms and personality. And, of course, how it might affect her relationship with Brainy. This chapter is rather angsty, but was very fun to write and so thank you Katherine for the prompt!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos really make my day so thank you to everyone who has supported this story so far! :)

Brainy stood, jaw tight, as he stared at the newest occupant of the DEO holding cells.

Nia paced from one side of the room to the other, except, nothing about her pertained to the Nia that he knew. Nia was excitable, bright and curious to her core, and though the thing currently occupying her body _was_ curious, it enacted that particular quirk with a practiced stance, a slow and unnerving precision.

Nia’s arms swayed by her sides as she walked the four corners of her holding cell, inspecting every inch, a cold intensity in her eyes. Despite that, there was something vacant in her expression, an airy sense of wonder that came more-so from the fact that this parasite had only just begun to understand the power it was currently possessing.

The parasite had no name as far as Brainy knew. It hadn’t given itself a name and its species was for the most part unknown. It shared characteristics with other hostiles Brainy had had the misfortune of fighting in the past, but its specific nature was quite unlike anything he’d met before.

Essentially, it appeared to be drawn to the reticular activating system of an individual, a network of neurons that performed many integral roles but, at their centre, the sleep states of a living being. The creature appeared to have chosen Nia as its host because of her Nalturian biology. Due to their hyper-active neural pathways that assisted in creating close-to palpable dreaming, they were the perfect target for a creature that fed and used unconscious psychic energy for their own gain.

Brainy’s arms tightened around himself and he winced. His ribs were tender, bruised from their most recent altercation. Captive by the creature, Nia had fought tooth and nail to escape the clutches of the DEO. She had thrown an impressive coil of dream energy around Brainy, sending a sharp pulse through his implants that had stunned him just enough for her to get the upper hand, knocking him to the ground. He had since designed a buffer for that specific frequency, but he still felt delicate, a vulnerability that he realised ran far deeper than just physical hurt.

But, he could not focus on that. He was here to serve a purpose, to save Nia Nal, to extract the parasite. To do that, he needed a tissue sample from the creature, which would mean entering the cell and, and…

Brainy shook his head. Forcing his worries to a vacant thought track, he took a step forwards, pressing his palm loosely against the cell, just where Nia’s own had grazed not moments before.

She turned to him, tilting her head curiously. In the next moment she grinned, moving sharply, both hands slamming into fists against the DEO’s impenetrable glass. It tremored, compensating for the force that had been applied, but Brainy did not fear that. Instead, he stared into the wild eyes of his girlfriend who, right now, retained no care for him at all. Something hollow settled in his chest and he withdrew his hand, dropping it to his side. Nia’s breathing was harsh, her chest heaving as her wide eyes remained on him, dark and pitiless. Her grin broadened, a sharp flash of teeth.

This… this would not be easy.

* * *

The parasite was an effective strategist. It allowed the host’s mind to maintain control, but drained it of empathy whilst also lowering the individual’s inhibitions, encouraging the worst parts of themselves to the surface. With no care for others and an intensified desire for chaos that sent hot pulses of adrenaline through the body, the parasite could turn its host into the worst kind of villain. One that was not unlike Brainy’s own bloodline.

He quelled that thought, surreptitiously tucking the needle he had taken from the med bay into his back pocket. Nia had not relinquished her gaze from his. A strand of dark hair fell across her face, obscuring one eye. She didn’t seem to notice it, didn’t seem to care. All she saw was Brainy. And she was still grinning.

Brainy swallowed any residual fears he may have been harbouring and lowered his gaze, jerking his chin in the direction of the locking mechanism by the cell. The green light turned red and a brief puff of steam jettisoned into the enclosed space. Nia, startled, jumped back from the window, giving Brainy exactly two and a half seconds to slip in through the door before it slammed shut behind him.

Nia was not bound by anything inside the cell and, had Alex known Brainy’s exact plans to gather a sample, he was certain she would not have allowed it. Such a pity, then, that the DEO’s security feed of the cells had developed an unfortunate loop of the two minutes before he had entered the vicinity.

Even still, he would need to be quick.

Nia stared at him, her eyes half-lidded. She quirked a brow at him curiously. “Here to break me out?”

Her voice was cool, unperturbed, quite unlike a few moments ago when she had pushed enough force against the glass to cause physical strain to its defences. Brainy kept his expression equally matched to hers, giving nothing away. He drew in from his boxes, compartmentalising emotions that might have dampened his chances of success. His jaw stiffened.

“You know why I am here,” he said slowly. “You are not yourself, Nia. You must be treated, the parasite-”

“ _The parasite,_ ” Nia shot back, her tone mocking. She made a face at him, grinning broadly. “That’s a stupid name for it. It’s so much _more_ than that, after all. It’s opened my mind.” Her eyes flashed. “It could open yours.”

Brainy knew what was coming. Differential calculus aside, it would have been naïve not to suspect she would have tried something, especially in this state. Even with the power dampeners activated in the cell, Nia was fast. She darted towards him, and though he could see an echo of their training in her moves, they were not quite matched to his. Not in her current condition. Brainy took her arm as she swung it, drawing it sharply behind her back. His own joints still ached, and he tried to keep from grimacing as he forced her against him, holding her wrist against the base of her spine.

Nia tried to move from his grip, but he maintained enough force that any attempt would be futile. Nia lowered her head, chuckling softly. “That was kinda hot,” she muttered.

“Nia,” Brainy said lowly. “You are not well. Please, allow me to help you.”

“You keep saying that,” Nia said. “Everyone keeps _saying_ that. That I’m not well, that there’s something _wrong._ ” Her fingers flexed. “They’re the ones who are wrong. I’ve never felt _better._ ”

She drew her arm away sharply, just enough to jostle Brainy’s grip from hers. In the next moment, she darted away from him, clearing the space to the other side of the cell. She lifted a hand out towards him in warning, her gaze sharp.

“I just wanna have fun,” she insisted. “Let me have _fun._ ”

“Your idea of fun put several of our best agents in the hospital. Left unrestrained, you could have done far worse than simply harm them, not to mention…” Brainy bit his tongue. Her attack was still fresh internally, but he refused to give her the satisfaction of knowing just how deeply she’d hurt him. “I would call that cruelty,” he said instead. “Not _fun._ ”

Nia’s lips curled, she lowered her hand with a shrug. “Oh, come _on_ Querl, Brainiac-5, _Brainy-”_

Brainy’s gaze shuttered. “Querl is fine.”

It was not fine, of course. Seeing the indifferent expression on Nia’s face, the lack of care for being diverted into using something other than his nickname. Something he preferred those closest to him to use. He had hoped the tactic might draw something to the surface, now he feared he had only drowned out what might have otherwise shown itself given the chance.

“Querl,” Nia repeated, folding her arms. “Okay then, _Querl._ ” She narrowed her eyes. “How can you stand there all high and mighty and not see it?” She straightened. “I can see it now. This awesome thing you want me to give up… it lets me _see_ and what I see… is you.”

Brainy stiffened. Nia’s gaze was unwavering, a darkness festering behind her eyes unlike anything he had ever seen from her. This was not Nia speaking, this was a twisted version of herself, released inhibitions driving words forward that might have otherwise never seen the light of day. Nothing she said meant anything, he had to try and focus on that.

“I know you,” Nia said. The smile was back, large and unsettling. “I _really_ know you. We’ve spoken about so much and I know you’re scared. You’re scared of your family, your _ancestors._ All this time I thought you had such a right to be. But now… now I _feel_ it. Don’t you _feel_ it?” Nia threw her arms out at her sides, a manic glimmer in her eyes. “This… this power from not _caring,_ not giving a single crap! I can do whatever I want, no one can stop me, no one _should.”_

Brainy’s heart felt tight in his chest. Nia’s behaviour was alien to him, he could not collect on any data that would allow him to understand her moves. He had gathered some information on the parasite, but it drove Nia with such an unrelenting passion. He had no idea where that desire for chaos might take her. Might…

She drew closer to him again, testing the waters. This time, she didn’t move with malicious intent. Instead, there was something hot in her eyes, perhaps even burning. He swallowed, unsure how to react, if there was a proper means _to_ react. Would she fight him? Would she try to lower his guard?

He ran simulations in the pockets of consciousness that he could spare, eyes tracking empty air as he considered her next move before it happened. Every simulation ended differently, with no probability taking the clear lead.

Then she was stood in front of him, her body so close that he could feel the heat from her skin. She was running several degrees warmer than she should have been, a dangerous side-effect from the parasite. He needed to extract it, to _save-_

Nia pressed her body against him and Brainy locked into place. His nerves felt jolted and uncoordinated, shooting various warning signals through his body. They were just as confused as he was, even more-so when Nia brushed the side of her face against his cheek, breathing scalding air into his ear.

“They hurt you here,” she whispered. “The DEO, they aren’t any better than the rest of this city. They still hate what’s different. They ridicule aliens. But, we have all the power.” Brainy felt a sharp sting against his ear. Nia’s teeth, he realised, grazing his flesh. Heat flooded to his face, but he resisted any urge to react. He clenched his jaw, holding his breath as, finally, Nia drew away. She was still unnervingly close, and perhaps in another situation he may have enjoyed that closeness. But the way she was _now…_ it was like looking at a stranger.

But that stranger wore Nia’s face, and though the expressions did not contort into those he was familiar with, he could not ignore the similarities. His heart ached and once again he had to bear down on the emotions threatening to slip through the cracks.

“Nia,” Brainy said lowly. He cleared his throat, realising with a jolt that it was close-to hoarse. “This isn’t you. It’s the parasite. It has lowered your empathy, your care, it wants to take you over completely. You must fight it.”

Nia made a soft sound, winking at him. “No, don’t wanna do that,” she said, practically singing the words. She laughed, clapping her hands together. “But this is _fun!_ This is so much fun, Querl, why didn’t you tell me it’d be fun? Why did you hide from it, from your ancestors?” The darkness was back. She bit her lip, lowering her voice as she reached out, tracking her fingers across Brainy’s chest in little jolted steps. “You could be just like me. We could be a team. Together, we’d be unstoppable. We could rule everything.”

Brainy grabbed her wrist, lifting it from his shirt. Nia gasped, her gaze flickering back to his. For just a moment, Brainy was certain he saw the echo of the Nia Nal he knew was trapped inside. “Stop,” he hissed through his teeth, clenching down tighter on her arm. “Nia, you must resist those urges. I-” His voice cracked. “I know that you are in there.”

“You’re pretending.”

Flummoxed, Brainy faltered. “I-what?”

Nia removed her hand from his grip. Her expression was remarkably blank suddenly, a quizzical murmur running behind her eyes. She rubbed her wrist, almost as an afterthought. “It’s all an act,” she said in that same unbothered tone. “I can see it. We all see it. You play this game, this character, this _Brainy,_ but it’s all just a ruse. To hide from your bloodline. You say you reclaimed your clan name, made it into something of your own, but you’re lying to yourself. You never changed. Evil can’t be blotted out, because it’s a part of you, it _is_ you.” Nia pushed herself into his space again, the heat of her marring any chances of tangible thought. Brainy kept his arms by his sides, desperately trying to assess the situation. But something was slipping. What she was saying, the cruelty of it, the unharboured _truth._ He could not deny her the conviction of her words.

“You hear them screaming now, don’t you?” Nia whispered. Her hand was back on his sternum, but Brainy no longer had the energy to turn her away. His chest was tight with restrained breath, every muscle in his body taut and bristled. “You told me once, it was like a buzz in your head.” Nia grinned. Delicately, she ran her hands up Brainy’s chest, her fingers digging into his collar bone. Brainy shuddered, closing his eyes. He felt her face, inches from his, as she drew herself in, running soft kisses down his jaw. Heat blossomed across his skin, setting his nerves on fire. He swallowed, bundling every collected emotion and disposing of them in any available mental barrier he had left. “Why don’t you turn up the volume?” Nia murmured into his neck. She bit down playfully, a sharp pulse of pain. “Why don’t you join me?”

Ah yes, the voices. His ancestors were rarely quiet, but one of the benefits of his internal storage was that so long as he kept them well hidden, they were not a burden on his day-to-day life. That wasn’t to say that at times, he struggled. And he had confided to Nia as such.

Brainy kept his eyes closed. A buzz. A soft buzz at the back of his head, barely background noise. Easily ignored. But, perhaps he could drown that noise out completely – drown it out by giving _in._ He had done so before, at times when he had required the outsider’s mindset his ancestors provided in such abundance. A cold and calculated viewpoint that made no room for emotions. At times, it was necessary. And, he considered, had he not been pushing those emotions down already? Locking them away to protect himself from such hurt? Would it be so hard to do it again? Do it _now?_

Something dark pitted inside of him, and he finally released the breath in his chest. “Very well,” he murmured.

He sagged forwards, reaching out for the Nia that was not Nia, sliding his hands up her arms, shoulders, drawing across her neck so that his fingers cupped her jaw.

Nia stared at him and the hot fire in her eyes burned slow like embers. Her lips parted and Brainy pushed away from the wall, forcing them both together, pressing his lips against hers in a rough and thoughtless kiss. Heat swelled in his chest, but he was rather separated from it. Nia, however, gave into the feel of him. She reached for him eagerly, the parasite within her mind drawn to the concept of mischief, the chances of having finally won over her captor. Her mouth explored his, desperately nipping at his bottom lip, kissing harder, stronger, as though she were fuelling herself on his very willingness to join her.

Brainy’s fingers travelled further up her face, locking into her hair. Nia’s hands pushed into his chest, digging against his shirt.

She did not notice when Brainy withdrew one hand, calmly placing it behind his back. Likewise, she paid no heed when the same hand returned, inching towards the soft patch of skin at the base of her skull.

It was only when Nia’s body was fully relaxed against his that he was able to gain the traction to drive the needle into her neck. Nia stiffened, an automatic reflex, as Brainy steadily withdrew the sample he required in one smooth gesture. He removed the needle, slipping it seamlessly into his pocket. Nia jerked suddenly, but Brainy’s free arm tightened around her back, keeping her pressed firmly against his body. She was warm, and that heat was budding further, intensifying into a vibrant crackle.

Nia’s chest heaved with one low, drawn laugh. Her lips curved where they were still tucked against his throat. “That was _mean_ ,” she purred. She thumped one hand against him gently. “I knew you had it in you.”

Brainy didn’t react. Instead, he stiffened, grabbing her solidly on either side so that he could extract her in one motion. Brainy saw the heated look in Nia’s eyes, her tousled hair and dangerous expression as he linked once more with the cell door’s security. Brainy exited just as fluidly, leaving the Nia that was not quite Nia stood alone again on the other side.

She folded her arms. Perhaps the parasite was smart enough to know that it had just lost, perhaps not. Even still, Brainy knew that look did not belong to Nia. Because in her eyes he saw the exact satisfaction she had sought the entire time. To cause chaos. To _hurt._

His emotions were still. Stagnant water that would not roil until he let loose what had been compartmentalised. And this Nia knew. Eventually, what happened between them would hit. And the pain she had wanted to cause would surely come along with it.

Brainy left the cell in a daze. His emotions were on the precipice of flooding from his boxes. No mental dam would be strong enough to hold them back for much longer, but he forced them back regardless.

After all, he still had a job to do.

Although Alex did not know what had transpired, he thought she might have guessed. Perhaps the hardened look in his eyes gave it away, it was objectively unclear. What wasn’t was his task now that he had a sample of the creature’s physical mass.

Alex knew to give him his space and so Brainy worked alone for the duration of the day, knowing that by the end of it he would have Nia back. Only then would he allow his emotions to return. When Nia was safe, when Nia was _home…_

Only then would he allow himself to break.


	25. Possessed [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia wakes after her run-in with the parasite to find that something is very wrong with Brainy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, by popular demand - and by popular I mean literally everyone - I present to you part 2 of Possessed! 
> 
> It was honestly a joy to read all of your excitement about my last chapter. It was definitely one of my more angst-fuelled chapters (which honestly says a lot) and so I'm really glad you enjoyed it and wanted to see a continuation! This, as you can imagine, is a rather heavy chapter, but I've tried to balance it out with other elements as well. Exploring this side of Brainy and Nia's relationship as well as personal problems playing in both of their courts was a really fun and interesting project. I really hope you'll like the results!
> 
> As always, thank you all so MUCH for your constant support. Kudos and comments make my world and give me the motivation to keep writing, keep exploring, and keep fulfilling the prompts that you want to see! 
> 
> Until next time!

Nia’s head was _killing her._

Before she even had a chance to open her eyes, the swell of pain at the base of her skull made itself known, knocking on the back of her teeth like an overzealous drummer. She groaned out, shifting between the thin and vaguely scratchy hospital sheets that she was becoming a little too familiar with.

She didn’t need to see to know she was in the DEO med bay. For starters, she could feel the glare of those fluorescents even with her face firmly tucked into her pillow. She made another muffled sound before admitting defeat and lifting her head.

It hurt. _Everything_ hurt. But, with some force, she managed to open her eyes. They stung, bringing tears to the surface, but she blinked them away, rubbing at her cheek.

“You are awake.”

A chill ran up Nia’s spine.

That had been Brainy’s voice, except, it _wasn’t_ his voice. Brainy’s voice was warm and kind, even when he spoke with undeterrable scientific precision, there was still an element of _Brainy_ in there. Those three words, though, they had been cold, completely devoid of any emotion even though, realistically, Nia knew they should have been.

“Brainy?” she asked carefully, blinking up to find her boyfriend stood by the bed. His back was straight, his arms folded behind him.

He looked down at her quizzically, eyebrow raised. “Yes?”

Questions budded urgently on Nia’s tongue, and the more her eyes began to adjust to everything, the more she realised something was really, _really_ wrong. Instead, she cleared her throat, ignoring her quickening heart rate. “What happened?”

“I have run a diagnostic,” Brainy said immediately. “The parasite left no permanent cognitive damage, although it may have stunned certain neural pathways for a short period of time. Your memories will return to you in due course.”

“My- my memories?” Nia gaped at him. “ _Parasite?_ Brainy, what the hell-”

Brainy reached for her hand and Nia froze. The gesture was wrong, somehow. He held her precisely, his fingers running down across her knuckles, but not in a way to assure comfort, it was something else. Like an experiment running its course. A strategy. Nia chanced a look at Brainy’s expression. It was totally indifferent, just like before. There was no warmth there at all.

A hole caved inside of her chest.

Because she knew. She’d seen this side of Brainy before, back when they’d been kidnapped, when he’d sent her through that portal with all the other captive aliens just to figure out what happened on the other side. When he’d been _tortured_ -

“What did I do?” Nia asked sharply. Her hand turned in Brainy’s grasp, her fingers biting down into his flesh. She ignored the headache drilling into her skull, the secondary shadows clouding her vision. She swallowed so hard that it burned. “Brainy, what did I do to you?”

“Unimportant,” Brainy said sharply. He drew his hand from hers in a dismissive gesture, returning it behind his back. His eyes tracked above her listlessly before he cocked his head. “I must return to my work, the parasite still needs to be properly safeguarded before it can be prepared for cryostasis.”

Nia stuttered. “Brainy,” she said again. “Please. Please don’t do this. If you’ve done what I think you’ve done, _please,_ I can help you snap out of it.” She glanced about the room desperately. “Where’s Alex? We need to tell-”

Brainy half turned from her. He glanced over his shoulder, his jaw a fine line. “You still need to rest,” he said simply. “We can discuss this later. For now, I must return to my duties.”

And, just like that, he left her. Nia sat up in bed, staring at the space he had left, utterly at a loss to what had just happened. He’d said a parasite… she thought she remembered something about that. They’d been tracking one, hadn’t they? Alex had called Dreamer in to help broaden the search. She’d been working with the DEO. They’d been investigating a possible victim or, no, that wasn’t the right word. A possible _host_ for the parasite. But they hadn’t-

Hadn’t found anything? Was that right? Was that what happened?

No. Nia smiled sharply, swiping a hand across her face. There was a hell of a good reason why she couldn’t remember anything from that point onward.

Fortunately, she didn’t need to wait for her memories to return. And, if Brainy had been himself, he might have prompted her of that. She and J’onn had been working on unlocking the subconscious side of her abilities, not just walking among dreams, but walking within her own memories that were captured by the unconscious state.

Nia closed her eyes, forcing the knot that twisted in her gut out of the way. Instead, she drew her hands together, balling one fist and placing it against her open palm. She lowered her head, drawing in a deep breath.

It was almost too easy to jump into her dream-state with the anaesthesia still coursing through her system. And, when she did, her heart dropped into her stomach.

Memories exploded to the surface. They were veiled with blue energy, casting a sort of haze across the images. Even still, Nia saw it clear-enough. The way the parasite had latched on without her even realising. How quickly it had taken hold, filling her with a vibrant heat that had centred on chaos and destruction. She’d wanted to hurt people, just to feel it, to _know_ what she might be capable of. The DEO agents that she had been working with not moments before had suddenly become targets. _Enemies._

At that point, all she’d been able to focus on was the negative thoughts she’d harboured for them. How so many of them had responded when Agent Liberty had been preaching hate, how Brainy had lost an element of confidence when he wasn’t using his inducer. Because of the bullies at work, the alien-haters, the _cowards_ who hid behind a _mask…_

_They deserved what they got, didn’t they?_

Nia started out of the dream, slamming her hands from their stance, grabbing uselessly at the sheets on either side of her folded legs. Her chest was heaving, and she realised rather suddenly that tears were beading from the corners of her eyes, dribbling across her cheeks. She wiped at them, closing her eyes.

There was more. The hatred hadn’t just been aimed at the DEO; the drive for chaos went deeper, it had searched for a connection, a partner in crime. It had sought Brainy.

_Brainy._

Nia sniffed, clenching her teeth as the memories flooded back. She’d toyed with him, _hurt_ him, thrown him to the ground with a blast of electrified energy. But the pain had gone beyond physical; she'd slotted herself into his space, _kissed_ him. And… and she’d said…

Oh god.

_Evil can’t be blotted out._

_It’s a part of you._

_It_ is _you._

“No,” Nia murmured, curling her fingers across her face. Her nails scratched the surface of her skin, raking across her cheeks. What she’d said… it was _awful._ And yet even now she remembered the sick enjoyment the parasite had gotten from every word. It had _known_ it had twisted Nia’s perception, spitting bile out in the guise of truth. But it wasn’t… she’d _never…_

Nia yanked the sheets from her body, sliding out of bed. She had no idea what time it was, but from the silence permeating the main medical facility, she had to assume it was a standard night shift. The rest of the DEO was alert as always, bright lights glaring from every angle, but there weren’t any agents milling about to question a pyjama-clad Nia Nal stumbling down the hall as though she had just awoken from a drug-induced coma.

Nia didn’t know the DEO very well, but she did know her way about the second floor. She’d been in enough scrapes and helped out enough times to figure out most of the rooms. And, if there was any room she was confident of finding Brainy, it was his lab.

When she got there, she faltered. Her brain had worked on automatic to get her this far, now that she was _here,_ all she could feel was dread in her stomach, pitted and hollow. She remembered the way that Brainy had looked at her, how regulated his expression had been. She didn’t want to see him like that again, but she had to. Swallowing, Nia took a step into the lab.

She saw the parasite first.

It was locked inside a miniature cryogenic tube. It was… it was _tiny._ Nia hadn’t expected it to be so small. It was made of silk-fine threads all spiralling from one small, squid-like major mass. It had no eyes, no face, but even in stasis it sent a shiver up her spine, as though she expected it to jump right out and latch itself onto her again.

Brainy was stood in front of it. It was clear he’d finalised his work on the tube. Now he was just… stood there. Jarringly still. 

Nia cleared her throat.

Brainy’s shoulders stiffened, but he didn’t move. “You should not be here,” he said quietly.

Nia’s heart tightened. Although brisk, Brainy’s voice was nowhere close to the monotonous entity it had been before. There was something in his voice now, something constricted and thick, on the precipice of being released.

“Well,” Nia said, taking another step into the lab. “I’m here, so…”

“Go back to bed,” Brainy said dismissively. “You need to rest.”

“I think I’ve done enough of that, thanks,” Nia returned. “Besides, I… I had to talk to you.”

Brainy lifted his head, straightening his back. Nia watched as he lifted one hand to his chest, toying restlessly with his ring. That gesture alone eased her heart. If he was capable of _that_ then maybe…

“Your memories have returned.”

“Uh- I, yeah. They have,” Nia said, her voice much lower than she’d anticipated. She cleared her throat. “Brainy- I, what I said, I-” Nia bit her tongue, her voice felt like a thick liquid in her throat. She nearly choked on it. “I don’t think that,” she said simply. “I would _never_ think that. What you told me, I know how much it meant to you to be so honest with me and I would never _ever_ breach your trust like that on purpose, to say such awful things to you. That wasn’t… that wasn’t me.”

“But it was.”

Nia’s mouth fell open. “What?”

“It does not matter,” Brainy snapped. It was the first thing he’d said with any real emotion to it, a harsh and poisonous sound. Nia flinched. Brainy continued to stare ahead of himself. “Go back to bed,” he repeated. “We will talk about this later.”

“No.”

Brainy dropped his hand. Although Nia couldn’t see him clearly, she thought that his lips had thinned into something of a pained smile. He shook his head. “Nia.”

“You blocked out your emotions,” Nia said quickly, forcing the words out. “Brainy, I know because the last time I heard you talk like that, it was seconds before you left me in a crate to be carted off with all the other aliens in Lex’s warehouse. Back when your ancestors took you over. Because you got _hurt._ Because they _tortured_ you.”

“Stop,” Brainy said. He sounded tired.

Nia shook her head. “Brainy, I know what I said, I _remember_ it. I know it was bad and I know I hurt you in a way that I, god, I don’t know how to fix this.” Tears crystallised her vision, doubling then tripling the amount of Brainys she saw before her. She sucked in a breath, clenching a fist into her hair. “I want to fix this.”

“Then leave.”

“Brainy-”

“ ** _Leave_** _._ ”

Nia faltered, stumbling backwards. For just that word and that one word alone, Brainy abandoned his modulator entirely and the full robotic current of his ancestors rang proud and true. Then his throat constricted, and his chest heaved with one painfully ragged sob.

“Leave,” Brainy said again, much more subdued. “I need time to-to- _to._ ” He sucked in a breath, gritting his teeth. He abandoned his composure, reaching out so that he could lean heavily against his workbench. “I compartmentalised so _much,_ ” he muttered. Nia had no idea whether he was even talking to her anymore. “I need to be alone.” He lifted his head again and for the first time since entering, Brainy turned to her.

Nia’s breath stilled. Brainy’s eyes were glimmered with unshed tears and a vulnerable line had twisted itself between his brow. His jaw was clenched, so hard she thought it looked painful, and Nia could see clearly that he was moments from letting every barrier he had down.

Coluans were a proud species, and though Brainy was different from his bloodline in many ways, even he had his limits. Maybe it would have been different if someone else had hurt him, if he had been able to confide in her in some way...

But Nia was the villain this time. And Brainy did not want to let his guard down.

Nia could taste salt on her tongue as she nodded solemnly, stumbling back out towards the hall. She grabbed for the doorway, sagging against it for a moment. “If that’s what you want,” she said, though the words no longer felt like they were coming from her at all.

“It is,” Brainy said stiffly, wiping at his face as an afterthought. He linked his fingers together, turning from her sharply. “We will talk later,” he said, and though Nia knew he was desperately trying to block it out again, she could hear the tremor in his voice. She knew exactly what was going to happen the moment she was gone.

As Nia followed the route back the way she came, she couldn’t help but visualise a dam breaking behind her.

* * *

‘Talk later’ turned out to be a lot longer than Nia had anticipated.

She’d been discharged after the first night, but Brainy hadn’t come home with her. She didn’t know where he’d gone, exactly, although J’onn had said he had offered his apartment to Brainy should he need somewhere to rest. Alex had told her that he’d been clocking in extra hours at the DEO, practically living there, and though she was keeping an eye on him, there was no right way to breach the situation. Trying to get him to come home sooner than he required would only make things worse.

And so, Nia waited for him.

For three days.

She was curled up on the sofa, trying with great effort to pay attention to the movie that was playing, _anything_ to distract her. She’d already discarded her work from CatCo. While in the office, it was easy to distract herself on an investigative piece or a particularly wordy article, but at home? Even work couldn’t keep from reminding her that someone was missing.

The knock on the door – _Brainy’s_ knock – nearly caused her to fall off the sofa in her haste to answer.

Apprehension built in Nia's throat as she made her way to the door. When she opened it, she found Brainy stood in the hallway, his hair mussed in a way that told her he’d flown here, and his eyes were red rimmed from a clear lack of sleep. Nia ached to reach for him, but she didn’t dare make any kind of move that could startle him. Not after everything.

Brainy didn’t say anything for a while, and his gaze skirted somewhere just above her shoulder so that he could focus on the apartment beyond. Eventually, he forced his eyes to meet hers and, when they did, Nia saw the flash of emotion at the backs of them. Whatever had happened after she’d left his lab had snapped him out of his ancestor’s hold, she was certain of it.

“Nia Nal,” Brainy said, nodding stiffly. “May I- may I come inside?”

“This is your home too,” Nia said automatically, before wincing at the sharpness of her own voice. She shook her head. “Yes, Brainy, of course you can.”

Brainy brushed past her as he walked inside, and Nia couldn’t tell whether his lack of reaction to that was a good or a bad thing. He didn’t pace nervously as he might have done in a more unbalanced state, instead he found the sofa immediately, sitting heavily against it.

Nia wasn’t accustomed to this sort of reaction from him. Generally, Brainy’s mode of thinking things through was in grand gestures and about an hour and a half’s worth of pacing. She’d once found him walking across the ceiling because he’d found gravity itself a weight against his processing strategy.

But, now? Brainy didn’t articulate a single thought outside the barriers of his own mind. He appeared unnervingly calm, but not in the scary-no-emotions way Nia had been so concerned about before. This time, he just seemed certain of something. And honestly? That was even more terrifying.

“Brainy?” Nia asked unsurely, crossing the room. She stood hesitantly, far too aware of his previous demand for space.

“I… am sorry,” Brainy said slowly, his eyes glassy.

Nia frowned at him. “You’ve got nothing to apologise for.”

“But I do.” He glanced at her then, a furrow to his brow. “That night when you awoke, I was cold to you. You had been under the influence of an alien parasite, essentially brainwashed and I had the audacity to blame you for it.”

Nia’s throat locked.

He wasn’t wrong. Even after three days, she still second-guessed every intrusive thought that she had, every voice in her head that sounded not quite like herself. She still had nightmares about hurting those agents, and though she hadn’t caused any permanent injury to them, she still couldn’t help but feel guilty. The parasite had made her cruel, and though it had used her powers to hurt people, it had also brought thoughts to the surface that she didn’t even think she _had._ In a way, those thoughts haunted her way worse than any action she’d carried out whilst under its influence.

“As much as I appreciate you saying that,” Nia said, moving to take a seat on the sofa opposite, “I think we can both agree I wasn’t exactly faultless here. The things I said to you were a _dumpster fire_ of bad. The stuff I said about your family-”

“It wasn’t you.”

Nia’s lips twitched. “That’s not what you said before.”

“I was-” Brainy paused, eyes scanning ahead of himself uselessly. “I was wrong.”

Nia rolled her eyes exhaustedly. “No, _I_ was wrong. It-it _was_ me. An awful, dark version of myself, sure, but still a part of me. When that parasite was in control, it made me feel free. Like everything I said could release me, make me feel the best kind of way. As much as I wanted you to join me, I also wanted to hurt you.” Nia shrugged. “I know it was the parasite that wanted to hurt you, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t know the exact words that’d do it.”

Brainy sucked in a breath. She could see tears in his eyes, threatening to spill.

“Hey,” Nia said. Her arm jerked, desperate to touch him, but she forced herself back. “I hurt you,” she said. “I need to say that, not just for you but for me, too. You gave me a piece of your heart by sharing some of your biggest insecurities and I screwed that up. I-I…” Nia stopped herself suddenly, pursing her lips. She closed her eyes, letting the first of the tears spill freely. She sniffed as her chest caught. “You closed yourself off because of what I said. I never, _ever_ wanted to push you like that, but I did and I can’t take that back.”

“No,” Brainy agreed solemnly. “You cannot.”

Nia laughed humourlessly. “Your honesty is super reassuring.”

Brainy blinked at her, and Nia realised that he had begun to cry as well. Although, he seemed more unnerved by that fact than anything else. He lifted one hand to his face, wiping his cheeks with a frown. He sighed through his teeth, sagging forwards.

“What you saw,” he said simply. “Before, when I…” He gritted his teeth, turning his gaze away. “I would like you to know that I did that out of my own volition. Back at Lex’s warehouse, my implants were damaged, I was emotionally violated and that caused my ancestors to take control as a means of defence.” His jaw locked and he turned again to her. “What happened three nights ago was _my_ choice. Because I could not bear to see you in such a state, and not because your words hurt but because they… well, I suppose they made sense.”

There was a grim twist to Brainy’s lips, and more tears trickled down his face. He wiped them away dismissively, sniffing.

Nia stared at him. “Brainy-”

He lifted his hand. “It is true. My ancestors are a part of me, and I do fear the possibility of losing myself to them. Allowing the nature of my past bloodline taint what I have built for myself.” His lips twitched darkly. “I was never truly evil, but I did do bad things because it felt _easier_ than being good. Being a genius makes for an easy hire, and though I regret my past, I do admit that it was a simpler existence.”

Nia stared at him wordlessly. There was something dark in his eyes now, a glimmer of his past being dredged to the surface. He was stiff for a moment, and Nia wished she could do something, _anything_ to help him. But it still felt like there was something between them, an invisible barrier holding them apart.

“And so,” Brainy continued after a moment’s consideration, “when you pointed those things out to me, a part of me agreed with you. It _would_ have been remarkably easy to join you, which is why I was certain the parasite would believe me when I kissed you in the way that I did.”

Nia’s face warmed up. Although the parasite had been in control of her feelings, she still remembered the heated emotions that had coursed through her in that moment. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, glancing away sheepishly. “Yeah,” she said, “about that-”

“I separated myself from my emotions in that moment,” Brainy said quickly, twisting his ring. “But I was aware of what I was doing. I was not in danger of losing myself, not like before, not like when I-” He grimaced. The tension in his body loosened and he ducked his head. “The last time, you were the reason I was able to find myself again. In this circumstance, you were the reason I had to lose myself.”

Nia’s mouth was dry. Her eyes burned as more tear collected there. “Brainy, I’m so, _so_ sorry.”

“I know you are.” He looked up again. “And at first, I resented that fact. I chose to compartmentalise my emotions, and it is no easy feat. There is a… common misconception with my species, that we do not feel as intensely as others due to our mechanical enhancements. That is untrue. We feel just as deeply, and although we can box away our feelings with a one hundred per cent success rate, _unboxing_ those same emotions can cause drastic emotional turbulence that is hard to redistribute.” He frowned. “Essentially, I was angry with you, and I know that I should not have been. I myself have been under the influence of powers very similar to that of our little parasitic friend; I understand the toll it can have on one’s mind.”

Nia swallowed thickly. “Yeah.”

“I left you,” Brainy said quietly.

Nia jerked her head up at that. “I don’t blame you for that,” she said quickly. She shook her head. “I mean, yeah, it hurt being left to deal with this without you. Kelly’s been helping me and so has J’onn, but…” Her shoulders stiffened. “So much has been going on in my head the last couple of days it’s like I can’t process it all. I couldn’t even think about being mad you didn’t want to see me. The DEO agents got off easily compared to the things I told you, and I just can’t stop replaying it in my head.” She shook her head, rubbing her eyes thoughtlessly. “I totally understand why you reacted the way you did, I’m just glad that you’re here, ‘cuz…” Her tongue felt thick in her throat suddenly. She closed her eyes as more tears spilled down her face. “I was afraid that you weren’t gonna- that maybe you’d-”

“That I would not return?”

Nia drew a shaky breath, wiping the tears away with her sleeve. “Yeah,” she murmured.

God, she’d promised herself she wouldn’t cry, not like _this._ Maybe a little, but her chest was starting to tighten where she was fighting to breathe without hiccupping and her throat was burning with the threat of fresh tears. Everything she’d done was resurfacing and she _hated_ it. Hated not feeling in control, hated not being able to stop the things she’d done, the things she’d _said._ Hated that, even now, it felt like she couldn’t trust her own thoughts, her own emotions, like there was a piece of the parasite still writhing somewhere inside of her brain.

She shuddered, covering her mouth as the tears fell harder than before. She’d closed her eyes, and so she was surprised suddenly when she felt the sofa dip at her side. In the next moment, Brainy’s arms were around her. She fell against him, pressing her face against his chest. A sob ripped from her throat, causing more tears to spill.

“I’m sorry,” she gasped between hiccups, winding her fingers against his shirt.

Brainy’s chest convulsed with a choked laugh. “Worse things have been done to me by friends who were even in their right minds,” Brainy told her sincerely, though Nia could hear in the way his voice cracked that he had begun to cry too. She wrapped her arms around his back, squeezing him fiercely, lifting her head so that she could press her face against his throat. Brainy’s arms tightened around her. “Although, I admit,” he said quietly, “this is the first time it has occurred from someone I have loved in the way that I love you.”

Nia’s crying had calmed slightly, the sobs less excruciating in her chest and throat. She felt Brainy shift against her, lowering his head so that he could press his forehead to hers. She breathed out slowly, pursing her lips as she felt Brainy squeeze her back reassuringly. “I do not hold this against you,” he told her gently. “It just… took some time for me to come to terms with it.”

Nia’s lips trembled into a small smile. “You know I’m here if you need to talk about that more, right?”

“I do,” Brainy said. “And… likewise, if you want to speak about your experience from that parasite, I am here also.”

Nia sighed shakily, lifting her face away from his. She glanced up, seeing the tears that still ran freely down Brainy’s face. He didn’t seem as perturbed by them anymore. Nia reached for his cheek, gently brushing some of the moisture with her thumb. Another apology built like a pressure in her throat, but she swallowed it down. “I’d like that,” she said earnestly, “but, uh, not right now. I’ve spent the whole day on meltdown mode over this and I think I’ve done my days-worth of feeling sorry for myself, you know?”

Brainy took one arm from Nia’s back, lifting it to run his hand beneath her chin. His skin was warm, welcoming, and for just a moment a flash of the Brainy Nia had conferred with in the DEO cell came back to her. How he’d cupped her face in a mirror-like gesture when the parasite had goaded him into giving in. She remembered, now, how blank his expression had been in that moment, a dead film that had seemed to layer his eyes, betraying no care for her. Only the intent to carry out a task, to trick the parasite into allowing him to extract a life-saving sample.

But now she saw the real Brainy, without the veil of his ancestors to hide behind. This was the Brainy she had fallen in love with and, she realised rather suddenly that Brainy must have been seeing the same thing. The fact that he was able to give into her now proved that he knew that he could, that he knew Nia was no longer the creature that had taken her autonomy from her.

And, if he believed it, then maybe Nia could start believing it too.

Brainy’s lips quirked into a smile, and he leant forwards, pressing his lips to her forehead. “Very well,” he said softly.

Nia ran her hands to his wrists, squeezing gently. “Are you staying?” she asked. “J’onn said he offered for you to crash at his apartment, but I meant what I said before. This is your home.” She blinked quickly. “But, if you don’t feel comfortable to stay here yet, I won’t-”

“I do,” Brainy said confidently. “I will.” His expression darkened. “Again, I am sorry I left you in that way. I did not mean to cause you distress.”

Nia smiled, shaking her head to keep from laughing. “Let’s just stop apologising to each other, okay?” She perked up suddenly. “Hey, I’ve been trying to watch this movie for the last hour. Maybe we can rewind it, start again?” She nudged him playfully. “Snuggle?”

Brainy’s expression relaxed. He smiled sincerely. “That sounds like an excellent plan.”


	26. Not 100%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy's more obsessive tendencies return when Nia's home sick with a cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am so blown away with all the positive feedback from my little 'Possessed' project. I am so glad you guys all enjoyed it! As a writer it is a truly wonderful experience to know you've touched the hearts of your audience, and so thank you so much for your comments. It really does mean the world.
> 
> We're definitely staying strong with this hurt/comfort theme because up next we have a prompt for Infinitegalaxiez who wanted a chapter where Nia gets sick and Brainy's tendency to perform at '100%' kicks in. This was very fun to write; this side of Brainy is more of a challenge, especially when a lot of humour comes from physicality which can be rather difficult to translate into writing. But, I do love a challenge and so thank you Infinitegalaxiez so much for the prompt!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments mean the absolute world to me and thank you to everyone who has read and supported this story so far!
> 
> Until next time!

Nia had to admit that over the course of the last few weeks, Brainy had been doing a lot better with moderating his more obsessive tendencies when it came to their relationship. After a few heartfelt discussions and gentle prods in the right direction, he’d begun to learn that functioning at _one hundred per cent_ was something he could rein back. She didn’t need the world from him, didn’t need every desire met with unrelenting precision. Sometimes, it was nice to settle for half of his functioning power, maybe even less on his slower days.

_That,_ Nia was beginning to learn, all went out of the window the second she got sick.

“Brainy, where did you even _get_ a stethoscope?”

This was ridiculous in a sort of endearing, _definitely_ hilarious way. Nia had started feeling sniffy the previous night, but when she’d woken with a fever and far more pronounced cold symptoms the following morning, she’d bitten the proverbial bullet and called in sick to work. The last thing she needed was feeling _this_ crappy and also having to deal with Andrea’s new crazy regime.

The alternative, however, was, _well,_ not completely awful.

Nia didn’t even know they owned this many blankets, for starters. She’d been piled high with a variety of sheets and comforters, not to mention three sweaters, a scarf and two sets of gloves. All because she said she felt cold. Two hours ago.

Then of course there was the impressive concoction of hot teas, cough syrups and pain killers that Brainy had located. Most of them lay abandoned on the beside table, although Nia had to admit the ginger tea he’d found was pretty awesome on her throat. That didn’t exactly negate the fact her boyfriend had cycled through about twenty different kinds of tea to reach that conclusion, but hey.

Brainy brandished the stethoscope hanging from his neck dutifully. “I acquired it from one of the many medical kits at the DEO. I thought it would be useful to have one in the apartment.”

Nia tried not to grin at his expense. She shook her head. “Yes. But for _this?_ ” With his sleeves rolled up as though he was about carry out a medical procedure, _plus_ the stethoscope, he was one lab coat away from being referred to as _D_ _octor._ Nia reached out for him, squeezing his hand. “Brainy, _relax._ It’s just a cold.” As though her body wanted to prove her point for her, she was suddenly thrown into a rough coughing fit. She threw a hand over her mouth, curling in on herself when it refused to subside right away.

Brainy’s eyes widened in mild alarm and he reached for her, his hand finding her back, patting with firm precision on areas just around her spine. The pressure applied was more than welcome, especially when said precision allowed for her cough to ease naturally. When she was able to breathe again, Brainy’s hand remained, his fingers a warm constant on her fevered skin.

Nia forced a smile, lifting her hand from her mouth with a shrug. She cleared her throat. “Look, it sucks, but I’ll be fine.” She gave him a pointed look. “I’m pretty sure you know that.”

“I-I do,” Brainy admitted sheepishly. His eyes skirted away from her, his fingers clenching gently against her back. His gaze remained far away for a moment, and Nia watched as something ran through his head, way out of her reach. Before she could prompt him, he turned back to her. “You have not eaten all day,” he announced, changing the subject seamlessly. “I took the liberty of buying soup.”

Nia quirked a brow. “Soup, huh?”

“Indeed.”

Nia could sense there was a but coming.

“But-”

She sighed. “Brainy…”

Brainy lifted his hand from her, and Nia started at the loss of his warmth. She frowned, watching as he twirled his fingers over one another. “I was not sure which you would prefer. Putting into account the likelihood that your sense of taste would be affected by your blocked sinuses, I thought it prudent to ensure you would be well catered for. And so, I bought every flavour.”

“ _Every_ flavour?”

Brainy nodded, frowning. “Of course, the store did not have _every_ flavour, but I managed to salvage a cookbook from your frankly lacking collection and so if you would prefer a more complicated recipe, then-”

“Brainy,” Nia said softly. “You’re doing it again.”

“Hm?”

Nia winced. “One hundred per cent?”

“I-oh. _Oh._ ” Brainy deflated immediately, his hands stilling in his lap. “I am sorry. I can-”

“Hey. It’s alright,” Nia said quickly. “Soup sounds great.” She reached out, squeezing his hand. “Let’s make this easy. Was chicken noodle on your list?”

Brainy looked up to her forlornly. He nodded slowly.

Nia smiled. “Alright. Let’s go with that, then. Okay?”

* * *

Nia had to admit, the soup was pretty great. Brainy must have added something to it to give it enough kick that she could taste something through her blocked nose, plus that extra something helped clear her congestion enough that she actually felt like she could breathe again.

Still, as much as she wished soup could be a magic cure-all, she still felt like crap. Her head felt as though a hand was squeezing her brain and her joints ached and cramped no matter what position she lay in. Brainy flitted in and out while she ate, cleaning up idly, putting his focus into anything that he could. Nia knew those signs - it was something he’d done a lot of when they’d just started breaking down his obsessive behaviours. To try and abstain from putting his entire functioning power on making Nia happy in any way he could, he would instead carry out other tasks to a startling precision. The apartment had been spotless for weeks.

Over time, he’d started to learn how to modulate himself to a healthier degree, but it was easy enough to tell that her being sick like this had thrown him off his usual focus. Nia knew that Brainy was skilled in the medical field and was more than aware of how a cold affected someone with both human and Naltorian biology. She was also pretty sure that wasn’t what was freaking him out.

She frowned as he appeared in the room again, cleaning up some of the discarded tissues she’d left on the end of the bed. She bit the inside of her cheek, pushing herself into an upright position. Her head swam for a moment, forcing her to pause. Once it had passed, she patted the bed.

“Hey,” she said. “What’s on your mind?”

Brainy glanced at her. He was fidgety, even stood on the spot, and Nia couldn’t help but find it kind of adorable. “You know you can talk to me,” she prodded.

Brainy’s dark eyes regarded her for a moment before his shoulders slumped. He abandoned his task, twisting his Legion ring uncomfortably. “It’s just…” He sighed. “It is… difficult, to modulate my behaviour at this moment in time. I thought we had devised the perfect solution and that I was prevailing and yet now… now _all_ I want to do is ensure that you are comfortable and happy and, and-”

Nia reached her hand out. Brainy took it unsurely, allowing her to guide him towards her. When he sat down just next to where her legs were tucked, she leant in towards him, kissing his cheek. “Right now, this is plenty.”

Brainy softened, rolling his shoulders. “Are you certain?”

“Hey,” Nia said, grinning. “I have soup, meds, tea _and_ an awesome boyfriend to look after me. This is pretty much luxury.” Her throat caught on that last word, throwing her into another coughing fit. Though her throat burned and her chest and head ached by the end of it, feeling Brainy’s arms wind around her made it just that bit more bearable. She rolled her eyes, glancing up weakly. “Well, as much luxury as you can get with a cold.”

“Do you need anything more?” Brainy asked gently. “A glass of water, or another cup of tea?”

Nia smiled, shaking her head.

“Of course,” Brainy said lowly. His grip loosened from her and he made to stand. “My apologies. If you would prefer to rest, then I can leave you to-”

“Whoa,” Nia said, grabbing his arm before he could go anywhere. “I never said I didn’t want you here.” She squeezed him gently. “Brainy, we both knew this wouldn’t be easy, but you’re already doing _miles_ better than before.” She frowned. “I know it feels to you like you need to give me the world and that’s sweet, really, but it’s not necessary. All I want right now… is you.”

Brainy’s expression shifted at that. Something hopeful glimmered in his eyes. “You… you do?”

“Of course.” She tugged his arm again, coaxing him back to her side. “You’re plenty.” She paused a moment as something tickled her nose. She threw a hand over her mouth, sneezing sharply into it. She winced, cupping her face. “Uh, but maybe I could use a couple more-”

A box of very expensive-looking quilted tissues promptly appeared on her lap. Brainy glanced away guiltily as she took one, blowing her nose. It was like pressing her face against a cloud. Nia couldn’t help but smile. Maybe, just _maybe_ this behaviour had some perks to it, after all.

“Thank you,” she said sincerely, before sniffing. With the warm soup in her system and the cold meds she’d taken from Brainy’s varied offerings beginning to kick in, she realised suddenly that she was really, _really_ tired. She blinked groggily. “What I could really use right now is sleep,” she admitted. She reached for her boyfriend again, brushing her fingers against his shoulder. “And I do want you here. That is, if you want-”

“I would not want to be anywhere else,” Brainy said immediately.

Nia grinned, and a warmth rushed to her face that had nothing to do with her fever. She ducked her head. “Well. Good.”

Brainy fought his way beneath the layer upon layer of blankets he’d piled over her and by the time he had achieved his goal, Nia was trying very hard not to laugh. Once he was settled, he glanced at her, wincing. “I believe I am beginning to understand where I may have gone wrong.”

Nia grinned. “It’s fine, we can keep working on it.” She stretched out, curling herself towards her boyfriend. “For now, though? Sleep.”

“Of course.”

Nia felt Brainy’s arms wind around her and she shuffled in close, tucking her head against his chest, curving her fingers against the fabric of his shirt. Although her face felt stuffy and warm, there was nowhere else she would have rather been snuggled.

Brainy’s hands found her favourite spot on her back, chasing away some of the aches in her joints. “Is this alright?” he asked softly.

Nia closed her eyes as her mind began to drift towards the realms of sleep. She smiled, squeezing him gently. “It’s perfect.”


	27. Overworked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy suffers the consequences when he pushes himself too hard, Nia comes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt for The Infriequent Reviewer who wanted to see a chapter where Brainy gets sick but is too stubborn to leave the DEO and so Alex calls Nia in for backup. I figured as I've had two sickfic requests, I'd put them back-to-back so I could link them together in some way. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the prompt, The Infriequent Reviewer, this was a super fun chapter to write! I do hope that you like it! :)
> 
> And as always, thank you to everyone for supporting this story. Kudos and comments mean the world to me! If you have anything you want to see, don't be afraid to drop a prompt my way!

Alex had been watching Brainy for the last ten minutes.

Her own duties abandoned for the time being, she was far more interested in Brainy’s definite and sudden change in demeanour. He’d been uncharacteristically quiet all morning and, although he’d been concentrating on an ongoing investigation into a certain alien adversary they had been tracking, he would have usually been more vocal about his findings by now. The fact he’d barely looked up from his work since getting in was concerning to say the least.

He stood at the central hub space, relaying information from his tablet onto the many screens on the wall before bouncing them back again. Alex didn’t miss the way he seemed to clench his jaw every so often, his lips twitching with discomfort as he carried out what would have normally been pretty rudimentary tasks with his extended abilities.

When Alex cleared her throat, Brainy started, glancing up at her. It was clear he hadn’t noticed her, nor anything about his surroundings. His dark eyes appeared dazed, and Alex was certain his skin was a few shades paler than normal.

The medical side of her brain was ringing every alarm bell it had. She folded her arms around herself, frowning at him sternly. “Hey,” she said gently. “Brainy, are you feeling alright?”

Brainy’s jaw locked and he straightened. A classic deflective manoeuvre if she’d ever seen one. _God,_ Kelly was really rubbing off on her.

“I’m fine,” Brainy said, although Alex noted with some concern that his voice was a little nasally. “It’s just a minor headache.” He glanced back to his tablet, although Alex didn’t miss the small grimace that crossed his lips as he righted himself against the hub space.

A headache may not have been a cause for concern, that is, had anyone _except_ for Brainy mentioned having one. The thing was, Alex had learned enough about Coluans by this point to know that headaches weren’t exactly normal for them. They could get them, sure, but they were rare, usually spanning from internal damage caused by overwork or stress.

The last few days hadn’t been easy on anyone, but Brainy for the most part. Alex had needed him to hack multiple servers yesterday alone to keep their adversary locked inside a multi-story facility so that it couldn’t escape and cause further damage. He’d single-handedly controlled the building’s entire multifunctional security system, overriding its interface while simultaneously keeping both Alex and Kara up to date on the whereabouts of the creature in real-time. Alex hadn’t had to rely so heavily on Brainy’s ability on the tech side of things for a long time, and she knew from the exhausted look in his eyes by the end of the day that it had taken its toll on him.

But it wasn’t just that.

Working so long on that project, plus half a dozen others, would draw anyone to their limits. But for Brainy? Alex had learned that Coluans had pretty remarkable immune systems, but if pushed to a certain extent, just like a human, they might suffer the consequences. That wasn’t even considering the fact that Nia had been off work at the start of the week with a really bad cold and that Brainy had been looking after her. Alex had already had seven agents call in sick in the last two days alone and, with cold and flu season fast approaching, she knew it would only get worse from there. Immunity boosters could only do so much.

With all of this in mind, Alex knew that Brainy didn’t just have a _minor_ headache, he was clearly coming down with something.

She wasn’t surprised that by an hour into the day, Brainy was stifling a slowly budding cough that he persistently played off as a dry throat, or that by hour three he was shivering even with the DEO’s generous internal heating and his jacket zipped all the way up to his chin.

By midday, Brainy disappeared to his lab, insisting he needed the quiet to work on his investigation. Alex could tell it had more to do with the fact he couldn’t go five minutes without nearly hacking up a lung. Discretion had failed him some time ago. 

She gave him a respectable amount of time to come clean with her. When he didn’t, Alex drew out her phone, sending a quick text. She gave it a short while longer before making her way to his lab.

Brainy was working on his tablet when she entered, hunched over himself on his workbench looking decidedly uncomfortable. He had one hand tucked towards his chest, practically hugging himself, while the other tapped listlessly at the screen in a rather repetitive fashion. Alex knew that for the sake of speed, Brainy would have normally used his interface to connect with the tablet’s system and control it that way. The fact he had to manually input what he needed made her gut twist with apprehension.

As she drew towards him, Brainy ducked his head, pressing his hand to his mouth as he began to cough again. It sounded a lot worse than this morning, and now that Alex was properly listening, she realised that there was a deep undertone to his cough, a jarringly mechanical echo.

“How are you holding up?” Alex asked.

Brainy, to his credit, appeared to have noted her this time around. Or maybe he just didn’t have the energy to waste being startled. Alex’s question was a moot point, especially considering he hadn’t finished coughing yet. When he was finally done, he swiped at his mouth, picking the tissue he had stashed in his jacket and wiping it across his nose.

“I appreciate your concerns,” Brainy said when he managed to regain some semblance of his voice. “But it is unnecessary. I can handle myself, Alex, you do not need to worry about me.”

“You just coughed so hard you nearly ruptured your modulator,” Alex pointed out. Brainy’s jaw tightened, glaring down at his tablet in a desperate attempt to appear as though he hadn’t heard her. She sighed. “Brainy, if you’re not feeling well, maybe you should take the rest of the day off. You know, get some rest?”

“I am mere hours from cracking this puzzle,” Brainy muttered. “Finding the whereabouts of this alien is paramount to-to-” He paused, grimacing as he threw an arm towards his face, sneezing three times in quick succession into the crook of his elbow. Alex didn’t miss the way that he closed his eyes, groaning feebly into the fabric of his jacket.

“Alright,” Alex said, taking a step over to him. “Look, Brainy-” She reached to touch his back, but Brainy flinched away, subsequently throwing himself into another coughing fit. He curved an arm towards is chest, holding the table for support with his free hand as the fit ran its course. Alex’s gut twisted as the mechanical undercurrent returned, turning the sound into something far more foreboding.

Eventually, his breathing stilled. Brainy opened his eyes slowly and Alex watched with concern as he heaved himself into an upright position.

He was quiet for a moment before, with visible effort, he cleared his throat. “No one else here has a mind as adept as mine at making these connections,” he managed weakly. “I will succeed. Protecting the city is far more important than a minor ailment.”

Alex looked skyward, closing her eyes. Brainy was stubborn at the best of times, but she was quickly learning that when he got sick, that got ten times as bad. He was clearly in a mood, frustrated with himself as well as everything else. She could relate to that feeling, Kara knew better than anyone just how grumpy she got when she was sick.

She could send him home. She was his boss, after all, and Brainy wouldn’t ignore a direct order. Even still, she worried that wouldn’t be enough to deter him from the task he’d set himself. She couldn’t monitor his behaviour outside of work.

But someone else could.

As luck would have it, that was the exact moment Alex’s phone buzzed. She glanced down at her texts, smiling grimly. “Brainy, you’re clearly feeling terrible right now.” She shrugged when Brainy only ignored her. “I know you won’t listen to me. But, I think there is someone you _might_ listen to.”

There was a soft knock on the door. “Brainy?”

That _did_ startle him. Brainy stiffened, hunching his shoulders as he tried despite himself to remain focused on his task and not on the person currently occupying the doorway.

Alex bit her lip, trying to keep from smiling.

Nia stood at the lab’s entrance, her brows knitted with concern. She shot a thankful smile in Alex’s direction before taking a step inside. “Alex,” she said in means of greeting. “Thanks for the text.”

Brainy closed his eyes at that. His throat spasmed and he covered his mouth desperately, coughing lowly into his palm.

“Brainy?” Nia asked again, her voice uncertain. She walked carefully to his side, placing her hands against his workbench.

Brainy still hadn’t looked at her directly, but Alex could tell something had changed about him since Nia's appearance. Like it or not, _s_ _omething_ was about to give. His fingers clenched as he removed them from his mouth, taking in a shallow breath.

“What did I say this morning?” Nia asked quietly, nudging his arm. “If you weren’t feeling great you should’ve told me.”

“I was fine,” Brainy said quickly, ducking his head.

Nia’s eyes glimmered knowingly. “ _Was,_ huh?”

Brainy remained still, a tension running through his forearms as he reached out and gripped the bench a little firmer. Nia ran her hand down that tension, her expression sincere. “Hey, it’s okay. You know that, right? If you’re not feeling well, taking a day off is not the end of the world.”

Brainy stiffened at that, pushing himself away from the table. A sharp smile twisted his lips and he laughed grimly. “You don’t understand,” he said lowly. He turned towards Nia and Alex suddenly, pointing to them almost accusingly. “I-I do not have _time_ to get sick.” He gestured to his tablet. “What I _need_ to do is find this alien, to-to _understand_ it so that I can learn what it plans on doing next. To protect this city from what _could potentially be_ a catastrophic attack!” He lifted his chin, his fever-dazed eyes practically manic. “I am the _only_ one with a mind capable of connecting the various dots left at our disposal.” He took a step backwards, nearly tripping over his feet. Alex jerked automatically, forcing herself to remain still. Brainy righted himself quickly, but Alex knew where this was headed. “Well,” he continued, twisting his ring finger, “perhaps not the _only,_ but certainly the fastest. And that speed is precisely why I am necessary. The likelihood of this creature doing something potentially dangerous increases every moment. For example, right now it is at- it is at- it’s at…”

Brainy rubbed at his head, ruffling his hair as his eyes tracked back and forth ahead of himself in rapid motions. Nia glanced worriedly in Alex’s direction. Alex could only shake her head helplessly. Brainy had been working himself towards meltdown mode since the beginning of the week, taking on too many responsibilities, refusing help even when it was offered. She wondered suddenly just how long these symptoms had been affecting him. Coluans had a pretty good control of their functions, after all. Was it possible he’d been hiding this from Alex longer than she’d first realised?

Brainy grabbed at his head, bending in on himself. “I…” he stuttered. “I _can’t_ detect the probability, the data is not… I cannot-”

It was painful seeing him like this. A sheen of sweat had broken out across his forehead and locks of his dark hair had begun to stick there precariously. Alex’s heart ached for him and as much as she wanted to do something, she knew that right now he would not welcome the help. She couldn’t force it on him.

Nia, however, didn’t appear worried about that.

She cleared the space in an instant and, carefully, she placed her hand against Brainy’s arm.

Brainy flinched but didn’t move. Instead, he raised his head from his hands, scanning her face desperately.

“Hey, listen to me,” Nia said softly. “The city won’t burn down without you, okay?” She squeezed his shoulder. “That’s why you’ve got a team. Kara’s already working with J’onn to try and find the connection and we’ve all had a hand in patrolling the city. You’ve got nothing to worry about.” She narrowed her eyes cautiously. “Except, maybe, that you won’t get to be involved.”

Brainy swallowed with some effort. “I-”

“Am I wrong?”

Brainy’s eyes were glimmering, Alex realised, and his lips had begun to tremble. He wiped furiously at his face, glancing at the floor. He took a deep breath, his throat catching as he fought to keep from coughing outright. “I do not want to be useless,” he said quietly.

“You’re not,” Nia said quickly. “Brainy, you never could be. But, right now, if you stay here, you’re only gonna make yourself worse. C’mon.” She threaded her fingers over his wrists, squeezing gently. “Let me take you home. I can make you one of the many teas you got me.” She winked. “See? I told you they’d come in handy.”

Brainy laughed despite himself, which quickly turned into a wheeze that eventually became another coughing fit. The sound echoed in the lab, the mechanical current just as hollow and pronounced. Alex squeezed her arms a little tighter. She only hoped Brainy would heed Nia’s words.

Nia’s expression hardened and she slipped a hand across Brainy’s back, rubbing soothing circles as his coughing continued. Alex watched as Brainy softened against Nia’s touch. He didn’t startle, not like the times anyone else had come close when a fit like that had started. Instead, he welcomed it. She smiled.

Eventually, Brainy was able to take in a ragged breath, but from the waver in his bloodshot eyes, Alex knew what was coming. A soft groan caught in the back of his throat and he staggered on the spot. Nia was fast, tucking an arm around him as he began to list to the side. “Alex?” she asked quickly.

And just like that, the doctor-side of Alex kicked in. She ran over, linking her arm up with Nia’s so that Brainy had support from both sides. He favoured Nia’s, unsurprisingly, tucking his face against her shoulder, damp hair slipping across his face.

From this close, Alex could feel the heat radiating from beneath Brainy’s clothes. She ran the back of her hand across his forehead and Brainy made a soft sound, leaning into the contact. Alex was unsurprised to find that he was burning up. Her gut twisted as she looked over to Nia.

“He can stay here if he needs to,” she said. “We can set him up in the med bay.”

Brainy stiffened beneath Alex’s grip. He leant further into Nia’s shoulder and Alex thought she saw him murmur something hoarsely against her throat.

Nia smiled, pressing her lips against his cheek. She whispered something back before glancing to Alex, her expression resolute. “Thank you, but it’s okay,” she assured. “I can take him home.”

Alex relaxed at that, helping balance Brainy between the two of them. If Brainy wanted to go home, she wouldn’t stop him. He'd certainly run less of a risk to himself by doing so. And, honestly, she knew he’d be more than cared for with Nia by his side.

She squeezed him gently, smiling when for the first time that day, Brainy relented and softened into the touch. “I’ll help you to the car.”

* * *

Brainy dozed for most of the ride home, hair splayed over his face, the spare blanket Nia usually kept in the trunk tucked all the way up to his chin.

He didn’t begin to stir until they were nearly home, and only really came around enough to make it to the elevator and down the hall.

Nia thought it would have been harder to coax Brainy to bed. From what Alex had been texting, he’d been pretty stubborn throughout the morning, ignoring his symptoms, hiding himself away so that he wouldn’t be forced to go home. Nia had suspected he hadn’t been feeling totally himself that morning, but she’d been in a rush to get to CatCo and catch up on the work she’d left piling up earlier that week and so, regrettably, she’d only had time to prod him quickly about it.

Leaving work early for a family emergency had been simple enough, but when she’d reached the DEO, Nia hadn’t expected Brainy to relent so easily. Honestly, she didn’t think Brainy had expected it either. By the time Alex had helped them out of the building, Brainy had been fading fast, like every ounce of his strength had been utilized to keep his body from giving into his symptoms. Because he wanted to catch the bad guy, to be the one to figure out the problem. Because that's what he _did._

But he would have only made himself sicker. Which was saying something, Nia thought as she idly traced her fingers through his damp hair. Whatever he’d been doing, it had definitely worsened his symptoms. Nia was suddenly incredibly grateful she hadn’t tried to tough it out and go into work when she’d started feeling that bad. From the state of her boyfriend, she knew she wouldn’t have fared much better.

Once he was safely tucked in bed, Nia watched Brainy for a while as he slept. There were times when he entered the REM cycle that he would lie on his back, hands folded loosely across his chest. Nia liked to poke fun that it made him look like a vampire.

But, when they’d got home, the first thing that Brainy had done was curl into his side, blocking the rest of the world out. Now, he lay with his face tucked into his pillow, inches from where Nia had perched herself, his breath easing in and out in shallow, rattling pants. Nia realised that it made him look more human that way. If it hadn't been for the hollow echo to his breathing, that might have been exactly how he appeared. 

When Brainy stiffened and a harsh shudder ran up his spine, Nia shifted so that she could pull an extra blanket over him. Brainy clenched his eyes tighter, curling in on himself. He coughed, the sound muffled against the pillows Nia had built around him.

Nia sighed. Brainy needed to rest, and the adrenaline that had rushed through her on the drive over to the DEO was starting to work its way from her system. She still felt restless, concern for Brainy twisting in her chest like a knot. Her mind circled uselessly, wondering what she should do to help him feel a little better.

_Tea,_ she decided. Brainy liked tea.

His sense of taste was a little weirder than a human’s, but Brainy’s throat was suffering and Nia knew he’d liked the ginger flavour she’d favoured when she’d been sick. If nothing else, it might take away some of his discomfort, and Nia felt desperate to try anything to help.

She paused suddenly, realising with a jolt that she was beginning to think about this as meticulously as Brainy had when she’d been in his position. Her lips twitched and she grinned, shaking her head. She stood, careful not to jostle her boyfriend.

She was halfway across the bedroom when she heard the bed creak behind her.

“Nia?” Brainy croaked.

Nia’s heart squeezed in her chest as she turned to him. Brainy was still tucked beneath the sheets, but he had propped himself up on his elbow, his eyes large and adorably imploring as he stared up at her. “I…” he began, only to pause suddenly, a frown creasing his damp brow. His gaze tracked ahead of himself for a moment, as though he couldn’t quite recall what he’d wanted to say. Then, something sparked in his expression, and he looked up again. “Will you… will you stay?”

Nia smiled softly. In all honesty, she hadn’t expected him to want her nearby. Brainy had a tendency of getting moody when he wasn’t feeling one hundred per cent, snapping when people got too close and generally valuing his space. She’d thought maybe the way he’d tucked himself against her at the DEO had been a fluke, that maybe he just hadn’t had the strength to hold himself up on his own. But, now?

Warmth flooded through Nia’s stomach and she smiled. “Of course, Brainy,” she said gently. “I was going to get you something warm to drink first. How does that sound?”

It was clear Brainy was struggling to keep his eyes open, but after a moment he nodded, sinking back into his pillow.

When the tea was made, Nia returned to the bedroom, encouraging Brainy to take a few drawn sips before handing him the pills Alex had prescribed before they’d left. Coluans didn’t react the same way to human manufactured drugs, but Alex had something a little stronger on standby that she insisted would help alleviate some of his symptoms. When Brainy had swallowed down the pills, he made a small sound, glancing to Nia hesitantly.

Nia rolled her eyes, reaching out for him. “Come here,” she said.

Brainy’s shoulders relaxed and he curled in close, tucking his face against Nia’s collarbone, his fingers coming to rest against her shirt. She wound her arm beneath him, pressing her lips into his hair as Brainy’s chest hitched and he coughed weakly against the back of his hand. Warm breath scattered across her skin as a shudder ripped its way up Brainy’s spine. He made a sound of discontent, hunching further against her. Nia tucked the sheets a little firmer around the both of them, hoping that heat would spread more evenly to her boyfriend.

Once they were settled, Nia sighed, closing her eyes. “Hey,” she murmured. “I’m sorry I got you sick.”

Brainy’s eyes remained closed. “I knew the odds, I simply thought that I could defy them.” He chuckled weakly. “That was rather injudicious of me. Still,” his fingers clenched against her shirt, “I would have done nothing differently. Except, perhaps, the sweaters and scarves and… and the soups.”

Nia laughed, but bit her tongue when Brainy stiffened against her, ducking his head further into her throat. “You okay?” she asked softly.

It was kind of a stupid question, but Brainy answered regardless. “My head,” he said tightly. “It-it hurts.”

Nia nodded solemnly. “Alex said the meds might take a while to kick in.”

Brainy got headaches rarely, but when he did, they weren’t pleasant for him. Nia understood in part just how enhanced his mind was, but she also knew that those enhancements could be taxing if his body was too weak to handle them. Right now, he was functioning at barely half his normal power, and she could only imagine how that must translate into a pretty gnarly headache. Still, Alex had promised that the medication the DEO had synthesised would target that sort of pain. She could only hope that they’d start helping Brainy soon.

But he was tense in her arms, his jaw like a tight cord against her chest. Nia’s heart ached for him and, thoughtlessly, she slipped her hand into Brainy’s hair, hoping against hope that the cool press of her fingers might do something to help his fever-warm scalp.

Something must have given, because not a second later Brainy groaned, softening against Nia’s chest. His breath stilled, a congested hum easing from his lips.

Brainy’s lashes fluttered. “Thank you,” he said, his voice half-dazed.

“No problem,” Nia said, running her fingers down towards his neck, targeting a little of the pressure at the base of his skull. “I’ve got you. Try and get some sleep, it’ll help you feel better.”

Brainy nodded, his eyes falling to a close. His chest hitched once before easing into the deeper, calmer realms of sleep. Nia relaxed too, pressing her chin against his head.

Yeah, getting sick sucked, she could totally vouch for that. But feeling Brainy in her arms, completely relaxed and at peace with the world, took a little of the tension from her stomach. Besides, she was more than happy to return the favour. She'd be there for him, just as he had been with her, no matter how long it took for him to feel better.

With that thought in mind, Nia finally closed her eyes, running her hand idly up and through her boyfriend’s hair. In minutes, her mind began to drift and she soon joined him in the realms of the collective unconscious.


	28. Lucidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy experiences Nia's Naltorian dreamscape for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the Crisis is finally upon us. Lots of stuff is happening, many characters are appearing and disappearing, cameos are happening and its all rather mental, let's be honest. 
> 
> I'm currently working on prompts, but I thought it'd be nice to upload this very (very) short and sweet chapter in the meantime that will hopefully help with the comedown and guide us into the hiatus until the next part of Crisis and, of course, Supergirl returns. I actually wrote this chapter a while ago, but never really thought to post it. I hope you guys like it; we're taking a step back from angst for a precious moment to give you a little taste of adorable instead. 
> 
> As always, thank you to everyone who has supported this story so far! Comments and kudos are always appreciated and a fantastic motivator. :)
> 
> Until next time!

Brainy hadn’t quite grown used to standing in the realm of someone’s dream without having full cognitive control over the situation. He had always been employed in the role of guide or observer, implanted inside the mind palace of someone to help them through a difficult scenario they might not have been able to breach on their own.

It was a gift imparted by his technological half. However, this particular sequence involved no technology. Indeed, this was a rare circumstance where it was simply not required. Brainy had been pulled into the dream by Nia, his subconscious lifted and inputted into her Nalturian dreamscape by pure psychic energy alone.

And it was beautiful.

He was stood in a field. It was mostly empty; backdrops were quite difficult to construct in their entirety and so the grassy verges seemed to go on in never-ending waves. The sky was a soft wisteria purple, the colour Nia most favoured, and was dusted with small yellow stars, winking in and out as though they were being brushed over by the delicate touch of the ocean.

There was one great tree stood in front of him. An old willow, for Nia appreciated the beauty of them above other trees. Brainy had proposed the idea that she centre her dreamscape on something sturdy and ancient and, having briefed himself on various mythologies over the course of a short afternoon, had suggested the idea of _Yggdrasill_ , more commonly known as the World Tree, as a brilliant example.

Nia’s answer had been, “Like in Captain America?”

Which had prompted an entirely different means of study in the form of a ten-hour movie marathon.

And so now Brainy was educated on mythology within fiction as well as, well, he supposed _fiction,_ although the concept of the World Tree could be dated back to several lifeforms that had once called Earth their home, and several that would one day call it that millennia from now.

Still, the tree was as magnificent as its creator, and, as Brainy stood in the field, stunned by the realistic sensations of a summer breeze grazing his skin, he was alerted to Nia’s arrival.

Of course, Nia had been there before he had, however, her entrance was far more grandiose than his own.

For starters, she was flying.

“So,” Nia said as she appeared from the behind the sinewy vines of the willow tree - although different from the Ash of legend, it was still just as remarkable. “I never really thought about it like this before, but seeing as I’ve been getting better with this dream stuff, I realised I might actually be able to lucid dream _._ I’ve always wanted to and, look!” She gestured to herself, grinning. “Now I can! I can do whatever I want!” She floated towards Brainy, spinning in a dazzlingly fast motion that whipped her hair across her shoulders. Her eyes were brilliant with enthusiasm. “Cool, huh?”

 _Radiant_ was the right word, Brainy decided. With the backdrop of the soft hues of blue and purple illuminated with the rays of artificial suns, gold seemed to glow from behind Nia’s hair, casting a shining aura around her body. Nia grinned wider, her dark eyes alight with such excitement, a pure joy that exuded from her in almost palpable waves.

“You’re beautiful,” Brainy said, the words practically falling from his mouth. He couldn’t help it. Emotion overrode every calculation he could have run, leaking into his internal processors, warming his chest. He stammered slightly, blushing when he realised what he’d said had been a completely unrelated response to what had been proposed. “I mean,” he said quickly, “yes, yes, it is very cool.”

Nia’s eyes flickered with mischief. She landed softly, the grass rustling beneath her feet. “What was that first part?” she asked innocently.

“I-” Brainy stared. Almost in defence, his mind split apart, running scenarios for different excuses he might make in the moment. Just as quickly, he blinked, gaze hardening as he realised that none of them were at all necessary. He was welcome to speak his mind, _encouraged_ to, in fact. And, most importantly, he wanted to. He discarded his simulations, instead taking a step foward. “You’re beautiful,” he said again, his voice gaining in confidence.

Nia’s eyes seemed to glow. She took a step towards him, and then, nothing but that moment mattered. Because her hands were wrapping around his shoulders, and her lips were warm and solid on his own. Her fists knotted into his hair, fierce and electric.

The world faded to black around them, although Brainy wasn’t quite sure if that was due to Nia’s lost focus or, perhaps, his own.

He could still feel Nia. Warm, soft and _real_ in his arms. A distant part of his mind insisted he must mention to Nia just how lifelike her dreams were becoming.

But that could wait until they were finished with… _certain_ activities.


	29. Backfired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia gets hurt when she tries to go on a mission solo. Brainy worries accordingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt for Katherine who wanted a chapter where someone says 'because I care about you!' to the other. The literal first thing that came to mind to me was the beginning of 4x19 when Nia asks Brainy if he's worried about her and I just had to do something in the realms of a scene like that. Of course, I added way more angst. You guys should really be expecting that by now. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the prompt, Katherine! This was very fun to write and I really hope you like it!
> 
> And thank you to everyone for continuing to support this story. Kudos and comments mean the world to me and keep the motivation for this story going! 
> 
> Until next time~~

All things considered, Nia didn’t think it had gone _that_ badly.

So, why was it that she felt as though she was a kid about to get lectured?

Oh, right.

She was sat propped up on the kitchen counter, fiddling with the dressing that had been secured to her forearm. She was nursing a few scrapes and bruises here and there, but the cut she’d received from the shrapnel of the explosion had definitely been the worst. It wasn’t _that_ deep, although the tightness of Brainy’s expression all the way through bandaging her up told a completely different story.

She knew he’d been holding off until her wounds were properly cared for. She didn’t need to say a word, didn’t need to prompt him before he turned sharply, pacing away from her.

He clenched a hand in front of his face. “This, this _plan_ you hatched without even considering telling anyone about it. It-it was erroneous! Foolish, perilous, _reckless,_ you could have been _killed!_ ”

Nia rolled her eyes, picking at her bandage. “Brainy, relax.”

Brainy swerved to her, hands pressed firmly together. “I will _not!_ You put yourself in danger and, and for what?” He gestured to the room, laughing grimly. “The arms dealer escaped, you gained _nothing._ ”

That stung, but Nia refused to show it. Instead, she shrugged. “So, there were a few bumps along the road. I’m fine. I can try again.”

“ _Again?_ ” Brainy snapped. “Nia, the-the probability of this going successfully the first time around wasn’t even _close_ to in your favour. We are talking about _realms_ beyond ludicrous. You had a less than ten per cent chance of success. What were you _thinking?_ ”

“That it’d work.”

“But it _didn’t._ ”

“Yes,” Nia said through her teeth. “I get that. But I’m alright, okay? I’m here, I’m alive.” She lifted her chin. “So, I thought I could handle myself, so I thought my dreams were only telling me there was _one_ explosive to look out for.” She shook her head, raising her uninjured arm. “Look, I messed up, and I totally learned my lesson, but, Supergirl makes high risk choices all the time.” She looked up at him, hoping to meet his gaze. “I get that I’m not bulletproof, but I can handle myself.”

And she could, her dream energy had been able to work as a cushioning factor against the shrapnel. She’d been able to shield herself from most of it, with only one piece forcing its way past the barrier she’d created. Okay, maybe she could have told Brainy she was looking into a lead, but he’d been preoccupied at the DEO, and considering this arms dealer had been a low level threat where a big government agency was concerned, Nia had traced him through the sewers herself; she’d followed the lead given to her by the scared parents of children who had been using the arms dealer to abuse alien weaponry, wielding them as parts of initiations for new gangs growing populace since Agent Liberty had caused such a divide among humans and aliens. Nia didn’t think the DEO realised how far it spread, and considering it was a pretty low-grade threat from their standpoint, not even Supergirl had had the time to look into it yet. She’d used her wits as a reporter plus her abilities as a hero to find the arms dealer, and she’d nearly been successful.

Except for, y’know, the _bombs._

Her jaw locked. So, yeah, she’d made a few wrong calls. But she’d nearly come out victorious. She honestly felt like she deserved more credit.

Brainy, it appeared, had begun to come to the same conclusion. The anger in his expression faded, and he stiffened, clenching and unclenching his hands. “I-I _know_ that,” he muttered.

“I did all the ground-work _alone,_ ” Nia added sharply. “I got no help from the DEO, no back-up from any other hero. I made a mistake, but I’m not the only one to do it. Kara misinterprets situations all the time, _everyone_ does, and I don’t see you ripping into them about it! Why is this different?”

“Because I care about you!” Brainy said, far louder than Nia thought he’d anticipated.

A shock of heat swelled at the base of Nia’s chest. She stared at him, blinking quickly. Her face warmed. Despite herself, Nia smiled, raising a brow. “And what? You don’t care about everyone else on the team?”

Brainy, to his credit, looked mortified. He shook his head, turning away from her as he ran a hand along his jaw. “You know that is not what I meant.”

“Do I?” Nia challenged. Maybe it was the post-fight adrenaline talking, but a confidence suddenly buzzed through her, unwilling to drop the subject. “What _do_ you mean?”

“Nia…”

“No, Brainy, what do you mean?” Nia said again. She slipped off the kitchen counter, walking towards him. “I’m not a twelfth level intellect, spell it out for me.”

She was teasing him, but there was a firmness behind her words that she was certain Brainy had picked up on. She couldn’t help it, shock from the wound, shock from _everything_ had numbed her senses, leaving her with a brash confidence that was not entirely warranted. Brainy appeared so sharp in front of her, and yet everything else seemed to cloud at the edges. A nervous static beat through her blood, but behind it all, there was frustration. An irritated knot had built in her stomach, twisted and confused. She was tired, tired of playing games, of waiting for Brainy to just _say it._ This was the closest she’d ever got to urging him to form the words he so clearly wanted to say, that she wanted to _hear._ She didn’t want to push this, but…

“It is different,” Brainy said stiffly. His jaw was clenched, the words barely sounding past his teeth. He shook his head. “I-I worry for everyone on the team, but when I had learned you had been hurt I…” His eyes shuttered suddenly, a protective sheen as he glanced desperately away from her, scanning an area that went beyond his normal field of vision. He twisted his ring, only to jerk his hand from his own grip. Irritation was written all over him, a restless agitation with himself, with his own movements. His lips twisted into a thin smile and he gestured ahead of himself. “I usually see so clearly, even in the eyes of danger. I am equipped with mental barriers far greater than a mere biological mind could handle and yet… when you called me for help… all I could think was that had something irrevocable happened to you… I-I would not have known what to do.”

The knot in Nia’s stomach twisted further. “Brainy,” she said softly.

“I-I care for you,” he repeated, turning back towards her. His chest caught. “I-I _love_ you. I do not want anything to happen to you, I _cannot._ I was so-so _afraid._ ”

And there it was. Nia wasn’t sure how aware Brainy was of what he had just said, just confessed, but it didn’t matter. She reached out for him, gently entwining her fingers around his hand. His arm jerked instinctively before he realised what was happening. He stared at Nia, his eyes dazed and glistening with moisture. For a moment, it was like he was looking right through her. Then, his gaze focused, and his dark eyes tracked down her face, stopping at her lips.

Nia nodded minutely, answering an unspoken question. Her heart felt large and entirely unfamiliar in her chest, tight against her lungs. Brainy’s eyes softened and he closed the space between them, his hands reaching to cup her face. His fingers ran across her jaw, sending a soft trill through her nerves. Nia closed her eyes, breathing out sharply.

She saw Brainy behind her eyes, a touch like warm water as her dream energy seeped into her unconscious mind. She knew what was about to happen, and yet she was still completely unprepared for it.

Brainy’s lips pressed against hers, a kiss that started like a spark only to span into that of something far brighter. Brainy’s kiss was filled with ardent desperation, a mess of stockpiled emotions that she knew had been locked down deep since she’d been injured. She knew his fear, knew it because she’d felt the same way every time he’d been hurt in the field at the DEO, or put himself in danger fighting alongside Supergirl. This was more than their job; it was a duty, and Nia knew she wouldn’t want to be doing anything else with her double life, but she could practically taste the trepidation on Brainy’s lips and she knew, deep down, that he could taste the same on hers. 

Then Brainy’s chest touched hers, his fingers exploring the back of her neck, pushing into it with a firm precision that sent a flash of light jolting behind her eyes. She groaned against his lips, digging her fingers into his shirt, desperate to hold him as closely as he was holding her.

Nia wasn’t sure how the kiss ended, only that when it did, she was breathing heavily, her lips tender and buzzing. Brainy looked exactly how she felt, dark eyes dazed, red blotches dotted across his cheek bones. His hair was mussed, and Nia realised she had grabbed for it at some point, securing his face to hers. A sudden hysteria gripped her and she had to swallow down the urge to giggle.

Instead, she placed a hand over her mouth, grinning against her palm. When she’d regained a little of her composure, she knocked a few stray locks of her hair back, blowing out a breath. “So,” she said slowly. “I take it you forgive me, then?”

“What?” Brainy asked. Nia snorted, this was the closest to dumbfounded she’d ever seen him. It took him a solid second before his eyes widened. “ _Oh._ No. I was never truly _angry_ with you,” he said firmly. He frowned, straightening slightly. “However, going on mission without back-up was still a cosmically unthinkable plan.”

Nia’s lips twisted and she laughed, expelling the last of the nervous energy from her chest. “Well, guess you’ll just have to come with me next time.” She paused, biting her lip. Brainy regarded her unsurely as she reached up for him, stroking a hand across his face. The moment her fingers touched against his cheek, he softened, relaxing against her touch. “What d’you say, partner _?_ ”

Brainy smiled, reaching up to take her hand. “Very well, _partner._ ”


	30. The Fear of Inadequacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stressful day, Brainy admits his feelings about his own intelligence. Nia offers her advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has had a happy holiday! I cannot believe we'll be entering a new decade in just a few days! (and yes, I do have a New Years chapter planned, fingers crossed I get it finished in time!)
> 
> This is a prompt for ocean_dreamer who wanted a chapter where Brainy feels he is valued only for his intelligence. The dialogue for this was especially fun to explore, so much so that I wrote it out first before realising I had to think of a scene to put it all in. Whoops! Thank you so much for the prompt ocean_dreamer, I really hope you like it!
> 
> As always, thank you everyone for showing your support. Kudos and comments really make my day!

Nia had known something was wrong the moment Brainy had come home from work that evening.

He was quiet, and when Nia had asked him how his day had been, he hadn’t said a word, simply electing to change the subject so that they could focus on her day. She didn’t want to pry, especially when she’d seen the tremor that had run through his hands in response to her question, and so she had filled the silence with easy chatter, trying not to worry about the way that Brainy only seemed to be paying barely half his attention to what she said.

The fact was, Nia had heard that something big alien-wise had gone down in the city that day. A fire had started a few blocks from CatCo early in the morning and fire emergency teams had just… never shown up. Supergirl had put out the fire, but Nia had used a few contacts in the area to build a solid lead on the cause. Turned out there was an alien with some kind of telepathic ability; he’d gone to the fire department and sent a shared psychic pulse through the minds of every fire fighter, keeping them rooted to the spot while the building just a few streets over went up in flames.

That was all Nia knew. DEO matters were kept under the radar and Nia’s only scoop into the situation came from the source, namely, Alex, Kara or Brainy. She’d been hoping to ask about it when he’d returned home that evening, but the moment she’d seen his body language, the tense and empty look in the back of his eyes, she’d bitten her tongue.

Over the course of the evening, Nia made sure to skirt around that particular topic of conversation. She talked instead about the more positive articles she’d been working on, and how she’d been getting much better at her astral projection to look deeper into leads other reporters might have missed. It gave her an edge against the competition and, considering Andrea’s method of management was far more strenuous than anything James had put them through, it kept her on the ball enough not to fear she’d fall back whilst working her double life. Honestly, it made her far more aware of how Kara was able to mould her two lives together as well.

Although Brainy nodded along, it was clear he was in no way engaged to the conversation being had. He picked at his food, and any gentle prodding aimed at his day was met with an emotional barrier so strong that Nia began to fear the exact implications of what had happened. Brainy was prone to worrying about things, but this was different. Nia couldn’t read what he was thinking at all, only that whatever it was, it was bothering him immensely.

That in itself caused a completely new problem when they went to bed that night.

She didn’t _mean_ to slip into his dreams; it just, sort of, happened…

Nia jerked from her sleep with a start. She didn’t remember exactly what she’d seen, wasn’t even sure if she’d _seen_ anything at all. Brainy’s mind was far different from a human’s, his dreams weren’t quite as clear and were rarely filled with the kind of imagery that could be studied from one of Maeve’s books. No, what Nia saw wasn’t so much visual as it was emotional. Flashes of colours and blurred pictures, voices and shouts and, above all, anguish. So much that it twisted her stomach into double knots. Nia rubbed at her eyes, realising blearily that she was crying. But they weren’t her tears, not really, they were…

“I’m sorry, I did not mean for that to happen.”

Nia jumped, glancing over in the dark to find Brainy’s eyes, wide and alarmed, staring at her. He reached for her, only to stop before he could touch her, clenching his hand. “I-I did not wish for you to feel that. I should have prepared a barrier of some kind, I’m sorry-”

“Brainy, relax,” Nia said, shaking herself. The emotions were still raw, but she was beginning to separate them from herself now. She took a slow breath. “I should be the one apologising. I know you don’t like me going into your dreams. I don’t even know how that happened.” She glanced at Brainy unsurely. “Unless, unless maybe you do?”

Brainy looked away guiltily, scrunching the sheets in his hands. His hair was ruffled, and there was purple bruising dusted beneath his eyes. He didn’t look like he’d slept at all.

Nia frowned. “Brainy?”

Brainy closed his eyes. “Naltorians can be drawn to dreams that are rife with very strong emotion,” he said quietly. “I think I may have let you in without-without being truly aware of what was happening.” He swallowed sharply. “Nia, I am truly sorry. I shouldn’t have-”

“Hey,” Nia said quickly. She reached for him, running her hand along his shoulder. Brainy stiffened, gritting his teeth. “Brainy, it’s okay. It’s fine, really, I don’t mind. I want to see this stuff, if you want me to at least.” She stared at him. “I know something’s bothering you.”

Brainy was silent.

“Remember what I said before,” Nia said. “If you need to talk, I’m right here. You can tell me anything, no matter what.”

Brainy stared out at nothing. The moonlight bled in from the window, catching the edge of his jaw, casting a fine shine to the moisture glimmering in his eyes. He was so still, Nia had to glance down at his chest just to be sure he was still breathing.

Eventually, Brainy’s hands clenched. “You know of the alien that terrorised the local fire department today?”

“Yeah, I heard about it.”

“Well,” Brainy said stiffly. “When he was captured, I was tasked with preparing the correct countermeasures within his cell to ensure that he could not… _recreate_ what he had accomplished before.” Brainy’s lips twisted as the first of his tears spilled free, tumbling down his cheeks. “Nia- I failed.”

Nia’s heart clenched. “How do you mean?”

Brainy laughed bitterly, swiping a hand across his face. “The cell was not secure in time… all because I…” He glanced away, eyes shimmering. “I had been working for far too long without my inhibitor.”

Nia stared. Brainy had told her in part about his inhibitor, that it had deactivated during the explosion that he and Alex had been lured to. She’d worried at first, simply because he’d been so confident that a part of himself breaking like that wasn’t a _bad_ thing at all. He’d strung together thoughts seamlessly, and appeared to be functioning at a capacity higher than he was normally able. It was just little things Nia had noticed, really, like the information and subsequent links he could gather on nearly anything that caught his eye, or the way his differential calculus had turned into something startlingly close to actual precognition. His mind seemed more open, his technobabble even faster paced than she was used to, and he’d told her quite confidently on more than one occasion that he had felt unhindered by his normal limitations.

But now… _now_ Brainy simply looked exhausted.

“I thought I could manage it,” Brainy continued sharply. “I have done so before, but each time I forget why I installed the inhibitor in the first place. It is… addictive, having that kind of power at one’s disposal. To have an unlimited sense, to be able to connect everything, tie every loose end. But, it comes at a price. I…” Brainy grimaced, and Nia realised he looked nearly embarrassed. “I shorted myself out. I could not _think,_ could not create the device required to nullify the alien’s ability.” He held his hands out in front of him, gesturing pragmatically. “It should have been simple, re-engineer the power inhibiting cuffs, turn them into a wavelength that could buffer psychic energy in a _far_ more potent manner than it was already capable of exhibiting. It was _all there,_ I should have seen it and-and I didn’t.” Brainy wiped the tears from his face, turning his head away. “My mistake caused casualties. If Lena had not been there to assist, I-I fear what may have happened. I _did_ this.”

Nia stared at him numbly. “Brainy…”

“Without my intellect, what do I have?” Brainy asked. He turned to her, his dark eyes large and desperate. “I have never felt that powerless, that useless before. I-I-I-” His voice jumped suddenly, reminding Nia of a broken record. It wasn’t the first time she’d heard his voice turn like that, usually rearing its head when Brainy was stressed, like the Coluan equivalent of a stutter. It made the ache in her chest that much more profound.

When Brainy was finally able to stop himself, he sucked in a breath, his shoulders sagging in defeat. “Without my intellect, I serve no purpose other than to get others hurt.”

Nia’s stomach sank at that. She reached for him, running her hand along his arm. “Brainy,” she said softly. “Your intelligence is _not_ what makes you valuable.”

“Is it not?” Brainy asked bitterly. He shrugged her hand away, instead reaching for his ring. “My intelligence set me on every course in my life. My clan was both revered and feared for our twelfth-level intellect, I was outcast because of it, but I still built a path for myself with it. The Legion took me in because they knew I would be an asset because, because-” he paused, biting his tongue. “My intellect has always been my guide, I see clearly because of it, my strength comes from my mind. I am enhanced in many ways, but who I am… is…”

Nia squeezed her boyfriend’s arm, willing him to stop. “Brainy,” she said frankly, “who you are shouldn’t be defined by your intellect. Yes, you’re smart, you’re really, really smart. Easily the smartest person I know.” She ran her hand between his shoulder blades. “But that’s not all you are. You’re also kind and brave and strong for so, so many other reasons. I don’t look at you and see a genius. I look at you and see my best friend, my boyfriend, the person I love, and I love you for all that you are.” She frowned, searching his expression for any kind of give, but he looked just as lost as before. She sighed. “You know Alex sees that too, right? The DEO don’t just need you for your intellect and you’re not just an asset to the team. You’re a friend, you were to the Legion and you are to all of us now.”

Brainy’s brow creased and he shifted beneath her hand, glancing away. “Hey,” Nia said, pressing her fingers firmly against his back. “I know what doubt feels like. Trust me on that. And I know how it feels to think that everyone sees you in one light, so much that you start thinking that’s all there is. But Brainy, you define who you are, no one else. I could sit here and tell you everything I love about you, but I get the feeling that won’t help. Because you need to believe it, too. That might not come right away, but I’ll help remind you for as long as it takes for you to start seeing it in yourself, too.”

Brainy didn’t say anything for a long time, so long that Nia began to doubt exactly what she’d said. The words had come out in a heat of the moment rush, but that didn’t negate the honesty behind what she’d told him, or how truly she believed in it, in Brainy.

Eventually, Brainy’s gaze flickered to hers. He half turned to face her, his expression uncertain. “I-I don’t know what to say.”

Nia smiled. Carefully, she ran her hand across Brainy’s cheek, pressing a kiss against his forehead. “You don’t need to say anything.”

Brainy’s gaze searched hers, in a way that Nia knew no matter how she assured him, he still felt obligated to say something to her. But no words came. Instead, he considered something before shifting in position. 

Nia knew where this was going. Her face warmed as she shuffled towards him, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend. Nia caught a spark of relief in Brainy’s eyes as he softened, locking his arms around her in return. She felt the warmth of his face beneath her chin, the soft brush of his lips as they teased against her neck. She burrowed her face into his shoulder, running her hand idly through his hair, squeezing him tight. For a moment it felt like the kind of hug that could lift the weight of the world from someone’s shoulders, and as she felt the tension begin to unwind from Brainy’s back, she thought that it just might.

Then Brainy’s chest hitched once, twice, beneath her arms and Nia felt as moisture bled into her pyjama shirt where Brainy’s face was buried. She closed her eyes, continuing the soothing combing motions through his hair. It was an easy gesture, but Nia had found that when Brainy was at his lowest, it was something that never failed to calm him. His hair felt familiar between Nia’s fingers, and she was careful not to tug at the knots he’d created in his restless and fretful attempt at sleep. Eventually, Brainy’s breathing began to still and he took in a shaky breath. She felt the firm press of his fingers where they locked against her back.

“It’ll be okay,” Nia murmured.

Brainy made a choked sound, his voice muffled against her throat. “Will it?”

“Hey,” she said softly, lifting her head from his shoulder. She ran her finger beneath Brainy’s chin, coaxing his gaze towards her. Their faces were inches apart, the highlights of Brainy’s features illuminated beneath the moonlight. His eyes still shimmered, and there was a worried line between his brow. Nia’s lips curved gently. “You made a mistake,” she insisted. “Everyone makes mistakes, twelfth-level intellects included.” She frowned, running her hand across his forehead, pausing just shy of where she knew his implants would have been glowing had he not been using his inducer. For a brief second, she was certain she saw something, a dull shimmer of blue, beneath his projected image. Brainy held her gaze.

“Your inhibitor,” Nia said. “Is it…?”

“I reactivated it,” Brainy said. He sighed. “Continuing to function without it would not have been advisable, or healthy.”

“Maybe you can tell me more about that sometime,” Nia said.

Brainy’s gaze was guarded, but he nodded his head. “Yes,” he agreed. “I should like that.”

“For now, though,” Nia said, running her thumb gently beneath Brainy’s eye. The skin was bruised from lack of sleep, stretched and thin. “Why don’t we go back to bed?”

Brainy looked at his pillow uncertainly.

“I know you don’t like me going into your dreams,” Nia continued hesitantly. “But, if you think it might help, I could try and guide you in the right direction?”

Brainy frowned. “Then you would not receive an adequate amount of rest.”

“I’ll only do it for a little while,” Nia said, squeezing his hand. “Promise. I-I just want to make sure you get some sleep. You shorted out today, I figure that’s pretty exhausting.”

Brainy smiled grimly. “You are not wrong.”

“Then let me do this.”

“Nia-”

“Please.” She looked at him sincerely. “Let me do this for you.”

Brainy’s lips twisted as he considered it for a moment. When that moment passed, he sighed. “Fine,” he conceded. “For a little while.”

Nia lowered herself back into her pillow and soon enough Brainy followed suit, tucking himself against her. Nia bit the inside of her cheek as the warmth of him spread through her chest, down into her stomach. She ran her arms around him, closing her eyes.

She was worried. Even with Brainy so close, she couldn’t help but remember the twisting colours and flashes of light like literal thunderstorms swirling inside his subconscious. He was critical about how people viewed him, and although Nia knew some of his worries, she’d never realised the extent of them where his own intellect was concerned. She wished he knew just how valued he was, not for his intelligence or powers but as a person, a _friend,_ but that would come in time. The more he heard it said out loud, the more Nia assured him of it, the easier it would be for him. At least, she hoped it would be.

She could feel Brainy’s breathing as it eased against her throat, and readied her own mind to make the jump back into that unconscious realm. She’d protect him, she’d help him get the rest he needed to combat the aftermath of literally shorting out his thinking power. Nia knew he would be okay physically, but that knot still found itself inside her stomach, twisting in a familiar pattern.

She pressed a quick kiss against his head before relaxing her mind, opening a pathway to the Naltorian dreamscape. There, she would find a part of Brainy that, right now, needed her desperately.

As she began to drift, Nia felt a confidence buzz deep in her chest. She knew that way more needed to be discussed between them, but she also knew that, together, they’d figure it out. They always did.

Right now though, all that mattered was making sure that the both of them got enough sleep before the world began again come morning.


	31. Happy New Decade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia's New Year's isn't going to plan. That is until Brainy surprises her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR! (I've prepped this chapter in advance as I'm pretty sure I won't be in any state to do any editing on New Year's Eve. So, you're welcome!)
> 
> I hope everyone has a fantastic 2020, and as always I wish all the thanks to everyone who has supported this story so far! Your kudos and comments really do mean the world to me and I'm so so glad you have been enjoying what this fic has had to offer so far! If you do want to see anything specific, please do not be afraid to drop a prompt my way!
> 
> Until next time!

Nia had kind of hoped she’d be doing the whole ‘New Year's’ thing with the Super Friends. That had been until Alex had explained how busy the DEO got around that time, and just how much more work there would be for not just a new year, but a whole new decade.

It made sense, and although it was a bummer, Nia understood that Alex needed to prioritise the safety of the city. Which meant that she wouldn’t be seeing much of Brainy, either.

Maybe it didn’t matter. After all, not a few days after that news, Nia found out that Kara had been roped into working press on some grand New Year’s party Andrea was throwing for CatCo. A lot of big names had been invited, and although the party was working under the guise of getting to know the _real you,_ everyone knew what it was really for. A two-faced press stunt, just like every event Andrea had planned before it.

And so that’s how Nia had found herself dragged along to the dullest party _ever._ She was practically keeping herself afloat with the free champagne flutes, offering fake smiles and trying not to cringe every time a new stranger from a competitor’s journalism team tried to schmooze their way into her good graces. After just a few hours into the party, Nia already had a tally going for how many times she’d heard a _climbing to the top_ story from the groups she’d been forced to converse with. Kara had been trying to keep her company when she could, but her attention had been divided between at last half a dozen social circles and, although she’d tried to get Nia involved, she only ended up zoning out while another journalist with a plastic smile told her their incredibly edited life story.

She’d lost count how many glasses of champagne she’d had in an attempt to create any excuse she could to walk away.

Now, she stood by the bar, watching as Kara made easy conversation with a sincerity and confidence that just seemed to come naturally to her. The fake attitudes of the surrounding journalists just seemed to bounce right off of her. Kara could lead any conversation, and as Nia watched her, she found that she seemed genuinely interested when anyone spoke to her, no matter how dull their story was. Nia grinned, taking a sip of her champagne. There was a reason she wore the cape; even as Kara Danvers, CatCo journalist, she was a true hero for gritting her teeth and dealing with all these people with such a chirpy attitude, even if a lot of it was just for show. Honestly, Nia simply didn’t have the energy to follow suit.

Give her a real hero emergency any day.

She checked her watch for the thousandth time that evening. It wasn’t quite midnight yet, which sucked because it was only really socially acceptable to leave a New Year’s party when it was _actually_ the New Year.

She knocked back the last of her champagne, bracing herself to join yet another social circle, when her phone dinged in her bag. Nia frowned, fishing it out. She’d had a missed call from Brainy, and one new text left shortly thereafter.

_Go to the balcony._

Nia blinked upwards, staring out at the balcony that most people were avoiding in favour of warm air and free booze. Considering the condensed glass, she couldn’t exactly fault them.

A fluttering caught her chest at the thought of Brainy’s somewhat cryptic text. Did he need her help? With Kara already trying to be several places at once, she could understand why the other Super Friends would need to be called in first. A part of her thrilled at the idea. Honestly, getting out on the streets sounded like way more fun than this party had to offer – if Andrea could even _call_ it a party.

She didn’t need much convincing to do exactly as Brainy’s text had instructed. The night air was cold, nipping at her skin, but she didn’t mind. It felt kind of nice to be outside of the crowds, far enough that the music was just a distant hum in the background. She made her way to the balcony’s rail, clasping it firmly as she stared out at the rest of the city. She could imagine what kind of crazy parties were happening right now, and what chaos that might have been causing for the DEO in turn.

She’d kind of hoped Brainy would have been out there and waiting, but the balcony was deserted. She sighed, gripping the rails a little tighter. Maybe she’d misread the text or something. She dug through her purse, fully intending to text Brainy back with questions of her own.

And then the breeze that had been spiralling from across the balcony abruptly changed trajectory, causing Nia to look up in surprise.

Brainy hovered before her eyes, inches from the balcony’s edge. He wore his Legion costume, his dark hair windswept from the fly over. He looked at Nia curiously.

“Apologies,” he said. “Did I startle you?”

Nia’s mouth worked silently for a moment. She shook her head. “You know, you’d think after all this time I’d get used to you just flying in like that.” She laughed. “Guess the novelty never wears off.”

Brainy smiled sheepishly. “I should have given you more warning.”

“Uh-huh.” Nia looked up at him, folding her arms. “So, why are you here?” She smiled. “Party crashing?”

“Not exactly,” Brainy said, rolling his shoulders. “I was in the neighbourhood and although I am not quite up-to-date with _all_ twenty-first century traditions, it would have been quite impossible not to hear of one in particular.” Brainy lifted a hand thoughtlessly. “More specifically, one that occurs at the strike of midnight. On New Year’s day.”

Nia’s face warmed immediately. She grinned broadly, finding that she couldn’t quite stop herself. She cleared her throat. “Brainy, did you come here to kiss me?”

“I would like to,” Brainy admitted. He had that look on his face, the proud confidence his species exuded marred only slightly by the clear awkwardness behind his eyes. He twirled his fingers over themselves restlessly. “That is, if _you_ would like to engage in this tradition, then-”

“Yes,” Nia said immediately. She closed her eyes, smiling. “I mean, that sounds great.”

Brainy’s face lit up, which only made Nia’s grin widen. He hovered over the balcony and Nia took a step back so that he could land in front of her. He took her hands, and despite the cold night air, they were still warm against her skin. Brainy squeezed her fingers as he glanced overhead, and Nia could see from that far away look that he was calculating the time internally. She bit the inside of her cheek, glancing down at her watch.

Her eyes widened at the time. She could have sworn that the last time she’d checked, it had felt like eons before midnight. Now, with Brainy here, the time they had remaining seemed like it wouldn’t be enough. The hand on her watch was already counting down the final few seconds before the new decade began.

Nia looked up, opening her mouth, but any words would have been redundant. Brainy knew the time just as she did and with one tug, he drew her the last few steps towards him.

Nia smiled, lifting a hand so that she could gently run her fingers across Brainy’s cheek. His dark eyes glistened, his expression so open and sincere, alight with a happiness that made Nia’s heart warm in her chest to see it. She wanted to drink in every feature of him, but their time was up. Brainy lifted his arm, securing his hand gently to the nape of her neck. Nia shuddered as a pleasant trill shot through her nerves.

Nia could hear a crowd of voices from indoors as the countdown reached its end and the raucous applause that soon followed. At the same moment she pressed her hand against Brainy’s chest, drawing herself closer as their lips finally met. Nia scrunched the leather of Brainy’s suit in her hand, reaching with her other to brush her thumb along his cheek. The kiss felt electric, leaving a tingling warmth on her lips that flooded into her stomach and a heat that spread like wildfire across her cheekbones. Nia heard the distant pop of fireworks overhead, confetti cannons going off indoors followed by the clinking of champagne glasses. Almost in response to the noise, Brainy strengthened the kiss, the warm press of his hand a gentle constant at the base of her skull. Nia gasped against his lips, tightening her hold as she felt the soft tug of Brainy’s fingers threaded through her hair.

Nia wasn't sure when exactly they parted, though the music had definitely amped up indoors by the time they had. Nia took Brainy’s chin before he could pull away fully, stealing another kiss, then another, her teeth grazing his bottom lip. A giddy heat warmed her face as they drew apart for real.

“Happy New Year,” she murmured, squeezing her hand against his chest.

Brainy stared at her, his eyes bright. He pressed his lips against her forehead. “Happy New Decade,” he returned.

Nia grinned. “Yeah, there’s no better way I would have wanted to go into it.”

The moment was broken suddenly when Nia heard a muffled voice through Brainy’s comm. Brainy gestured towards it, lifting what Nia hoped was a muting feature. He offered her an apologetic look before straightening, his hand remaining by his ear. “Noted, Director Danvers,” he said, his voice shifting to a more professional tone. Nia rolled her eyes. “We will be there in due course.”

“We?” Nia asked as Brainy signed off. She offered him a wan smile. “You… didn’t just come here to kiss me, did you?”

Brainy grimaced, gesturing behind himself. “Alex thought it would be prudent if Dreamer joined us on the ground. There's a nasty brawl that has just started at an alien bar a street over, I believe the New Year discounts would not have helped matters.” Brainy’s expression softened. “Nia, I am sorry. I did want to do this, to kiss you, before I-” He sighed, shaking his head. “If you wish to continue with your party, then-”

“What?” Nia asked sharply. When Brainy only stared at her in confusion, she cleared her throat. “Oh, I mean, to be honest the party’s a bit of a buzz kill. Kara’s way better at schmoozing the schmoozers than I am.” She shrugged. “Guess she’s had more practice than me.”

Brainy smiled. “You are sure?”

“Yes. _Please._ I actually kinda hoped you’d need back up.” Nia winced. “I, uh, actually have my suit in my bag.”

“Is there anyone you wish to say goodbye to so they do not query where you have gone?”

“Aside from the guy who tried to slip me his number?” Nia deadpanned. When Brainy gave her a look of affront, she laughed. “Relax, tough guy, I shot him down. Twice, actually.” She rolled her eyes. “Seriously, let’s get out of here. Please. I really want to do some good old-fashioned hero work.”

Brainy nodded, straightening as he glanced behind him. “Very well. It does appear the brawl may have started getting ugly. Your help will be greatly appreciated.”

Nia grinned. She still wasn’t totally used to the fact that people were recognising her as a superhero in her own right, and that they were now realising just how powerful she was. Honestly, even she was still figuring that out for herself. But between patrols and training with Brainy, her confidence was growing every day. Excitement welled inside of her as she took Brainy’s hand, following him to the balcony’s rail.

Together, they flew across the street, mindful of the fireworks still going off, and Nia realised with belated enthusiasm that she was starting this year exactly how she’d dreamed. A kiss from the boy she loved, plus kicking ass as a superhero.

Yeah, she was pretty sure that 2020 would be her year.


	32. Pillow Forts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Nia gets stressed, she builds a pillow fort. Brainy finds this perplexing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's the New Year treating everyone? Good or bad, I hope a little bit of fluff will make it better! I wrote a headcanon down AGES ago on my list of notes for chapter ideas (it's a... long list) which was that Nia built pillow forts when she got stressed out. It took me ages to actually do anything with the idea but, well, here you go! A short and sweet chapter with some snuggles, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> As always, thank you guys so much for your continued support! Comments and kudos mean the world to me and so thank you for keeping the motivation for this story flowing!

Brainy valued his time at the DEO immensely; no day was quite like the last and the erratic change of pace that came along with it reminded him very much of the Legion. It was easy to lose oneself on a particularly hard calculation, or drawing up the correct countermeasures for a new foe when they undoubtedly revealed themselves and at those times, Brainy found that he would not always be returning home at a suitable hour.

It was why, when he slipped into the apartment at close to 2am, he was surprised to find that the bedroom no longer appeared to be a bedroom at all, but had instead been converted into some kind of fort.

Fort _was_ the correct terminology; Brainy understood enough of Earth’s customs to know that children would build forts out of bedclothing and pillows as a means of creating a secret getaway free of prying parental conduct. It was a passage into the imagination for many, an escape from the real world. Of all those things, Brainy was well aware.

Why exactly Nia had chosen to _build_ one in the early hours of the morning, however, was a little harder to fathom.

Brainy’s entrance tugged at a sheet that was drawn precariously across the doorway; it hung from the far dresser all the way to the central light fixture, connecting to a hook adhered to the wall that certainly hadn’t been there when he had left for work that morning.

The fort was huge, taking up most of the floorspace at the foot of the bed and even running halfway across it. Pillows were strewn inside the fort and a single sheet had been pinned to the side, acting as an entrance. At its very centre sat Nia Nal, slouched into one of the larger pillows with her laptop sat precariously across her folded legs.

Brainy stared in bemusement for half a second before clearing his throat.

He noted that Nia’s response timing was delayed as she jerked her gaze from her computer. The glare of the screen cast shadows beneath her eyes, further pronouncing the bruising that was already beginning to form there.

Brainy frowned. “Nia, why are you sat in the dark?”

Nia’s eyes flickered about the room before landing on Brainy directly. She shrugged. “It wasn’t dark when I started, duh.”

Brainy winced at that. This time last year, Nia had developed a rather unhealthy dependency on caffeine as a reaction to her powers fully actualising. She had endured countless sleepless nights where her visions had soured into nightmares and even now, Brainy found that there were times she would wake only to pace through the rest of the night, unable to sleep through until morning. Right now, he understood that it must have been one of those times and, considering the tremble running through her fingers, he knew that she didn’t have much time before her body gave in to what she was so desperately trying to avoid.

Brainy folded his arms, glancing curiously at the hanging sheets. “Does the fort… help?”

Nia sighed, her fingers working restlessly across the keys. “It’s like a real-life mind palace,” she said, eyes narrowing towards the screen. “If I stay here… I focus way better. Trust me.”

And he wanted to, of course he wanted to, but Brainy knew this kind of behaviour from his girlfriend. He could not let it pass him by. He glanced at the interior of the fort, spotting at least four empty mugs. He sighed. “How much coffee have you had?”

“Huh?” Nia didn’t even look up from her screen. “D’you mean, like, all day or just the last couple hours?” Her nose scrunched dismissively. “Doesn’t matter, either way I don’t remember.”

A lump formed in Brainy’s throat. “Nia…”

“It’s _fine,_ ” Nia insisted, jerking her attention away from her laptop to lock eyes with him. If it was possible, the bags looked even more distinct than they had just seconds ago. “I used to do this all the time when my powers kicked in. I can handle it.”

Brainy frowned at that. “If I recall correctly, you fell asleep at your desk during that period multiple times.”

Nia raised her chin in challenge. “Uh-huh, but I wasn’t fired!”

Brainy gritted his teeth. Considering his next words carefully, he pressed his fingers together, gesturing towards her. “It’s late. Perhaps you should take a break?”

“No way,” Nia said immediately. “If I stop now, I’ll crash. And I can’t crash. I just-I _can’t._ ”

Brainy reviewed the tension in Nia’s shoulders, the way her fingers had tightened, pressing nonsensical gibberish across the keys in her fit of agitation. Whether she liked it or not, she would not fare well for much longer. After a brief consideration of several visual factors, Brainy determined she had a very small window of rational thought left before her dreaded crash kicked in.

It would do no good to press matters in such a way as he had been. Instead, Brainy took a step into the room, ducking beneath Nia’s make-shift fort. He sat himself on one of the many pillows she had at her side, twisting his ring thoughtfully. He could feel the tension radiating from Nia’s body and as he looked towards her, her shoulders hunched, her bruised eyes focusing adamantly on the screen.

Brainy reached for her tentatively. “Nia,” he said softly. “It is fine if you need to rest.”

“No,” she said sharply, jerking her shoulder away from him. “No, _it’s not!_ ” Her hands balled into fists and she threw them towards her face, curling in on herself. She let out a fierce exhale before her fingers slowly uncurled, drawing in a jagged pattern down her face. “Crap,” she muttered. She closed her eyes, staring into her lap. “I’m sorry. I… it’s just, I _hate it_ when this happens.”

She sat silently for a moment, curling and uncurling her fingers against her lap in an almost meditative practice. Her brown hair fell across her face, odd curls obscuring her expression, but Brainy knew the look he would have seen in her eyes. It had been a while since she had relapsed quite this badly and he thought he might know in part why, but he did not want to push her. Instead, he waited patiently for her to speak.

Eventually, she sucked in a breath. “I thought I’d gotten over the narcolepsy, but even with the meditation stuff that J’onn’s been teaching me, the more I’ve been using my powers the more I just screw everything up and use up all my energy and then I just… I feel like my powers are in control, you know?” Her shoulders sagged in defeat. “Not me.”

Brainy offered her a small smile. “I understand. Sometimes our greatest strengths can also be our weaknesses.” He frowned. “I thought the same thing about emotion for a _very_ long time. But you are getting better, Nia Nal. Your powers are growing stronger every day. But, it will cause the expenditure of far more energy than when you started.” He reached for her again, pressing his hand gently against hers. “Setbacks are normal, they are nothing to be ashamed of.”

Nia stared at Brainy’s hand before squeezing it. She sighed. “How do you do that?”

Brainy glanced up, raising a brow. “Do what?”

“Just, bust out a superhero speech like that, on the fly? Is that something the Legion taught you to do?”

Brainy’s lips twitched. “I believe this is what Kelly would call _deflecting._ ”

Nia groaned. “I hate that you know that.” She lifted her hand from his, rubbing against her eyes in barely veiled exhaustion.

She only needed a push, Brainy realised. What with the late hour and his own patience running thinner than it normally would have been as consequence, the first thought that came to his mind was completely uninhibited. And thus, he acted on it immediately.

With a brief, underhanded gesture to Nia’s computer, the screen shut off.

Nia raised her hands in muted shock. She blinked, as though her mind needed a moment to catch up with what her eyes were seeing. When they did, she turned her gaze to Brainy, fixing him with a cold glare.

“Oh look,” Brainy said, undeterred. “It appears that your laptop has died.” He shrugged. “Perhaps it is a sign.”

“Yeah,” Nia said sharply. “A sign that my boyfriend’s about to get kicked out of my fort.” She thumped him gently on the arm. “I didn’t even save my work!”

“I took the liberty of autosaving for you.” It was a frankly automatic procedure he carried out to any technology when shutting it down. For his arm’s benefit, he did not say as much out loud. Instead, he fixed her with a stern look of his own. “You, however, need to rest. You will be in no fit state to do anything tomorrow if you continue to consume as much caffeine as you have.” He lowered his voice. “And your powers will not return to you if you do not give them the time to recharge.”

“Both valid points,” Nia muttered through her teeth. After a moment's pause, she closed her eyes, leaning back with a groan into her pillows.

Brainy stared at her. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like?” Nia asked, not opening her eyes. “Sleeping.”

“But the bed is-”

“Too far away,” Nia interrupted, lifting one hand into the air. “Forts were made to be slept in. That’s, like, the definition of a fort.”

“I don’t think that’s accurate,” Brainy said slowly.

Nia cracked one eye open. “Hey, do you want me to sleep or not?”

“I-” Brainy faltered. “Yes.”

“Then this is where I’m sleeping,” Nia said, a smile curving across her lips. “Hey, it’s up to you where you sleep tonight, but the bed’s gonna be pretty lonely without me in it.”

Brainy’s eyes narrowed. “I see what you are doing here.”

“Good, ‘cuz it was super obvious.” She turned to face him, smiling innocently. “So?”

Brainy sighed, admitting defeat. “Fine,” he said, shifting to find a comfortable spot between the many sheets and pillows. It was certainly his first time sleeping inside a fort. Well, one constructed of bedclothes, at least, and was _infinitely_ more comfortable than previous forts he had experienced. Nia had used so much padding on the floor that it felt as soft as their mattress, and the glow of the moon bleeding in through the cotton gave just enough light to see by, like the dying remains of a fire. Just thinking about it made his head feel heavy.

Nia, elated by Brainy’s decision, took the opportunity to shift her laptop to the furthest corner, instead electing to shuffle closer to him, tucking herself against his chest. The warmth and solidity of her was a steady comfort, and as Brainy tucked the sheets he had collected around her, he felt the tension that had been so tightly coiled inside of her body finally loosen. A soft breath escaped Nia’s lips as exhaustion finally set in.

“D’you think I’ll see anything?” she murmured quietly, already half-asleep. “If my powers need time to…” she paused to yawn into his shirt, “recharge, then maybe it’ll just be dark.”

Brainy pressed his lips against her hair. “Wherever you go, I will be right there with you.”

Nia laughed softly, which slowed into a hum as her consciousness finally began to drift.

Brainy wondered whether Nia welcomed the brief lapse of the dark. As colourful and mesmerising as the Naltorian dreamscape could be, it was also a place that could push one’s mind out of the boundaries of time and space. Flashes of the future could be exciting sometimes, and Brainy knew that Nia enjoyed learning how to read her dreams – she even kept a dream journal by her bed to separate her visions from her normal sleep cycle. Still, it was taxing, he knew, to enter a state where one should be focused on recharging and yet sometimes found as though the experience had been more strenuous than the waking world itself.

Overworking her powers may have offered a short reprieve, but it was by no means healthy for her. Brainy made a silent note to make more time for Nia’s training sessions, especially if she felt she needed more practice to focus on exactly how hard she could push herself without exhausting her ability.

For now, though, he was thankful she was getting the rest she so desperately needed. He felt the vibrations of her muffled snores against his chest and smiled, tucking his face against her hair.

Perhaps this was not the most conventional way to seek rest, but Brainy found that he would have wanted to be nowhere else.


	33. The Bottle Fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate take to Nia and Brainy's scene in 5x10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR 5x10 YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED]]
> 
> Is anyone else just – in awe – over the Bottle Episode? Because I. Sure. Am!!! Jesse deserves all the awards for that performance, but I just loved the flow of the episode as well. It had a lot of themes it needed to fit into a forty-minute slot and it just, worked. As a writer, that’s ticking all the boxes for me. 
> 
> I was a little off mark with my theory on the inhibitor, but honestly it still works considering Brainy would have never told Nia the full truth. And also. He looks like a proper Coluan now!! I’m so HAPPY!!
> 
> Of course, it’s always upsetting when the writers throw angst in, (which is rich coming from me). Will Nia cotton on to Brainy’s plan or will we have to wait until the defeat of Leviathan before a Brainia reunion? Unclear. What is clear is that although I’m glad that the break-up hopefully won’t last for too long, it is saddening when it happens. And so, I’ve written a little something to combat those blues. 
> 
> On the topic of that, I have a sort-of announcement to make. I’m not going to confirm WHEN, but I may or may not be planning another full Supergirl fanfic… and it may be very, very angsty. Essentially, I got an idea a while ago, but then when the titles for 5b were announced and the first episode was called ‘BOTTLE EPISODE’ well, I figured maybe not touch on it until I knew what the show was going to do. Better not mix themes around until I knew the direction the show was headed, eh? Although we did get some information on the bottling of miniaturised planets, my idea still remains one to be seen and so I’m just gonna go ahead and do it. I’ve also been watching a lot of Krypton to study a certain character or uh *cough*villain*cough* to figure out how best to write them. Some of you may be catching on right now… some of you might be thinking “what the hell is she talking about??” – ALL WILL BECOME CLEAR SOON, I PROMISE. This is just a hint that this project will take place after the Bottle Episode, and so in a way you could consider this little chapter the first scene of a fic yet to come. Hopefully, you guys will like it when I get there.
> 
> Until then, though, please enjoy this fix-it. Shout out to TheInfrequentReviewer, I know you wanted a fix-it too and I do hope that this will suffice! :) 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos mean the world to me so please don't be afraid to interact!

Nia was grinning before she’d even answered the door. Inhibitors or no, Brainy still had the same knock.

“Hi,” she blurted, pulling Brainy into a quick hug. “How do you feel?” She jumped away, shooting finger guns at him. “Uninhibited?”

Brainy offered her a small smile. “Something like that.”

He was definitely different, his mood far more mellowed out than what Nia was normally used to seeing. Brainy had his quiet moments, but this was new even for him. He was calmer, somehow, and totally at ease with himself. It made Nia’s heart feel ten times bigger. She whirled from him, still beaming. “You know,” she said, glancing over her shoulder in means of urging him inside, “I’m so glad to see you comfortable in your own skin. It’s all I ever really wanted for you. Just to be able to be yourself.”

“Myself,” Brainy repeated thoughtfully. He’d paused halfway through the room, releasing a small breath. “I… I am,” he admitted. “In a way I haven’t felt in a long time.” The calmness behind his eyes settled into his shoulders, although Nia couldn’t help but notice the practiced stance he took, almost as though he was still getting used to his new mind and body working as one. As though to confirm her thoughts Brainy said, “I believe it will take some getting used to, but even now I feel more connected to… to everything.” He made a small gesture, reaching to press a hand just to the right side of his chest. “The Big Brain, my species, my _selves._ All of it is stored, all of it can be accessed. I feel good.”

Nia was pretty sure her smile couldn’t get any wider. She took a step towards him. “I’m glad. I’m so, _so_ glad, Brainy.” Tentatively, she reached up her hand. Brainy seemed a little more wary of touch since he’d taken off his inhibitors and Nia knew that he might need some time, so she waited to gauge his reaction. Brainy watched her hand slowly, and, as she placed her fingers against his cheek, he lowered his head, pressing against her. Nia bit her lip. “You know,” she said softly. “You don’t have to hide, not if you don’t want to. You can take off the inducer. I mean, hey, you just got yourself back, you can totally relish in that.”

Brainy contemplated her words a moment, allowing Nia to run her fingers along his jaw. Eventually, he lifted his head. “I am whole now regardless of my outward appearance, but, I suppose…” He closed his eyes, shifting to press a hand gently against the side of his face. There was a flash of light as the inducer’s presented image lifted.

And then…

Nia’s chest hitched. Of everything she wanted to say, no words seemed to do her feelings justice. Brainy’s hair was a sleek golden colour, thick locks framing green skin that practically radiated with a renewed vigour she’d never known on this side of her boyfriend before. She’d seen him like this during the fight with the other Brainy, sure, but she hadn’t had the chance to truly drink in this new version of him. He looked so healthy, so happy and _right_ in every way.

There was so much on the tip of her tongue, jumbled words and emotions that were trying desperately to wage the war out of her mouth.

Instead, Nia ran her fingers idly along Brainy’s forehead, no longer marred by his inhibitors, before finding his hair, threading them through the silky texture. She stared in wonder at it, at everything Brainy had hidden from himself for all these years.

“You never told me you were a natural blond,” she said, grinning when Brainy’s eyes locked with hers.

“It’s a very common colour on Colu,” Brainy said dismissively.

Nia carefully extracted her hand from his hair, instead reaching to cup his cheek. “It’s beautiful,” she said sincerely. “You’re beautiful.”

Nia wasn’t quite sure of the ins and outs of this new skin tone yet, but she was fairly certain that a blush flashed across Brainy’s cheeks. He glanced away, and Nia could see the network of thoughts and feelings flitting behind his eyes as she usually did, but this time it seemed like so much _more._ And yet, Brainy seemed totally at peace with it. He wasn’t tense or overpowered or confused.

He was free.

And he was looking at her again, his dark eyes so intent and tethered and… and…

“Can I kiss you?” Nia asked breathlessly.

The question was more of a formality considering they were both already working their way towards each other. Brainy’s eyes lit up as he nodded, closing the space between them.

This kiss was different, _so_ different. But good. Really, really good. Brainy had been a little skittish at first, not quite fully formulated to his new capacity, but when his lips pressed against hers, the uncertainty flooded from him in an instant and he sank into her in a way he never truly had before.

Kissing him now felt so open and raw, and as Brainy’s lips pressed harder against hers, Nia suddenly felt it. It started like a soft buzz, a kiss of static between their faces. Nia could feel it on her skin, tickling her nerves, sending the hairs on her arms on end. Warmth radiated through her, spreading like open water through her face, up towards her forehead before it reached further outwards, knocking softly against her mind.

It was Brainy; somehow, she knew that. Just like how she knew in that moment, Brainy was totally at peace, of that there was a certainty at his core. She couldn’t exactly read what he was thinking, it was more like a suggestion, a soft tug in her gut telling her exactly how he felt. And she felt it too, an intoxicating calm, a peace in the knowledge that for the first time ever, the world truly made sense.

Nia groaned against Brainy’s lips, strengthening the kiss. It was a rush, those feelings, stimulants she’d never thought possible from another person. Brainy’s hands explored her back gently, delicately, every touch against her skin paced and steady, shooting charges through her nerves. The confidence of his new self whirled through her mind, sending a flash behind her eyes. Nia gasped, sinking her fingers through Brainy’s hair.

Nia never wanted it to end, but eventually it did. As their lips parted, so too did the sensation. The electricity in her blood nullified, the heavy heat evaporating into a soft buzz inside her stomach and chest. Nia ran her hands down the back of Brainy’s neck and she watched as he closed his eyes, a stuttered breath passing between his lips.

“Is that what the Big Brain feels like?” Nia asked when she’d caught her breath. “’Cuz if so, that’s one hell of a rush.”

Brainy smiled. “I suppose that is one way of describing it,” he said softly. “Uninhibited emotions appear to be harder to keep to ones’ self.”

“Hey, I’m not complaining,” Nia said. “That was…” She laughed, shaking her head. “Amazing. That was amazing _._ ”

Brainy chuckled, but there was a strain behind it. Now Nia had a moment to collect herself, she realised he felt a little tenser than before in her grasp. Nia wasn’t entirely sure what had just happened or whether it was likely to happen again, but for the moment she felt just enough of a connection to Brainy to feel the unease that had suddenly clenched his heart.

She narrowed her eyes, running her hand along his shoulder. “Hey,” she said softly. “What’s up?”

Brainy’s eyes widened minutely. Before, Nia would have expected a wall to go up immediately, for him to shrug it off or deny her access until he had the time to think through a proper response. This time, though, he just seemed confused.

Nia smiled sadly. “You’re worried,” she said. “I felt it.”

“Oh,” Brainy said. “That.” He looked up at her, and any barrier Nia had come to expect was… gone. Lifted. Like for the first time he was confident with sharing exactly how he felt, not just giving in to the overflow of emotions that blew past his inhibitor when he was unable to process them in time. He ran his hand from Nia’s back, dropping it to his side. Nia took it, squeezing his fingers, feeling the cool press of his Legion ring against her palm.

Brainy let out a heavy sigh. “There is a lot of myself that I still need to discover, and I cannot help but feel that some of those qualities will not be things that you will want of me.”

“Is this about what the other Brainy did with his planet?” Nia asked softly.

Now Brainy did look uncomfortable. He pulled a face, glancing away. “My alternate selves were correct,” he admitted. “What that version of myself did… it _is_ a trait among my species, more precisely, my clan. Something inherited from…” he drew off, closing his eyes, “a _very_ bad ancestor of mine."

“Hey,” Nia said, squeezing his hand. “Brainy, I know this is all new to you, but we can work through this together, alright? Any ups and downs, no matter what.” She smiled. “I meant what I said. Whatever happens, I love you.” Brainy’s gaze flickered across hers unsurely. Nia sighed, pressing a quick kiss against his cheek. “For the record, I don’t think you have anything to worry about, but either way, you’re not alone. You never need to be alone again.”

Brainy held her gaze, his chest tight. Nia stared back, her eyes unyielding. Even with his intellect restored to its full capacity, he was still uncertain about some things. But Nia never wanted him to feel uncertain about her love for him. Not even for a second.

Eventually, the tension loosened from Brainy’s shoulders. He squeezed her hand reflexively. “I… thank you,” he murmured.

Nia squeezed back. “You’re still worried.”

Brainy’s eyes narrowed, and Nia caught a glimmer of moisture reflecting back at her. “Yes," he said quietly. "That may take some time.”

Nia smiled. She reached her arms around him, bundling him into a tight hug. There was no awkwardness like the quick one they’d shared in the doorway. This time, Brainy’s arm slotted around Nia almost immediately, squeezing her as he tucked his face against her neck. Golden locks tickled her nose and Nia closed her eyes, pressing her lips against her boyfriend’s cheek.

There was still a ways to go, so much for Brainy to figure out about his new self, discoveries and rediscoveries to make. Nia knew he was afraid what those might hold for him, but she was confident in him. No matter what, she’d help him through it.

Besides, Nia knew they would be okay in the end. Because Brainy was finally free to be himself, totally uninhibited. He was happy and safe and no matter what the future had in store for them both, Nia was confident they’d be right at each other’s sides.


	34. Fortress Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combat training at the Fortress of Solitude leads to a little more than first intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, the show just loves to slam us with the Brainia angst at the moment doesn't it? I'm really glad you guys liked my little 'fix-it' of sorts from last chapter, so let's journey back a bit this time!
> 
> This is a prompt for Katherine who wanted a chapter with a build up to Brainy and Nia either getting together or kissing. I decided to go for a kiss this time around, but set it rather early on in their relationship. In a way, you could imagine it before Brainy admitting his fears to Nia in 5x01. I also put it in a training situation because I realised I haven't really done that yet, and writing fight sequences is a challenge I'm more than up for. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the prompt Katherine, I do hope that you'll enjoy it! :)
> 
> As always, thank you everyone for your continued support. Kudos and comments really do mean the world to me! Until next time!

“This is gonna suck, I can just tell.”

Nia couldn’t see. That was part of today’s training. No dream energy, just her fists and precognition. The blindfold over her face wasn’t exactly new to her senses, but knowing that Brainy was kicking their training up a notch both exhilarated and unnerved her.

She could feel the vast chasm of the Fortress around her, could sense the ice crystals that broke free of the ground behind her in wide stalagmites. But in the centre, there were no obstacles to help her. She wasn’t just fighting Brainy today.

She felt something in the air in front of her and jerked backwards, righting her footing as she raised her hands in a protective stance. That felt _way_ too real.

“This isn’t fair,” Nia said through her teeth. “I thought you said they were _holograms!_ ”

She hissed out when she sensed movement behind her. But that wasn’t right. This was supposed to be _easy._ Sound out the flesh and machine Brainy compared to all his holograms, how hard could that be? Holograms weren’t real, they couldn’t touch her, and yet… why did it feel like they could if given the chance?

“My holograms are outfitted to trigger sensory reactions,” Brainy announced, although his voice seemed to echo, not quite coming from any one place. Nia’s jaw clenched. He was doing it on purpose, throwing his voice so she couldn’t track his movements. For all she knew, one of his holograms was doing the talking. "Although they cannot physically touch you,” he continued, “they output frequencies that you will pick up on. Auditory, sensory – they can even provoke the sixth sense.”

Nia snorted, adjusting to a defensive position. “Isn’t that a movie?”

“M. Night Shyamalan, nineteen ninety-nine.”

“ _Funny._ ”

In the moment she was distracted, Nia felt something in front of her, a whisper’s touch that made the hairs on her arms stand on end. She flinched, dodging the contact by turning sharply to the side. She remembered her footwork, but only barely.

“Your sixth sense is very real, Nia,” Brainy said. “It is the best trigger for the fight or flight response.”

Nia gasped as she felt a physical presence behind her. Brainy’s hands, the _real_ Brainy, pressed into her back, shoving her forwards. She stumbled, and despite everything, with her adrenaline running as high as it was, his touch had been very nearly electric. Trying to ignore those feelings, she straightened her blindfold. “That was uncalled for,” she muttered.

“ _Indeed,_ ” Brainy said, and he sounded so far away, like he couldn’t have possibly been at her back two seconds ago. She spun, lifting one arm out in front of her, testing the air. She could feel a sensation to her right but couldn’t discern it. “Do you feel my movements, or the hologram’s?”

Nia started. “I-”

“How many holograms are surrounding you at this exact moment?”

She felt movement everywhere, the stirring of the air as chaotic as a mini tornado kicking up leaves in an open field. She couldn’t focus on one set of footsteps, of one disruption in her immediate sensory field. Nia gritted her teeth. “That’s-”

“More than one, surely?”

Now he was just messing with her. His voice came from multiple directions, voiced by at least half a dozen holograms. It heightened the echo she already got from the Fortress’s cavernous training arena.

Nia closed her eyes beneath her blindfold. This wasn’t working. She took a deep breath, pushing both arms to her sides. “Stop!”

On instinct only, Nia crouched, brushing the frozen floor with her fingers. She opened her mind, focusing solely on her ability. The warmth of her dream energy flooded her senses, masking her vision in a sea of blue haze. Just a few months ago, that feeling alone might have felt suffocating, but now she felt it like an extension of her very soul. She let it overpower her, reaching through the blue so that she could sound out the movement around her.

Carefully, she stood, taking a practiced step backwards.

A second too late she felt the pinpricks of another body behind her. That feeling triggered something, swarming her with a brief image of the future, of her arms being bound by a familiar hand. Nia gasped as she jumped back to the present, springing to life before her future could catch up to her. Instead, she ducked, drifting in and out of various seconds so that she could dodge the sensations of the holograms around her. She felt for the room, the entirely of it, reaching out with her dream energy. She wasn’t reaching for a presence anymore, she was reaching for the _chance_ of one.

Instinctively, she took another step into the future, narrowing her focus. This time, she felt the blow before it happened and so when she jumped back, she was able to dodge the very real sensation of the hologram that stood before her. Because she knew them now, knew how to feel for their structure, to touch on them with her energy. Brainy was right, this was all about the sixth sense, and now she was certain that she could tell the difference. 

She dodged another attack, a grin spreading across her face. “That wasn’t you.”

“Wasn’t it?”

Nia knew Brainy’s attack before he did. A strike right at her chest. She knew that move, had been trained to _use_ that move. If it hit home, she’d be winded, forced to forfeit. She bit her lip, spinning away from the touch a second before it happened.

Which was when she felt it. A rush of air, something Brainy’s hologram wouldn’t have been able to do. Before she had time to think solidly on her plan, she kicked out, catching Brainy’s leg. Pain jolted down her shin and she heard a sharp exhale from her combat partner. Honing her ability, she grabbed for where she knew Brainy would fall. A second later, she was rewarded with the feel of him in her grasp. She grinned, twisted and using her own weight against him, she pushed him to the ground.

She _may_ have overestimated her stance just a little bit, because she lost her balance a second later, falling on top of him, practically straddling his chest. There was a _thud_ as their combined weight hit the ground.

Nia was quick to blink out of her daze. Brainy had taught her that it didn’t matter if your plan didn’t go a hundred per cent right, a true fighter could turn any situation to their advantage. Nia grinned, igniting her hand with dream energy. She waved it where she knew Brainy’s face would be.

“Do you yield?” she asked smugly, squeezing his shoulder with her free hand.

She hadn’t exactly pinned Brainy’s arms to the ground, which was why she wasn’t surprised when she felt familiar fingers trace her blindfold, tugging it down to her throat.

“I yield,” Brainy said simply, his lips quirking fondly. His eyes glittered with something that Nia really hoped wasn’t concussion.

She grinned, clenching her hand and letting the dream energy extinguish. “I did it. I _finally_ did it!”

“Indeed,” Brainy conceded. Sobering slightly, he cleared his throat. “Next time we can move onto valuing your powers in a fight as well as evasive technique.”

Nia beamed. Finally, she could bring out the big guns. “Think you’ll be able to handle me at my most powerful?”

“The point of these exercises is to ensure that I cannot.”

Nia rolled her eyes. “I feel like you’re selling yourself short.”

Brainy’s expression turned serious. “Nia, you are incredibly powerful, I know what you could be capable of. What you are _already_ capable of.” He reached up hesitantly, stroking the hair that had fallen out of her ponytail away from her face. Nia closed her eyes, letting out a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding.

When Nia opened her eyes, Brainy was still watching her, dark hair mussed across one eye, his hand a warm and buzzing constant on her skin. Adrenaline still crashed through her blood, and she was suddenly so, _so_ aware that she was still pinning him to the ground. She swallowed nervously, running her hand along Brainy’s fingers, the touch sending sharp trills down her arm.

She could kiss him. Right now, she could kiss him. Nothing was stopping her, except maybe the fact that everything all felt so _new_ still. They’d only been dating for a few months, and although Brainy had grown fonder with touch, she knew he was hesitant with her for reasons he had yet to fully disclose. She knew he was worried, and she wanted to help with those worries in any way that she could.

Was this the right way?

Nia swallowed thickly, blinking quickly to expell her daze. “Alright,” she said, squeezing his hand. “Enough sappiness.” She cleared her throat, trying to keep the blood from rushing to her face. A little reluctantly, she untangled herself from Brainy, reaching out her hand to help him up. “We should take a break. Grab a bite to eat.” She brushed herself down, trying desperately to keep her eyes from him. “What time is it, anyway?”

“Thirteen minutes past ten,” Brainy said without a moment’s hesitation.

Nia gaped. “At _night?_ We’ve been here for six _hours?”_

“What’s the saying?” Brainy asked. “Time flies?”

Nia laughed, although her stomach was still swarming. “Maybe we should, too. It’s gonna be freezing out there at this time. Not that it’s ever warm, but…” She sighed. “Man, I didn’t even bring a jacket.”

She should have learned better by now, but the excitement of flying out to the Fortress of Solitude still hadn’t worn off. She honestly doubted it ever would. Proper attire always seemed to escape her.

Brainy’s eyes widened at that. “Oh,” he said. “You are welcome to use my jacket.”

“Oh.” Nia’s throat closed up at the thought. It was a simple gesture, and from the look on Brainy’s face, he really did only see it as a logical solution to a problem. Because of _course_ he would. Chances were, he didn’t know the relationship milestone that came with being offered your boyfriend’s jacket.

She cleared her throat, electing not to tell him any of that quite yet. “Yeah, that’d be great.”

Brainy’s lips twitched and he unzipped his jacket, shrugging it off. He’d worn longer sleeves, at least. Nia knew Brainy’s biology was far better at dealing with extreme temperatures, but it did make her feel a little better about taking his jacket.

He wound it around her shoulders and Nia had to try desperately to keep from blushing as the weight of it brushed across her back. It smelt of him mixed with the comfort of old leather. She grinned as she pushed her arms into it. It was heavy and warm, Nia wondered what materials went into something like this from the 31st century. Certainly something that provided better insulation, she felt downright cosy already. Nia folded her arms, experimenting with the feel of it.

“It suits you,” Brainy said softly, and Nia was sure the flush on his cheeks wasn’t due to exertion.

“Yeah,” Nia said, smiling up at him. “Maybe I should keep it.”

Brainy’s lips twitched at that. He sighed. “We should leave now before it gets any later. The temperature is due to drop by a further-”

But he didn’t finish, because Nia took that moment to clear the space between them. Her heart leapt into her throat as she cupped Brainy’s face in her hands, pressing a kiss against his lips. Brainy softened almost immediately, lifting his own hand to take Nia’s wrist, squeezing it as he kissed her back, chasing away the last of the chill in the air.

When they parted, Nia kept her hands on Brainy’s face. The butterflies had relaxed inside her stomach, landing at odd intervals, but the warmth of Brainy still circulated through her. She stared at him, noticing that his eyes were a little dazed as they darted across her face, down to her lips, then back up again.

“What, what was that for?” Brainy asked breathlessly. He didn’t move an inch, his hand still locked tightly to her own.

“I just… really wanted to do that,” Nia said simply. “Is, is that-?”

“Yes,” Brainy said quickly, clearing his throat. “That’s… fine.”

“Good,” Nia said, grinning. She pressed her free hand to his chest, kissing him once more, a soft brush against his lips, before withdrawing again. She loosened her wrist from his grip, grabbing for his hand. “Come on, let’s get out of here. I’m thinking maybe we can pick up some take-out on the way home.”

“Certainly,” Brainy agreed, and she could still hear the soft wonder in his voice as they made to brace for the weather conditions outside.

Nia knew she would still have to work with Brainy to figure out what he was comfortable with, but in that moment she was more than content knowing that Brainy had wanted that, and had reciprocated in turn. She bit the inside of her cheek to mask her grin. Maybe they could talk some more about everything over dinner. 

Either way, whatever was said or done, he would have to best her in their next training session if he wanted his jacket back.


	35. Some Fun with Image Inducers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia helps Brainy with the perfect disguise for a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no better time to upload a new chapter for this fic than Valentine's Day! I thought we'd take a step back from the angst for some silly fun. Who says everything I write has to make sense?
> 
> This is a prompt from an Anonymous ask on my Tumblr account. They asked for a chapter where Brainy has a beard and Nia finds it kinda hot. It took me a while to think of a scenario for this prompt, then this idea popped into my head and made me laugh like an idiot so I just had to write it down. I really hope you like it, Anon, it was a really fun one to write!
> 
> Thank you to everyone for your continued support. As always, kudos and comments make my world!
> 
> Until next time~

“This is _way_ better than a movie,” Nia said for probably the third time that night. She sat cross-legged on the sofa, expression eager as she shoved a handful of popcorn into her mouth, chewing happily. “Okay, okay, what’s next?”

“Behold!” Brainy said by means of presentation. There was a brief flash as his image inducer shifted to his chosen visage, a styled outfit that nearly caused Nia to choke on her popcorn.

Brainy wore a studded leather jacket, the vintage kind you’d find right out of an 80’s punk magazine. His dark hair was slicked back in a novelty greaser fashion and his eyes were nearly completely coated with black eyeshadow. That, along with the ripped jeans and platform combat boots, made it look like he was about to attend the greatest punk-rock concert of the decade and not - well - a secret mission. 

Nia’s grin turned into a fit of laughter. She grabbed at her chest, ducking her head into her bowl. When she was able to breathe between snorts of laughter, she looked up. “I thought the point of this look was that you had to _blend in_?”

Brainy shrugged indifferently. “The alien we are tailing saw my original inducer’s visage, so long as they do not see _that_ variation of myself, I should be okay.”

Yeah, _that_ had been a whole thing. The cause for their little impromptu fashion show had been down to an alien the DEO had been tracking for potential affiliations with a weapon’s trader. Their species’ low-level psychic ability meant that they could see through image inducers pretty easily, but Brainy had worked with J’onn to create a setting that would confound even a medium-grade telepath. It had taken some working, but so long as Brainy didn’t stray too far from his actual appearance, it would be enough to fool the alien they were tracking, which allowed for Brainy to be used in the undercover operation they were planning.

They’d already filtered through a number of zany outfits, and Nia had to admit that she was enjoying every second immensely. She pointed at Brainy’s outfit, giving him a quick once-over. “The leather jacket is a look, I’ll give you that. The rest is a firm thumbs-down from me.” She winced. “Solid four out of ten?”

Brainy’s lips twitched. “Very well,” he relented, closing his eyes as his inducer reverted him to his casual clothes. His hair fell loosely at his neck as though it had never been greased down with a buckets-worth of gel in the first place.

“We’ve gone through, what, ten outfits now,” Nia said, narrowing her eyes. “None of them really work. Maybe a new outfit just isn’t enough.” She gestured at her boyfriend vaguely. “You need something else… something _subtle,_ like…” Her eyes widened suddenly. “Wait, can the inducer do smaller details than clothes?”

Brainy frowned at that. “It can output any appearance within the realms of possibility, so, yes.”

Nia grinned, snapping her fingers. “Then I’ve got it,” she said triumphantly. “Facial hair.”

Brainy stared at her. “Facial… hair?”

She nodded emphatically. “Facial hair! _That’s_ what’s missing. Glasses work for Kara, sure, but that trope’s way over-used. If you really want to hide your appearance subtly… facial hair.”

Brainy raised a brow at that. “And what would you propose?”

Nia grinned mischievously. _That_ had been exactly the right question to ask.

They started small, some stubble that Nia had seen quite often on Brainy’s usual induced image, but it was too small, _way_ too subtle to fool an alien telepath. So instead, they started looking at more grandiose styles. They flitted through a few looks, one such including a goatee that, once matched with Brainy’s black turtleneck, totally made him a dead ringer for the ultimate hipster wannabe poet. Nia had to beg Brainy not to perform a dramatic reading from his poetry book between fits of giggles.

That had inspired them to screw around with various moustache settings including a seventies-style complete with sideburns that Nia encouraged Brainy to find the most garish outfit that his inducer had to offer to compliment it completely. She wasn’t certain how she hadn’t died laughing when he matched the look with sequinned flares and an oversized cowboy hat, but if that was how she was gonna go, then so be it.

Once they’d had their fun, they went back to looking for something more undercover-appropriate. After flitting through a few uninspired looks, Brainy’s image finally settled on a standard beard.

Which was, okay, _wow._

Nia’s face warmed up. After spending most of the night messing around, she hadn’t expected one of Brainy’s chosen looks to actually look… well, _hot._

The beard was well-groomed, and complimented Brainy’s longer hair remarkably well. It gave him a sort of rugged look that she wasn’t used to seeing. Nia had to consciously keep her mouth from falling open in surprise.

“Well?” Brainy asked curiously. Nia wasn’t sure whether he’d noted her sudden lack of a response. Maybe he was just confused that she hadn’t started laughing at him.

“Uh,” Nia said, clearing her throat when she realised her voice had come out damn-near husky. She shook her head. “That’s… that’s actually pretty good. I think we’ve got a winner.” She offered him a smile. “Some civilian clothes and maybe a hat and you’ll be good to go.”

Brainy stared at her seriously. “Do you think the cowboy hat would be an acceptable choice of headgear?”

Nia did laugh at that. She covered her mouth, hoping to hide the blush that had flooded her face. “No, Brainy. Just. No.” She shook her head. “The rest of the look, though? Perfect. The alien will never see you coming.”

Brainy beamed at that. “Excellent. Mission success, then,” he said, slipping his hand to the side of his face. “And it appears we still have time to watch a movie.”

As Brainy moved to turn off his inducer, Nia shot up, reaching out her hand impulsively. “Wait!”

Brainy paused. “Wait- for what?”

“Uh.” Nia’s mouth felt dry all of a sudden. She dropped her hand, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. “I mean, seeing as you’re gonna be using that look _tomorrow,_ I figure you could maybe… test it out for a while so you can, uh, get used to it?”

Brainy’s eyes tracked her for a moment before his expression stilled. He quirked a brow at her. “You think so?”

“Yup.” Nia could feel her face burning, especially when Brainy’s eyes flashed with understanding.

He grinned at her. “Very well. For tonight, then.”

Nia smiled as he settled on the sofa by her side. She snuggled against him, sharing the last of the popcorn remaining in the bowl.

Of course she loved Brainy no matter how he looked, inducer or none, but she had to admit the beard looked good. Maybe if she bought him a real-life cowboy hat, she might be able to convince him to bring out this look on more occasions. She wondered briefly whether Coluans could _grow_ facial hair. It was something she’d never really thought about before, especially with how often Brainy had to use his inducer for work. Nia smiled mischievously, propping her chin against Brainy's shoulder as she drank in his appearance for a moment longer before the movie began. Maybe that was a question for another day.

For the moment, though, this was way more than enough.


	36. Broken Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Brainy accidentally injures Nia in the field, Kara helps him come to terms with one of his greater fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt for Kit who wanted a chapter where Brainy injures Nia in some way that ends her up in the hospital (well, DEO lab in this case). Now he doesn't have his inhibitors, we have a lot to work with when it comes to control and so this idea popped into my head. It also gave me a brilliant opportunity to write some more dialogue between Kara and Brainy. Thank you for the prompt, Kit, I really hope you like it!
> 
> On the subject of heart-to-hearts, episode 5x12 inspired me to write for Brainy and Winn in a little one-off fic entitled 'Blood on Their Names'. It's short, sweet, angsty and written solely for the one hug that was missing from that episode. If anyone is interested, give it a read, tell me what you think! :) 
> 
> And as always, thank you all for your continuous support. <3

Even with Kara’s superspeed, it had all happened way too fast.

They hadn’t expected the explosion. Armed goons, sure, they’d dealt with that a thousand times, but no one had suspected that one of those goons had been a meta. Yet another detail to be added to Kara’s growing list of what was new to look out for on Earth Prime. 

The meta in question had been closest to Nia during the fight. He’d tried to seize her in the confusion, take her in a controlled explosion that he could generate from his fists to spread a message. More anti-alien extremists – Kara had known it was too much to hope that they wouldn’t exist on this new Earth. No matter where in the universe you were, no matter what Earth you were on, there was always prejudice lurking in the shadows. Knowing that Nia had nearly been caught up in the crossfire had sent a rare pulse of rage through Kara’s blood.

As the man’s hands had begun to glow with a nuclear heat, only then had everyone understood what they were dealing with. The pained shout that had torn from Brainy’s throat when he’d realised what was happening, what Nia had been pulled into, by Rao, Kara knew that sound would not leave her for a long while. He’d managed to grab her at the last second, pulling her out of the way and, in the same moment, Kara had sped into the line of fire, shrouding her friends with her cape to protect them from the explosion’s impact.

But it hadn’t been quite enough. Kara thought she remembered hearing something when Brainy had grabbed Nia’s arm, but she’d been so focused on the terrorist that she hadn’t made the connection. Not until she realised that Nia’s arm was twisted in a way that it shouldn’t have been, and that she was curled in on herself in pain. A gash had formed on her head where she’d knocked it in the fall, and as Kara had tried to zone in on the situation, she had noticed the guilt-stricken look in Brainy’s eyes as he’d cradled Nia numbly in his arms.

It didn’t take a genius to piece together what exactly had happened.

The DEO had burst into life the second they’d got back. Medical teams descended on Nia who was promptly rushed into the lab to deal with her arm and likely concussion. She’d only been half conscious on the journey back to the DEO, but with a head injury it hadn’t been safe to bypass the van by flying her there.

No one was allowed in while they worked on Nia, and Kara thought that maybe that was why Brainy had disappeared. He’d kept his distance in the medical van, twisting his ring close to his chest, his eyes everywhere and nowhere at once. He was restless at the best of times, and with Nia in such a compromised position, Kara understood that he may have wanted space to sort out his own head.

She’d thought that when Alex gave them the all clear to let visitors in, he’d show himself again.

When that didn’t happen, Kara grew worried.

It was instinct that brought Kara to Brainy’s lab. He always seemed to migrate there when he needed time for himself, when the thoughts in his head were far too loud. Kara knew in part what that felt like, but since Brainy had removed his inhibitors, after what he’d confessed to her about his childhood, she knew that emotions were something he both desperately wanted to let in and yet was still so terrified to experience at their full capacity amongst others.

But she couldn’t let him wallow like this, especially when she was pretty certain she knew the reason why.

“Brainy?” Kara asked carefully, rapping her knuckles on the lab’s door. It was already open, so the gesture was more out of courtesy than anything else.

Brainy was tinkering with something on his workbench. A small piece of tech, although Kara wasn’t quite sure what it was for. Considering the lost look in Brainy’s eyes, she wondered if even he did.

She tried again, clearing her throat. “Hey, Brainy, Nia was asking for you.”

Brainy’s shoulders tensed at that, and he dropped the screwdriver in his hand. “I can’t,” he said lowly, the words eking through clenched teeth.

“Can’t?” Kara asked, folding her arms. She took a step into the room. “Or won’t?”

Brainy made a strained sound at the back of his throat. He pushed away from the workbench, stalking across the room. “I don’t know what answer you would prefer from me. Both are the same.” He closed his eyes. “I should _not_ have made that error.”

Kara frowned. “Error?”

“Nia’s-” Brainy stopped himself, lowering his voice. “Nia’s arm. She did not injure it in the fall, when I grabbed for her, I applied too much pressure. I did not run the correct calculations, I didn’t run _any_ calculations and, and-”

So, her hunch had been right.

“Brainy, it was a split-second decision,” Kara said gently. “One that saved Nia’s life.”

Brainy spun to her then and Kara’s heart sank when she saw the moisture glimmering in his eyes. He pointed to himself emphatically. “Exactly!” he said. “Split-second, I-I do not make split-second decisions, at least not until recently. I-” He ran a hand through his hair distractedly. “Without my inhibitors, everything is harder. I have _never_ had a problem controlling my implants before. At least, not… not often. Only in moments of high stress, but now _everything_ seems to trigger that.” Brainy took a deep breath, clenching his hand. “I should have remained level-headed. By not doing so, I hurt Nia. I _never_ wanted to-to-” Brainy grimaced as a whimper caught in his throat and twin tears trailed down his cheeks. He ducked his head. “How will she even _look_ at me?”

Kara’s chest ached for him. She couldn’t imagine what it must have felt like for Brainy, to have had such a large part of himself held back for so long suddenly come rushing in again. He’d been doing well, all things considered, but it was a lot to wade through. Even with Kelly’s help, Nia’s constant support along with the rest of the Super Friends, Brainy was still fragile. And he was afraid. As Kara watched him, she knew in her heart that he was still afraid of one thing in particular.

“Look, Brainy,” Kara said softly, making steady paces towards him. “What you did was not intentional. Do you have any idea how many times I accidentally hurt Alex when I was getting used to my powers, or kids at school? It took me years to figure it all out and – hey – wanna know a secret?”

Brainy had his arms wrapped across his chest, but he perked up at that, his eyes cautiously curious.

Kara grinned, throwing her hands out at her sides. “I still mess up! Even now it feels like I have to walk on eggshells around other people, but hey, I still save them!” Kara shrugged. “A couple of bruises sustained after getting knocked out of the way of a burning building? Pfft, most of those people are more than willing to forgive. Because you saved their life.” She pointed at Brainy, smiling sincerely. “You, _you,_ Brainy, saved Nia’s life today.”

“At a cost,” Brainy said weakly.

“Lots of things come with costs, trust me. But if you focus on what went wrong, you won’t be able to see what went _right._ Nia doesn’t blame you for this.” Kara’s smile sobered. “The only blame here is coming from yourself.”

Brainy’s arms tightened around himself.

Kara was close now, just one more step and she’d be in his personal bubble. Brainy wasn’t the biggest fan of being touched, but right now there was a vulnerability behind his eyes that Kara recognised all too well. Gently, she took his arm, squeezing it tightly.

“Brainy,” she said carefully. Brainy’s dark eyes met hers warily. “What you told me about your mom- after everything, I can’t imagine what this all must feel like for you. Before, you said you were afraid you’d be like her, and I can’t help but worry that maybe you think that now as well.”

“How can I not?” Brainy asked and Kara felt his arm loosen beneath her grip. “I was not in control of my implants- of my emotions, and Nia was hurt for it.” A sharp smile twisted his lips. “Times of emotional unbalance have the highest likelihood of converting into something aggressive and thereby dangerous.”

Kara’s mouth felt dry. “Brainy… there’s a difference. You saved Nia, you were scared, you made a mistake with your implants. What you’re talking about… I don’t think you would ever be capable of that.”

“And _how_ do you know?” Brainy asked bitterly. “We are all a collective of the people in our lives, and though we will make our own choices, there are parts of our families that remain with us. That will _never_ leave us. For my kind, that is a certainty.” Brainy glanced away. “If my mother could commit such atrocities, why not I?”

“Because you’re good!” Kara insisted, sliding her hand down his arm to take his hand. “I know that doesn’t feel much to you right now, but it’s the truth.” She scanned Brainy’s expression, looking for an opening like the last time, a way in to reassure him in some way. There was nothing. Nothing but that vulnerability, the wavering look in his eyes, a tipping point ready to pour and tumble.

And in that moment, Kara realised she didn’t need to reassure Brainy with a fancy speech. Even one dredged from the heart would do no good, because he didn’t need words right now. He needed something else, something infinitely simple and yet something that he was still so rare to admit, even around his friends.

“Come here,” Kara said, wrapping her arms around Brainy’s shoulders.

She saw his eyes widen as she grabbed him and felt him tense as she placed her chin across his shoulder, but after a long moment he made a small sound, reaching around her back before softening into her arms.

Kara felt moisture catch in her hair as a sob caught in Brainy’s throat. She tightened the hug in response, rubbing soft circles against his back. “I know this won’t take away all of how you’re feeling,” Kara murmured. “But you _are_ loved, Brainy. By your friends, by Nia. She doesn’t blame you for this, she just wants to see you. She’s worried about you, too.”

Brainy made a strangled sound against Kara’s shoulder. A laugh or a whimper or a mixture of both. For a moment, Kara simply held him, giving him the time to allow the sobs to work their way nautrally through his system. After everything he'd accumulated, Kara knew this was still all so new for him - feeling emotions so intensely, plus the added fears of his own family weighing him down. She continued to rub his back, smiling softly as his breathing finally began to ease, the hitches of his breath far less prominent against her neck.

Eventually, Brainy lifted his head away from her shoulder so that he had room to speak. “She, she really has asked for me?”

Kara grinned, squeezing him tight as she pulled away, her hands still secure against his arms. “Are you kidding? It’s the first thing she asked!”

Brainy wiped a hand across his face, sniffing. Kara’s expression softened. “She’s okay, Brainy, let yourself breathe. Hey, if you still need some time, I can tell her-”

“No,” Brainy said quickly, pursing his lips. He glanced away, toying with the sleeves of his jacket before looking up again. “No, thank you. That won’t be necessary.” He rolled his shoulders, and despite the moisture glistening across his cheeks, Kara could see a little of his confidence returning. “I can go now.” He offered her a small smile. “Thank you, Kara, you… even without words you never fail to instil comfort.”

Kara shrugged. “Years of practice. I’ve also been told by many people that I give _super_ hugs.” She grinned, jerking her chin towards the door. “Come on, let’s grab you some tissues and I’ll walk you over.”

* * *

Despite Kara’s assurances, Brainy still felt nervous as he joined her to the med bay.

It was true that he had yet to come to terms fully with his uninhibited self, indeed, at times he feared he never truly would. Even still, what Kara had told him warred with his own subconscious, the thoughts that would not remain still, taunting him over what he had done.

To Nia.

Going through the door had not been easy. Kara had offered to go with him, but Brainy had politely declined. He wanted to do this alone, to see Nia. For the first time since what he had- what-

Brainy clenched his hands, tension like a tight coil in his stomach as he stepped into the room.

Nia was sat on the closest bed, two sutures had been applied to the gash on her forehead, her hair tucked neatly behind her ear. Her left forearm was encased entirely in a purple cast.

Brainy swallowed at the sight of it, stopping dead as Nia glanced up at him. The smile on her face rivalled that of the sun, her expression so radiant, so sincere.

And he did not deserve it at all.

She must have seen something in his expression, because her smile turned into a frown. She raised a brow at him. “Brainy?”

“Nia,” Brainy said, and it felt as though all the air had left him along with her name. He gulped in a hurried breath. “I-I am so, _so,_ sorry. I did not mean to hurt you, I-”

“Hurt me?” Nia blinked at him. “Brainy, you _saved_ me.”

Brainy had heard the same thing only recently from Kara, but the war in his head was still ongoing, the noise too great to quite understand what she meant. “But,” Brainy said meekly, gesturing to her cast. “Your arm…”

“It’ll heal,” Nia said. “Hey, getting exploded by that meta would have been _way_ harder to come back from.” She lifted her arm with a smile. “Besides, now I have a cast that everyone can sign. Pretty rad, right?”

In all honesty, Brainy saw nothing _rad_ about this situation. His mind was still racing, and seeing the cast on her arm only reminded him of the purplish bruising that marked the skin beneath. The indentations of his own fingers as he’d dug in, squeezing so hard that he had broken bone.

“Hey,” Nia said softly. Brainy looked at her, realising a little belatedly that his eyes had appeared to have sprung another leak. He wiped at his face absently. “It’s alright, Brainy, really,” Nia continued. “I’ve had worse happen to me in gym class.”

Brainy stared as she reached out her uninjured hand. With some trepidation, he came forward, linking his fingers with hers. He made special care to focus on his implants, ensuring the gentlest touch as he squeezed her hand. Nia squeezed back, using that to pull him the last few steps towards her.

“I’m okay, seriously,” Nia said. With that, she took her hand from his, raising it so that she could cup his face. The coolness of her fingers against his tear dashed skin caused a tight breath to escape his lips. She leant towards him, and he ducked his head, allowing her to press her forehead against his own. The warmth of her trilled through his mind, clouding away some of the more abhorrent things his mind was yelling. “Thank you for saving me.”

Brainy's lips trembled and more tears tumbled down his face. “You shouldn’t-shouldn’t say that.”

“I don’t care,” Nia said, pulling away so that she could press her lips against his forehead. “Thank you.”

They remained in that propinquity for some time, Brainy did not think it important to keep track, not when his mind was still so restless and the feel of Nia’s face against his took up most of the space not being drained by emotional warfare. 

Eventually, Nia brushed her lips against Brainy’s cheek, a feathered kiss, before offering him a small smile. “Hey,” she said softly. “Wanna be the first one to sign my cast?”

Although it was still hard to look at, after a moment's consideration, Brainy agreed. Knowing that Nia did not blame him was a small comfort, and although it did not take away from his guilt or the fierce worries raging inside his head, it was at least in part a weight from his shoulders.

And so, he elected to sign her cast in binary, just as he had done for Alex some time ago. Nia enjoyed the novelty, and the laughter that filled the room when she saw what he was writing warmed his chest enough that for a few precious moments, he forgot the voices in his head entirely.

He settled for something short and sweet, allowing enough room for everyone else to sign.

**00111100 00110011**

When Nia drew him into a hug afterwards, he was relieved to admit that his mind was quiet for the first time since the explosion.


	37. Triggers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Nia has a panic attack at work, she calls for the one voice she needs to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt for TheInfriequentReviewer who wanted a chapter where Nia has an allergic reaction or panic attack and Brainy is called in to help. For this chapter, I went for a panic attack. As we've already seen Brainy struggle in 'Anchors', I thought it would be interesting to see the tables turned in this instance - what Brainy would be able to do for Nia and to explore what would cause an attack and how it might affect her not only mentally, but physically when putting her powers into account. (You may also catch some references to previous chapters in this one!)
> 
> Thank you so much for the prompt TheInfriequentReviewer, I really do hope that you like it! 
> 
> And thank you to everyone for your constant support, your kudos and comments mean the world! Until next time! :)

It was stupid, so _stupid_ what triggered her.

Nia thought that she’d been doing better, _so much_ better. Her sessions with Kelly had started to pay off and after a long few months, she’d finally started feeling like herself again. No more weights on her chest, no more fog in her head. She was _okay._

But sometimes it was just one word. _One. Little. Thing._ And then everything she’d so carefully crafted fell apart again.

She’d been working on an article, nothing fancy, just a fluff piece that Andrea had been enforcing from everyone as a means of calming the general populace’s concerns with anything alien or otherworldly. When investigating her piece, Nia had discovered that the young woman she was supposed to be interviewing had lost her mother unexpectantly. From there, she’d found herself reading articles covering that exact story from just a year ago.

Nia knew something was wrong the moment her chest locked into place. The words blurred together on her screen as her vision tunnelled. Her hand stiffened around her mouse and a sudden urgent heat swelled through her face, kicking her heart into high gear.

Her head was _buzzing,_ blood rushing through her ears. Despite a voice in her head telling her she was being unreasonable, she was suddenly so hyper aware of everyone else in the office, the certainty that their eyes were boring into her so invasively strong that it made her feel sick.

She had to get out.

Nia stood from her desk, nearly tripping over her chair. She ducked her head, forcing her eyes to the ground as she walked as quickly as she could out of the room. She was lightheaded, adrenaline coursing through her as she helplessly considered where she could go. She didn’t have time to get to a balcony or an open window, _anywhere_ with fresh air, and so instead she made a detour for the closest bathroom, practically falling through the door.

Once there, she grabbed for the nearest sink, turning it on with shaking fingers, splashing handfuls of water against her face.

_God,_ her hands were _burning._ Nia shuddered, clenching them into fists. Water dripped between her fingers and the budding energy that was swarming her palms suddenly burst free in the form of a vibrant blue glow.

Her dream energy.

Nia tried to lock in a breath, but her throat was tight, her tongue thick in her mouth. Brainy and J'onn had taught her to stem her energy through meditative practice, but she couldn’t clear her head, couldn’t find the _air_ to do it.

She was dizzy, panic writhing in her lungs like a living thing. Desperately, Nia tried to remember the techniques Kelly had taught her. The steps she needed to take.

_Kelly._ She was just a few floors away, but Nia’s head felt far too muggy. She didn’t _want_ Kelly. Didn’t want anyone other than the one person who could never comfort her again.

Nia grabbed solidly for the locket at her throat. Her dream energy sparked against it dangerously, but she didn’t care. She squeezed it like a lifeline, hating the choked gasp that came with knowing the face that would be staring up at her from the inside. The thought of her mother made the pain in her chest grow ten times worse, but the soft memory of Brainy when he’d given it to her all those months ago…

Numbly, Nia took her phone from her pocket, unlocking it with trembling fingers. She found her recent history, pressing the name of the voice she needed to hear.

Brainy answered on the second ring.

“Nia?”

Nia wanted to say something to him. But tears burned in the back of her throat and all she managed was a choked gasp.

“Nia,” Brainy repeated, sounding immediately worried. “Nia Nal, what’s wrong?”

“I can’t-” Nia managed, grasping at her head as her chest convulsed, unsuccessful in its attempt to bring in a lungful of air. “Can’t- can’t _breathe_.”

Before Nia could hear Brainy’s answer, the door to the bathroom opened. Nia’s heart jumped into her throat, her phone slipping from her fingers. She watched numbly as it skidded across the sink.

“Nia?”

Nia spun to find Kara stood in front of her. Her eyes were wide, clearly worried, but Nia couldn’t say anything. A pained sound caught in the back of her throat.

“Hey,” Kara said, taking a careful step towards her. “Hey, Nia, what happened?”

Nia took a step back in response. She couldn’t help it. The pain in her arms mounted into her shoulders, spiking inside her chest. She was forced to take a breath out of sheer shock against the energy building inside of her. It was _too much_ to bear, burning her from the inside out. It had to get out, it was _gonna_ get out-

Nia gasped as multiple fields of blue light exploded from her body in vibrant circles, much like Saturn’s rings. They blinded her vision, making the burn in her eyes that much more pronounced. Nia folded in on herself, hugging her body tightly. The small expenditure of energy had done nothing to help the fog in her mind, the hurt in her chest. She backed up to the wall, startling herself when she hit it.

Nia was just able to make out the look out on Kara’s face from around the light. Something like a sorrowful understanding. Kara knew what was happening, of course she’d know, but Nia couldn’t focus on the how or the why, not when it felt like there was static buzzing behind her eyes, drilling into her skull. She wasn’t sure if she was about to fall down or pass out.

In the end, her legs gave out and she slid to the floor. The brightness of her dream energy pulsed around her, and a dangerous static buzz permeated the air. Was she a time bomb? Was she gonna explode?

It definitely felt that way.

Kara knelt down dutifully at her side. She reached out for Nia, only to jump with a hiss when the energy sparked against her fingers, forcing her away. Nia couldn’t fight it, couldn’t hold it back. It was like the energy had a mind of its own. And it was getting stronger.

“Nia, hey,” Kara said, her voice sounded warped as it bounced against Nia’s energy field. “I need you to breathe now, okay? It’s gonna hurt so much more if you don’t.”

Nia drew her legs against her chest, ducking her face into her knees. Her lips trembled as a whimper broke from her throat and she managed to suck in one painful gasp of air. It felt like glass tearing through her lungs. She coughed against the feeling, squeezing her eyes tight.

“Okay, that’s it.” Kara’s voice again. Dull in her mind. “Can you try one more time for me?”

Nia groaned, tensing as her dream energy intensified in her chest, breaking free into the light already encircling her. She felt rather than saw Kara as she was forced to scoot away from her, just to keep the energy from snapping out at her again.

Still, Kara’s voice remained just as gentle. “I can get Kelly, if you want me to?” she asked softly. “Or,” there was a pause, “I can call someone else. Anyone you need. I’m right here for you Nia, but if you-”

Kara didn’t get to finish, because in the next moment the bathroom door crashed open and Brainy practically fell into the room.

Nia’s chest convulsed painfully, her lips forming Brainy’s name, but no sound came along with it. Understanding flooded into Brainy’s expression, and something warm fought its way into Nia’s chest, fighting against the burn of energy swarming her lungs.

She was suddenly so tired, the tears that wouldn't fall a mounting pressure in her skull, a bite of salt against her tongue. She lowered her head, fighting against the tightness in her chest. Despite the static in her blood, coursing through her heart, now that she knew Brainy was there... for the first time since this had started, she thought she had hope.

* * *

The moment Nia had called, Brainy knew that something had been wrong. For starters, it was the middle of her workday. It was rare for Nia to call unless she was on a scheduled break. She was passionate about her job, even though she was not particularly a fan of her new boss. Regardless, Brainy was always captivated by that passion, especially when she spoke of her articles, the meticulous investigative journalism she put into place, to source her stories, to set up her interviews.

But this call was not that.

Brainy recognised the tightness in her voice, the lack of air in her lungs. Months ago, she had been susceptible to such attacks early in the morning, roused from dreams that had felt so real that she couldn’t stand being apart from them. When Brainy and Nia had both sought out Kelly, she had taught them how to assist in events such as those, what would be the best means of care and control for the other in a situation where it felt like they had none at all.

Nia was receptive to a number of options Kelly had laid out, and Brainy trusted that Kara was likely already more than aware of the situation enough to assist in some way.

But the dangerous crackle over the phone had been unmistakable, and the desperation in Nia’s voice even more-so. She had called for _him._ She needed him. There would be nothing on this Earth that would stop him from heeding that call.

Brainy was grateful for Alex’s understanding, he barely had to say a single sentence before she was urging him out the door. Flying to CatCo didn’t take too long, but he could not exactly fly through a window in a visage that was undeniably human in appearance. There was also the added factor that – perhaps – it would have drawn attention to the situation, though Brainy cared little for that. He cared only for Nia’s well-being.

He seamlessly overrode any security in place to get him to the correct floor. Once there, he linked with Nia’s phone location, concluding with a 100% certainty where she had called him from. And thus, he tactfully threw himself into the bathroom.

Gathering data on the situation was… complicated. Nia sat curled in on herself by the furthest wall, a field of many blue circles running up and down her body, nearly like a shield. Brainy had seen her use that power before in the field, but there was something dangerously unstable about this energy. It left a crackle in the air, a corrosive heat that was likely to ratchet up to something far worse should it be given the chance.

Kara was knelt at Nia’s side, although Brainy realised that she was unable to touch her. The field of light forbade it, hissing and intensifying any time she so much as grazed her hand across it. Upon his entrance, Nia looked up at him, her lips moved, shaping his name, before her dark eyes fluttered and she choked on breath she didn’t have, a shudder running down her body.

Brainy ran to her side, dropping to his knees so suddenly that he skidded the last few feet. He stopped just shy of the field, his eyes darting across every aspect of information he had at his disposal.

“What caused this?” Brainy asked numbly.

“I don’t know,” Kara said honestly. Her brows were knitted with worry. “I-I heard Nia’s heart rate change and found her like this. I can’t get through her energy field.”

Nia still wasn’t breathing properly. The energy spat and sizzled in the air, but Brainy paid it no mind. “Nia Nal,” he said softly. “I know that it is hard for you right now to hear behind the noise, but I am here.” He looked at Kara. “Kara, too, we are both here for you.”

Behind them, Brainy heard the door creak open. Kara’s eyes widened and in an instant, she disappeared, speeding to the door just in time to close it. “Sorry, occupied!” she said, baring her teeth in a strained smile. “Try the one on the next floor!”

Nia’s eyes opened, caught by surprise by the sudden attention. Her chest convulsed, forcing a ragged breath from her lips. “Brainy?” she asked.

“Yes,” Brainy said, unable to hide his relief. “It’s me. Nia- Nia please, follow my lead. Breathe steady.”

Nia groaned, tipping her head back against the wall. Her face was flushed, pain contorted in every line of her expression.

Brainy’s heart hurt for her. He stared at the energy, narrowing his eyes at its agitated frequency. He had set up buffers for Nia’s energy before, means that allowed them to work far more seamlessly in the field together. Additionally, since the parasite that had invaded her mind, Brainy had been aware to buffer against more aggressive forms of her energy. The electrified light bouncing from her now reminded him in part of just that.

Curiously, Brainy took a breath, sorting through to the correct internal frequency that would be the least likely to interact negatively with the energy’s output. Once set, Brainy reached a hand towards his girlfriend.

“Brainy,” Kara said from behind him, her tone warning.

But Brainy didn’t pay her heed. Instead, he watched in fascination as his fingers slipped through the energy’s field, a seamless act, as though the energy no longer knew of his existence at all.

Because it didn’t.

It still felt stiff where it warred against his forearm, but it was only a mild distraction. He was far more focused on Nia’s regressing state. Tentatively, he placed his hand across her diaphragm, rewarded with a sharp convulse as Nia recognised the touch. “Breathe in,” Brainy said softly. “Nia, your dream energy is building up, you must release it.”

Nia’s eyes opened wide. She stared at him numbly, tears so bright in the back of her eyes that they reflected against her energy’s light, giving an almost artificial look to her features. She shook her head, a frown deepening across her brow.

“It will be fine,” Brainy assured her. “Holding it back will cause the energy to lash out in a destructive burst, but, if you release it now, it will be harmless.” He reached for her hands, squeezing her fingers. “Do you trust me?”

Nia’s lips trembled and she squeezed Brainy’s hands so hard that he felt the ache of her energy beneath his skin.

Brainy lifted one hand back to her chest, rubbing encouraging circles. “Breathe,” he repeated. “Your body will do the rest.”

Nia nodded, ducking her head. Brainy continued to murmur words of encouragement, working out some of the tension knotted within her chest. After a tense few moments, a sob broke free from Nia’s throat, and she grabbed fiercely onto Brainy’s wrist.

The pinch of her fingers against his skin alluded to where this was going. In the next second, Nia cried out and, with it, the energy around her intensified to that of a white-hot light. The energy evacuated her in a single moment, flooding from her body like a tidal wave. Brainy felt the energy as it shot outwards, rushing through him like a gust of hot air. It sparked against his skin, but otherwise he felt nothing malicious about it at all.

The mirrors on the walls shook with the force of it, and Brainy detected Kara’s movements as she darted to the one closest to the door, holding it in place before it could fall.

Slowly, the light field around Nia’s body dulled to nothing at all, leaving her shaken and dazed and completely at the mercy of the rest of her emotions. Nia grabbed Brainy more firmly, her breathing was coming out now, harsh and fast, and she threw herself against him, pressing her face fiercely into his chest. Another sob broke free from her as she cried harshly into the fabric of his jacket.

Brainy tucked his legs beneath him, holding Nia so that she could rest at least in part against his lap. Her fingers bit against his jacket, and Brainy ran his hand around Nia’s back, securing her against him. Her breathing was still uneven, stopping short at times to fire out in rapid sobs.

Brainy sat with her, blinking back his own tears as he rubbed comforting circles into her back. He could feel moisture against his throat, washing into the fabric of his clothes, and wished that there was some way he could take this pain from her. But there was not. Fierce emotions such as these had confounded him for a large part of his life, and only now had he finally been given the freedom to understand them, to allow them unabashed access.

An example: He understood now that no one could bypass emotions such as these. It was not healthy to try. Instead, finding an outlet for them, no matter how painful at times, assisted with the end result.

It did not make it easier to watch, however.

Brainy pressed his lips against the top of Nia’s head, murmuring words of comfort in English, then selecting a few from his own tongue, words she had heard him use in the past that he hoped reached through to her now. He could feel Kara at his back, the worry practically tangible in the air around her. She kept guard by the door, her gaze watchful over her friends.

Eventually, Nia’s sobs broke into small hiccups as her breathing began to steady. She softened in Brainy’s arms, rubbing her cheek against his chest as she relaxed against him, tugging gently at his jacket. Brainy rocked her carefully, squeezing her back in a silent assurance. _He was there for her, she would be okay._

Eventually, when her breathing had stilled, Nia sniffed, clearing her throat. “I need to go…” she mumbled weakly. “I still have work.”

Brainy’s chest caught at that. He looked to Kara desperately for an answer.

Kara looked at Nia resolutely, shaking her head. “No, no Nia, you just had a panic attack.” She glanced at the door, tipping her head to the side. “The commotion already caused some rumours. Hey, if you want, I can tell Andrea that you’re not feeling well.”

Nia pulled her head from Brainy’s chest, blinking against the light. Brainy desperately wanted to dim them for her, but he feared he might cause a floor-wide black out in his current state. He squeezed her instead, running his hand up her arm.

“Will she buy that?” Nia asked Kara, her expression grim.

Kara smiled. “Well, um, we _have_ all been in here for about thirty minutes, so the chances _are_ in our favour.”

“Thirty-” Nia sucked in a breath, a shudder running up her spine. Brainy’s fingers tightened against her, pressing his lips once more into her hair.

“Can you get her home okay?” Kara asked seriously.

Brainy blinked in a daze before looking up to her; his jaw hardened. “Of course.”

Kara’s eyes creased with a smile. “Alright. Get some rest, Nia.” She walked over, crouching so that she could place a hand against her shoulder, squeezing gently.

Nia looked over to her exhaustedly. “Thank you,” she said softly.

“Hey, all I did was stop anyone from using the bathroom,” Kara said with a tight grin. “People sure are gonna hate me for the rest of today.”

Brainy smiled despite himself and Nia let out a small choke of a laugh, pressing her head once more against his chest.

“If you need to talk, all your friends are here for you,” Kara said.

Nia nodded, but it was clear to both Kara and Brainy that she didn’t want to talk about it at that moment.

Kara sighed, making to stand. “Alright, I’ll deal with Andrea. I’ll see you two later. Feel better, Nia.”

Nia murmured her thanks as Kara made her way out of the room.

In the silence that followed, Nia made a soft sound against Brainy’s chest, lifting her head. “It was my mom,” she muttered. “ _Again._ I just, I just feel so-” She clenched her hands into his jacket. “I thought I was over this.”

Brainy ran a hand mildly across her back. He was not surprised to know that Nia’s panic attack had been caused by her mother. Regardless, it made it no easier to hear.

“We can always be haunted by our past,” Brainy said slowly. “Nia, one year or ten will not change the fact that you loved your mother very much. You are allowed to feel that loss as strongly and for however long as you need.”

Nia laughed weakly. “Thank you,” she said. “Thank you for being here, for-for doing this. I know you’re missing work.”

“I would come to you no matter the risk,” Brainy said confidently. He smiled. “Besides, Alex understands. I only wish that your boss was as kind.”

“Yeah, I miss James already.” Nia grimaced, pulling herself into a more upright position. “Still, if Andrea has to think I’ve been puking my guts up to get out of here, I’m prepared to look the part.” She closed her eyes. “God, I bet I already do.”

Brainy smiled softly, reaching to brush some of the mascara stained against her cheeks. “You are always beautiful,” he assured her before frowning. “Although, perhaps the smudged make-up will work in your favour in this circumstance.”

Nia snorted, thumping Brainy softly on the chest. “Thanks, Wildcat, real confidence boost.”

Brainy carefully helped her onto her feet and Nia spent a brief moment collecting herself in the mirror, running a hand through her hair. Brainy wet some tissues that she pressed to her face, trying to take some of the swelling down from around her eyes.

For a brief moment, Nia simply stood at the sink, eyes closed in a contemplative stance. Brainy wondered if she was channelling her energy, using the meditation she had been taught by both himself and J’onn over the last few months. It certainly helped with clearing the mind, although Brainy knew that now what Nia really needed was to get some rest far away from the stresses of work.

He stood, arms folded, until she opened her eyes, blinking steadily at her reflection.

“Are you ready to go?” he asked softly.

Nia smiled sharply, casting her eyes to the door. She reached her hand out for him and Brainy took a step towards her, taking it in his own. She squeezed his fingers. “Gotta do it at some point, I guess,” she said, shaking her head. “Screw it, let’s go home.”


	38. Caught Red-Handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex walk into the Tower at a rather inopportune moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt for Anna who wanted a chapter where Brainy and Nia are caught during an intimate moment by some of the Super Friends after just discussing how innocent they are. 😉 
> 
> This was incredibly fun to write! I love to jump back from the angst every now and then to add a bit of cute comedy to the mix and this was just the way to do. Thank you so much for the prompt, Anna, I really hope you like it!
> 
> In other - hopefully exciting - news, I should be dropping the first chapter of my new Supergirl project tomorrow!! As of the moment, I cannot guarantee weekly updates as this is still a WIP, but getting that first chapter out there usually helps me plan ahead so I can get some sort of schedule going. The project is called 'Present, Past and Future Hunt Me', so keep an eye out. I hope you guys will like it! 
> 
> Anyway, thank you as always for all of your constant support. Kudos and comments make my world! :)

Kara bounded excitedly into J’onn’s office, the novelty of riding the elevator up to the Tower having not worn off quite yet. There was something so _cool_ about having a secret base. Sure, there was the Fortress of Solitude, but flying over there in the cold was far less of a rush than a _hidden elevator._

Kara was practically buzzing, although that wasn’t the only reason. On their walk over from CatCo, she and Alex had got to talking about their devastating loss at game night last night, with Brainy and Nia finally creeping into the lead on their sticker board.

“It’s like they get more powerful every week,” Alex said. “I think they’re still practicing between game nights. Did we ever decide whether that was cheating?”

Kara snorted. “Hey, they are welcome to do whatever they want to prepare. We’ll beat them next time for sure.” She folded her arms, not able to keep the grin from her face. “Seeing them like that, though? It’s just, _Rao,_ I’m glad they’re working things out. With Brainy’s whole inhibitor thing, I can’t imagine what that must have felt like to readjust.”

“Tell me about it,” Alex agreed as they stepped onto the elevator together. “Patient-client-confidentiality is a real pain because the smile on Kelly’s face after she finishes a session with those two is second-to-none.”

“They _are_ adorable,” Kara mused. She jabbed her sister in the arm. “Hey, remember how they were all hand-holdy last night? Nia actually sat in Brainy’s _lap._ ”

“I know right, it’s like, get a room.”

“No!” Kara admonished, fixing Alex with a playful glare. “It’s adorkable! I just wanna protect them from the cruelties of the world.”

Alex chuckled. “I think they can handle themselves, Kara.”

“I _know that._ But, ugh!” Kara held her hand against her heart dramatically. “It’s so sweet, so pure!”

“ _Sickly_ sweet,” Alex said, but Kara didn’t miss the grin on her face. “If we stay too close, we’ll get diabetes.”

Kara prodded her sister. “You’re just jealous because now you and Kelly have competition for cutest couple.”

“Hey!” Alex said, raising a brow. “Rude. But also, maybe, a _tiny_ bit true.”

Kara grinned. “Relax, there can be _two_ cutest couples. Plus, I don’t have to worry about diabetes, _I_ have Kryptonian super-biology.”

Alex laughed at that, just as the elevator door dinged. She jerked her head towards the headquarters entrance. “Come on you goober, let’s-” Alex stopped in her tracks, eyes widening. “Uh, you know what, never mind.”

Kara frowned, following Alex outside of the elevator. She glanced around her sister’s shoulder curiously. “Alex, why’d you stop?”

Alex, it seemed, was trying desperately not to lose her composure. Her lips trembled into a barely restrained smile and there was a blush slowly spreading across her face.

As Kara finally found Alex’s line of sight, she realised exactly what she was staring at.

Nia and Brainy were occupying the Tower’s recreational area. They were both sat on the sofa, although maybe _sat_ wasn’t quite the right word. They were practically draped against it - currently engaged in a _very_ heated make-out session.

Nia was straddled over Brainy's lap, one hand beneath his neck, threaded through strands of his hair. Her other hand had worked Brainy’s shirt half-way up his stomach, reaching up towards his chest. Nia’s own jacket was shrugged down to her elbows. As she was wearing a crop top, there was already plenty of skin exposed for Brainy to-

Alex cleared her throat.

Nia gasped, starting so suddenly that she twisted towards the sound, unlocking her lips from Brainy’s. The sudden change in position knocked her off balance; Kara winced as Nia rolled from Brainy’s lap with a muted yelp, grabbing him at the last moment with enough force to drag them both to the floor. They landed with a _thud_ in an undignified heap. 

Brainy blinked upwards in confusion, realising belatedly that they were no longer alone. Nia’s cheeks had turned a fiery crimson and she ducked her head into Brainy’s shoulder, although Kara was certain there was a mischievous grin growing along her face. Brainy still looked dazed, his lips swollen, hair ruffled. He could only stare in bafflement as Kara and Alex stared back.

Kara placed a hand over her face dramatically. “My _eyes!_ ” she said, grinning broadly. “You guys do know this is a public space, right?”

“Technically, it is a secret superhero headquarters,” Brainy said, lifting his chin.

Nia snorted into his shoulder, raising her head. Her blush had dulled slightly, though her eyes were still bright. She pointed an accusing finger. “What are you guys even _doing_ here?”

“What are _we_ doing here?” Alex spluttered. “J’onn called a meeting!”

Nia and Brainy shared a look, and Kara realised they were both as confused as each other. Nia cringed. “There’s a… meeting?”

Alex stared. “If you didn’t know then why are you- how _often-?”_ Alex raised her hands. “You know what, never mind. Please, just _please_ try to look decent for when J’onn gets here.”

Nia and Brainy grinned at each other. “That would have been way more awkward,” Nia admitted. “Like having your dad walk in when you’re about to-”

It was Kara’s turn to interrupt. “Nope!” she announced. “We have _got_ to stop talking about this or I am not going to be able to take anything else seriously all day.” She cleared her throat, straightening her glasses for lack of anything else to do.

Alex shook her head. “Go cool off, you two.”

Brainy helped Nia to her feet, after which she murmured something offhandedly about running a brush through her hair. Kara noted with another grin that Brainy followed her out and so Rao only knew what they were _really_ up to.

Young love, indeed.

As they disappeared, Alex bumped Kara on the shoulder. “Innocent, huh?”

Kara raised a finger. “I stand by what I said.” After that, the absurdity of it all swelled in her chest and she began to laugh, covering her mouth. “Thank Rao J’onn didn’t see that. Could you imagine?”

“See what?”

Kara jumped so hard that she grabbed for her sister, turning to find J’onn stood in the balcony door, clearly having just flown in. Kara _really_ hoped her face wasn’t as red as the burn in her cheeks was telling her. She pursed her lips, trying incredibly hard to keep from laughing again.

“Nothing,” Kara said, at the same time as Alex did, albeit in a much stronger tone of voice.

Something told Kara from the look in J’onn’s eyes that he recognised the exact kind of thoughts that were rolling off of them right now. Even still, he didn’t say as much. Instead, he offered a warm smile, walking towards the central table space. “Are we ready to begin?” he asked. He glanced around the room, frowning. “Where are Nia and Brainy?”

Alex nearly choked. Kara clapped her sister on the back, biting the inside of her cheek.

“Uh, you know what?” Kara asked, rubbing the back of her neck a little sheepishly. “They’re probably going to need a couple of minutes.”


	39. Kidnapped [Part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia and Brainy are separated when they are taken captive. Communication becomes difficult, but not impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt for TheInfrequentReviewer who wanted a chapter where Brainy and Nia are held seperately after being kidnapped and one must fight to save the other. I drafted out where I wanted this prompt to go quite a while ago, and having seen Nia's rage in last week's episode, I realised I'd channelled a similar energy in this chapter so it's quite fitting it's released around that time! This one is rather short, and could require a part 2 at some juncture, but you guys can be the decision-makers for that one. Let me know what you think. 😉 - Thank you so much for the prompt TheInfrequentReviewer. I hope you like it!
> 
> Also I'd like to thank everyone who has given my new Supergirl fic 'Present, Past and Future Hunt Me' a passing glance. I'm glad you are liking it so far and a new chapter is on the way! I actually have got further ahead with the project but, on a personal note, there may be some longer lags in my writing as of the moment. The reason is rather ironic - while a lot of people out there are in isolation and working from home, my job's office has decided to still work with a limited 'skeleton' crew, which I'm sort of heading, which is about as stressful as it sounds considering current events. Unfortunately, my writing speed has been impacted by life which sucks, but hopefully in a few months everything will have returned to some form of normalcy. I do hope to continue posting in that time of course!! I know we all need an escape from the real world now more than ever.
> 
> Thank you all for your constant support. Your kudos and comments mean the world. I hope you all stay safe, wash your hands, and keep healthy. Until next time! x

Nia had no idea where she was.

Sharp light stabbed against her eyes the moment she opened them, forcing her to close them again with a hiss. Her mouth felt dry, her tongue thick in her throat. She’d felt this way before, usually after coming out of some pretty heavy-duty anaesthesia, but whatever this stuff was, the dosage had definitely _not_ been medically advisable.

It slugged through her body, making the room spin when she tried to catch a glimpse of her surroundings. Nia swallowed sharply, urging away the vertigo before giving it another shot.

This time, the world stabilised.

Which didn’t exactly _help._

She wasn’t anywhere she recognised. The room was large, cold, empty - probably some kind of warehouse. An onset of grey-on-grey stared back at her, a mile of concrete beneath her feet. The light responsible for her pounding head was a fluorescent panel in the ceiling, blinking intermittently.

Nia groaned. What the hell had _happened?_

When she’d gained enough of her senses, she surveyed her body. She was sat in a sturdy chair, the metal of which bled cold through her bones, even through her costume. Instinctively, Nia reached for her face, wary that her mask might have been removed, only to jerk in belated surprise when her arms remained exactly where they were, causing an ache to jolt sharply through her joints.

Nia blinked down at the heavy-duty cuffs locking her wrists into place. The sight of them reminded her none to gently of an all too familiar scenario. A warehouse just like this, when she and Brainy had been separated from each other, when-

_Oh, god._

_Brainy._

They’d been together, right? Ferociously, Nia wracked her brain for an answer, but she came up blank. Whatever drug her captors had used had a hell of a kick to it, she was barely able to focus on anything at all.

But something in her gut told her that she hadn’t been alone tonight, that she’d been patrolling with a partner.

With-

“’ia?”

Nia jerked back in surprise, gasping when the chair dug into her spine.

Something flashed in front of her, a static burst of colour before it petered out again. Nia blinked, her mouth falling open in confusion. Part of her was pretty sure she was hallucinating.

But then it happened again.

“Nia!”

A bigger burst of static and, this time, a shape. A very person-sized shape, appearing before her like some kind of apparition.

 _Wait, no-_ not _apparition…_

There was a _pop_ in the air, another buzz of electric distortion, and then Brainy’s image fully actualised itself in front of her. 

He was in his new costume, the light cores of which glowed with a shocking brightness even in holographic-form. Nia thought she remembered that, remembered being out with him, relaying with Kara over comms. But then their comms had gone dark.

An ambush. Too many people far too quickly for either of them to calculate. Nia hadn’t had a dream about it, or maybe she _had…?_ It was all so blurry, so difficult to piece together. And her head still _hurt._

“Nia? Can you hear me?”

Nia blinked. Brainy’s dark hair was a little frazzled, his eyes wide and incredibly concerned. He was scanning every inch of her, no doubt already putting a plan into place. She nodded weakly.

“I hear you,” she said, clearing her throat with some effort. “Where are you?”

“I imagine not far, or else the projected image may not have held,” Brainy said, eyes narrowing as he glanced somewhere over Nia’s shoulder. “Unfortunately, my position is no better than yours.”

“Did they drug us?”

“I believe so. A crude composition, but non-lethal. I was able to filter it from my systems.” He winced. “I wish I could do the same for you.”

Nia smiled at that. “It’s fine, Brainy, I can deal with it.” She flexed her hands experimentally, waiting for a spike in her wrists to signal her dream energy’s presence. When she felt nothing, she dug deeper, hoping for the usual electric warmth that filled her chest and stomach just before she summoned it through her fingers.

Again, nothing.

An inkling of panic worked its way into her throat. “Brainy,” she said carefully. “Why can’t I use my powers?”

Brainy’s expression turned serious. “Short range energy inhibitors. It appears they knew enough of your powers to ensure their necessity, although they do not seem to know of my physiology, which at least allows us to communicate.” His eyes narrowed again. “I have had a chance to study the inhibitors visually; they are far weaker than your capabilities, Nia. I can talk you through how to bypass them if you will let me.” He lifted his arm as though to conduct his explanation, only to immediately drop it again. Nia watched in alarm as Brainy's image flickered. When it returned, he bent in on himself with a hiss.

Nia’s heart dropped. “Brainy, what- hey, what’s wrong?”

“It’s fine,” Brainy said, although he still hadn’t been able to fully stand upright again. His dark hair curtained his face, but Nia could see the pain creasing the corners of his eyes, twisting his lips into a tight grimace. “Everything will be fine. I just-” He winced again, running his arm around his ribs. “The countermeasures I inputted to numb the pain have worn off, that’s all.”

Nia jerked at that, the anaesthesia all but forgotten. “Brainy. _What pain?_ ”

“It’s nothing,” Brainy gritted. “Just- just, please, listen to my instructions.”

But Nia wasn’t hearing him anymore. Blood was rushing through her ears, hot and fast. “Why can’t you get out?” she demanded. She glanced at her bindings. “These cuffs, they’re electronic, right? If they’re not using power dampeners on you, then-”

“It’s nothing,” Brainy said again, shaking his head. “A mild concussion. I have had worse.”

“Oh yeah? Then what’s wrong with your chest?”

“Nia, please, for right now, I need you to-”

Nia didn’t let him finish. Instead, she closed her mind off to the world entirely. She was well practiced in the art of astral projection by now, and although she still overshot it at times, with the energy suddenly coursing through her, she realised Brainy’s walk-through wouldn’t be necessary. Her dream energy surrounded her heart like a welcoming hearth, a calming blue haze drowning out her vision just before she lost the connection to her body entirely.

Sometimes, it took so much to connect to a specific person, but every thought Nia had at that moment was reserved for Brainy, concern for him so powerful it left a physical ache in her chest. It only took seconds for her to actualise in front of him.

That’s when she saw it. _All_ of it.

Nia's chest locked.

Brainy had been hiding a lot from her with his hologram. For starters, in the real world, his image inducer had been knocked out. His green skin was paler than it should have been, and there was a deep gash sliced into Brainy’s bottom lip. His blond hair clung to his face, loose strands congealed and stuck to his mouth with dry blood. His cheek was swollen, bruising that was far too fresh to appear clearly already working its way along his jawline. His eyes were closed and dusted with shadow as his expression flickered, his own mind so far away, focused adamantly - she realised - on projecting a perfect image that wouldn't cause her concern.

Nia’s stomach bubbled.

There was clearly more damage beneath his clothes if the way he was hunched in on himself was any indicator. Nia thought back to the way Brainy had crumpled in on himself, how he had cradled his chest as though something had been broken on the inside. 

Something white hot flashed in the back of Nia's eyes.

Brainy had told her the truth about the cuffs, they looked about the same as hers, the room just as wide and forebodingly bare. He _should_ have been able to break free, but if what he’d said about a concussion was right…

_Those bastards._

They’d hurt him in a way they probably didn’t even _realise,_ but that didn't matter. It was clear what this had been for. Nia had heard of it before. Goons grabbing vigilantes off the streets, beating them to an inch of their life in the hopes of finding Supergirl’s whereabouts, Supergirl’s _identity._ Nia had no doubt in her mind that this was exactly that, she didn’t need a dream or a vision or _anything_ to tell her as much.

Her hands _burned._

That’s why Brainy had been so desperate to get her out. Because he’d been hurt, because he’d _known_ she’d be next, because-

Nia’s rage surged into her arms, shooting into her wrists.

By the time the energy had actualised itself in her palms, she was back in her own body again, the solidity of the chair helping her collect her bearings. She clenched her hands as the energy finally built to a crescendo, raring to go in the form of a destructive blast. Blue light exploded from her hands; Nia gritted her teeth with the shock of it. There was a clash of metal before the cuffs were flung from her wrists so harshly that they snapped from their hinges, shooting halfway across the room before scattering across the concrete.

Nia stood fluidly. Ignoring the vertigo, ignoring the ache in her head. _None_ of that mattered. She had enough rage to fuel her, enough to find whoever was responsible for this and _destroy_ them.

Brainy’s eyes flickered with surprise before relief overtook his expression. He still had an arm wound around his diaphragm and, desperately, Nia wanted to reach out for him. But his image wasn’t real. No, the _real_ Brainy was somewhere in this warehouse, bleeding and injured. In need of her help.

“Don’t move,” Nia said tersely. “I’m coming for you and then we’re both getting out of here.” She flared her hands, bright blue curls of energy sparking from every digit. “If these assholes try to stop us, I'll turn their whole world into a living nightmare.”


	40. Kidnapped [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia fights to save Brainy from their captor's clutches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! With good news! (Sort of). Fortunately, my office has made the decision (more or less government-enforced) to have us work from home and so now I am in a position where I will have more time to write. (Hopefully!) I decided to continue with a part 2 for Kidnapped and I'll be honest, it kind of got away from me. Take this as an apology for such a short chapter the last time. 😉 
> 
> Hopefully, I will be able to fulfill more prompts during isolation (as well as work on other projects, so yay!) And so I will try to post as many as possible while I have this rare opportunity. 
> 
> I do hope everyone is doing okay. Please stay safe, look after yourselves, and I hope these stories will bring a little bit of light into these dark times! :) x
> 
> Thank you all for your support! Until next time~

It was clear from the warehouse’s set-up that their captors hadn’t put much thought into the possibility of escape.

The door was a fair distance from the single chair Nia had been cuffed to. They had angled her so that her back faced it, as though that would deter her from figuring out there had to be a means of getting out in the first place. She had to physically keep from rolling her eyes when the lock bolting the door handles on the other side practically fell apart after just one solid blast from her dream energy.

_Amateurs._

Still, they were amateurs who had managed to get the upper hand on two skilled vigilantes. That familiar swell of rage was back again, burning inside of her chest. Even idiots could be dangerous in large numbers.

Nia waited with bated breath by the door, closing her eyes to catch her bearings. She’d need to be smart about this, try and figure out if there was anyone stationed outside the doors. They would have seen the locks fall, though, right? But what if they were further ahead? Maybe she could try to astral project again, get a better idea of the dimensions of the warehouse. Maybe she could backtrack from where Brainy was being held. It’d leave her physical body pretty vulnerable, but if she timed it just right-

“There are two men stationed at the end of this hallway.”

Nia started, sucking air through her teeth to keep from making any noise. Brainy was next to her again, his back pressed against the door. He was still maintaining the image from before, but now that Nia knew what he was hiding from her, seeing him like that made her stomach twist. Exactly how much energy was he expending to keep this act up?

“ _God,_ Brainy,” Nia said once she’d gathered herself. “You scared the hell out of me. I’m trying to be sneaky!”

“Apologies,” Brainy said, and his image flickered as he slid slightly against the door. Nia didn’t miss the way his arm continued to cradle his chest, squeezing tightly over his damaged ribs.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Nia said quietly, closing her eyes. “Brainy, you’re hurt, conserve your strength.”

“I won’t leave you here alone,” Brainy said tightly. He lifted his head and the steadiness of his dark eyes told Nia all she needed. He wasn’t budging from her side.

A part of her felt relieved, the rest of her coursed with worry at every micro expression that so much as alluded to his current predicament. His image looked too real, and Nia had to once more remind herself that she couldn’t reach out and touch him, couldn’t comfort him in any way. To do that, she would need to find him first.

“What exactly did you see?” Nia asked.

“Not much,” Brainy admitted. “If I had full access to my abilities, I might have been able to get a further reach, extended my holograms to more than one location, but…” His lips twitched and he lowered his head. “The two men are armed, but the weaponry is clearly stolen alien technology. From the way they were handling it, it is likely that they do not know how to fire it accurately.”

“What grade are we talking?” Nia had done her fair share of investigative work into back-alley weapons dealing, both for CatCo and as Dreamer.

“Not high,” Brainy said after a moment’s pause. “But still dangerous. The weapons are designed to fire concentrated energy blasts, not quite as lethal as bullets, which will give you the upper hand.” Brainy’s arm tightened around his chest. “They- they appear to think that the weapons are of the same capacity as human-designed weaponry.”

“Gotcha,” Nia said. She frowned at him. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Brainy gritted his teeth, breathing sharply through his nose.

“Brainy?”

“It’s fine,” Brainy said, his eyes shut tight. “Maintaining this connection is not-not- _agh._ ” His image froze before glitching out, fragmenting into shards of colour. Nia stared in alarm as those fragments disappeared entirely.

“Brainy?” she asked again, realising that there was nothing she could do. Her heart picked up, drumming in the base of her throat. She swallowed hard, twisting her fingers into fists.

Alone or not, she had a job to do. She needed to save Brainy.

She thought back to what Brainy had said. Two guys with guns stood at the end of a hallway. She could _totally_ do this.

Carefully, Nia opened the warehouse door, all too wary of the old metal. It creaked on rusty hinges, but fortunately, when Nia was finally given insight to what lay beyond, she realised there was a fair distance separating her from the end of the hallway.

Good. She could work with that.

Keeping low to the ground, Nia made her way towards her captors. Backs facing her, she noted that they wore military-grade outfits, but their stances told her that those were likely stolen as well. Cowards in guises that boasted strength and power where both were greatly lacking. A predatory smile curled across her lips. This would be too easy.

She should have stayed silent, but the more she focused on her captors, the more she remembered the state of Brainy, the pain in his expression as he had disappeared on her, even after insisting he didn’t want to leave her side. They had hurt him, and for what? Some stupid fantasy that knowing Supergirl’s identity might give them power to parade over others, or to sell that information on for a pretty penny? It was idiotic to think for even a second that _any_ of the Super Friends would say a word, not when the stakes were their own lives.

Nia’s stomach twisted at that. The thought that they might have dangled Brainy’s life over her, or vice versa, was enough to make the anger burning in her chest find an outlet in her voice.

Her hands sparked as she cleared her throat. “Hey boys,” she said, putting enough force behind the words to carry dangerously down the hall.

Identically timed, both captors turned to face her. They looked indistinguishable beneath their headgear, practically faceless. Nia felt her smile return as her energy actualised into a familiar weapon between her fingers. “Guess who just woke up?”

The fear in their eyes was the best part. Nia saw it at the same time she threw back her arm, blue sparks crackling behind her as they spun into the loops that formed her lasso. The two men didn’t even get a chance to fire their clunky guns before Nia had thrown her energy ahead of her, watching as the lasso spiralled around both of their bodies, forcing them together with a smack of their helmets.

That was enough to jar them into complacency, but Nia hadn’t had her fun just yet. The anger was still inside of her, bursting to be set free, and with it came a violent sting of electricity. Nia gritted her teeth as it surged through her lasso, igniting inside both men instantaneously.

It wasn’t a particularly high wattage, but it was enough to force them both to the ground, writhing in pain. Nia took the opportunity to run ahead, knocking them both out before they could make any further sounds.

But it didn’t matter – her voice must have been enough, Nia was sure, because the next moment she heard a door slam somewhere ahead of her and the sounds of more voices echo down the hall.

“Crap,” she muttered.

She didn’t exactly have much cover to go by, but she was _not_ backing down now. She had to assume that Brainy was being held closer to the other captors, especially if he had been their first victim. The same rage again, piercing her heart, making it hard to breathe.

Nia forced herself to focus, clenching her hands and letting the energy settle inside her palms. She had to hold her ground, she didn’t have much of a choice.

Not a second later the first three captors turned into view. One was smart enough to curse aloud and duck behind the corner. The other two were immediately caught in a short-range blast of dream energy, knocking them clumsily into the far wall.

Nia didn’t have time to celebrate her small victory, because there were more voices incoming and still that one person whose gun she could just make out peeking from around the corner. Before she could line a shot, a round was fired from it.

Nia twisted, missing the bolt of energy by way too close of a margin. Her heart rate picked up, adrenaline coursed through her blood as she threw her lasso, hoping to catch the weapon in its field of grip.

But the lasso missed, and the next second the hallway was being flooded with more men and women in military garb. It didn’t matter if they weren’t properly trained, there were may more of them than her, and they all had those damned guns.

Two rounds from two guns went off at the same time. Nia narrowly dodged one and, thinking fast, she threw out her free hand, effectively creating a spiral of blue energy to discharge any ‘bullets’ before they could reach her. Brainy had been walking her through different frequencies her dream energy could output ever since they’d been attacked by that alien made of living electricity and right now, it was the only thing keeping her from being blasted backwards.

It took a few failed attempts, but eventually she found a frequency that nullified the bullets completely. She pulled back her lasso, catching the leg of one unsuspecting woman, throwing her off her feet and against the man next to her. They both toppled, the gun going off in the man’s hands and shooting the woman directly in the knee.

Nia winced at that, but there was nothing she could do. Besides, it wasn’t like the energy bullets had the same kick as a lead one.

But there were still so many. With one hand focused on energy absorption of the bullets, she couldn’t filter her powers as easily. She had her lasso, but she didn’t have the proper ground to use it effectively. What she really needed was the chance to build her power, maybe try to emit something close to the energy she’d felt when she’d blasted her cuffs from their hinges. She needed something with a bite to it, something large and all-encompassing.

Which was pretty impossible with, like, twelve people _shooting_ at her.

She managed to catch another three people in a lucky throw of her lasso. The familiar curls enveloped her victims, zapping them with a shock of electricity just a little stronger than the one reserved for the first two captors. It was enough to knock them out, which left her with a few less guns to worry about.

But still way, _way_ too many.

Nia was just about considering dropping her cover, _anything_ that might allow her the chance to charge her power, when one of the guys shooting at her turned his head, lowering his weapon.

“Hey, how’d _he_ get out?”

Two other people turned their heads, and Nia realised that the man speaking must have been the one making the calls. He pointed down the hall, drawing two people’s fire as he directed them to follow whoever was down the other end.

“Nia.”

Nia’s heart somersaulted at the sound of Brainy’s voice. It was disjointed and echoed, not quite like his normal holograms, and Nia caught a glimpse of him at her side. His golden hair and green skin gave away immediately that he’d dropped all pretences of appearing as anything other than exactly how he felt, but despite all that he was still stood there, back straight, at her side.

“I will draw their fire,” he said lowly. His voice caught at odd intervals, but was still clear enough to pick out. “One high powered pulse of energy should be enough to throw your remaining foes to the ground.”

“What the _hell?_ ” the leader asked out loud, eyes wide and filled with rage. “How did he-?”

Brainy cleared his throat, and somehow that was enough for his next words to carry without any interference. “Greetings!”

Nia grinned at that, she couldn’t help it. Despite _everything,_ Brainy was still there, arms behind his back, having the gall enough to look somewhat imperious as he stared down the very people who had attacked him so viciously.

It nearly made her forget that he wasn’t there at all.

The twinge of anger at that thought brought Nia back to the present.

Brainy worked an excellent distraction. He didn’t need to stop any bullets to prove a nuisance, and though he didn’t have a corporeal form, their captors sure as hell didn’t know that. Especially considering he was able to expertly dodge every bullet, ensuring their trajectory was as far from Nia as possible.

He wasn’t as lithe as normal, and though he didn’t need to worry about a show of acrobatic prowess when his opponents were as lacklustre with their skill, it still worried her. Even appearing as he truly was, Nia knew he was still hiding the full extent of his injuries.

She shook herself, using the opportunity Brainy was laying out to gather her strength, focusing all of her energy into one place. The lasso receded from her hands, instead joining with the energy already intermingling inside her body, growing in power.

Knowing she was on a time limit, knowing that Brainy was counting on her, causing a distraction even while he was still so clearly in pain, all of that was enough to gain the energy she was missing. It roiled inside of her chest, burning like a thick acid, sending sparks through her nerves, shooting across her shoulders, igniting the tips of her fingers.

She was ready.

“Brainy!” Nia called out, reaching her arms out in front of her.

Brainy stopped immediately, allowing the final surge of energy bullets to penetrate his hologram, travelling straight through to the other side. He nodded once, hands clasped in front of him, before his image evaporated.

Nia enjoyed the look of sincere confusion on their Fearless Leader’s face. Especially when the energy in her body mounted, the fierce pressure nearly too much to bear. With a strained cry, Nia let it all out, vicious curls of ignited blue energy, fast and flowing and entirely destructive, cast out towards the hapless soldiers. They were thrown back by the force of it in an instant, hitting the far wall or colliding with one another in their bid to try and escape.

None of them did.

Nia crumpled in on herself, gasping for breath. The energy had been a _lot,_ but reviewing the state of the goons who had kidnapped them both, who had injected them with drugs and _hurt_ Brainy in a bid to get something as jejune as Supergirl’s identity…

It felt good to see them fall.

Really, _really,_ good.

But she still had to find him.

Nia picked herself up, ignoring the steadily growing aches in her body as she carefully stepped around the unconscious forms on the ground. The warehouse seemed to open up into larger sections after the first few corners, which meant that another room like the one she’d been held captive in couldn’t be very far.

Not five minutes later, Nia found a door just like hers. She blasted the locks off with more effort than the first time, forcing the doors open with her shoulder.

It felt like déjà vu.

Brainy was in much of the same state as she’d seen in her astral projected form. Head bowed, blond hair splayed across his face, hiding most of the damage.

But not enough.

As she came closer, she could see the swelling along his jaw, could spy the blood that had begun to congeal across his lips, hardening against odd ends of his hair.

Nia’s fingers twitched, desperate to touch him, to know that he was alright. They were both real now, both flesh and blood and if she just reached out and… and…

Nia ran her hand along Brainy’s shoulder, the gentlest touch she could offer. Brainy’s head jerked from the surprise of it, lifting his gaze to meet hers.

Even in the low-light, Nia could see the dazed look in his dark eyes. That glassy sheen that demonstrated the clear signs of concussion. The rage returned, hot and violent in Nia’s heart. She felt tears spring to her eyes, stinging when she blinked them away.

“Nia,” Brainy said faintly, a half smile crossing his lips. “You did it.” His eyes fluttered suddenly, and his chin dipped towards his throat.

Nia gasped, reaching up to cup his face. She was careful not to press against the swelling, instead running her fingers gently along his jaw.

“Hey,” she said softly. “Brainy, you have to stay with me.”

Sleeping with a concussion was bad news for humans, she had to assume the same rules applied for Coluans.

A groan caught in Brainy’s throat as he tried unsuccessfully to lift his head. He winced. “I’m-I’m sorry. The holograms, they expended far more energy than I considered.”

Nia’s chest caught. “You helped me get here. Now I’m getting you out, okay?” With the vaguest nod from her boyfriend, Nia smiled, slipping her hands away from his face. Instead she hovered them above his wrists. “I’m gonna break your cuffs. Hold still.”

Brainy made a small sound, which was enough for Nia. She summoned as much energy as she could muster, blasting the cuffs with a concentrated swell of blue. The cuffs didn’t exactly explode like the last time, but it was enough to loosen them to a point where she was able to pry them open. Brainy’s head dipped dangerously as she worked, and Nia had to shake him gently every now and then to make sure he was still conscious.

Once he was free, Nia set about rousing him enough to get him on his feet. After a few failed attempts, Nia managed to get a grip on Brainy enough to hoist him against her. The second he was up, however, his eyes shot open and he hissed out, crumpling into her side. Nia’s eyes widened, grabbing for him desperately to keep him from sinking to the floor.

“What is it?” Nia asked, holding him tightly. “Brainy, what’s wrong?”

He wasn’t holding his ribs like before, and the swelling on his face appeared all but forgotten. Instead, he cradled his head in his hands, taking sharp, strained breaths through his teeth. A shudder ran through his body as he listed against her, pressing his face into her shoulder.

Heart in her throat, Nia ran her free hand over Brainy’s fingers, guiding them away from the top of his head. Her stomach sank at the sight of the palm-sized spread of blood slick against Brainy’s scalp, clotting in his pale hair.

It wasn’t as bad as it looked, Nia told herself desperately, but her pulse was skyrocketing, panic alive and stabbing at her lungs.

Brainy made a small sound in the back of his throat, his lashes brushing against her neck. Whatever pain he was feeling dulled enough for him to lift his head. “I’m okay,” he managed. “We-we should go.”

“How hard did they hit you?” Nia asked. She couldn’t help it, couldn’t stop staring at the blood still wet and beading in his hair, leaking from a wound she couldn’t quite make out.

“When we were first drugged,” Brainy said slowly, “I believe they must have realised it was not as effective on me, for I-I was struck by the butt of one of their weapons.” He grimaced, pushing himself into a more upright position. He lifted one hand, gesturing vaguely to his head. “The blow r-ruptured the connection to my implants. I will need time to recalibrate them, but it’s nothing that cannot be remedied.”

Nia stared at him in disbelief. “Brainy. _All_ your implants?”

Brainy shook his head with some effort. “Mostly non-essential ones… Speed, strength…” Nia grabbed him as he carefully manoeuvred himself away from her, staggering slightly as he found his bearings. He blinked experimentally. “Although my balance appears to have been impaired.”

Nia squeezed his arm. “That’s probably just the concussion.”

He nodded. “Yes, perhaps you are…” Brainy drew off suddenly, closing his eyes. “Perhaps we should talk about this later.”

Brainy had gone dangerously pale; Nia thought back to the vertigo she’d experienced just from some low-grade anaesthesia. She couldn’t imagine how terrible Brainy was feeling with a literal crack in his skull.

She ran her arm around his back. “It’s okay,” she said softly. “We’ll go slowly. I’ll call Supergirl for back-up. These guys wanted her so badly?” She grinned sharply. “They’ll get her.”

Brainy managed a weak laugh at that, gripping against Nia for support. She held him steadily, trying to fight the panic in her chest, the fears swarming her stomach. Brainy said he’d be fine, so he _would_ be fine. They just had to get the hell out of this warehouse.

* * *

If there was anyone left conscious in the warehouse, Nia certainly didn’t see them. There were a few dully glowing exit signs strewn about the tops of doorways, probably remnants left over from whatever this derelict building had once been used for.

Nia had had to practically carry Brainy at the start, but by the time they got outside, he’d found some semblance of his footing. He was still pale, and as the streetlights hit them both, Nia realised just how tired he looked. The swelling on his jaw had really blossomed, turning into darker bruising that patterned up along his cheekbones. His eyes weren’t just shadowed, in fact, now that Nia had the opportunity to see him clearly, she realised that they were also beginning to bruise.

Then, of course, there was his head. The light reflected against his blond hair, catching across the blood that had matted there. The fresher aspects of the wound glistened beneath the streetlight, causing a nervous twist in Nia’s stomach. She couldn’t tell if the blood had spread any more since they’d started walking, but she hoped that the fact Brainy was starting to feel a little stronger in her arms meant he wasn’t going to regress any further.

Even still, he didn’t look well. The second the cool night air hit their faces, Nia spied a brick wall a short distance from them and gently urged Brainy to follow her. She helped him sit, watching worriedly as he closed his eyes, sucking in a breath.

“How do you feel?”

Brainy’s lips twitched. “Nauseated. I suspect that is the concussion’s doing.”

“What about your chest?”

Brainy opened his eyes. They shimmered under the streetlight as he scanned ahead of himself, his gaze a mile away. “Internal diagnostics tell me I sustained several small fractures that are already healing. Once the biological aspects are dealt with, I can move to the more complicated procedures.”

Nia eyed his head warily.

Brainy’s gaze caught hers. He reached his hand out. Nia took it, squeezing his fingers. His skin was colder than it should have been, but warmed quickly upon contact. She held him tighter still; _god_ , she never wanted to let go of him again.

“My head will heal quickly,” Brainy said quietly, squeezing back, sending a short pulse up Nia’s wrist.

Nia grimaced, shaking her head. She could feel the burn of new tears in her eyes. “It shouldn’t have- _none_ of this should have happened at all.”

“It was… unfortunate,” Brainy said pensively. “Had I not been struck where I was, perhaps we could have escaped sooner. There would have been a-” He paused, frowning. “A high likelihood of our success in that scenario.”

Nia hiccupped out a half-sob, half-laugh. “And maybe if I’d had a vision about it, if we’d been able to prepare for the ambush-”

“Our success rate would have greatly heightened,” Brainy agreed. The fact that he was struggling to calculate an exact percentage left an unsettling sense in Nia’s stomach, but she shook it off. Something told her a little more than just his implants had been knocked out by the concussion, but he’d be _alright_ , he had to be, otherwise-

She sucked in a breath suddenly, a sob breaking from her throat.

“Nia?”

She felt Brainy’s free hand against her cheek, brushing away the tears that had begun to leak down her face.

“I was so _angry,_ ” Nia muttered, swiping away the moisture Brainy hadn’t managed to catch with her palm. “When I saw you in that chair I just- I was so mad and I knew, I _knew_ I’d make them pay, _all of them._ ” Her chest spasmed as she choked on another breath. “But then when I got to you and the _blood_ and I just… All that anger went away in a second and then instead I was just left feeling so _afraid._ ”

“I will heal,” Brainy repeated. His voice was soft, warm, filled with reassurance if not a little confusion. His hand was still against her face, the other locked securely in her own. She squeezed it again, just to be certain he was there, that he was still real, flesh and blood that she could hold onto.

“What if I’d been too late?” Nia gritted, ducking her head. “What if I hadn’t been able to get out of the cuffs, or-or-”

“Do not reflect on the unexplored outcomes of your past,” Brainy said gently. “I may run simulations on the future, be it far-forward or even just mere moments ahead, but there will always be an area of uncertainty even in the clearest of pictures.” He paused, his fingers stilling against her jaw. “When we do the same to our past, we are simply clinging to things that cannot be changed, that will _never_ change. And there is no logic to that.”

“Yeah,” Nia agreed, breathing out slowly. “That never stops me from doing it, though.”

“No,” Brainy admitted. “Nor I.”

An amiable silence descended over them, and Nia used that moment to try and clear her head, choking back the tears that refused to slow.

Eventually, she swallowed hard, clearing her throat. “Can we promise to just never get split up again?”

“I don’t believe it works that way.”

Nia closed her eyes, leaning a little of her weight against Brainy’s side, not enough to jostle him, just to _feel_ him. To know he was there. That he was safe.

Brainy’s hand moved from her face, instead reaching around her back. His hand explored along her spine and Nia shuddered at the contact, squeezing Brainy’s other hand still held securely against her lap.

“I don’t want to lose you,” Nia murmured, hating the lostness in her own voice. She swallowed sharply, gritting her teeth as she felt another sob bubble in her chest.

“The path of a hero is not an easy one to take,” Brainy said thickly. “But, if we protect each other, then our chances of success will always be that much stronger.”

“Teamwork,” Nia agreed, grinning despite herself. She bit the inside of her cheek, raising Brainy’s hand to her lips. “You keep me alive and I’ll keep you alive.”

“Indeed.”

His hand was still colder than she would have wanted, even with the warmth of her lips against his skin. She turned to him curiously, finding that his dark eyes were on hers. A little of the dazedness had lifted, although he still looked unsteady. Nia felt compelled to brush a lock of hair from his face, wincing as it caught against his injured mouth. Although, she realised that the swelling appeared lesser, the slice in his bottom lip already beginning to sew itself shut. Coluan biology was really, _really_ cool.

Nia’s breath stilled when she felt Brainy’s hand return to her face, cupping her cheek. The coolness of his fingers spread against her skin, the realness of his touch so grounding that her chest ached with the weight of it. He was healing, he would be okay. She had to keep telling herself that.

And she was desperate for it. For the feel of him against her, the knowledge that he was there and present and… and…

She gripped his face a little firmer, digging her nails against his chin, careful to work around the bruising. It already seemed a little lighter on his skin, not quite as prominent under the streetlight.

He must have been feeling better, because before she could make the move, Brainy was already closing the space between them. His lips were coarse against hers, not quite healed to the extent that she couldn’t feel the bump of his wound, but enough. _Enough._ The heat of him blossomed against her face, sending a flood of warmth into her chest. She grinned against his lips, strengthening the kiss without pressing too tightly. Her fingers explored experimentally, careful to bypass the swelling still present along his cheekbones. She reached behind his head instead, searching for purchase near his neck, drawing closer towards wayward strands of his hair. She must have tugged at it by mistake, because Brainy jerked suddenly, hissing against her lips.

She drew away slightly, her face flushed. “Sorry!”

“It’s fine,” Brainy said, ducking his head so that their foreheads touched. “My head will take more energy than the rest of my wounds.” He took her hand, guiding it back along his face. Nia followed his lead, running her hand down the front of his neck, along his collar bone, squeezing his shoulder. His eyes were bright, a healthy flush spreading across his cheeks. She knew he was warmer this time, his green skin already looked healthier than moments before.

She drew towards him again, fingers gently pressed into his shoulder, fully intending to continue where they had left off-

Only for her comm to cut right through the moment.

“Nia?” Kara’s voice said, filled with relief. “The DEO managed to key into your location, I think I see you guys!”

Nia glanced up in response, staring up at the sky. She thought she saw a blur of something blue and red, but it was impossible to tell for sure in the dark. Regardless, she lifted her hand, offering a half-hearted wave. “Yeah,” she said, clearing her throat when it came out hoarse. “Um, we’re here.”

“I’m going to fly ahead,” Kara continued quickly. “You said these guys wanted to meet Supergirl, right?”

Nia could practically hear the wink in her voice. She smiled, lowering her gaze. “Definitely. They’ll be lining up for autographs.”

“Well, at least that’ll be one thing to hang in their prison cell,” Kara chuckled. “Anyway, I’ll see you in a sec. You two, uh, continue whatever it is you were doing.”

The knowing sound in Kara’s voice threw Nia off. She grinned, chancing a glance at Brainy. He offered her a small smile, his eyes still warm and a little dazed, though she wasn’t sure if that was more to do with the concussion or the kiss.

Before either of them could say a word, Alex’s voice cut in suddenly across the comm. “I’m heading over with a small crew as well. We’re a little slower in cars, but I have a med van prepped and ready. Do either of you need medical attention?”

“Yes,” Nia said at the exact same moment Brainy said, “No.”

Nia narrowed her eyes, fixing Brainy with a glare. “Yes,” she repeated.

Brainy sighed, lowering his head. “I suppose it would be beneficial,” he said through gritted teeth.

Nia smiled. “Good, because there’s no way Alex isn’t taking a look at you.” Her expression sobered. “Coluan speed healing or not, that head injury still looks pretty gnarly.”

Brainy bit the inside of his cheek, nodding carefully. “Fine.”

Nia bumped his shoulder gently. “Hey,” she said, lowering her voice. “Speaking of. Just how long d’you think we have until Alex gets here?”

Brainy grimaced at that, his expression apologetic. “At this present time? I could not say.”

Nia rolled her eyes, offering him a playful look. Clearly, he was too concussed to get it on his own. Instead, Nia leant forward, taking his face in her hands. “I’d say we have enough time for this,” she said softly, pressing her lips against his. 

In that moment, the tense coil in her stomach lifted enough that she was able to relax fully against him. She was still careful, brushing kisses softly across his lips. In return, she felt Brainy’s arms around her back, the soft trill of his fingers, electric across her skin.

And still her mind repeated, almost a soft mentra by that point: He was there. He was real. He was _okay._

Brainy had been right, a hero’s job wasn’t easy, and Nia knew in her heart that it’d be wishful thinking to believe they wouldn’t end up in a similar scenario ever again. But, they had each other. They had the Super Friends. Feeling Brainy solid and warm in her arms, Nia felt a new sense of confidence brewing.

Even when they were separated, no one could tear them apart.


	41. Amusements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia and Brainy take a group outing when a funfair rolls into National City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt for infinitegalaxiez who wanted a chapter where Brainy and Nia go out on a date to an amusement park. I decided to focus more on amusement games than rides themselves, but I hope that you will enjoy regardless! Thank you so much for the prompt. 😃
> 
> Thank you all as always for your constant support and feedback. Comments and kudos really do make my world. <3

“Okay, this is definitely the most useless I’ve ever felt,” Kelly grumbled as she tossed another ring towards the glass bottles stacked behind the fairground booth. It missed by a pretty poor margin, joining its fellow comrade on the ground a few inches away.

Nia couldn’t remember the last time she’d been to an amusement park – certainly _never_ in the big city – and so when one had rolled into town, she’d jumped at the chance the second Kara had mentioned it.

The thing was, Nia began to realise pretty quickly that amusement rides sort of lost their charm since her downtime was already spent in pretty adrenaline-fuelled situations, _especially_ when her boyfriend could fly her literally anywhere. The thrill of defying gravity in that regard just couldn’t be replicated buckled into a clunky ride.

But the amusement games? _Whole_ other story.

Nia was going to say something encouraging to Kelly, she _swore_ to that, but it just-so happened that Kelly’s failure coincided with her perfect shot.

“ _Yes!_ ” Nia exclaimed, fist pumping the air. She froze, turning to Kelly with an apologetic wince. “I mean, uh, that sucks, Kelly. Better luck next time?”

Kelly smiled her understanding. “Thanks for trying.”

“Sorry,” Nia said, picking up another ring. “I just kind of forgot how fun this was.”

“What?” Kara asked at her side, ring in hand. “Funfair games?”

Nia grinned, throwing another ring. “Winning.”

From her other side, three rings flew across the booth, each landing perfectly equidistant from one another on three separate bottles.

Nia turned to her boyfriend, thumping him half-heartedly. “Show-off.”

Brainy straightened. “Your shot was very impressive as well,” he said, gesturing to the bottles. “Indeed, considering your,” he lowered his voice, “ _superhero_ training, I am certain you could exceed me.”

Nia grinned. Sure, training had definitely given her a steadier hand, plus an eye for accuracy, but she didn’t have Brainy’s unflinching ability of being annoyingly perfect at everything, including funfair games. Even still, she accepted the compliment, leaning in to kiss him quickly on the cheek. “Hey,” she murmured, “I might be toning it down a _little,_ but that’s just because I don’t want these booth guys discovering our secret identities because we keep winning their rigged games.”

As if to insult her, a clink of one of the bottles signalled that Kara had made yet another perfect shot.

Everyone turned to her accusingly.

Kara shrugged. “ _What?_ It’s not often I get to play against real competition!”

Alex placed a hand on her heart. “Ouch. That hurts.”

Kara’s lips crumpled into a smile.

“Y’know what?” Alex said, taking Kelly’s hand. “Fine. Show-off for now. Next, we’re doing the shooting gallery.” She turned to her girlfriend with a grin. “That’s a _way_ more even playing field.”

* * *

It turned out that Alex was only _half_ right.

“Okay, definitely better,” Kelly said, missing the playing card by a hair’s breadth. She winced. “But still not great.”

“Yeah, toy guns aren’t exactly balanced like a real firearm,” Alex admitted. She aimed her own pistol, shooting the Jack of Hearts cleanly through the head.

Nia covered her mouth to stifle her laughter as Kelly shot her a wounded look. “Hey! Traitor!”

“Uh, you can blame me for that,” Kara admitted, raising her hand sheepishly.

Alex rolled her eyes. “ _Oh_ yeah. You had to get real good at carnival games to have a chance in hell at beating Kara.” When Kelly’s next attempt caught the card enough to graze it, Alex sidled next to her girlfriend, running her hand along her shoulder. “Here, babe, let me help you,” she said, tucking the hair from Kelly’s shoulder.

Kelly glanced towards Alex, lips twitching. “Just so you know, I’m playing dumb for your benefit.” She leant further against her, winking. “And mine.”

Kara giggled, aiming her next shot. She wasn’t quite as precise with the toy guns, probably because she didn’t need them on the field when she had literal _heat vision_ at her disposal.

Nia found that Alex had been right in that regard. They were definitely far more equally matched. She found it a struggle to meet the same marks as she’d done with the rings. Aside from the few weapons she’d got to test out in the Fortress of Solitude under Brainy’s supervision, she was much more used to shooting energy directly from her hands. The pistol just felt weird, even if it was only a toy.

Still, she poked out her tongue, shooting a pellet directly through the Five of Spades.

“ _Yes!_ ”

“I do not understand what Kelly means,” Brainy said, his eyes narrowed in concentration. He fired a couple of times in quick succession, catching both marks at their centre. “Accounting for balance when bearing in mind the difference in propulsion for a lightweight toy is rather rudimentary.”

Nia grinned, nudging her boyfriend playfully. “Well, don’t let Kelly hear you,” she said, aiming her next shot. “Instead, help me win while they’re distracted.”

Kara perked up at that. “Wait, we’re on teams now? I thought this was a free for all!”

Nia closed one eye, taking her shot. She beamed from ear to ear when it struck the King of Spades through the chest. “I’m on the only team that matters,” she said. “The _winning_ team. Join if you dare.”

* * *

Brainy had not traversed a twenty-first century _funfair_ before. The lights were garish, the fanfare grating and somewhat confounding, but the games were simple enough to master. Although, he had to admit that he faltered at times. Even he was not infallible, and that was never more apparent than when he did not have as clear an opponent as a physical entity to fight. These games were at times biased towards their target audience, and although Nia had explained to Brainy the reasoning behind it, he still did not fully understand why it was required to trick the player when most people already seemed aware of this deception going in. Indeed, it seemed to make people far more competitive having been forewarned of their likely failure.

And yet, that had not stopped them from beating many of the games that evening. Nia more-so than anyone else.

Brainy glanced to her now, sat on the picnic bench at his side, an oversized teddy bear perched on her lap. She had won it on the dart board booth, a game that had required the precision-skill of ten bullseyes to win a prize. The probability of a person of average skill coming away with anything bigger than a consolation prize was barely above five per cent, but Nia’s shots, enhanced with an imperceptible flare of her dream ability, had been unmatchable.

Even for him.

As Brainy watched her sip hot chocolate, the unfiltered starlight from the clear skies above catching across her face, Brainy thought he could attribute at least one cause for distraction that may have impeded a few of his shots. Even still, he would have had it no other way. Seeing the unbridled joy in Nia’s expression as she had played against everyone, the excitement to be winning, to be having _fun,_ sent a warmth through Brainy’s chest, and also a soft trill of pride at the skills she had implemented.

Brainy sipped his own hot chocolate reflectively. After so much cause for tension over the last few months, it was rare to find a moment where Nia was not hindered by the stresses of their caustic reality. Crime fighting plus working for a tabloid that now fully supported the works of one ‘billionaire philanthropist’ Lex Luthor would leave anyone with a bitter taste in their mouth. It appeared that more people by the day were favouring Obsidian technology to escape such tribulations, and although Brainy was more than capable of interacting on a virtual level even without the use of lenses, he was privately relieved that Nia had not wanted to try that particular method of _relaxation._

It was far more freeing to interact with the people he cared for closest in the real world, after all, even if the funfair music was obtrusive to his senses and the crowds were not exactly favourable. But, to spend that time with Nia, as well as spending it with his other friends, well, he would have wanted to be nowhere else.

A soft knock against his knee caught his attention and he blinked back into the present, realising that Nia was watching him, a small smile tugging her lips.

“Hey,” she said softly. “Thanks for letting me win tonight.”

Brainy stared at her in surprise. He scoffed, unable to help himself. “ _Let?_ ” he asked incredulously. “Nia, you were a most formidable opponent.”

Nia’s smile widened into a grin. “Wait, seriously?”

“Of course.” He gestured with his free hand. “Precision and balance are tactical advantages, of course, but unaccountable errors can still occur.” Brainy felt his face warm when Nia raised her brow at him. He cleared his throat. “Besides, paired with your motivation and confidence? Besting you would prove challenging.” He nodded. “You won, Nia Nal. Fair and square.”

Nia chuckled, that same beam on her face just as bright as before. It was such a pure smile, and Brainy felt himself grin simply to be in the presence of it.

Nia must have noted him staring, for she blushed suddenly, patting the teddy bear in her lap. “So,” she said quickly, clearing her throat. “I’m thinking of naming her _Captain Hugsy, the second._ What d’you think?”

Brainy’s smile sobered. He ran his hand over the bear fondly, pausing when he brushed against his girlfriend’s fingers. He glanced up. “I think Captain Hugsy, _the first,_ will enjoy the company.”

Nia laughed, taking the moment to sidle herself closer to his side. Brainy felt as she tucked her head against his shoulder, the soft tickle of her hair as it brushed against his jaw. He turned to her, pressing his lips against her head.

The moment was disturbed somewhat by the sound of their friends returning.

“Okay, so, after this, I’m thinking spinning teacups!” Alex announced, arm-in-arm with Kelly.

Brainy raised a brow curiously at that, mouthing the words back to himself.

Nia chuckled, lifting her head. “Count me in.”

Kara pulled a face. “Oh, no, bleh, I feel nauseous just thinking about it.”

“Says the girl who can literally cause _tornadoes_ if she flies in a circle!” Alex shot back.

“Hey!” Kara said. “That was one time! And also, to be fair, I feel nauseous thinking about _that_ too.”

“You know you can control the speed of them, right?” Kelly asked. “You can sit in ours, we were thinking of taking it slow.” She kissed Alex on the cheek, winking playfully. “Right?”

Kara pouted, looking over to Nia and Brainy. Brainy wasn’t still totally certain what _spinning teacups_ were, but he was beginning to suspect it was something that offered different levels of difficulty depending on the player's specifications. The excited look in Nia’s eyes also told him that they would be taking the highest difficulty available.

His suspicions were confirmed when Nia squeezed his hand. “Or you can join us,” she said, “I guarantee we won’t be taking it slow.”

Kara’s shoulders slumped in defeat. “Oh, _fine._ But hot chocolate first.”

“No complaints here,” Nia said, lifting her cup to her lips.

“Yes,” Brainy said, eyes narrowing. “However, can someone please explain to me what this ride _is?_ ”

Nia laughed at that, tucking herself back into his side. “Of course. Something tells me you’re gonna like it.”

“I hope so,” Brainy admitted, although he was certain that if he were to experience it with Nia, no matter what it entailed, he would enjoy himself immensely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I just had to put a note in about the spinning teacups 😂) I seem to remember a meme format from a few years back where Group A would be calmly chatting in one teacup when suddenly Group B comes flying along at Maximum Velocity. Needless to say, I am of the firm opinion Group B would definitely consist of Nia and Brainy, and in this case the addition of Kara seemed pretty natural. Although, realistically they'd probably end up breaking the damned thing trying to go faster than it's capable). 
> 
> Also I cannot for the life of me recall whether Kelly knows everyone's secret identities at this point but for the sake of this fic she's caught up.


	42. Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia finds out about Brainy's partnership with Lex. She demands answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt for asunamisa who wanted a chapter where the Super Friends find out what Brainy has been keeping from them in regards to working with Lex Luthor. I've just rewatched Back to the Future part 1 (thanks to UK TV being so far behind it's unbelievable) which gave me just the inspiration I needed for this chapter. It's more focused on Nia's reaction rather than all of the Super Friends, but I hope that you will enjoy! Thank you for the prompt, asunamisa. 😃
> 
> As always, thank you everyone for your constant support! Your kudos and comments mean the world!
> 
> Until next time~

At first, Nia thought she was dreaming.

No, no she’d _hoped_ for it. Her head had been so foggy lately and with so much weighing on her chest, her dreams hadn’t been as clear to her as they should have been. Half the time she couldn’t tell the difference between a vision and a nightmare.

She knew the reason, _hated_ herself for being so distracted, but she couldn’t dull the ache in her heart, no matter how hard she tried. It had become a part of her. A drumming question in the back of her skull screaming _why, why, **why?**_

Maybe that’s what had caused it. She certainly hadn’t planned on it, but without understanding how or when, she found herself in a room that she knew in her gut wasn’t just a dream. Instead, she was stood as a non-corporeal projection, invisible to any occupant.

Which was a good thing, too. Because she’d astral projected directly to Brainy.

Brainy was sat in a desk Nia didn’t recognise, far from the usual bustle of the DEO hub. The computers were the same high-tech grade, but the space was clearly a more private office-area, something hidden from prying eyes. There were no other agents around, just him and…

Brainy straightened in his chair, reacting to the presence before even Nia could.

“How’s my favourite little Coluan doing?”

A chill ran down Nia’s spine.

Lex Luthor hung in the doorway, all bravado and smiles, but nothing that could quite reach his eyes. It was one of the things that unsettled Nia the most about him, that cold, mirthless stare.

Brainy’s jaw stiffened at the interruption, but as he turned to face Lex his expression stilled, his eyes just as unreachable, as though they were challenging one another.

“No different from the last time you asked,” Brainy said steadily. “What is it that you require?”

Lex stepped into the room, lifting a finger. “Now, now, don’t give me that stiff attitude,” he said, before rolling his eyes. “Although, I guess you’re incapable of anything else these days. Still, it doesn’t matter; we’re ready to move forward with our plan.”

Nia’s stomach dropped.

 _Our_ plan?

“Yes,” Brainy said, turning back to his computer. “I calculated as much.”

“Don’t kill the mood, _Director_ Dox.” Lex snapped his fingers. “Instead, bring up all information on our latest little alien _jailbird._ ”

“He is due to be moved to a more secure facility tonight,” Brainy said; his eyes scanned the details on the screen indifferently.

“Oh no, that won’t do,” Lex said. “I think he might make just the right chess piece for my negotiations with Ms Cooper tonight.” He made a show of glancing away. “It would be a shame if something were to _happen_ to the prisoner in that time.”

Nia watched as Brainy’s eyes hardened. "You mean to stage a breakout?”

“Use your imagination,” Lex said, wiggling his fingers. “I know your logic-driven brain doesn’t give much room for that, but I’m sure you can think of something.”

Nia was certain she caught something that time. Brainy’s lips twitched and he ducked his head. “Of course, Mr Luthor.”

“ _Good.”_ Lex spun on his heels, but paused suddenly by the doorway, raising his finger. “Oh, one more thing. I need you to make sure Supergirl doesn’t put her nose anywhere near this one. If she does, well, things could go rather unfortunately for her and her friends, especially that new aggravatingly nosy British boy toy of hers.”

When Brainy didn’t answer, Lex raised a brow. “Will that be a _problem,_ Director Dox?”

“No,” Brainy said stiffly, but for just a moment, Nia was sure she heard something off. A tremble in his voice, barely noticeable. “No problem at all.”

“Good.”

Nia wanted, desperately, to know what happened next, to understand exactly what she’d seen, what Brainy would do the moment he was alone. There had been a tremor in his eyes, a tension she’d become so familiar with over the last few weeks, something she’d kidded herself into thinking had been part of his healing process. But, now? She _knew_ something was wrong. So, so wrong.

Brainy wouldn’t betray them. There was _no_ way.

…Was there?

Nia felt an uncomfortable tug at her chest and with a gasp, Brainy’s image and the rest of the room melted away from her. Instead, Nia found herself jerking upright on the couch in her apartment. She wiped the hair from her face, ignoring the aches that were already beginning to twist through her shoulders and neck.

This couldn’t wait. She reached for her phone immediately, ignoring the ugly glare of the screen, and found Brainy's name in her contacts list.

Her stomach tightened before she shook her head. She couldn’t let anything stop her. Not the last text she’d sent him, still unanswered, and certainly not the emptiness in her heart every time her mind so much as re-visited that thought again.

 _We need to talk,_ she typed quickly, eyes narrowing. _About a vision I had. I need your help. My place. Come after work._

She didn’t go into detail, was certain that leaving it up to the imagination would be enough. Brainy didn’t need to know what she’d seen; whether he suspected anything or not wouldn’t matter. She had to believe he was still one of them and, that ringing true, he wouldn’t be able to ignore a request for help when it came to her powers.

And, like clockwork, she received a text back.

_Okay._

Nia’s lips thinned into a humourless smile. That would have to do.

* * *

Nia didn’t exactly plan what she was going to say to Brainy when he got there, couldn’t even begin to put the pieces together in her head. The journalist in her told her to gather both sides of the story before presenting the facts, but even without that, she didn’t want to take this to the Super Friends until she knew what was going on. Until she'd spoken to him.

Because she couldn’t believe it, couldn’t _allow_ herself to think that what she’d seen was the whole story.

Lex had said it himself. Brainy had appeared stiffer without his inhibitors, with almost zero inclination to emote at any given time. Maybe that allowed for him to act as a docile pet that could follow a villain’s every instruction. But, frankly? Nia didn’t buy that for a second.

Something else was going on.

When Brainy knocked on the door, Nia was ready and waiting for him.

She couldn’t keep her chest from clenching when she saw him. His hair was tucked back neatly, his posture subdued. Every trace of that tightness she’d seen before had vanished. Brainy’s expression was perfectly blank – just as it had been every second since he’d taken off his inhibitors, since he’d-he’d-

The memory of the last time Brainy had been at her door like this caused her stomach to lurch, but she pushed it aside. She couldn’t hug him, couldn’t even shake his hand. It didn’t feel right. And yet, being this close to him still felt so familiar, warming her from the inside out.

Maybe it was just her eyes playing tricks on her but, for just a second, she was certain she saw something of that warmth spark in Brainy as well.

Whatever it was, it was gone the moment he began to speak.

“You wished to see me?” Brainy asked.

Nia’s stomach pitted at his indifferent tone. She bit the inside of her cheek, gesturing for him to come in. “Yeah.”

Hesitantly, Brainy walked inside. His gaze was far less skittish than it used to be, and he held the focus of the room steadily before turning towards her. “Was the dream-”

“Stop,” Nia said.

Brainy paused, closing his mouth. His expression glimmered with something, a ghost of a question.

Nia shook her head. “Brainy,” she said evenly, although she knew it wouldn’t hold. She could already feel the acid in her chest, swelling up to join her voice. “What the _hell_ is going on?”

Any curiosity extinguished in a second. Brainy stiffened, his expression turned completely blank. “I do not know what you mean.”

Nia shook her head. “Don’t give me that crap.” She could feel her hands clenching, fingernails biting into the skin of her palms. “I saw you and Lex together today.” She laughed shortly. “I didn’t even _mean_ to, but guess what? Turns out it was lucky I did because what I saw sure as hell looked a lot like you were _working_ with the enemy.”

“Lex Luthor is still my superior,” Brainy said smoothly, although he didn’t look quite as practiced as a few seconds ago. “I am merely doing what is required to maintain my position, to-”

“ _Enough,”_ Nia spat, before closing her eyes. She’d promised herself not to let her emotions control her like this, but all that rage and confusion, the _hurt_ that had been swelling in her heart, stabbing at her like knives, was clawing its way out, clinging to her voice. She swallowed, taking a slow breath. “Fine,” she said evenly. “You say you’re just doing your job, huh? Then explain how I just witnessed you telling Lex that you’d help him break out one of the prisoners we just _caught._ How you agreed to keep this from us, from Kara, instead of _warning_ us? That it sounds like you’ve been doing this for _weeks._ ”

Brainy’s eyes narrowed. “Nia, your dreams are not always perspicuous, what you saw could-”

“It wasn’t a dream,” she said sharply, stung by the assumption. “I astral projected straight into that room. I saw you working with Lex, working _against_ what you told us you would be doing. So, tell me, Brainy. What is _happening?_ ”

“I-” Brainy sucked in a breath. Something in him shifted, and Nia saw it, the same tremor as before, caught in the backs of his eyes. As though he had noticed this, Brainy gritted his teeth, looking away from her. “I _can’t_.”

His voice was stricken, the first inkling of emotion she'd heard from him in a long while. Nia’s heart twisted at that sound.

“Can’t what?” she asked softly, changing her tone. “Brainy, what’s going on?” She wanted to reach for him, but she stopped herself, afraid she’d end up backing him into a corner. Instead, she lowered her voice. “Is he forcing you? Brainy, if he’s hurt you, or if he’s threatening to hurt _us_ , we can take care of ourselves, you don’t have to-”

“It isn’t that!” Brainy snapped, looking up to her suddenly. His eyes widened at the proclamation and Nia’s did as well.

She stared at him, open mouthed.

“It’s not that,” Brainy repeated, quieter this time. He wiped at his face. “I- I am doing this of my own volition.”

Nia shook her head. “ _God,_ so you’re, you’re willingly doing this, working for _Lex?_ ”

Brainy stepped forward suddenly, reaching for her. “Nia, Nia Nal, you mustn’t, it’s _not_ what you think.” Before she could react, Brainy took her hands, the soft reassuring warmth of his touch sending a million thoughts crashing into her skull. Nia could only stare at him. “Please,” Brainy continued, desperation glistening in his eyes. “I-I need you to trust me.”

“Trust you?” Something bitter caught in Nia’s throat. She jerked her hands away from him. “You broke my heart.”

There was something truly stricken in Brainy’s eyes and with it, Nia was suddenly reminded of all of their awkward conversations over the last few weeks; the way Brainy had cut himself off, turned from her before she could finish talking to him, as Nia or Dreamer is didn’t matter, he’d never allowed her to reach through to him. She'd failed every time to do something, _anything_ to break through this solid exterior he’d suddenly thrown up. As though he could convince her it was all a part of his new personality, as though she hadn’t seen the emotions that had surfaced in his eyes just after he’d taken off his inhibitors, hadn’t felt him in her arms when they’d headed back to the DEO after everything that had happened with his doppelgangers.

She remembered Kara and Alex’s dad’s funeral. How Brainy had sat next to her, how she hadn’t thought he would, but when push came to shove, there he’d been. Inches from her. And she’d hated it. Hated that he’d dangled himself over her like that, so stoic and unresponsive, and yet buzzing with a heat she remembered so fondly. All she’d wanted was for them to find comfort in each other. To hold his hand or bump his shoulder, to _be_ there for each other like they had before, what had always felt so natural-

“I know,” Brainy said, bringing her back to the present. His voice was thick. “I hurt you. And I-I cannot take it back, I _wish,_ I wish I could.” He spun from her suddenly, running his hands through his hair. The gestures and pacing were familiar, and Nia realised with a pang that this was the most expressive she’d seen him in weeks.

When he turned to her again, he looked dangerously close to tears.

“Nia,” he said, reaching for her, only to clench his hands, unsure of what to do. He shook his head. “I have wanted to tell you, _all_ of you, but I am operating on strict simulated pathways, routes I must adhere to-to ensure the safety of all of you, of _everything._ ” He stared at her imploringly. “Just know that what I am doing here, the choices I have made, are not things that I want.” He laughed humourlessly. “I don’t want _any_ of this.”

The tears had begun to slip down his face. He brushed them away, grimacing.

“Brainy,” Nia said softly.

Brainy shook his head, raising his hand. “But I must,” he said quietly. “I must because, because if I do _not…_ ” He closed his eyes, a shudder running through him. “I need to work for Lex Luthor, I need to appear to him and to everyone that I have abandoned the necessity for emotion. That I am cold, pragmatic, _robotic._ ” That last word barely made its way out of his mouth, he looked nauseous even saying it out loud. “I wish it did not have to be this way,” Brainy said softly. “But nothing can change. Do you understand?”

Nia wished she could, wished it could all make perfect sense to her, but Brainy’s touch was still fresh on her fingers, and the pain in his eyes felt like it was travelling through to her physically like some sort of psychic bond. She could barely think at all.

Slowly, Nia took a breath. “I understand you know something that the rest of us don’t.” She eyed him warily. “About our future?”

Brainy choked out a sob, nodding his head.

Nia shook her head. “And working with Lex, it’s… it’s the only way?” She closed her eyes. “ _Lex?_ ”

“I wish it wasn’t true,” Brainy said honestly. “Nia, if there was anything else I could do to protect you all, I would be doing it, but-”

“But you have to.” Nia opened her eyes. “You can’t tell me what it is you’re doing, can you?”

“No.”

“And I’ll have to pretend that I don’t know any of this?”

“Yes.”

“And you’re gonna…”

“I cannot change any aspect of the behaviour I have been maintaining since my inhibitors were removed.”

Nia sucked in a breath. “How are you- _god,_ Brainy, how are you able to do that?”

Brainy’s lips thinned as he slid his hands into his pockets. “With difficulty.”

Nia blinked up to him suddenly. He was going to close off to her again, everything she’d learned, she’d have to live with until whatever the hell it was he had to do was through, but…

“Brainy,” she said. “I need to know. Is this whole thing, is this why you broke things off between us?”

Brainy closed his eyes. “Yes.”

Nia's mouth was dry. “So- I mean, do you still-?”

Brainy turned his head away. “I can’t.” His eyes were so stricken it hurt. “Nia, please understand, I can’t say it, not now. I fear that if I do, I-I-”

“Then don’t say it,” Nia said suddenly.

Brainy looked at her then, and she knew he could see what she was asking in her eyes. She didn’t want to force it upon him, not after everything he’d given up, not after the secrets he’d been harbouring.

But something in Brainy softened and, with it, he stepped forward, reaching to cup her face in his hands. Then, his lips were on hers and nothing else mattered. Nothing but the warmth exploding to the surface of her skin, the desperate pressure of the kiss as Brainy sank against her. There was a familiarity to it, like finally falling back into pace with a melody she thought she’d never hear again. There was also a shock of newness, an unadulterated and ardent desire that felt like static on her skin. For the briefest of moments, the weight in Nia's chest lifted, as though it had never been there at all. Nia wanted him, _all_ of him, and the groan that caught at the back of Brainy’s throat as she dug her hands into his chest told her that he did, too.

Then, Brainy pulled away.

Nia stared into his eyes, alive and bright with emotions she thought she’d never see again. She panted, dazed and buzzing and wishing she could still be kissing him, but knowing deep down that if she did, they’d never be able to do what had to come next.

But she didn’t want to lose him just yet.

Nia lifted her hand, running it along Brainy’s jaw. He melted into the touch, closing his eyes.

“I’ll keep your secret,” she said softly. “I’ll act like none of this happened if that's what's necessary.” She squeezed against his chest with her other hand, just shy of his heart. “But if you need me, I’ll be there. And, and if you need my help, if you want me to astral project or to-”

“It should hopefully not come to that,” Brainy said carefully. He lifted his hand to meet hers at his centre, linking their fingers together. “But, if it should, then you will be the first person I ask.”

“If it comes to that, you’ll have to come clean with everyone,” Nia said grimly. “Brainy…”

He closed his eyes. “I am prepared for their reaction.”

“No, you’re not.”

Brainy sighed. “It cannot be helped.”

Nia ran her hand softly down Brainy’s face, stopping by his shoulder. She squeezed gently. In return, Brainy squeezed her other hand, a comforting pulse of warmth. “Whatever happens, I’ll be there with you. I’ll back your case, even if I don’t totally know what’s going on right now. Besides, when they find out you did this to protect us, they’ll forgive you.” She smirked. “Even if I have to make them.”

Brainy laughed, but his smile was pained.

“And,” Nia said quietly. “When it _is_ over, then what?”

Brainy’s brows pulled together. He opened his eyes. “For my sanity’s sake, I cannot think on it just yet.” He reached up for her again, running his hands along her face, cupping her jaw just as he had before. Nia felt his lips, warm and familiar, brush against her forehead. “But, I believe I have made my desires clear.”

Nia huffed out a breathy laugh. “Yeah, me too.”

* * *

Nia watched Brainy leave her apartment that evening, not sure if she’d learned more or less than what she already knew. One thing was for sure though: Brainy was still her Brainy. Not quite as static and nervous as before, instead he was relaxed in himself and _still there_ behind this shroud of secrecy, an emotionless exterior he was projecting to keep up appearances with Lex.

For the moment though, that was all she’d see of him. Brainy with controlled and closed emotions, a Brainy who didn’t go out to social gatherings, who hid behind his work with the excuse that he was now running the DEO. In truth, he was working to save the future, Nia didn’t doubt that, would _never_ doubt that. And as much as it sucked that she couldn’t be fighting by his side, she knew it was important to pick her battles. And maybe, some day, this battle would be hers to fight as well.

For now, she was left with the remnant warmth of Brainy’s lips on hers, and the unspoken promise that, eventually, she’d see him, the _real_ him again.

She just had to be patient.


	43. Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia finally gets the courage to ask Brainy the one question she's been terrified of asking for months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a while! Writer's block has been plaguing me the last few weeks and so it's been difficult to sort things out. As an apology, I've written up several prompts that I'm hoping to post over this weekend and yes, that means I may well even be posting chapters twice-daily! (We'll see how that goes 😂) 
> 
> To begin, this is a prompt for XxCocoChloexX who wanted a chapter where Nia tells Brainy she's pregnant. This isn't quite that, as I wanted there to be a precursor of Nia and Brainy actually having the baby-talk first. I did some research to ground this conversation to make it feel as genuine as possible, and I hope I at least in part succeeded. Thank you for the prompt, XxCocoChloexX, I hope you like it! 
> 
> As always, thank you to everyone for supporting this fic! Kudos and comments mean the world. 
> 
> Until next time! ~

Nia sat with her phone in her hands, not quite sure what to type. Her phone had buzzed a few minutes ago now, and she’d picked it up immediately, reading without quite seeing the message before it really sank in.

“Nia?”

Nia glanced up, realising that Brainy was staring at her worriedly. She hadn’t even noticed him come back from the kitchen.

Nia’s eyes shot back to her phone and she quickly began to type in a congratulations message. She cleared her throat at the same time, keeping her eyes trained pragmatically on the screen. “Alex and Kelly just texted,” she said, lips twitching into a half smile. “They’ve finalised their decision to go forward with adopting together, they’re on the waiting list so… they’re gonna be moms.”

“That is excellent news,” Brainy said, eyebrow raised. “Although, you do not appear elated.”

Nia jerked at that. Was she _that_ obvious? She sighed, closing her eyes.

_Not tonight, not tonight._

But, then, _when_ would she say it? Ever since Alex had been looking into adoption, and then with Kelly, the hints they’d been dropping. Their announcement wasn’t exactly _unexpected,_ and so neither were the emotions Nia was feeling.

“Of course, I’m happy for them,” Nia said, forcing a small smile. “I’m so, _so_ happy for them, you have no idea, I just-” She grimaced. “It’s…”

“Nia,” Brainy said gently, coming to sit at her side on the couch. “You can tell me anything.”

Nia laughed at that, wiping her eyes where they had begun to cloud. Her thumb hovered over the _send_ button, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Not yet.

She took a sharp breath, looking Brainy in the eyes. “I want kids.”

To his credit, Brainy didn’t startle at the news. Something curious glanced in his eyes instead and he straightened slightly, raising a brow. It was his way without saying for her to continue.

Nia bit the inside of her cheek. “Ever since I can remember, I’ve wanted kids. I didn’t care in what way, but that’s how I always saw my future going. That I would have a family, you know?” She smiled sharply, glancing away. “And, well, not even a few years ago it wouldn’t have been possible biologically and that was totally fine, there are so many options, but now with the alien technology that hospitals have access to and-and I’m not _totally_ sure, but I even think this Earth is more advanced than the one we left because the trials they had _then_ are real and possible now.” She swallowed hard, meeting Brainy’s eyes. “There’s a procedure, I’ve been looking into it for a while, I didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t want to freak you out like I was moving too fast or that maybe you…”

“Nia,” Brainy said softly.

Nia felt Brainy’s hand, a gentle squeeze against her knee. She swallowed a breath, letting it out slowly. “There’s a procedure now,” she said again, “that can allow trans women to carry a full-term pregnancy, to have _kids,_ Brainy, and-and I want to do it.” She stared at him levelly. “I know who I am, I always have and if I didn’t get this surgery or it didn’t work then nothing would change, but I want to try. I want that chance. And look, I know we haven’t had this talk yet, but I have to know if that’s something _you_ want.”

Brainy’s gaze was a steady match to her own. He cleared his throat, his expression thoughtful. “We… we lost nearly all known information of the twenty-first century in my time,” he said lowly. “And, even if we had such knowledge, there is a one hundred per cent likelihood that the timeline changed the moment Earth-prime came to existence. Nothing of the future is set in stone anymore, and so, whatever occurs here is likely to have always happened.”

Nia stared, heart in her throat. “That’s not exactly an answer.”

“But it is.” Brainy’s expression softened. “Nia Nal, I love you and I would be _honoured_ to start a family with you, in _any_ means you would prefer.”

Brainy shifted closer on the couch and, tentatively, he reached out, running a hand along Nia’s stomach. She shuddered at the contact, the brush of his hand sending a pulse of heat across her skin even through her clothes.

“This surgery,” Brainy said steadily. “It is a common practice in the thirty-first century. It _will_ work.”

Nia felt tears rush to her eyes. She wiped at them quickly, stifling a small sob. She’d followed the course of this procedure so closely, and even with all the positive feedback she’d seen, she hadn’t realised how much she’d _needed_ that. That it was possible, that she and Brainy could-

Her eyes widened at that. Brainy was certainly aloof when it came to the future, but his conviction and confidence that he wanted kids with her… The next sob that broke free couldn’t be helped. She covered her mouth as new tears slid down her face. She’d been so afraid that despite everything, maybe Brainy wouldn’t have wanted children, and that was a conversation she’d been dreading. She knew, like Alex, what she wanted, but she’d also desperately wanted Brainy to be a part of her future, her _family._

And now he would be.

Nia jerked forward, hugging her boyfriend as tightly as she could. A moment later she felt Brainy’s arms around her back, squeezing her gently, his hand running up and down her spine, carefully urging the last of her sobs to pass.

Nia pressed her face against Brainy’s throat, secure in the warmth of him, the tickle of his hair against her nose. She laughed, unable to stop herself. “We’re doing this,” she said giddily. “We’re gonna have a baby?”

Brainy pressed a kiss against the side of her face, his breath a warm trill against her ear. “We are.”

Elation bubbled in her chest and Nia grinned, relief flooding through her body, chasing the tension she’d been holding for _months_ far, far away.

Then, she opened her eyes.

“ _Crap,_ ” she said, pulling away from Brainy to grab for her phone. “I didn’t answer Alex and Kelly’s text.” She smiled up at him. “Maybe I should wait a while before dropping this news. Don’t wanna try and upstage them.”

Brainy smiled at that, warm and genuine as he leant forward, pressing his lips against her forehead. “Whenever you wish to disclose the news, I will be right at your side.”


	44. The Pizza Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex dares Nia to try Brainy's signature apple and olive pizza. Nia has regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day! Maybe I will be able to keep this up. 😂 This is a prompt for Anna who wanted to see Nia trying apple and olive pizza and pretending to like it because she knows it's Brainy's favourite. Personally, I'll eat anything on pizza so I'd be totally down to try apples and olives, but I can see why it'd probably be gross to... well, most people. (What do you guys think, would you try it at least once? 😉)
> 
> Thank you so much for the prompt Anna, I really hope you like it!
> 
> As always, thank you to everyone for showing your constant support. Kudos and comments really do mean the world! <3

Why did this always happen? How did they _always_ end up playing truth or dare?

Nia hadn’t exactly anticipated it, which was honestly just poor judgement on her part. Even without her dreams, it was obvious that a game night at Kara’s would at some point transpire into _truth or dare._ Especially when there was alcohol involved.

Besides, Nia didn’t need shots to choose the _dare_ option, anyway. She was brimming with poor decisions and, honestly, she liked the challenge. Kara and Alex were both demons when it came to dares, and so Nia knew she was going to be up for something pretty bad no matter who asked her.

Alex’s smile was villainous as she considered options, drumming her fingers together beneath her chin. Nia waited with determined anticipation on the couch, side-by-side with Brainy.

“Okay,” Alex said eventually, straightening her back. She glanced about the room, smirking as she pointed to Kara’s dining table. “Nia, I dare you to try Brainy’s apple and olive pizza.”

Brainy snorted. “I would hardly call that a _dare._ ”

Alex laughed. “Brainy, I’ve said it before, I’ll say it again, apples and olives on pizza is a _weird_ combination.”

“I’m sure Nia’s tried it before,” Kara said offhandedly.

Nia swallowed. “Uh.”

“Oh.” Kara’s grin was downright devilish. She swept her hand in a joint gesture to her sister’s. “ _Oh._ Then go right ahead, Nia.”

Nia forced a smile, glancing towards her boyfriend. Brainy’s face told her everything she needed, it was obvious he was slightly offended that this was even considered a dare, which just made her feel worse about having to do it. Still, she’d never had to take a penalty shot before and she wasn’t going to start now.

Nia tried to make as little show of it as possible. She squeezed Brainy’s hand before standing, walking nonchalantly to the table so that she could select her metaphorical poison.

It wouldn’t be _that bad,_ she rationalised, selecting a slice with muted distaste.

“Turn around for the audience,” Alex insisted. “Unless you’re chicken.”

“I _wish_ there was chicken on this,” Nia muttered under her breath. She raised her eyes to meet her friends, lifting the pizza to her mouth and taking a sizeable bite.

She tried her best to not look in Brainy’s direction as the flavour hit her. She grimaced as the odd mix of ingredients struck her tongue. The sweetness of the baked apple and cheese was the first to reach her taste buds, which honestly wasn’t the worst thing in the world. The texture was hard to get around though, especially when the bitter sting of the olives hit next.

Despite the crazy ride down flavour town, Nia tried her best not to react, especially when she caught the quietly curious look in Brainy’s eyes.

“So?” Kara prompted smugly. “How does it taste?”

“Yeah Nia,” Alex said. “We’re all ears.”

Nia swallowed with some effort. She wasn’t the biggest fan of fruit on pizza anyway, but she didn’t want to admit that if she could help it.

“Uh,” Nia said faintly. “Good?”

Brainy’s eyes were still so open, so endearingly sweet and genuinely curious of her opinion. She knew that this was Brainy’s favourite kind of pizza, and she desperately didn’t want to hurt his feelings. Sure, he had a weird sense of taste, but she loved that about him, and she certainly didn't want him to feel uncomfortable about it.

Even still, Nia’s stomach sank as he lowered his gaze. “You do not need to lie for my benefit,” he said.

“No!” Nia said quickly. “I- it’s _not_ bad, more- different. It’s just not, okay, it’s not something I’d _choose_ to eat. But under pressure it’s not the worst thing I’ve ever eaten.” She winced. “I screwed that up, didn’t I?”

Kara and Alex’s twin grimaces told her everything she needed to know.

Brainy hadn’t looked up yet. Nia abandoned the pizza, moving back to her boyfriend’s side. She knocked his shoulder playfully, hoping to catch his attention. “Hey,” she said softly. “ _You_ like it, that’s all that matters.”

Brainy didn’t offer her much of a response. Nia pursed her lips, looking up to Alex accusingly. This had been exactly what she’d been trying to avoid; the last thing she’d wanted was for Brainy to feel self-conscious.

Alex seemed to deflate when she realised how poorly her dare had backfired. She gave Nia a sympathetic look before glancing towards her sister.

Kara bit her lip, glancing to the table before her expression lit up. “Hey, maybe we should _all_ try it.”

Alex gaped, recoiling at the suggestion. “Hey, that is _not_ within the rules of truth or dare.”

“Don’t be a baby,” Kara said, pushing Alex playfully.

Before Alex had a chance to argue further, Kara sped to the table, appearing back in her original position with the pizza box on her lap. She waved it playfully beneath Alex’s nose before taking a slice and biting into it, chewing with interest.

Nia settled herself back on the sofa, smiling when she noticed that Brainy had raised his eyes to look at Kara, watching intently. 

After a long moment, Kara swallowed and, to everyone’s horror, went in for a second bite.

When no one spoke, Kara shrugged. “Hey,” she said through her second mouthful, “it’s not far from a Hawaiian.”

“Heathen,” Alex said, snatching a slice from the box. She took a curious bite, wincing. “Pineapple and apples are _not_ the same!”

“Hey, they both have _apple_ in them!”

Alex shook her head. “ _No,_ Kara, just no.”

As Alex and Kara continued to bicker over pizza toppings, Nia took the opportunity to sidle herself back next to Brainy. She took his arm, snuggling against it. “See?” she said. “Everyone has different tastes. Besides,” she shrugged, “apples and olives aren’t _that_ weird.”

Brainy was quiet for a moment, though Nia could tell he wasn’t angry with her, more contemplative. His arm wound around her back and Nia smiled, softening against his touch.

“What if I were to add a more palatable ingredient?” Brainy asked hesitantly. He paused, narrowing his eyes. “Anchovies?”

Nia giggled, nuzzling her face against her boyfriend’s neck. When Brainy didn’t say anything, she paused. “Wait- you’re serious?” She chuckled, lifting her head from his shoulder. “Hey, I’ll try anything once.” She smiled frankly. “But, _just_ once, okay?”

Brainy did smile at that, and Nia’s heart warmed to see it. “Understood.”


	45. Of Jealousy and Jackets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Brainy offers Kara his jacket, Nia tries to hide how it makes her feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll, guys, I'm on a r o l l. 
> 
> This is a prompt for Mercy who wanted a chapter where Brainy gives Kara his jacket and Nia gets angry. This was a fun little angsty one to write, and considering I've written Brainy getting jealous, it's only fitting we see how Nia might react as well. Thank you for the prompt, Mercy, I hope you like it!
> 
> As always, thank you everyone for your constant support. Kudos and comments mean the world! <3

It all started when Kara solar flared.

Nia had never seen it before. Sure, Kara had told her that under strenuous circumstances, it was possible to blow-out her powers, but it was one thing to be made aware that it was _possible_ and another thing entirely to see it actually happen.

Fortunately, the blow-out happened after their altercation with the bad guy was over. Kara had had to focus her heat vision on the device their adversary had been using to amplify his meta abilities. _Metas. Again._ And yet Nia was still getting used to fighting them on this new Earth.

Maybe that’s what had thrown them all off. The meta hadn’t been alone, and whilst Nia and Brainy were occupied keeping his rag tag army of followers from disrupting Supergirl’s attack on the device, there was no one left to actually help her take it down. 

So, she'd solar flared.

It was strange seeing everyone flock to Kara’s side; the fact she would need someone to hold her up or to tend to her wounds felt wrong, somehow. Even though Nia had been one of Kara’s closer friends for more than a year now, she’d never seen her get sick, never seen her injured in a way that wouldn’t heal in a couple of hours.

But now, Kara was cradling her arm to her chest. She’d fallen awkwardly when she’d lost her ability to fly, and though Brainy had grabbed her before she’d hit the ground, it seemed she must have sprained something in her wrist.

Nia watched, feeling suddenly rather unsure of herself, distanced from the world around her as Brainy and Alex assisted Kara to one of the DEO vans. Brainy was already inspecting Kara’s injury, medical curiosity written all over his face, although the nervous energy in his expression exposed his obvious concern. 

Nia didn't know what to do to help. She’d never seen Kara injured like this in the field before, and there was already so much attention on her. She didn't want to intrude, but at the same time she couldn’t tear her gaze away from the group of them, the way Brainy held Kara so gently, the softness in his expression as he spoke with her. Words Nia couldn’t quite make out from such a distance.

It wasn’t that far. So, then, why did it suddenly feel like miles?

And then Kara had said something else, a brief shudder rolling down her spine. And, wordlessly, Brainy had taken off his DEO jacket and offered it to her. Nia didn’t know what Kara had said, only that she smiled to him graciously before taking it, slipping it on before she was bundled into the car.

Nia could feel a lump forming in her throat, but swallowed it hard. A numbness swept through her, blotting out the edges of her vision. She felt suddenly - achingly - alone, which was stupid, because there were people everywhere.

She thought it’d pass once they got back to the DEO; it didn’t. Then, she thought it’d pass once Kara was put under sun lamps and Alex had gathered them in for debrief. Except, it _still_ didn’t.

A distant part of Nia knew what she was feeling, but she refused to admit it. What was the point, anyway? It was stupid, childish, like she was no better than a kid out of grade-school.

The feeling _would_ pass.

And yet, after all was said and done, once they went home that night, Nia found herself distancing herself from Brainy. An irritation had built in her chest, and she couldn’t voice it, couldn’t even muddle through where that anger had come from. All she knew was, if she spoke to Brainy, she’d end up snapping at him. And so, she chose to remain silent.

Which worked really well. For, like, two hours.

“Nia?”

Nia bit her lip, keeping her eyes closed. Brainy hadn’t switched off the bed-side lamp yet, but she hoped that maybe, if she lay still enough, he’d leave well enough alone. They could deal with it in the morning. Or never. Either was good for her.

“Your breathing pattern would suggest you’re still awake,” Brainy said quietly. “Which means you are ignoring me on purpose.”

_Crap._

“It’s nothing,” Nia muttered. “I’m tired.”

“Are you certain?” Brainy asked dubiously. “Because you haven’t said anything to me directly for five and a half hours.”

“We’re talking now.”

“But you do not wish to continue.”

Nia sighed. “No, Brainy, I don’t. I-” She gritted her teeth. “Can you just leave it alone?”

“Something has upset you,” Brainy said lowly. There was a pause, one that seemed to linger in the space between them. “Nia- have- have _I_ upset you?”

Nia’s heart clenched at that. Brainy’s voice had caught awkwardly as he’d spoken, and she knew that he was worried. She was suddenly reminded of an old phrase her parents had used when she and Maeve had been growing up.

_Never go to bed angry._

Slowly, Nia let out a breath, opening her eyes. The room was dim, Brainy’s question a hollow echo in her mind.

“It’s stupid,” Nia said eventually. She pursed her lips, forcing herself up so that she could prop her back against the headboard. She tugged the sheets absentmindedly, keeping her gaze locked into her lap. “ _Really_ stupid, actually.”

“I promise I will not find it stupid.”

Nia grinned despite herself. She could feel a sting in her eyes. Yeah, _stupid._ “You sure about that?” she asked, wiping at her face. “’Cuz you haven’t heard it yet.”

She felt Brainy’s hand on her knee, squeezing it gently. She blew out another breath, closing her eyes.

“Please,” Brainy said. “Tell me.”

“I-” Nia stuttered, clenching her jaw. “It’s, it’s just, today, when Kara solar flared, you two just sort of fell into step with each other, like it was all second nature. And then you- then-” Nia swallowed harshly. “Look, I don’t get jealous, I don’t _do_ that, but- but this is _Supergirl_ we’re talking about. She’s the hero every other hero looks up to, that _I_ look up to, and she’s beautiful and amazing and so when you offered her your jacket I… got jealous, I guess.”

“I-I did not realise that was inappropriate,” Brainy said with a frown.

“It’s not!” Nia said, reaching to grab his hand. She winced, gritting her teeth. “Except, it _kind of_ is. You wouldn’t-” She sighed, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. “Look, it’s a human thing, I guess, but when someone you’re close with gives you their jacket, it, well, it has hidden implications.”

Brainy was still frowning. “Implications? Like what?”

“Like you _like_ them!”

“I do like Kara.”

“No.” Nia lifted her hand away, instead pressing her face into her open palms. “This is so stupid, can we just forget it?”

“Nia,” Brainy said gently. “This is clearly bothering you.”

Nia laughed humourlessly. “Fine. It’s not just when you _like_ someone, it’s like when you… like _like_ someone, y’know?”

Brainy was quiet for a moment. His hand drew away from her knee. “Oh.”

Nia chanced a look at him. Brainy’s eyes tracked ahead of himself, his brow knitted with concern.

“Do you know what I mean?” Nia murmured.

Brainy blinked, glancing over to her. “Yes,” he said. “I do. And it was not my intention. At all.” He reached for her then, taking her hands. He squeezed her fingers tightly. “Nia. I love _you_ so very, very much. No one else. I- I did not mean to upset you.”

Nia rolled her eyes, squeezing back. “It shouldn’t have upset me.”

“But it did,” Brainy insisted.

Nia’s lips twitched. She’d been afraid to admit it before, but it was hard to be afraid of saying anything when looking her boyfriend in the eyes, his expression so open and honest. His fingers hot against hers.

“I guess maybe I felt insecure,” she said, choking out a bitter laugh. “Everything about Kara is so effortless, she can’t even get _pimples,_ and I just- for a second, I felt like… like there would be no competing with her.”

Brainy’s hands strengthened against her own. “There would never be a competition to begin with.”

“I know that. But a part of me didn’t.”

Brainy adjusted his position, tugging her gently to urge her forward. Nia turned, shuffling closer to her boyfriend so that she could rest her head against his shoulder. She breathed in the scent of him, pressing her lips against his neck.

Brainy wound his arm around her back, tucking her further against his side. Nia softened against him, closing her eyes.

“I will refrain from giving Kara my jacket in the future,” Brainy said dutifully, squeezing her back.

Nia chuckled. “It’s fine, Brainy. You’re her friend. I’m not gonna control what you do, I don’t want to be that kind of person. Ever.”

“But I would do it,” Brainy said gently. His breath was warm against the side of her face. She felt his lips as they brushed against her jaw. “To ensure you were comfortable, always.” He lowered his head, nuzzling her neck. “I love you, Nia Nal.”

Nia didn’t realise there were tears in her eyes until the first slid down her face. She blinked them away, squeezing her boyfriend tightly. “I love you, too.”

Nia knew her concerns were silly, knew Kara and Brainy’s history, their friendship and, on all levels that mattered, she knew there was nothing to worry about.

Even still, she was glad to have voiced her feelings. Glad to feel the weight in her chest lift as she snuggled into her boyfriend’s arms.

Maybe her parents had been right. It would do no good to go to bed angry with each other.


	46. Murderous Intent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Nia is in danger, Brainy struggles with his ancestor's influence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt for Koda Pratt who wanted a chapter where Brainy loses control and Nia has to stop him from killing someone. This took me a lot longer to get down onto paper than I had initially thought and, yes, it got away with me a little and became far longer than I'd expected. It was a very interesting topic to work on, especially putting into consideration Nia's recent struggle with the same problem. I hope to have brought some light on it and to do it justice. 
> 
> Thank you for the prompt, Koda Pratt, I do hope you like it!
> 
> As always, thank you to everyone for your constant support. Kudos and comments mean the world to me <3

Brainy hadn’t wanted to admit how much he’d been struggling over the last few days. With everything that had occurred recently, he concluded it would serve no purpose to add further stress to his friends by voicing his problems. Besides, he was more than adept at handling himself.

Although he was steadily getting better at processing his emotions without his inhibitor’s input, Kelly had advised that setbacks were normal - _expected_ even - that they were simply a part of the ‘healing process’.

In truth, Brainy would have preferred a physical injury to that of this constant and frankly inconvenient emotional turbulence. At least he could track a physical problem, his enhanced physiology could knit a wound together or fuse a bone in a far shorter period than that of a human being. But, when it came to his mind? Even with a twelfth level intellect and a myriad of neural networks at his disposal, it appeared he was no better off than anyone else who frequented Kelly’s office.

Recently, things had felt more pressing than usual. His emotions had been… inconsistent, spiking with manic joy at seemingly random intervals before pitting him down into much darker places. There were times where he missed the way his inhibitors had sorted through that fog, but it was a small price to pay to be realigned with the Big Brain, to feel whole in a way he hadn’t since he was a child.

He had accepted that he would simply have to deal with feeling out of sorts for a while, allow the episode to pass naturally despite the onslaught of confusing emotions that persistently caught him off guard. He was willing to ignore it, to continue to work to the best of his ability.

That was, until Nia had been captured.

It was rudimentary field work at best. No one had considered the possibility that Nia would have been in any danger. And yet, when her comm went down, Kara hadn’t been nearby, Nia had been on her _own_ and, and even with Supergirl’s speed, Brainy’s ring, neither of them had been fast enough to get to her in time.

In an instant, all he had done to shut out the noise fell apart. The emotions warped into nearly physical entities. Rage that burned like fire in his veins, heartbreak that sucked the very air from his lungs, caving in his chest with every breath. He wanted to cry or to scream or both, anything to relieve the pressure mounting in his head, but he didn’t. _Couldn’t._ As painful as the emotions felt, as much as they tore him from the inside out, he could not allow them access.

He was operating adequately, he was certain of that, enough that he was able to confer with Alex and Kara, plan out a strategy for getting Nia back. He was pragmatic, rational – even – but he was also very much _not_ there at all.

A hundred simulations ran in the back of his mind, discarding failed pathways as quickly as they cropped up. The fire burned in his gut and his eyes stung constantly, just as confused as the rest of him with what emotions to convey.

But he kept quiet. Kept detached. At least, that’s what Kara and Alex saw, what _anyone_ who passed him a glance would see. He surmised that his friends were more than aware of what he was holding back, but they were just as focused on the task at hand as everyone else. They did not have the time to question it.

Nia’s tracking device had been disabled, but Brainy had configured a back-up frequency some weeks prior that would allow him to reactivate it once he found the frequency’s general vicinity. It was sparser than a tracking device’s signal, but with his uninhibited mind, the pieces came together far easier than they would have without them.

He should have told Kara and Alex, but despite the sound logic of having back-up, another complication of being inhibitor-less meant that _gut instinct_ was becoming more overpowering by the day. Normally, Brainy could avoid it, but his head was hammering with emotions he couldn’t even begin to understand, and tension coiled so tightly in his body that he felt he might snap in half.

When he saw the coordinates on his tablet, something did indeed _snap._

Brainy couldn’t rationalise it. Perhaps because it was not rational at all. The moment he knew where Nia was, something had upended inside of him. His vision had tunnelled, taking those numbers and memorising them to every part of his neural net, copying and redistributing them over and over. The numbers were a glaring red, bright and loud inside his mind.

He didn’t quite remember what happened next. Only that he’d evaded Kara and Alex’s notice, taken to the skies with his ring. He hadn’t been thinking, not as he normally did. There was no longer room for his thought tracks to process strategically. His mind could only relay one thing:

_Find Nia._

When he did, the rage would stop. When he did, the hole in his chest would be filled. She would be _fine._ He would make sure of that.

By any means necessary.

* * *

They were holding her in a dilapidated building just outside of town, far enough from National City’s reach that Supergirl would not hear her struggle.

That thought alone sent a stabbing heat through Brainy’s chest. His calculations worked automatically, loud and droning in his mind, confirming the highest likelihood for each person within the building.

It was simple enough to catch the two watchmen off guard, disarm them before knocking them unconscious. Brainy barely needed to waste any processing power on them at all, which was for the best, because all he could focus on was where he needed to go next.

The room was cavernous, the roof partially caved in, lancing daylight across the floor in jagged strips. It was just enough to see by without activating his night vision implant, just enough to see Nia Nal tied to the central pillar inside the room. She was gagged, half dazed, a gash still fresh and wet, dripping blood across her forehead, matting into curls of her hair.

_Nonono **no.**_

Brainy was not sure what happened exactly. Only that, in that moment, he could not breathe. The emotions in his chest and head finally reached breaking point, the rawness of them pushing against any boundaries he had put in their way. They began to crumble, much like the walls around him. He couldn’t speak, was barely able to make his body listen to any command at all.

Then, Nia stirred, a small twitch of her lips as she blinked, her eyes unfocused as they struggled to meet Brainy’s from across the room.

Something in his chest unlocked with that look. Brainy stumbled forwards, ignoring the data, the onslaught of noise in his mind. Instead, he ran to his girlfriend’s side, practically skidding to a halt in front of her. The ropes were tight against her body, cutting in as she flinched, shocked by the sudden contact. Brainy fumbled with them, unable to keep his hands from shaking. He couldn’t make them stop. He _should_ have been able to make them _stop._ But Nia’s breathing was shallow and a tremor ran through her body as she slumped in her restraints and Brainy could only listen as the voices in his head mounted. Rage, fear, anxiety, all warring for dominance, hot and violent in his mind.

Finally, after one sharp tug, the ropes fell away. With nothing holding her up, Nia’s legs gave out and she fell against Brainy’s chest.

Instinctively, Brainy wrapped his arms around her, alarm budding inside him as he scanned her up and down. As he removed the gag from her mouth, he noted the blood, the bruising beginning to blossom on her forehead, disappearing beneath her scalp. Nia didn’t respond to his touch, her body heavy against his. Her eyes fluttered, barely conscious, and a small groan caught in her throat.

Brainy’s gut twisted, holding her as carefully as possible as he unwound the last of the ropes, freeing her from their bindings. Her heart rate was skittish as it pulsed against him. Something hot and uncomfortable struck his chest, congealing like thick liquid. He gritted his teeth.

“Don’t move.”

Brainy froze. The voice was unfamilliar, gruff, and came from just a few feet ahead of him. He heard the awkward shuffle of the gun before he looked up. The weapon was in the hands of a man of average height, below-average build. He had thinning chestnut hair and an unkept beard. All those things were inconsequential, especially when Brainy saw the man’s eyes. Pale blue things, dry, bloodshot, pooling with fear.

Despite the emotions clouding his judgement, the Big Brain allowed enough access for him to read the situation to an adequate level of accuracy. This man did not look well-trained with a gun, the two men stationed outside were likely hired hands. Brainy had seen that kind of fear before, in the eyes of those who had operated beneath Agent Liberty. His stomach twisted bitterly. A trickle-down operation, then, nothing but a vestige of what had once plagued National City.

Brainy’s eyes tracked the man’s hands. Steady, but not practiced.

Then, he noticed it.

A graze along the man’s knuckles. An injury sustained by hitting something with great force.

The bruising on Nia’s face matched to the shape of his knuckles with unparalleled certainty.

Just like that, the heat was back, boiling in Brainy’s chest, screaming to be let go. Instead, he stood, ignoring the gun on him, a semblance of his mind still confident that the man would not pull the trigger. And even if he did, even if he _did,_ it would only hit him. So long as he kept himself in front of Nia, he could ensure her safety, no matter the cost. Not that he felt his body in that moment, anyway. The rage whispered ideas into his mind, fluttering in the form of voices long-since gone, but still oh-so familiar. Brainy stood carefully, a barrier between the gun and Nia. As he raised his hands, he smiled.

Then, he deactivated his inducer.

Several things happened at once. For starters, the man swore, his arm jerking in surprise. Without displaying any powers upon his entrance, the man may have very well considered Brainy human. That doubt, of course, was now completely erased. It mattered not, the distraction had worked exactly as he had calculated. Brainy utilised the man’s confusion to clear the space between them, knocking the gun from his hand. Heat pulsed through his forearm with the brunt of the hit, and the man cried out as the gun was torn from his fingers with an unhealthy crunch.

Brainy paid it no heed. All he could see was red. All he could _think_ was of the man’s knuckles, Nia’s face, her pulse erratic and weak in her chest.

 _He had caused this. He would_ pay.

Logically, he should have stopped there. Should have knocked the man’s head against the wall and called for Kara. But the rage was _hammering_ inside of him, a wild thing finally crashing through the fortifications in his mind.

Brainy’s fingers itched with the _need_ for it. His arm jerked out, grabbing the man by the throat. Brainy’s lips thinned into a smile. A guttural sound clawed out of his throat as he drove the man backwards, knocking him into the wall. Without needing to think, Brainy’s strength enhancement activated alongside his Legion ring, allowing him to seamlessly drag the man’s unimpressive form along the concrete, taking them both several feet into the air.

“How does it feel, hm?” Brainy spat, that same smile twisting his lips. “To be **_helpless?_** ”

On some level, Brainy knew his voice modulator was beginning to fail. A mechanical undertone caused his words to reverberate across the room. The screaming in his head was pleased.

_He hurt Nia._

“Let go of me, you alien _freak!_ ” the man rasped, clawing at Brainy’s hand.

The insult caused an unexpected laugh to tumble out of him. It was high in pitch, close to manic. That wild energy from before joined Brainy’s chest and he found it difficult to stop. He grit his teeth, biting his fingers hard against the man’s windpipe.

“You are _nothing._ You will _rot._ ” Brainy’s eyes widened, lazily watching as the man’s struggle began to weaken. “Sooner than you **think _._** ”

Fear glanced in the man’s eyes as he made a feeble attempt to kick the air. Something inside of Brainy very much _liked_ that fear.

But the joy was pitting, falling far away, being replaced with something dark and bottomless. Hollow and all-encompassing. The burn was back, the pressure hammering in his head. It needed out. He needed it _gone._

“Please,” the man suddenly begged, a hoarse whisper.

_Pathetic._

But Brainy didn’t care. Finally, _finally,_ the pressure was releasing. He just had to keep _squeezing._

The grin on Brainy’s face spread wider. His vision tunnelled, sharpening on the man’s face, his features twisted and terrified.

Brainy no longer heard the man’s pleas, slowly growing weaker as they were. Could hear nothing but the screaming voices in his own head as they reached a relentless crescendo:

He had _hurt_ Nia.

_He would never hurt anyone again._

_Never again._

Brainy pushed his palm into the man’s windpipe, watching as his eyes bulged.

_Never again._

A squeak of air left the man’s lips, his face was turning an intriguing shade of purple.

 _Never_ **again.**

“ _Brainy_!”

Brainy flinched, his grip loosening for half a second. The red glare in his eyes flickered. He shook his head as the pressure mounted again. He drove his other hand against the man’s chest, digging in hard enough to elicit a cry from his lips.

_No. He had to do this._

“Brainy, _please,_ he’s finished, alright? You’ve got him. Now, _stop!_ ”

That was… Nia’s voice?

_Finish it._

**_Kill him._ **

“He hurt you,” Brainy said. His voice barely made its way out behind his teeth, clenched so hard it felt like his jaw was on fire. The voice hardly felt like his own, was still so warped, so mechanised…

_No._

“I’m alright,” Nia said, her voice thick. “ _Please,_ Brainy. Don’t do something you’ll regret. Come back to me.”

The red flickered again. She sounded… afraid? That made no logical sense. The man was no longer a threat. No one would hurt her.

_Never again._

So, then, what was she afraid of?

“ _Brainy!”_ Nia's voice was close to a screech. The pitch of it twisted Brainy’s stomach, forcing him to gasp out. He turned his head, just enough to catch Nia in his periphery. Nia Nal, half propped up against the pillar, dazed and bleeding, her dark eyes wide and panicked. _Afraid._

But she wasn’t looking at her captor. She was looking at… him. The fear was aimed at-at-

_No._

All too suddenly, Brainy’s fingers loosened from the man’s throat. The heat of him extinguished in an instant. Brainy hardly registered the thump as the man hit the ground, enough force in the impact to knock him unconscious. But, he was alive.

Was… _Was…_

Brainy’s eyes squeezed shut as he clutched his head, a tight cry forcing itself from his throat, tearing at him from the inside out. With it, his connection with his ring faltered. He fell, catching himself a foot before he hit the ground. He stumbled once he touched down, collapsing to his knees. His palms bit into the cold cement, but it did nothing to tether him. Brainy closed his eyes, burning hot tears scalding the inside of his skull. He felt like he was going to be sick.

“Brainy?”

Brainy shuddered, realising with a jolt that Nia was still there. That she had witnessed… _what_ exactly? His eyes scanned ahead of himself, uselessly attempting to understand the last few minutes. It didn’t feel real and yet, it was also _too_ real. The rage had simmered, replaced with a vicious and wretched feeling in the pit of his gut, trying to pull him under. Brainy swallowed back the taste of bile, closing his eyes.

He still couldn’t think, couldn’t, couldn’t-

“Brainy, it’s okay,” Nia said softly. Her voice was tight, echoing across the room, but Brainy heard no fear in it, not like before.

His chest convulsed with a silent sob, but he quelled it, nearly choking. Brainy grimaced, willing the dizziness to pass. Instead, he forced himself onto unsteady legs, closing his eyes to keep the room from spinning. “I need to inform Supergirl of our whereabouts,” he muttered stiffly. It was all he could think to say. He didn’t want to look at her, to see the knowledge in her eyes of what had just transpired. He couldn’t bear it.

And, to his relief, Nia didn’t try to push him on the subject. Even still, he could feel her eyes on him. He took a shaky breath, taking out his phone. He couldn’t trust himself to connect to anything in such a fragile state and instead selected Kara’s number manually.

He felt numb as he awaited her answer.

* * *

When Kara arrived, when she saw the state of the unconscious men that lay in her wake, Brainy could sense something like concern when she regarded him from across the room. He simply kept his arms folded, eyes downcast, and answered truthfully to Alex’s questions when she asked why he’d run out on them. He had acted impulsively, hadn’t considered his own safety, had simply wanted to get to Nia as quickly as possible and in his mind, he had not needed anyone’s assistance to do so.

He had been correct, but it was still irresponsible, and he conceded as much, but that was all he was willing to say. He thought Alex had noted the bruising around the man’s throat, the fact he could not speak without a great deal of pain. He ignored her stare, though he did not detect anger from it. It almost felt like… pity.

If anything, that was worse.

Nia was taken to the DEO for a check-up, and Brainy knew he should have gone with her, to see her… but he could not. He hadn’t looked at her since they’d left the building, since her captor had been taken away in cuffs, barely able to stand on his own. Brainy surmised he had a broken ankle from the fall, and likely extensive bruising with probable fractures to his ribs where he had hit the wall. That, as well as the bruised larynx meant he would not be in a fit state for quite some time.

And perhaps the anger had simmered somewhat, but some part of Brainy still felt satisfied with that knowledge.

Even after he returned to the DEO, the excess of emotions had yet to relinquish their hold and yet Brainy was still no closer to understanding exactly how he was feeling. Physically, he was shaky, unbalanced, vaguely nauseated, but on a purely emotional level, he had no idea. His chest still burned, his head ached and with it, he heard the distant echo of his ancestors. They were… _pleased._

Brainy scrunched his eyes shut, discarding the tech he’d been toying with in his lab just to keep his hands busy. It was no good anyway, he couldn’t focus, and the tremor in his fingers hadn’t let up. He’d barely been able to hold anything at all. Instead, he leant against his workbench, curling in on himself. He wanted the noise to stop, wanted _everything_ to stop.

“Brainy?”

Brainy stiffened. His fingers bit against the workbench, squeezing hard. “You should be resting,” he managed.

Nia snorted. “Well, I’m not.” He heard her take a step forward. “Look, Brainy-”

“Don’t.”

A pause.

“Don’t what?”

“Just don’t,” Brainy said, gritting his teeth.

Another pause. The silence was thick in the air, practically a physical entity. Brainy felt a shudder run down his spine.

“We need to talk about this,” Nia said softly.

“About what?” Brainy gritted, ducking his head. “The fact that I lost control, that I- that I…” He sucked in a breath. His eyes were burning again, more tears threatening to spill. Had he cried before? He couldn’t remember. Everything was too much, thick in his head, trying to tear him apart.

“Brainy, look at me.”

A bitter laugh nearly choked him. He kept his head down.

A rather useless gesture when he felt Nia’s presence strengthen behind him. A moment later he felt a tentative hand on his shoulder. He wanted to react, to shrug her off, to _run,_ but he couldn’t move. He was just too tired.

“It’s okay,” Nia murmured, squeezing his shoulder.

“No. It’s _not._ ”

Nia didn’t say anything, but her hand remained.

Brainy sucked in a breath, trying again. “I-I didn’t mean to do it.”

“I know you didn’t.”

Another sob spasmed in his chest. He pressed harder into the workbench, holding it for all it was worth. “But the _rage._ ”

“Brainy, it’s okay.”

“ ** _No!_ ” **Brainy choked, shocked with the warped undertone of his own voice. There wasn’t enough air in this room suddenly. He had to get out, be _anywhere_ but here. “None of this is _okay_ ,” he said, a frantic murmur in his chest. He lowered his voice, trying his hardest to maintain a forced calm. “Let go of me. I need-”

Nia’s fingers bit down hard. “To be alone?” She laughed humourlessly. “Brainy, you’ve been avoiding me since we got back, we need to talk about this.”

Brainy swallowed thickly. “Nia-”

“Tell me how it felt.”

The question was so sudden, it gave Brainy a reason to pause. He stared at the table, heart in his throat. “It was- it was wrong.”

“That’s not a feeling,” Nia said softly. She sighed slowly, thoughtfully. “When you had your hand around his throat, how did you feel?”

Brainy suddenly felt like he was in a session with Kelly. He grimaced, wiping his cheek where tears had begun to spread. “Angry,” he muttered. “So, _so_ angry. I could barely stand it. I-” His hands clenched around the table. “I liked it. I _wanted_ to hurt him, to, to-”

“Kill him?”

Brainy shuddered.

“Brainy, it’s okay,” Nia said again.

Brainy laughed shortly, shaking his head. “It most certainly is _not okay._ ” With that, he shrugged her hand away, half turning from the table, forcing his eyes anywhere but towards his girlfriend. He gestured to himself weakly. “I cannot _feel_ like this, I- I- should never…” Something caught in his throat and this time, he could not keep the sob from passing. More tears trickled down his face. “I can’t. I _can’t_ be like them.”

“Look at me.”

“Nia-”

Before he could say anything further, he felt Nia tug at his arm, forcing him to turn towards her. The first thing he saw were the sutures above her right eye, the angry bruising along her forehead. Brainy remembered the matching grazes on her captor’s hand, could see it _so_ _clearly_ in his mind. He remembered his hand against the man’s throat, the desire to hurt, to _kill._

He expected many things from Nia’s expression, he knew he deserved as much, and yet when he finally looked at her, there was no fear, no anger, no revulsion. Instead, her eyes were open, warm. _Understanding._

“Listen to me, okay?” Nia said suddenly, taking his hands. Brainy startled at the feel of her touch. “I’ve been there, okay? I’ve _been there._ Exactly where you are.” Her eyes softened. “It’d be easy for us, _any_ of us to do it. Against humans, we’re stronger, there’s no doubt about that and… and sometimes, when someone has hurt us or attacked the people we want to protect, the people we _love,_ for just a second, it feels like it could be justified.”

Brainy stared at her uncomprehendingly. “But I should have _known_ ,” he insisted, hating the whine in his own voice. “I-I let my emotions cloud my judgement and I-”

Nia’s grip strengthened around his fingers. “That’s okay. Brainy, that’s all a part of it, of feeling things without being inhibited. Everyone feels that way, it’s what anger can do to us. But you didn’t do it. You _didn’t._ You proved to that man and to _yourself_ that you’re better than that. That you’re not the bad guy, that you’ll never be like your ancestors.”

Brainy hissed through his teeth, closing his eyes. “It would have been so _easy…_ ”

“Which is why it takes so much more to pull back. Which is why it proves how much good is in you. You’re a hero, and that didn’t change today.”

“What if I-”

“Not important.” Suddenly, Nia let go of his hands, reaching to cup his face. Her fingers were so warm and Brainy couldn’t help the small sigh that left his lips as he leant into that contact. “Because you didn’t,” Nia said, her tone resolute. “Remember what I told you? No matter what happens, I love you.” Her gaze hardened. “I _love_ you, Brainy.”

Brainy’s lips trembled. “I-”

He suspected Nia knew what he was feeling more than even he did, because before he could say anything more, she wrapped her arms around him, a fierce and effortlessly comforting embrace. Brainy’s chest unlocked suddenly as he pressed his face into her neck, choking out a sob. He could feel the tears burning his eyes, but no more fell. His head still felt so crowded, trilling with noise he couldn’t even put words to. He squeezed Nia’s back, sighing shakily against her throat.

“I can’t,” he murmured, hating how defeated he sounded.

Nia’s lips brushed against his face. “Can’t what?”

Brainy gritted his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut. “There’s still too much noise, I can’t- can’t-” There was no right way to describe it, only that as much as Brainy wished he could release the emotions inside of him, right now, he knew it would not be possible. Even with Nia’s arms around him, even though he felt safer there than anywhere else on this planet, he still needed time. “I’m sorry,” Brainy continued, lifting his head from her shoulder. He blinked away the grogginess of his tears, shaking his head. “I just-”

“Hey.” Nia pressed her forehead against his, gently running her hand along the side of his jaw. Brainy sighed softly, relaxing against her. “It’s okay,” Nia said. “There’s no time limit to this. But, when you are ready, I’m here, okay?”

“I- of course.” Brainy nodded, forcing a small smile. “Thank you, Nia Nal. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Nia grinned, pressing a quick kiss against his cheek before pulling away. “Now, come on, Alex discharged me, but she said she wanted us both to get some rest.” She reached down, squeezing his hand. “She also wanted to remind you that Kelly’s open for a session whenever you need.”

Brainy chuckled at that. “I may take her up on that… at a later date.”

“I know you’ve been struggling,” Nia said softly.

“I have,” Brainy admitted. “But I will be okay.” He squeezed her hand back. “I promise.”

It would not be an easy road, Kelly had informed him as much. But, with his friends’ support, and with Nia there for him, he knew he would find his way through the fog of his own emotions. He would _not_ become his ancestors. Even with a trace of red still dripping in his mind, he would make certain of that. Besides, he had a new family now and he was confident that, with their assistance, he would avoid that path at all costs. He would feel entirely himself again.

Eventually.


	47. Clingy Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything that happened with Leviathan, the last thing Nia wants to do is disturb Brainy in the middle of the night. Good thing she comes up with a suitable solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even before 5x19 I had this really short and adorable idea in mind of Brainy getting clingy after going so long forgoing his emotions to work for Lex. This is my first story for a while that was not a prompt, but I thought it'd be some very appropriate fluff, especially after that heart-breaking cliffhanger. 
> 
> Although this story isn't a prompt, I have also written a stand-alone piece for Beth (you'll know why I published it separately once you get a look at the word count) called 'Stay With Me.' If you (like me) wanted to read something that covered the aftermath of the events of 5x19 plus Brainy's recovery and reunion with the Super Friends, I'd encourage you to check it out. I've created a series now called Brainia Mini Fics so you'll know where to find any others that may crop up in the future! Thank you again to Beth for the prompt, it was certainly a fun one to write!
> 
> Again, thank you to everyone for your constant support. Comments and kudos really do mean the world to me! <3

Nia had noticed a lot of small changes in Brainy since they’d gotten back together, but one thing that had become abundantly clear was that he was much more receptive to touch, and even more willing to search it out from her specifically.

Not to say Brainy still didn’t have trouble, but after everything had come to light about Lex, after the sacrifice he had made to stop Leviathan from destroying the world - for Brainy’s standards at least, he’d become a little clingy.

Nia didn’t mind at all. Honestly, it felt nice to have Brainy come tuck himself against her when they were sat down to watch a movie, or to slip his hand into hers while they were out doing something entirely mundane, just because he wanted to feel her by his side. His hugs lingered for longer, his grip that much tighter than before and casual brushes against her arm had become far more commonplace.

Another thing was that he’d made a habit of snuggling against her at night. Sure, Brainy had liked snuggling before, but he’d always been a bit temperamental, usually preferring to lie on his back in his own space. Now, though? He fell asleep tucked against nearly every night.

Nia knew that he was still affected by his near-death experience and on the basest level, he needed this closeness. After being so physically and mentally absent from everyone, Nia didn’t think he realised how much he’d been denying his simplest needs.

Like, for example, physical touch.

Some nights, it was clearer than others. He’d wake in a panic at times, remnants of old pain lingering in his eyes before he realised he was no longer in Leviathan’s ship. No longer alone. Nia also knew that as much as he tried to hide it, he still felt guilty, and so some of his more affectionate behaviour could have been construed as an ongoing apology. Nia had already forgiven him, had reminded him as much a dozen times over, but she knew it would take a while for Brainy to truly understand and, eventually, forgive himself.

Until then, cuddling with him whenever he needed was more than okay with her.

It did, however, make certain things incredibly difficult. Say, for instance, when she woke up at 3am in major need of a glass of water, but found her boyfriend’s arm tucked firmly around her front, unwilling to let go.

She didn’t want to disturb him and, honestly, she kind of didn’t want to move herself. But, her body was craving night water and she knew she wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep without it.

Brainy always had an ear open for danger, and since his most recent experiences, getting him to actually fall asleep at a decent hour was close to impossible. But after three nights of very little sleep to his name, she realised that, maybe, just _maybe,_ the chances of doing this without disturbing him might _actually_ be on the table.

After a moment’s consideration, Nia made her decision.

Carefully, she slid her fingers beneath Brainy’s arm, gently shifting it over her head. In the same motion, she rolled to the edge of the bed, catching herself before she slipped off the side. She still had Brainy’s forearm in her hand, watched as it hung limp in her grasp. Brainy’s expression shifted slightly, a confused line forming his brow.

Nia’s heart sank at that. He looked so sweet as he slept, but she already felt bad about shifting him away. Then, an idea occurred to her.

A _genius_ idea.

With Brainy’s arm still held in the air, Nia hung precariously from the bed’s edge, grabbing blindly at the floor. After a few failed attempts, her fingers met a familiar object. Nia grinned to herself, pulling her old teddy bear onto the mattress. She held the toy beneath her chin, briefly comforted by the aging fur. Nia didn’t sleep with Captain Hugsy as often anymore, but she always had her nearby, just in case.

Nia paused. Her genius idea felt a little _less_ genius now she had a teddy bear tucked against her face. Still, she’d gotten this far.

Pursing her lips, Nia slid off the bed. Reminiscent of every movie she’d ever seen with a pressure-related booby-trap, she quickly placed the bear in the empty space she’d left on the mattress, tucking Brainy’s arm over the stuffed animal in the same motion.

Holding her breath, Nia waited to see what would happen. In the low light from the bedroom window, she was able to catch the silhouette of Brainy’s movements as he made a soft sound, relaxing back into his pillow. Unconsciously, his fingers locked protectively into the bear’s fur.

Nia grinned, lifting her arms in a _stay there_ gesture. Neither Brainy nor the bear could respond to her, of course, but she figured it was better safe than sorry.

Five minutes later she returned to the bedroom, glass of water in tow. Nia had half expected that Brainy might have discarded the bear. He wasn’t usually one for shifting around in his sleep, but since he’d been getting these new nightmares, she'd started preparing for anything. 

Nia was pleasanly surprised, then, to find Brainy laid out in a similar position as before. The only difference was that he was curled in on himself, a little smaller than when she'd left. It took Nia a second to realise why and, when she did, a grin spread across her face.

Brainy was hugging Captain Hugsy close to his chest, his face buried into the bear’s fur, right between her ears.

Warmth flooded to Nia’s heart and she had to press a hand to her mouth to keep from giggling outright.

Oh this. This was _adorable._

She could have left it at that. She probably _should_ have. But, she reasoned, the moment was too good _not_ to commit to memory. Careful not to make any noise, Nia made her way back to the side of the bed, grabbing for her phone on the nightstand.

Narrowing her eyes in concentration, she willed a trickle of dream energy through her fingers. Once she’d built up enough, she let a soft blue light permeate her palm, bathing Brainy in its steady glow. Brainy didn’t stir - if anything, he snuggled closer to the bear, letting a soft huff out through his nose. Nia bit her lip, fiddling a little so that she could snap a few photos with her free hand.

Once she was done, she grinned, slipping back into bed. For the moment, the photos would stay exactly where they were in her album.

Would Brainy be embarrassed when he woke up? Maybe. But if he was cool with it, she would _definitely_ be sharing these with the Super Fam group chat come morning.


	48. Wisdom Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy looks after Nia after some dental surgery. It's... harder than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt for MJ who wanted to see Nia under the influence of laughing gas and acting funny around Brainy. I decided to go for a good old fashioned wisdom teeth removal because nothing makes people loopier than that. Thank you for the prompt, MJ, I hope you like it!
> 
> As always, thank you to everyone for your constant support. Comments and kudos really do mean the world to me! x

During his time in the Legion, Brainy had seen the effects of anaesthesia on a wide variety of patients, both humanoid and… _other_ , but one thing he was still learning from the twenty-first century was that their sedatives were metabolised in a far slower manner to that of the thirty-first.

Nia had been dosed with a moderate-level general anaesthesia after a rudimentary dental surgery. Wisdom teeth removal, as Brainy understood it, was a surgery that many humans underwent to eliminate extra teeth that grew at the back of one’s mouth later in life, in many cases becoming impacted where they had no space left to grow. It was perplexing to him why humans had such a useless function in the first place, however Nia had seemed greatly entertained by his curiosity on the matter.

She’d also asked for his assistance, which he was more than happy to provide. After coming out from under anaesthesia, the body and mind could act rather unpredictably. Nia had referred to it as going ‘ _kinda loopy’_ which Brainy found incredibly endearing, especially because, as he drove her home, he realised very quickly that her behaviour was exactly that.

He had downloaded several books on the subject of wisdom teeth removal in preparation. According to the information he had learned, many patients would become incredibly tired after their surgery.

Those books had lied to him.

“I love you so much, d’you know that? _So much._ ”

Those words would have meant a great deal more to Brainy had they not been immediately preluded by the fact that he’d had to carry Nia back into the living room after finding her standing on the kitchen counter. Again. Apparently, the drugs in her system had given her the fleeting belief that she could fly, and that doing so could only be achieved by jumping from the highest available surface.

Even still, he couldn’t remain frustrated for very long. After all, such delusions were common after surgery, and he couldn’t deny that Nia’s dedication to proving such a delusion was somewhat endearing. The moment he sat her back on the couch, she grabbed his face, squeezing it between her hands. “So much,” Nia repeated very seriously, before dropping back against the cushions, giggling through the gauze in her mouth.

Brainy’s eyes widened at that. He grabbed her, gently propping her up so that she wouldn’t choke. “Nia,” he said levelly. “You must be careful. There is still an excess of sedative in your blood.”

“My arm’s heavy,” Nia complained, completely disregarding his warning. She lifted it above her face before dropping it dramatically against her chest. “Why’sss it, it heavy?”

“That is where the doctor injected you.”

“I _know_ that,” Nia said indignantly, although Brainy knew that she likely did not. Not right at this very moment, at least. “I mean- what’s this- this thing?” She jangled her arm.

Brainy winced. _Ah._

This was, regrettably, _not_ the first time she’d asked about that.

Brainy regarded the silver bracelet on her wrist with some apprehension. “We had to put it on,” he said. “Before your surgery, remember?” He swallowed with some effort. “You asked me to. To assist you in- in controlling your powers should they be affected by the anaesthesia.”

It was a logical decision. After all, Nia’s powers were centred in the reticular activating system. Although anaesthesia did not allow for REM sleep, per se, the Naltorian dreamscape was much vaster than that. Should Nia have activated her abilities on the poor unsuspecting dentist carrying out her surgery, she would have never forgiven herself. Not to mention, it would have required a mind-wipe courtesy of J’onn J’onzz, and they’d been trying very hard _not_ to make those necessary.

Nia stared at the bracelet for an uncomfortably long moment before pouting. “So, I can’t-?” She paused to make a whipping gesture with her arm, complete with sound effects.

Brainy smiled. “No,” he said softly. “Not at this moment in time.”

Nia groaned. “But I _wanna._ ”

Brainy was quickly learning that dealing with a _kinda loopy_ Nia Nal was much like handling a child. Uncertain mood swings, erratic and unpredictable behaviour, although vastly harder to manage when such behaviour was coming from an adult. Brainy was incredibly relieved for his enhancements, otherwise he knew he would have been far more exhausted.

And yet, Nia _still_ had so much energy.

Brainy was going to buy a physical copy of those books just so he could burn them.

Suddenly, Nia jerked up again, gripping for the edge of the couch. Her hair fell about her face in a tangled clump, her dazed eyes glancing about herself. Brainy couldn’t help but smile at that. She was remarkably adorable in this state, despite her improbable behaviour.

And, as though he’d willed it with that thought alone, Nia jumped back to her feet, catching herself against the couch’s arm before she met an untimely fate with the ground. “Brainy,” she said, suddenly incredibly serious.

Brainy frowned at her curiously. “Yes?”

“I have two tongues.”

Brainy bit the inside of his cheek, trying exceptionally hard to keep a straight face. He could tell from the level of distress on Nia’s face that this was currently a very distressing thought for her, albeit one with no scientific nor biological grounding behind it.

“Nia Nal,” he said calmly, reaching for her hand. She gripped it loosely, squeezing his fingers. “You only have one tongue.”

Nia frowned. “Then-then what’s this?”

Before he could stop her, Nia reached her free hand towards her mouth, spitting out the gauze into her palm. Her eyes widened. “Ohmy _god,_ Brainy, _Brainy,_ my tongue fell out.”

“No- Nia, Nia, please, you must remain calm.” Brainy stood fluidly, taking her other hand and gently directing her to close her fingers over the bloody remains. He took her face with his other hand, careful to avoid the swelling. “That is there for your benefit.”

Nia stared at him, but Brainy could tell the words weren’t completely sinking in. He ran his thumb gently along her cheek. “Do you trust me?” he asked carefully.

Nia nodded mutely, squeezing the gauze between her fingers.

“Alright.” Brainy took her by the shoulders, guiding her back onto the sofa. “Remain there,” he said. “I will be back momentarily.”

At the very least, Nia was due to have her gauze replaced in the next hour or so anyway. Brainy took the first aid kit from the bathroom cabinet, returning to Nia’s side in just under twenty seconds. In that time, she’d remained still, staring curiously at the bloody gauze in her hand.

“Give that to me,” Brainy said softly.

“It’s not my tongue?”

Brainy smiled. “It’s not your tongue.”

Nia dropped it into Brainy’s waiting palm. Once disposed of, Brainy took her hand, gently cleaning the blood from her fingers with a wet wipe. “Now, open wide,” he said.

Nia stared at him blearily. “Will I- um. Will I get a treat?”

Brainy frowned.

Nia straightened, as though that would further prove her point. “Dentists give- they give candy to good patients.”

Brainy grinned, ducking his head. He was fairly confident that was a practice reserved for children. However, it was incredibly difficult to refuse Nia’s request when it was coupled with such a genuine look of hope. He balled the new gauze in his hand with practiced motions. “Very well,” he agreed. “If you let me apply the new gauze, you may have a treat.”

Nia perked up. “Ice cream?”

“If that is what you would like.”

On his instruction, Nia obediently opened her mouth, allowing Brainy to gently press the new gauze into place. She grimaced slightly, making a feeble sound of protest.

“Is the pain returning?” Brainy asked. He reached for the ice pack Nia had been using shortly before they returned home. He tried to run it along her jaw, but Nia groaned, pushing him away.

“No,” she said. “Ice cream.”

“Nia-”

“You promised!”

Brainy rolled his eyes. This was most certainly more difficult than dealing with a child. Then again, he had not yet had the opportunity of babysitting for Clark and Lois. Recalling Kara’s rather dramatic retellings of the experience made him think that, perhaps, he could have had it worse.

He put the ice pack to his side, ensuring that when Nia was less irritable, he would try it with her again. In the meantime, he _had_ made a promise to her, and he was not in the habit of breaking those.

With the ice cream tub extracted from the freezer, Nia was more than happy to sit cross-legged on the sofa, eating it with a spoon. With a numb and swollen mouth, it was quite a sight to behold. Brainy watched with intrigue as Nia tried her best to spoon feed herself, despite the fact that a rather sizeable amount simply dribbled out the other side of her mouth.

And yet, she refused to give up.

Brainy resigned himself to the fact that he would need to be cleaning just about everything her fingers touched in the aftermath.

Eventually, the energy Nia had been parading so confidently began to wane. Brainy watched as she began to slip in her seat, back sliding down the couch cushions. Brainy used that opportunity to take the ice cream from her hands, cleaning her fingers with yet another wet wipe. Nia let him do it without fuss, staring at the ceiling with a furrow in her brow.

When Nia was sufficiently cleaned, Brainy sighed. “Perhaps it is time you rested.”

Nia shook her head slowly.

“Nia?”

“I wanna fly,” Nia said suddenly, the confidence returning to her voice, despite how muffled it sounded behind a mouthful of gauze. “Take me flying.”

Brainy smiled. “That was not a part of our deal.”

“ _So?_ Let’sss- _Let’s_ make a new one!”

Brainy quirked a brow. “And what do I get in return?”

Nia folded her arms, lifting her chin. “Take me flying. And- and- and I’ll sleep. Promise.”

That was a compelling offer; however, Brainy knew it would not be advisable to take Nia anywhere other than to her bed. Although…

_Oh._

A sudden thought came to him. Brainy’s lips curved. “Alright,” he said. “Let’s go flying.”

Brainy was ninety-percent certain this would work, and the probability climbed even further when he saw the clearly exhausted and dazed look in Nia’s eyes. He smiled fondly, tucking the hair from her face before slipping his arms beneath her, lifting her against his chest.

Nia tried to yawn, but grimaced when it irritated her mouth. As an afterthought, Brainy grabbed the ice pack from the sofa as well.

Nia shifted in reaction to the movement, pressing her face against Brainy’s chest. She breathed against him gently, her fingers tugging his shirt. “Are we flying?” she whispered.

Warmth flooded through Brainy’s chest. “Yes,” he lied.

Nia smiled, closing her eyes. “Awesome.”

Brainy carried Nia carefully into the bedroom, tucking her into bed. The movement caused her to wake slightly, and she lifted her head blearily from her pillow. “Brainy?”

“Yes?”

“’m tired.”

“I know.” Brainy knelt by the edge of the bed, running the ice pack along the side of Nia’s face. This time, she accepted it, lifting her hand to take it.

“It hurts,” she murmured.

“You can take your dose of pain killers soon,” Brainy said gently. “For now, I believe you need to rest.”

Nia nodded. “Uh-huh.” She frowned suddenly, reaching her free hand out from beneath the blankets. “Wait. Don’t leave.”

Brainy took her hand, squeezing it tightly. “I am not going anywhere.” 

A moment later, Brainy joined Nia on the bed. She curled up against him, the cold bite of her ice pack bled through his shirt where her cheek rested against his chest. He paid it no mind, he was only glad that she was finally beginning to settle.

As if the universe had detected his exact thoughts, his phone chose that moment to buzz.

Thankfully, Nia barely stirred. Her hand gripped against his chest as she snuggled further against him. “Who’s that?” she murmured sleepily.

Brainy reached for his phone, pressing his fingers against the screen. The text flashed through his mind. “Kara,” he said with a small smile. “She is asking how you are.”

Nia hummed her affirmation. “How’m I?”

Brainy’s lips quirked, relaying out loud more or less what he was relating to Kara. “Putting your physiology into account, faring exactly as expected for someone under the effects of general anaesthesia.”

Nia relaxed at that, her fingers scratching gently against his shirt. “Good,” she murmured.

When the text was sent, Brainy placed his hand once more against Nia’s head, stroking his fingers idly through her hair. “Sleep, Nia.”

Nia nodded. As she began to fade, she murmured something against him, the words barely passing through her lips. “You’re the best boyfriend, and-and I love you.”

Brainy smiled at that, the same swell of heat returning to his chest. He tucked his chin against her head, holding her close. “I love you, too, Nia Nal. Now, please, rest.”


	49. Horror Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out, horror movies are a lot harder to stomach when monsters are real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another prompt! This one is for El who wanted a chapter where either Nia or Brainy got scared after watching a horror movie and needed comforting from the other. While considering what kind of horror movie to use for a plot like this, I started thinking about how many monsters you'd generally find in those movies that would actually be real in the Arrowverse. Thus, this little idea was born. Thank you for the prompt, El, and I do hope you like it!
> 
> And as always thank you to everyone for your constant support! Kudos and comments really do mean the world to me <3

Why the _hell_ had she thought it would be a good idea to pick a horror movie for date night? What had she been thinking?

To her credit, Nia didn’t normally get freaked out by horror movies. In fact, a year ago, she’d have proudly stated that she’d never so much as gotten a nightmare after watching one.

Now, though?

Well, horror movies had a whole new kick to them now that she knew that kind of stuff was actually _out there._

According to the Legends, ghosts and demons were real. So was magic – which was pretty cool – but after sitting in a bar with the Waverider crew for a whole night, Nia had learned _way_ too much about the realities of the supernatural. _Hell dimensions,_ for example? Those were also real. And apparently, the things that lived inside them had a nasty habit of turning up in _their_ dimension. Alex had practically scoffed at the idea when Sara had mentioned it, but considering they literally travelled with a bona fide occult expert who could shoot _fire_ out of his hands, Nia figured the Legends had pretty solid backing to their claims.

So yes, a year ago Nia would have snorted if someone had told her that she’d be sitting in bed with the sheets tucked to her chin after watching a particularly greusome horror flick, staring accusingly at the mysterious shape by the closet.

It was her jacket. She _knew_ it was her jacket. The dark was just playing tricks on her eyes.

But in the movie, that was exactly how the creature had appeared as well. Then, when the unsuspecting protagonist had closed their eyes…

_Cue blood curdling screams._

Nia shot up from the bed, reaching for the bedside lamp.

The second the lamp’s soft light bled through the room, Nia was met face to face with her jacket. Hanging limp from the closet door.

She breathed sharply through her teeth. The apartment wasn’t haunted. She had to keep telling herself that. Ghosts were real, sure, and demons and fairies and _god_ knows what else, but they weren’t in the apartment. There was _no way…_

“Nia?”

Nia jumped, swallowing down a scream as she nearly toppled right out of the bed. She grabbed a hold of the nightstand for support, only releasing her breath when she found Brainy’s curious and adorably sleep-dazed eyes staring at her.

That was another thing. Even though Brainy had been present for the Legends conversation, he hadn’t acted like his world had turned on its end that night. Considering how practical he was about literally everything else, she’d thought he would have had a bigger reaction to finding out _hell was real_. And yet, annoyingly, he seemed completely unperturbed. He certainly hadn’t had any trouble falling asleep after the movie, although he didn’t look too happy about being woken up now.

“Sorry,” Nia said automatically. She winced. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Brainy frowned. He propped himself up with his arm, reaching out to brush his hand against her shoulder. “Are you alright?”

Considering her heart was still pounding in her chest, Nia figured lying was out of the question. She laughed tightly. “Uh, let’s just say horror movies are so much worse when all _that stuff,”_ she waved vaguely around the room, “turns out to be real.”

Brainy blinked slowly, rubbing at his eyes as he gradually came around. “The occult is not a field in which I have spent much time studying,” he said, shuffling into a more upright position. “However, as I understand it, creatures of such a nature normally cross to this dimension with a reason. I do not suspect that any such reason would present itself in our apartment, at two twenty-seven in the morning.”

Nia cringed. “Sorry. Again.”

Brainy offered her a small smile, which was even sweeter with his bed head. Impulsively, Nia reached out, smoothing the hair that had caught across his face, brushing it from his forehead.

She sighed, her heart was beginning to slow to a much more manageable pace. Attempting to save face, she cleared her throat. “So, you _really_ weren’t freaked out by the movie, like, at all?”

Brainy shrugged impassively. “Ghosts do not abide to the laws of science; if anything, the concept of them frustrates me.” A look of intrigue flickered across his expression. “Although it helps to consider that they may have their own _set_ of rules to follow. In that regard, they are more fascinating than terrifying.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Nia mumbled, she could feel her face beginning to warm. She bit her lip, trying again. “But c’mon, _none_ of it scared you, though? Not even the way that demon _moved?_ ” Just remembering the unnatural jarring movements of the creature’s body as it had misshapenly crawled across the floor sent a shiver down her spine.

Not even the vaguest sense of distress crossed Brainy’s eyes. Instead, his lips quirked fondly. “I have seen a great many terrors in the real world, it doesn’t leave much to the imagination.”

“But _come on,_ demons? You’ve seen _demons?_ ”

“They are no less distressing than other foes I have faced.”

Frustrated, Nia narrowed her eyes. “Alright, tough guy. Wanna make a bet?”

Brainy blinked at that but, despite the late hour and the fact Nia had clearly roused him from a far more peaceful slumber than what she could have hoped to accomplish, he seemed interested by her proposal.

He righted himself on the mattress, watching her curiously. “What _kind_ of bet?”

Nia smiled mischievously. “I get to pick out a horror movie for tomorrow and I bet it’ll _terrify_ you.”

Brainy raised his chin, eyes narrowed. “And if it does not?”

“I get dish duty for a month, you don’t need to lift a _finger._ ”

“And if you win?”

“Same terms.”

Brainy considered for a moment, eyes scanning his pillow. Nia knew he was seriously considering her proposal; after all, as much as Brainy liked the rhythm of chores, they’d both agreed that dish duty was the most laborious and frankly boring of the lot - just one away from bathroom duty, but Nia didn’t want to be _that_ evil. Especially when she knew she’d win.

He nodded suddenly, reaching out his hand. “Nia Nal, you have a deal.”

Nia grinned, shaking his hand firmly.

Before Brainy could part from her, she squeezed his fingers hard, leaning forward. “Oh, you are _screwed._ ”

Brainy’s eyes glinted competitively. “I think you will find I have quite the stomach for the horror genre.”

Nia’s grin widened further. “Really?” she asked sweetly. “’Cuz the movie we’re watching tomorrow is called _Anaconda._ ”

Brainy’s face fell, his hand laxing in her grip.

Nia couldn’t help from laughing out loud.

If nothing else, their bet had _definitely_ distracted her from her earlier fears. Still, she curled extra close in Brainy’s arms for the rest of the night. After all, whether demons lurked in the apartment or not, Nia still felt a lot safer tucked against her boyfriend’s chest and, if the way he squeezed her was any indicator, she thought that he felt the same way, too.


	50. Bent Out of Shape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brainy's been working himself thin trying to keep control of Lex. Nia desperately wants to help him. But how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it that I'm more productive now I'm actually working again? Eh, ah well. This is a prompt for The Infrequent Reviewer (AKA Write_To_You 😉) who wanted a fic where Brainy was bent out of shape and Nia was there to give him a much needed hug. 
> 
> After a few cute and adorable prompts, I think it's time we get back on that angst train, am I right? And how better than with this prompt! I decided to write this in the canon-divergent universe I sort of created from my 'Discovered' chapter. In this universe, Nia knows that Brainy is working for Lex, she just doesn't know exactly why. I've wanted to write something for a while now that explored a little deeper into the way Brainy was reacting to Lex's decisions after the episode 'The Bodyguard'. When is this set exactly? I'm not sure, but definitely at a point where Brainy has begun to crack from the pressure and frustration caused by Lex's dangerous decision making. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the prompt, Write_To_You, this was certainly very fun to write! I really hope you like it!
> 
> And thank you to everyone for your constant support! As always, kudos and comments really do mean the world to me! xx

Brainy hadn’t showed for game night again.

By now, Nia had come to expect it. Whether it was karaoke at Al’s bar, a trip to the movies, or just simple board games at Kara’s, Brainy always had an excuse prepared on standby. Nia was convinced he had them lined up inside one of his many neural networks, playing them like a card on a table, his poker face unmoving, his monotonous voice unreachable.

It was getting harder and harder to play this game along with him.

The worst part? To keep this lie intact, Nia had to follow her friends’ lead, trying to coax Brainy into getting involved, even when behind it all she knew what he was really doing. Maybe she didn’t know the exact reasons for it, but the wall Brainy had built around himself served a purpose. He was still working for Lex, still making decisions that set the rest of the Super Friends on edge, and Nia didn’t try to dissuade them, but at the same time she couldn’t act indifferent, either.

Brainy may not have been able to tell her the whole truth, but she knew that he was doing this to protect them, _all_ of them, from a terrible future.

That didn’t mean she had to like it.

And so, another game night passed, another opportunity to see him squandered with yet another stitched together excuse. This time, Brainy had said he was working on upgrades for J’onn at the Tower. It was one of his first lies in the last three weeks that had been grounded somewhat in truth. Nia knew J’onn had reached out to Brainy, only, he had expected him to carry out the request at a far more reasonable hour.

Still, even without his inhibitors, Brainy’s personality was eccentric and work-driven enough for no one to question it – at least to an extent that they hadn’t fought him on the subject. Albeit, Alex _had_ tried to coax him into one round of cards by offering to order his favourite pizza. Brainy had politely declined.

But something was wrong. Over the last few weeks, Nia had noticed something strained in Brainy’s behaviour, even more-so than usual. When he’d headed a DEO excursion to meet Dreamer at the last leg of a fight just the other day, Nia had seen it clearer than any time before it. His shoulders were tighter, his lips twisted into an almost constant frown. He was paler, even with his inducer running, and the bruising beneath his eyes had become a close-to permanent feature on his face.

She’d had to bite her tongue to keep from asking about it with so many DEO personnel watching. And even when his team had dispersed on his instruction, he hadn’t given her the chance to approach. He’d only nodded his thanks, barely a word eking through his teeth, before he’d turned and left the scene altogether. He’d hardly reviewed the state of events, simply falling back on his team to collect the required data.

Even for a Brainy playing a long and convoluted game, that behaviour in itself had been wrong. Brainy always took in his surroundings, _always_ gathered everything of note from any given situation. It was one of the many things Nia missed about working with him in the field. He’d always made everything so clear, and he had provided that added layer of protection, that _knowledge_ that Nia may have overlooked. With Nia’s dreams honed into the sixth sense and Brainy’s impeccable eye for detail, they’d made the perfect team and always, _always_ had each other’s backs.

But now? Now, he barely looked in her direction.

She wanted to ignore it. Brainy had told her as much. They had to keep this ruse going, or everything he’d done to convince Lex Luthor of his inhibitor-less, logic driven state would have been for naught.

And yet, despite Brainy’s warning droning a constant mantra inside her head, Nia somehow found herself standing in the elevator of J’onn’s office, ascending the short distance to the Super Friends’ base of operations.

She’d made her own excuses that night. Her friends could play without her. Besides, since losing Brainy, she didn’t exactly have a static partner anymore, and that usually created unbalanced teams. It would be nice not to need to pretend for one night that she wasn’t keeping the most caustic secret of her life from everyone and - better yet - it meant she wouldn’t have to ignore every sympathetic smile shot in her direction any time Brainy was so much as mentioned during conversation.

When Nia stepped into the Tower, she saw Brainy immediately. He was hunched at a desk, tweaking something on J’onn’s computer set up. There were newer, fancier screens to what there had been previously, and Brainy appeared to be inputting something into them now, a wash of code scanning along them in perfect, unbroken strings.

Nia stood there a moment, waiting for Brainy to still, or to duck his head. A tell-tale sign that she had been spotted. But nothing came, he continued to work unperturbed.

If alarm bells hadn’t been blaring before, they _certainly_ were now.

A part of her wondered if this was a sign. That, maybe, she should take this undisturbed moment and use it to step back into the elevator, as though she had never been there at all.

But Brainy’s shoulders were tense; even when he clearly thought he was alone, he carried the weight of his lies tightly packed across his back. The glow of the screens washed out his face, but even beneath it Nia knew he was paler than normal, his lips twisted with discomfort that transcended that of the physical.

“Brainy?”

His name was out of her mouth before she could make herself stop. Nia half raised a hand to her lips, staring as Brainy’s train of thought was finally diverted. His fingers clenched over the keys and he drew in a quick, shaky breath.

“What are you doing here?”

Nia’s heart clenched. There was an echo of Brainy’s façade still locked into place, a monotone that was only broken by the sheer exhaustion that lingered behind his words. He didn’t look her way, he didn’t do much of anything. Nia caught the flicker of his eyes as they glanced across the screen, reading the code he’d inputted for lack of anything better to do.

Nia wasn’t sure what to say. The last time they’d spoken, _really spoken,_ had been weeks ago, when she’d called him to her apartment. It had been the first time she’d seen him break since this had started, falling into a pattern of the Brainy she had spied for just a moment when he had removed his inhibitors during the fight with his doppelgangers. The gleam in his eyes when he had smiled at her, pure and free, felt like years ago now. Had it really only been a few _months?_

Nia swallowed with some difficulty. Brainy was still waiting for her to answer.

“I was worried about you,” she said lamely, clenching her hands. “I had to know you were okay.”

Brainy ducked his head, a sharp smile crossing his lips. It turned very quickly into a grimace. If it was possible, his arms seemed to tighten further, and his fingers curled against the desk, biting in deep. “You have your answer,” he said.

Nia’s eyes narrowed. “Really? 'Cuz I don’t think I do.”

“Nia-” Brainy half turned to her before he stopped, closing his eyes. The glare of the screen made him look nearly transparent. “Please. Return to your game night. Enjoy yourself. There is nothing for you here.”

“Isn’t there?”

Before she could think better of it, Nia crossed the room. She skipped the steps in her haste to get there, stopping just short of Brainy’s personal bubble.

He did look at her then, and this close Nia could see the bruising beneath his eyes, the bloodshot stains that marred the whites of them. He looked haggard, barely capable of standing on his feet.

Nia lifted her hand, but stopped when Brainy flinched, stumbling back a pace. “When was the last time you slept?” she asked instead.

Brainy laughed grimly. “I do not have the time.”

There was an energy to him now, one that hadn’t been there in the last few weeks since Nia had confronted him. Where before he had been stoic and cold, practically robotic in both attitude and mentality, now there was a nervousness about him. But, it wasn’t quite the one she was accustomed to. These weren’t nerves caused by a confusion of emotion, or a willingness and excitement. Instead, Brainy looked uncomfortable by their presence, nearly unsettled. There was a crackle about him, a barely restrained potency of emotion budding to the top. And yet, it couldn’t quite breach the surface; instead it could do nothing more than burn inside of him, unable to release. He was holding so much back, Nia could see it in every tight muscle, the hardness of his jawline. They were breaking him apart, chipping away at the mask he had built himself.

But, the mask was cracking.

This time, Nia lifted her hand and, ignoring the hiss that passed through Brainy’s teeth, she reached for his face.

“Nia-” Brainy began.

“I won’t,” Nia said, knowing what he was warning her of. They couldn’t get as close as they had the last time. The feel of his kiss still lingered on her lips, and although Nia could see the yearning in Brainy’s eyes, she knew they couldn’t make that mistake again. Brainy’s plan needed to succeed – _whatever it was._ She couldn’t push him like that.

But, she reasoned, that didn’t mean she couldn’t touch him.

As she rested her hand against his cheek, she frowned. There was an almost feverish heat radiating from him. He’d worked himself up so much, it was as though his emotions had begun to evoke themselves as physical symptoms. Concern knotted in Nia’s stomach as she ran her hand up across Brainy’s jaw, grazing the backs of her fingers along the soft patch of skin beneath his eye. Brainy closed them in response, a harsh breath unlocking from his chest.

“You’re exhausted,” Nia said softly.

A groan caught in Brainy’s throat. He pursed his lips, shaking his head. “I-I don’t have time.” His eyes snapped open and he lifted a hand, clenching it tightly. “Every _second_ I must utilise my simulations to their highest degree of accuracy if I am to usurp Lex’s more dangerous decisions. I have to-” He gritted his teeth. “I _have_ to keep ahead of him, but his logic is… it’s _unruly,_ it follows no clear pattern, I must readjust constantly.” His eyes fluttered suddenly, and he stumbled forward with a sharp grimace.

“Hey.” Worried, Nia reached out with her other hand, taking his fingers in hers. She squeezed tight. “You won’t get any better by running yourself into the ground.”

Brainy stared at her, gaze stuttering over her features. His eyes shimmered with something, but Nia wasn’t sure what.

She hated not knowing. Even though Brainy exuded so many similarities, there were also an equal amount of differences. Variances of personality that she had never seen in him before. She was content to accept that a lot of it had been caused by the barrier he’d created to separate his friends from the reality of his actions, but it wasn’t _just_ that.

Brainy was different. Without his inhibitors, his personality had shifted, and although she still saw the Brainy she loved there, there was so much still left to explore. Emotions both high and low that she wanted to be there with him for. Good or bad, right or wrong, she didn’t care, she’d promised they’d do this together. And yet, she couldn’t.

She _couldn’t._ Because of this plan, because of _Lex,_ because of some future hell that Brainy wouldn’t give her any clues to. None of her dreams had helped her, mostly they were chaotic and clouded, nearly always infiltrated by a flash of Brainy’s features, a green gleam of skin, a smile that was warped and knowing, nearly taunting her with the information he refused to disclose.

She closed her eyes, burying those thoughts deep. For right now, that didn’t matter. Instead, she focused on the feeling of Brainy’s hand in hers, the soft pulse that beat into her palm. It was faster than normal and, as she finally raised her gaze, she found Brainy’s eyes still locked with hers.

“I can’t stop,” Brainy murmured, nearly reluctantly.

Nia smiled ruefully at that. She sighed, tugging his arm. “Come with me.”

Wordlessly, Brainy let her pull him across the room, down the steps and into the little recreational area J’onn had built. She sat on the sofa, drawing him down at her side. Brainy sat heavily; his knee brushed hers before he shifted slightly, closing his eyes.

Nia reviewed the space contemplatively. In truth, the Tower harboured few positive memories for the two of them to share. As much as this place thrilled Nia to her core, she couldn’t ignore the fact that when Kara had first brought her here, she and Brainy had only just broken up, the tension between them so thick it could have been cut with a knife. She’d seen him in her vision, and when he’d acted so dismissive of her, the anger had welled to such an extent that she’d knocked his arm as she’d stormed out. To hurt him, sure, but also, selfishly, just to _feel_ him again.

“I know you can’t tell me what’s going on exactly,” Nia said quietly.

Brainy tensed further at that. “And, and I know it must be difficult for you,” he said. “Nia, I’m sorry, I-“

“Don’t,” Nia said, raising her hand. “Just- don’t. Don’t apologise. I want to be here for you. I just, I just wish I could do _more._ ”

“I didn’t wish for you to be involved in the first place.”

Nia flinched. “That’s not just your call to make.”

“Nia-”

“I _know_ you’re protecting me,” she said. “I know that whatever it is you’re doing, it’s important, and I trust you. But Brainy, this _hurts._ Seeing you like this.” She turned to him then, taking his face once more.

This time, he didn’t appear to have the energy to pull back. Instead, after a heavy beat, Brainy heaved out a breath, leaning his cheek into her palm.

“I want to help you,” Nia said softly. She could feel tears welling in her eyes, could taste a thickness in her throat. “But I can’t. Not in the way I want.” She shook her head, smiling ruefully. “You know, every time Alex or Kara start wondering about you, I have to stay so quiet. And they think it’s because I’m hurting and they look at me with this _sympathy,_ and I can barely stand it. Because they’re right. I am hurting. But not because of that.”

“Nia-”

Nia didn’t let him finish. “I know I can’t help you with whatever you’re doing with Lex,” she said. “But there is something I _can_ do for you.” Her grip tightened on his face, her nails biting against his cheek. A low groan caught in Brainy’s throat as she dragged them gently along his jaw. “Let me help you sleep.”

Brainy’s eyes refocused. His brow furrowed. “This… this isn’t the best time.”

Nia nearly laughed. “Then when _will_ it? When you collapse at the DEO, or you get thrown halfway across the room by some supercharged enemy because you can’t _think_? Everyone needs sleep.” Nia’s smile sobered. “Take it from a Dreamer. You’re exhausted.”

Brainy sighed. He couldn’t fight her, Nia knew, and from the tightness of his expression, she knew he’d come to the same conclusion.

Using that frustrated pause as her way in, she reached with her other hand, pressing firmly into the tension she knew she’d find along Brainy’s back. She pushed against the muscles, feeling along them as though they were as fragile as cracked glass. Brainy shuddered under her touch, his jaw loosening as he groaned again, a long, low sound.

Nia’s lips twitched. After keeping his distance for so long, the term ‘touch-starved’ came to mind. She continued regardless, finding the knots wound deep around his shoulder blades. She pressed deep, eliciting another sharp sound through Brainy’s teeth. His fingers curled into fists and he ducked his head. His hair slipped forward, his long fringe brushing along his jaw. Nia smiled softly, tucking those strands gently behind his ear.

She wanted to kiss him. Her lips burned with the memory of him, but she knew she was walking a fine line. Maybe Brainy would allow this, maybe he _needed_ this. But she couldn’t go that far, not after the pain that had clouded his eyes before. If he went there with her again, he’d never be able to pull himself back.

So, she stayed where she was, massaging circles into the tightly wound knots that had built across Brainy’s back over the last few months.

After a while, Brainy’s eyes began to droop. His reactions to her touch became far less intense and instead, he stared listlessly into his lap, chin dipping towards his throat. Nia slowed until, eventually, she stopped. Her hand remained on his shoulder, still and patient. 

When Brainy didn’t seem to react, Nia ran her arm around his back, squeezing gently.

“It’s okay,” she murmured, coaxing him towards her.

Just as Brainy began to list, he stiffened suddenly, clenching his hands. He jerked his head up. “We can’t do this,” he muttered.

“Do what?” Nia asked, eyes narrowed. “Brainy, we’re not doing anything. Besides, no one’s gonna turn up to the Tower this late, anyway.”

Maybe that suggestion was a step too far. A soft sound caught in Brainy’s throat, nearly a whine. “Nia-”

Nia sighed, lifting her arm from his back. She made to stand. “Look, if you want me to go, then-”

She stopped when she felt Brainy’s hand wrap around her wrist, squeezing desperately. “I-” He began. “That is not- that’s not what I said.”

Nia looked at him plainly. “Then what do you want?”

Brainy’s eyes were crystallised with moisture. He swallowed carefully, glancing away. “What I cannot have.”

Nia nearly laughed, but her eyes were stinging, and the sound that escaped her throat sounded dangerously close to a sob. She wiped her eyes unthinkingly, sitting back at his side on the couch. As she settled, she unwound Brainy’s fingers from her wrist, holding his hand tight. “This sucks,” she said. “This whole thing sucks _so much._ I know why you have to keep your distance, but you won’t be able to keep up with Lex if you refuse to give into what your body needs every once in a while.”

Brainy glanced at her forlornly. Something in his eyes told her that there were a great many things he needed, but the shadows growing ever prominent by the second trumped anything else. He was fading fast.

“Let me help you,” Nia repeated, firmer this time. “I can’t ignore what you’re doing to yourself, and sooner or later neither will you. So, please, just…” She trailed off as she moved her free hand to his back again. She moved curiously, experimentally, watching for Brainy’s reaction. He shuddered, gritting his teeth, before a little of the tension he’d worked back into himself began to lift again. This time, when he closed his eyes, he didn’t seem to have the energy left to open them.

Eventually, he sighed. “For tonight, then,” Brainy murmured. He frowned. “But Nia, we must- we must be out of here long before the sun rises.”

“No one will know,” Nia assured. “If I dream even the slightest disturbance, I’ll wake you up. Promise.”

Brainy nodded. That appeared to be all he needed before the barrier he had been holding for so long finally came crashing down. His expression twisted as he leant forward, letting Nia guide him into her arms. His face still buzzed with an unnatural heat, warming her throat, but Nia didn’t mind. Instead, she strengthened her hold around him, pressing her face into the soft comfort of his hair.

Brainy curled in close, tucking his legs onto the sofa so that he could rest his body into the curve of her own. He rested his head on her collar bone, and Nia felt the soft tickle of his hair as it brushed her neck. A moment later, she felt moisture trickle along her skin, right where Brainy’s face was nuzzled.

She sighed, squeezing him tighter as a small sob broke from his chest. Her own tears burned her eyes until she couldn’t see. The room blurred around her before she closed them, pressing her hand once again into Brainy’s back, rubbing whatever tension she could out of his system, easing her movements to match the harsh hitches and falls of his chest.

At some point, Nia managed to shuffle them both a little further along the couch. Enough that she could comfortably lean against the armrest with Brainy still tucked firmly against her. The sobs had passed by now, and instead Brainy’s breathing had stilled, soft breaths tumbling from half-parted lips as he finally, _finally_ sank into sleep.

Nia relaxed into the sofa, closing her eyes again. Thoughtlessly, she lifted her hand, winding it through Brainy’s hair before resting her fingers across his forehead. It was still a little warm, but that didn’t stop her from running her fingers gently along it, a feather’s touch teasing his skin. It had been a soothing gesture she’d used back when they’d been dating – at times when Brainy hadn’t been able to sleep, Nia would run her fingers along the small patches where his inhibitors had met his flesh. They'd never caused him pain, at least, he'd never admitted as much, but the feeling had soothed him in a way that nothing else could quite match. Now, inhibitor-less, Nia no longer felt the bump of them beneath his inducer’s projected image. Instead his skin was smooth, uninterrupted, _free._

With or without them, the gesture still worked. Brainy relaxed further into her touch, shifting his face so that his lips brushed against the exposed skin at her shoulder. Nia suppressed a shudder of her own as a trill ran down her spine, biting the inside of her cheek.

This was probably closer than either of them had anticipated, but the end result remained the same. Brainy was finally getting the rest he needed, and even if Nia didn't know exactly what was happening, even if this was all she could do to help him for right now, she didn’t care. She was just glad to be doing something. Helping him, just as she’d promised.

_No matter what happens, I love you._

She smiled, letting her mind drift as sleep came to claim her as well.

Maybe she couldn’t tell him that again quite yet. But when this was all over, she would.

_She would._


End file.
